SAKURA TAISEN MONOGATARI
by Andou Masaki
Summary: A young man, fan of Sakura Taisen series and self proclaimed Otaku, suddenly finding himself in Sakura Taisen universe. SI fic and happened approximately six months after Mysterious Paris event pictured in PS2 game with some altered story and timeline.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer **

* * *

This story was written by using Sakura Wars and some other elements from other anime and video games as base but the main story will be Sakura Wars/ Sakura Taisen Series. Here, I will give a disclaimer for this fanfic/ story. Sakura Taisen Series owned by Sega and RED Company, meanwhile other series mentioned in this fanfic owned by their respective authors. I personally just borrow them for this fanfic sake and I own my original SI character along with other original characters.

It is prohibited to copy a part of this fanfic, plot, original characters and any materials from this fanfic without author's consent. Thank you very much for understanding and please enjoy this fanfic. By the way, this fanfic is SI fanfic and I will not accept flames from readers. Constructive critics will be accepted and one more time, I hope you will enjoy this fanfic.

Sincerely;

Andou Masaki

* * *


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"Ave…you little mutt…! Haven't see you for a while since you busy working on that digital printing job man…!" Justin grinned widely as he tackled his best friend Ave, meanwhile the two other friends, Adiroth and Ming just laughed. "He hasn't shout us yet, so he will get the entire misfortune by himself…!" Adiroth commented. "Damn you man…! You jinx me…!" Ave sighed as everyone just laughed.

It was a very normal day for a young man like Ave. He's quite lucky actually for being able to work in one prestige company in his young age, although he quite happy with that but there is still something that seems makes his feeling a bit uncomfortable. "What happened man…?" Ming and Justin asked as Ave just said there is nothing happened and those four board the nearest train to go to South Yarra. It was a feeling he has long time ago and he personally feels about the feeling of missing something. It was something like an omen for him or more like premonition of his destiny. Well, Ave fully realize about how can be daydream he was in the past and reality is not something that similar to what he always wanted to see in his dream.

Suddenly the train shakes violently as everything went dark. "What the hell is going on here…!" Justin shouted as Ming and Adiroth stared at the sky that being covered by dark cloud like dark mantle from the past. "Please be assure…passengers…there are some technical problem but everything will be alright…there is nothing to worry about it…" a Met Attendant quickly assured the train passengers not to panic and for a few moment situation return to normal despite the darkness happened outside the train.

Suddenly huge lightning strikes down very close to the train and some female passengers screamed. Some who has their lover with them quickly tugged on their lover arms. "Damn…that's not the time to act romantic like that…!" Adiroth sighed. "By the way…what should we do…seems there is nothing much we can do here…" Ming replied. "Shall we ask the Met Attendant to let us go down to find out about what happened…?" Justin commented. "Not sure…but how about you Ave…Ave…?" Adiroth actually want to ask Ave but he suddenly shocked that his friend already gone somewhere else and nobody know about where Ave is going.

"Where am I…?" that's the first sentence came out from Ave's mouth as he opened his eyes and stared at his surrounding. "Ah…you're awake…don't move so much…you still weak…" a soft voice commented as Ave stared at the source of the voice before his expression frozen in terror. He was lying down on the tatami mattress and it seems a mysterious girl take care of him while he was unconscious, but the fact that makes the young man shocked is not about being in foreign place like this but being taken care by someone that he knows very well makes him feel shocked. Moreover this certain someone shouldn't exist in reality if common logical sense can be applied here.

The mysterious girl smiled at him. She wears a black garment and seems really elegant yet sadness in the same time. "My name is Hanabi Kitaoji…nice to meet you…Mr…?" she stared at Ave in confusion trying to make a guess about the young man in front of her. "My name is Ave…" Ave replied while thinking on his own. "Yeah right…God must be crazy here…! If someone going to make me awaken from this dream…I will kill him for sure…! This is dream but yet so real…!" Ave commented inside his brain as he shouted everything inside his heart as well. "Now if you excuse me Ave-san…? I still need to do some errand…and I will be back later…" Hanabi bowed her head slightly as she stood up and leaving the room. "Hanabi…" Ave called her before she left the room. "What happened Ave-san…?" Hanabi turned her head and smiled to him. "Thank you for taking care of me…" Ave smiled at her as Hanabi smiled back and bowed her head slightly before she left the room leaving the young man alone.

"So…how is he…?" another girl with long golden hair, blue eyes and blue attires as well asked. "Glycine-san…he just regain his conscious…but he seems fine…" Hanabi replied. "Well…I have a feeling about this mysterious man has something to do with recent incident happened in Paris…" Glycine commented. "His name is Ave-san…and judging from his appearance…he seems came from foreign land…" Hanabi replied. "Japan…?" Glycine asked. "It is not Japan…Glycine-san…his attires totally different from the one usually used by Japanese people…but he knows to speak English…so it is quite easy to communicate with him…." Hanabi commented. "What will happened later then…it seems there will be something big going to be happen here…but I'm not sure about what will happened…" Glycine sighed. "Anyway Glycine-san…let's return to Les Chattes Noires and discuss this matter with the other…shall we…?" Hanabi suggested. "Sounds good…shall we go then…?" Glycine agrees as both of them left the mansion together to go to Les Chattes Noires.

Meanwhile, somewhere…

"So…the mysterious force already befall this world as well…?" a middle aged woman asked her companion, a Japanese gentleman that seems older than her. "Yes Grand Mere…this matter is not happening in Paris but Teito and New York even feel the impact for this strange phenomenon…" the Japanese gentleman commented. "It seems really sound like something you will come up with Monsieur Sakomizu…" Grand Mere commented as she grinned. "Anyway…it is wiser to inform Paris Kagekidan about this matter first briefly but not revealing too many and causing panic among them…" Ambassador Norimichi Sakomizu commented.

"That's what really happen to be appeared in my mind as well Monsieur…by the way…about a mysterious young man appeared suddenly from nowhere…?" Grand Mere asked. "I think…it is alright for those girls to befriend with him…meanwhile, they can investigate about his identity further…just for sure not to make Paris Kagekidan identity leaked is enough I presume…" Sakomizu replied. "If Monsieur say so…now I shall return to the briefing room…it seems those girls already waiting…" Grand Mere replied back as she left the place. "You seems changed a bit…but still…you the same that I know before…" Sakomizu sighed before he also left to another place.

Les Chattes Noires' Underground, Paris Kagekidan's Briefing Room…

"Grand Mere…Are you serious about it…!" Glycine shocked as she heard about the order to befriend with a mysterious young man, Ave while investigating him further. "Erica doesn't have any objection with this…!" Erica replied quickly. "Sure something that come from Erica…always looks at positive way…" Coquelicot smiled as Hanabi just giggled. "Three of you…!" Glycine shouted at Hanabi, Erica and Coquelicot. "Well…if Taichou doesn't has problem with it…why don't you just sit down and follow the order…Bleumer's heir…?" Lobelia commented with sarcastic tone. "You…!" before Glycine could yell event more, Grand Mere quickly told them to be quiet. "Anyway…that's the mission so far…understand…?" Grand Mere asked. "Roger that…" everyone in the room answered in unison as Grand Mere nods while patted a black cat Napoleon on her lap. "This will be a new mission for Paris Kagekidan…Mell and Ci will provide all of you with back-up…anyway I also have another good news…for all of you…" Grand Mere commented as everybody stared at her.

"Miki…please enter…" Grand Mere instructed as she entered the room with her new battle uniform with silver colour and additional white scarf. "As you all already know…Miki Akechi from today onward will be the part of Paris Kagekidan…I hope you will give her assistance to understand how Paris Kagekidan operates…" Grand Mere commented as she let the new girl to introduce her name again. "Miki Akechi…from today will be a new member of Paris Kagekidan…pleased to meet and work together with all of you…" Miki saluted. "Kyaaaa…! Miki-chan…! Erica really happy…! I'm Erica Fontaine…the captain of Paris Kagekidan…!" Erica saluted with big smile on her face as Miki blushed slightly. "Don't mind her…she always like that…anyway welcome aboard Miki…" Glycine smiled and shakes Miki's hands. "Thank you…Glycine-san…" Miki replied.

After a small chit and chat, Grand Mere quickly told them to resume the mission quickly. "Paris Kagekidan…! Dispatch…!" Erica quickly gives the command as everybody saluted before left for the mission. "By the way Miki-chan…be careful…" Erica told Miki as she just smiled. "Don't worry too much Erica-san…" she smiled as she left the briefing room to get changes to her normal clothes. "Anyway…why should she wear that battle uniform to begin with…?" Glycine asked. "Beats me…" Lobelia replied.

A soft knock can be heard as Hanabi entered the room followed by Glycine, Erica, Coquelicot and Miki. "Ah…Ave-san…you already awake…?" Hanabi asked as the young man smiled at her. "Yes…and glad you're come back here Hanabi…I'm beginning to worried since I don't know where am I and what should I do…" Ave replied. Hanabi just giggled when she heard Ave's word. "By the way…these are my friends…and Glycine-san is the owner of this mansion…" Hanabi introducing Erica and the others especially Glycine toward the young meanwhile Ave quickly bowed and shakes Glycine's hands. "Thank you very much for letting me stays here Glycine…I am indebted…" Ave replied. "Don't say about that matter…it is a responsibility of nobility to help weak people…!" Glycine replied with smile on her face as Hanabi and the other just sighed.

"I'm Erica Fontaine…Paris Kage…blueeegahhegh…!" before she could finish her sentence, Coquelicot quickly put her hands on Erica's mouth to silence her. "She's an apprentice nun in local Parish Church…I'm a circus manager…Coquelicot…nice to meet you Ave…" she grinned. "I'm Miki Akechi…nice to meet you as well Ave-san…" Miki bowed her head slightly as she introducing her name. "By the way Ave-san…since you already awake…if it is alright…shall we accompany you to have a bit sightseeing in this city…Paris…?" Hanabi asked. "Eh…?" Ave stared at her. "That's right…Erica also agree…Ave-san…c'mon…!" Erica commented with enthusiasm as Coquelicot and Miki just giggled while Glycine smiled and nodded at Ave. "Sure…thanks for accompanying me…" Ave replied as he smiled toward Hanabi and the others. "Then…it is decided…! Let's go…!" Erica quickly led the party to have a walk on Paris meanwhile the other just following her.

From Market Plaza, Collet's Florist, Montparnasse Cemetery, Café Restaurant and many other places, Paris seems magnificent beauty toward the eyes of Ave. "This city really beautiful…moreover the magnificent Eiffel Tower and Arc de Triomphe really beautiful…" Ave commented. "Of course…this city…moreover this part…Champs-Elysées is the most beautiful part of this city of Paris…!" Erica commented. "A lot of nice café in this Champs- Elysées…let's go there…! Ave will probably love it…!" Coquelicot commented as the others nod in agreement. "Champs-Elysées…what is it mean…?" Ave asked. "Elysian Field…it refers to heaven as Champs-Elysées itself being regarded as the most beautiful avenue complex in the world…" Glycine answered proudly as Ave just nods in agreement.

"Erica…! Where are you going…?" Coquelicot asked. "Tee hee…that café is famous with its éclair…so I just want to buy a bit…before going to the other café together with Ave-san and the others…" Erica replied and grinned toward Coquelicot who just sighed. "Sorry for her childish behaviour Ave-san…" Hanabi smiled toward Ave as the young man just nods in understanding.

There is a quite authentic café over there as Erica and the others invite Ave to have lunch there. "By the way Ave…where are you come from…?" Glycine asked as everyone stared at Glycine. "I don't know how to explain but I come from somewhere…not from this place…" Ave replied as he seems slightly trying to hides something. "Are you come from Teito…?" Coquelicot asked. "No…from somewhere else…" Ave quickly replied that question. "If Ave-san not come from Teito…then it is quite weird…Erica is very confuse…" Erica put her hands on her head. "Not from this place is not an answer…" Glycine snapped as she seems quite unhappy with the answer but Miki and Hanabi quickly restrain her from doing something rash. "I don't know…but when the time arrive…I will tell you everything that I know…not much for help actually…" Ave replied as he takes a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly a siren voice can be heard as a huge explosion rocked. "What…!" Glycine shouted, as many citizens seem run in panic. "Glycine-san…!" Erica gives her a signal as Glycine nods in agreement. Erica quickly dashed toward somewhere followed by Glycine as Coquelicot, Hanabi and Miki being left with Ave. "What's going on here…?" Ave asked, as everybody remains silent for a while before Miki quickly answered. "Ave-san…! Just please go to the shelter…Hanabi, Coquelicot and me have something to do first…!" Miki commented. "But…" before Ave could finish his sentence, Hanabi and Coquelicot quickly assures Ave to do the same. "Alright if you are insist…but all of you…be careful…!" Ave replied as he run toward other citizens that seem running toward somewhere.

"Is it really okay with him for being threatened like that…?" Miki asked. "Identity of Paris Kagekidan must be held in secret…therefore there is no other choice…Coquelicot…Miki-san…shall we go as well…?" Hanabi asked as the other two nods in agreement. Those three quickly dashed as well toward the direction where Erica and Glycine already gone before.

In the meantime…

"Damn…! What is really going on here…!" Ave cursed as he walked away toward the nearby alley. He was separated from other panic citizens as he trying to find a shelter. Another explosion rocked again as Ave quickly hides somewhere meanwhile he saw something that he never forgets in his whole life. It was a giant unearthly creature with a pair of black wings. Its fangs seem threatening as Ave feels all of his might being crumbled away but he has no strength to run. "Damn…! I don't want to die here…! I need to be able to do something…! But how…! I'm powerless here…!" Ave shouts in frustration as he realizes that the mysterious creature quickly find out his hiding place by tracking the voice source he just yell before. "Stupid…" that's the last word came out from Ave's mouth as the mysterious creature raises its claws and trying to decapitate the young man.

On that very moment a brilliant light engulfed Ave's body, as it seems slammed that mysterious creature toward the nearby building. "This…!" Ave can't believe himself as he suddenly found himself inside a cockpit of something that looks like humanoid fighting machine. "Am I dreaming…I'm piloting a Koubu…?" he asked as suddenly he realizes about the identity of a mecha he was piloting at this very moment is not a Koubu. "RPT-007 Gespenst…?" Ave stared at the name appeared on the monitor screen in front of him. "Anyway…now I need to fight that creature first…but I don't have any weapon…! What should I do…!" Ave cursed as the creature leaped and attack Ave's Gespenst.

"Damn…!" the young man cursed as he feels the impact for being knocked down by that mysterious creature. "Ugh…what should I do…?" suddenly Ave stared at the monitor screen in front of him. "Normal Mode…? How if I change it to Close Combat Mode…" Ave murmured as he touches the screen and changes it to Close Combat Mode. In the same time, the mysterious creature already preparing its ultimate attack toward Gespenst as the humanoid fighting machine quickly leaped to dodge the attack while landing its punch toward it. "The speed increased…it is…" Ave stared in disbelief, as his Gespenst reaction seems quicker than the first time he finds out himself piloting it.

"Take this…! Ora ora ora ora ora…!" Ave shouts a war cry as he punches the mysterious creature repeatedly in high speed before finally landing its final punch as three plasma stakes on the left arm of his Gespenst gleaming. "Tenjou Tenga…! Ichigeki Hisatsu Ken…!" Ave shouted the name of the attack as he lands three plasma stakes punch toward the creature's head. The head of the mysterious creature exploded with greenish blood splattered all over Gespenst's armour as it fell down motionless on the ground. "It is over…isn't it…?" Ave asked himself a question as suddenly he picked another signal not far from his location. "Six mysterious units fighting over more than twenty enemies emitting the same signature with these mysterious creatures…what happened here…!" Ave shouted in disbelief as he finally makes a decision to dash to the location. "I'll think about everything later…! Now the most important thing is to protect this city with this new power I achieve…!" Ave vowed inside his heart as his Gespenst dashed over the location where six mysterious units fighting many enemies.

Unknown by Ave, this thing is just a beginning for the long battle he will experience later in the future…

_To Be Continued_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Preview of The Next Chapter: **_

_Capital of Flower…Paris _

_Capital of Love…Paris_

_Capital of Light…Paris_

_With the new power in my hand…I will protect it…!_

_Who are all of you…?_

_Comrades…?_

_Those who were given power by God to protect this city from the darkness…?_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 01: Protectors of Light…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Paris Kagekidan…! Come Forth…!_

_Are you…Ave-san…?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01: Protectors of Light**

* * *

Les Chattes Noires, Paris Kagekidan's Briefing Room… 

"It was detected before that a large movement happened around D3 Area…it seems new enemies strikes their attack in this City of Light…" Grand Mere explained as everybody including Miki stared at a large monitor screen behind Grand Mere's seat. "Are they…those Kaijin…?" Glycine asked. "Sorry…you got it wrong this time Bleumer…" Lobelia suddenly speaks as she entered the briefing room. "You…! Where are you come from…! Don't you know about the situation here…!" Glycine snapped as Lobelia just smirked. "Glycine…! Just put aside that kind of argument…! Lobelia…what do you find anyway…" Grand Mere quickly asked. "It is not something pleasant…don't want to sugar coat it so I just say it straight…they are Kouma…" Lobelia replied as the briefing room suddenly silenced as nobody speaks a single words.

"Kouma…I heard the name before…those foul demons who was defeated once by Teikoku Kagekidan…why are they here…in Paris…?" Miki asked as her voice trembled. "There must be something happened and bring those Kouma here…Erica sure about it…!" Erica replied with her energetic tone like usual. "It is good for you to be able to have spirit knowing about our enemies here…" Glycine commented. "Glycine-san…" Hanabi stared at her best friend meanwhile Coquelicot decides to remain silent. "Anyway…the mission this time is to protect evacuation of the citizens meanwhile…defeat those Kouma…I personally know about it is the first time for all of you to engage the fight against Kouma…but please do the best you can…I pray for your victory…" Grand Mere instructed.

"Alright…everybody…we will prevail…just believe in ourselves…since we always win before…alright…! Paris Kagekidan…! Dispatch…!" Erica commanded as the others saluted and run toward the hangar. "Ah…Erica-san, Monsieur Jean ask us to inform you about the new improvement of Koubu F2 for all of you…including the new makeover for Koubu F2 that used by Monsieur Ohgami before…" Mell informed. "New makeover…? Mell-san that's…" Erica asked as she stared toward the silver coloured Koubu F2 as before Mell answered, Ci already answered on Mell's behalf. "That's Koubu F2 was before being used by Ohgami-san…and Erica-san…aside from additional power…there are two new weapons installed there…a long France Navy's sabre and small bazooka…it is quite suitable for Miki-san…" Ci commented. "Kakoi desu…Erica being astonished desu…say thanks to Jean-san for me…!" Erica smiled as she quickly run toward her own Koubu F2 meanwhile others already inside their respective Koubu F2 units except for Miki.

"This…?" Miki stared at the silver coloured Koubu F2 as Mell smiled at her. "This is your new unit Miki-san…I hope you like it…" she replied and smiled at her. "Thanks Mell…Ci…" Miki replied back as Mell and Ci just giggled meanwhile Jean appeared from behind. "This unit is quite powerful and balance…take a good care of her…Miki…" Jean commented. "Don't worry Jean-san…I will…and thanks for building this unit for me…" Miki replied as she bowed her head slightly before entered the cockpit of her Koubu F2. "Everything…all green…and weaponry…sabre…bazooka…everything is fine…combustion…propulsion…all green…Miki Akechi ready to launch…!" Miki informed. "Miki-chan…this is your first battle…Erica will protect you…and don't push yourself too hard…" Erica commented from her communicator. "Thanks Erica-san…" Miki replied as she smiled toward Erica. "Alright…! Everybody…! Let's roll…!" Erica shouts as those Koubu F2 units being transported to Éclair Forte to be dispatched to the battlefield.

D3 Area, Five kilometres from Champs-Elysées…

"Destroy…! Destroy everything…!" a woman wearing medieval armour with a long sword and crimson robe ordered around as many Kouma begin to destroy many buildings. "This Paris will taste the wrath and divine punishment for the betrayal set upon me…! The long time wages of blood will be paid by blood…!" she laughed maniacally as more buildings get destroyed. "Stop right there…!" a spirited voice can be heard as six coloured spirit armours fly from nowhere and land on the ground bellow. They are Koubu F2 units, and they quickly activate their respective weapons. "Paris Kagekidan…sanjou…!" Erica and the other yelled their entry sentence as usual. "This is…" Erica stared at her surrounding as buildings already reduced to debris and Kouma can be seen everywhere. "Erica-san…! Over there…!" Miki quickly pointed toward one of the building that still standing despite the casualties happened.

"That moron…who the hell is she…?" Lobelia asked as Glycine and Hanabi stared at the figure on the top of the building. "She's the one that control these Kouma…I can sense dark spirit energy being emitted from her…!" Hanabi informed. "You bastard…! How dare you destroy this city of Paris…!" Glycine shouted as she readying her long halberd axe to fight this new enemy. "Ha…ha…ha…ha…puny humans want to challenge me…one of the four Sword Guardians…! Indeed very funny…! Let me tell you…! My name is Joan and I am the one…who will send all of you to HELL…! Kouma…! Kill them…all…!" the woman with medieval armour shouted as those Kouma begins to attack Paris Kagekidan viciously. "Everybody…! Be careful…!" Erica instructed as she use her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon to kill one of the approaching Kouma instantly. "Erica-san…!" Hanabi shouted but she cannot really do anything as two Kouma occupied her and force her to draw her long bow and two arrows. "Heaaaa…!" Glycine lets her spirited war cry out as she cleaved one of Kouma by using her long halberd axe followed by Lobelia using her Koubu F2's long claws to decapitate two incoming Kouma.

"Miki-san…!" Coquelicot shouted, as she was too busy for having to deal with three Kouma in the same time as she realizes another four Kouma marched toward Miki's Koubu F2 that already busy dealing with three Kouma. "Kyaaaa…!" Miki screams as one of the attacking Kouma uses its tail to slam toward her Koubu F2 and make it crashed toward the nearby remaining wall. "Ugh…! They are strong…!" Miki commented as she feels her body begin to feel numb. "Miki-chan…!" Erica screamed as five Kouma seems jumped toward Miki's helpless Koubu F2, ready to decapitate it. "Miki…!" Glycine yelled. "Miki-san…!" Hanabi also paled meanwhile Lobelia trying to help her but always getting cornered by another wave of Kouma.

Miki closes her eyes as she feels her life will be ended soon. Her only regret is she can never see her beloved brother anymore and she also feels that she already screw up in her first sortie. She feel nothing as those long jaws of Kouma should already begin to piercing through her Koubu F2's armour and through her skin. Slowly she summons all of her courage to open her eyes as she saw something that she can never believe. It was a blue coloured figure looks like Koubu F2 but more humanoid shape and has a size approximately two times taller compare to Koubu F2 units, standing in front of her Koubu F2, shielding her from those Kouma's attacks. That humanoid mecha's left arm seems glowing as three plasma stakes being pulled in after seems being used to attack something. There another unbelievable scenery in front of her as six Kouma seems laying down with their heads already explodes because of something. "Did…that humanoid Koubu F2 did it…?" Miki asked herself a question.

"Miki-chan…! Thanks God…you're alright…!" Erica sniffed as her face suddenly appeared from Miki's communicator in her Koubu F2. "That's humanoid Koubu F2 save me…" Miki replied as she trying to stand. "Who is she…or he…?" Glycine asked as Lobelia shrugged. "Beats me…but at least Miki is alright…" Lobelia replied. "Ano…thanks for protecting Miki-san…" Hanabi's Koubu F2 bowed slightly as Coquelicot's Koubu F2 quickly run toward that humanoid Koubu F2. "May I know your name…?" she asked, but before Coquelicot can get answer from that humanoid Koubu F2's pilot, another wave of Kouma army already stormed. "This time…will not be the same…!" the pilot of humanoid Koubu F2 begins to speaks. "With the power of this Gespenst…! I will defeat all of you…!" he screams. "A man…?" Glycine stared in surprised but she quickly get hold of herself and kills one of the incoming Kouma.

"Tenjou Tenga…! Ichigeki Hisatsu Ken…!" the mysterious pilot of humanoid Koubu F2 called Gespenst quickly launched another rapid punches toward one of the Kouma before flying toward the top of the building and slammed its gleaming left fist toward Joan. "He did it…!" Erica stared in disbelief. "No…! He failed…" Lobelia commented as Paris Kagekidan members realize the existence of barrier appeared between Gespenst's fist and Joan. "Puny human…! How dare you to challenge me…! Joan…! One of the four generals from the Saint of Swords…!" she screams as Gespenst being slammed away to the ground, but because of the pilot quickly activate the vernier, Gespenst can land safely and kneeled on the ground. "Saint of Swords…? What is it…? Erica doesn't understand at all…!" Erica commented, as her Koubu F2 is the first one arrives near Gespenst followed by Miki's Koubu F2 and the others.

"Silence…! You no need to know…! When the time arrives…all of you will be reduced to ash…along with Paris that betray me…! Ha…ha…ha…ha…!" Joan laughed maniacally before disappeared. "She's gone…" Glycine muttered as Hanabi just sighed in relief since after defeating the entire army of Kouma, Paris Kagekidan feel tired and to be honest battered. "Anyway…now everything is solve…I rather want to know about the identity of our saviour of the day…" Lobelia commented as she comes out from her Koubu followed by other Paris Kagekidan members. "Erica…Glycine…Coquelicot…Hanabi…and Miki…?" the pilot of Gespenst speaks and his voice tone seems a bit shocked meanwhile Paris Kagekidan members also slightly shocked for their identity being known by a stranger. "He knows about us…Erica sure surprised…!" Erica commented. "Who are you…!" Glycine shouted as she readying her halberd spear in case something happened. "Glycine-san…please…he will do no harm to us…since…he is the one who save me…!" Miki quickly assured. "Miki-san…" Hanabi and Coquelicot stared at the new member of Paris Kagekidan as the crimson visor of Gespenst begin to fade and its chest area being opened since it was the cockpit block area.

"Hi…everyone…its me…" the pilot of Gespenst grinned as Paris Kagekidan members stared in disbelief toward the young man that pilot Gespenst and protecting Miki just before. "A…Ave…!" Glycine yelled in disbelief. "Who is he again…?" Lobelia stared at Glycine. "Ave-san…! Oh my God…! Erica shocked ever more…!" Erica commented. "It is something that unbelievable isn't it…?" Ave grinned as Coquelicot stared at him. "Ne…Ave, how can you become a pilot of that Gespenst…?" Coquelicot asked. "I personally don't know myself…but suddenly…I already there and piloting this thing…" Ave replied. "Oh…that's not making any sense of all…!" Glycine retorted. "Glycine-san…Ave-san already saving Miki-san…he is a good person and I don't think he's lying…" Hanabi quickly replied as Glycine just sighed. "If you say so Hanabi…" she replied in defeat.

"Ave-san…ano…thanks for protecting me back there…" Miki bowed her head slightly as she smiled toward the young man. "It is alright Miki…I just doing what I thinking should be done that time…" Ave replied. "By the way…Ave-san…! He's our sidekick now…! Erica can be assured…right everyone…?" Erica smiled as she nodded. "Sidekick…?" Ave stared toward Erica smiling face. "Don't mind her Ave…she's ditz sometimes…" Glycine commented. "UNTIL WHEN ALL OF YOU WANT TO KEEP ON CHIT CHAT…! QUICK RETURN TO THE BASE AT ONCE AND BRING MONSIEUR AVE ALONG…!" a loud voice of Grand Mere can be heard as Paris Kagekidan members and Ave winced while closing their ears.

"Order to return already come and Grand Mere said to bring him along…" Glycine commented. "Yes…but before that…shall we do that…shall we…?" Erica grinned. "That…?" Miki and Ave asked in confusion. "Oh…that…yes, it is already a while since we do it right…?" Glycine smiled. "Glycine-san and Erica-san correct…I think we need to do it…since this is our first time of battle after long peaceful time…" Hanabi commented. "I have no objection, and I think…it is good to do it again…!" Coquelicot replied in enthusiasm. "C'mon…you kids…better do it quickly before Grand Mere yelling again…" Lobelia commented. "Doing what…?" Ave stared in confusion as suddenly his collar being grabbed by Erica and he was positioned right beside Miki as his right arm wraps Miki's shoulders. Meanwhile, Miki herself just blushing while still confused about what happened. "Are everybody ready…?" Erica asked. "Anytime OK…Taichou…!" Coquelicot replied.

"READY…! SHOURI NO POSE…! KIME…!" Erica and the others shouting in unison as they posing their victory pose together while Ave and Miki just stared at them in confusion before they finally realize that their pose already being formed by Erica before to suit the others. "Ave-san…arigatou…" Miki whispered as she still blushed under Ave's right arm that wraps over her shoulders.

Evening, Les Chattes Noires stage…

"So this is where they do their job as those who not only protecting Paris from enemies' attacks but protecting its citizens' smiles as well…" Ave commented as he stared at Erica, Glycine, Coquelicot, Lobelia, Hanabi and Miki performing on the stage. "Yes…that's the mission for us…Paris Kagekidan…Monsieur Ave…by the way thanks for considering my offer to lend your strength for us…" Grand Mere smiled as she sips her wine. "I just doing what I feel should do…since I have nobody here and I'm indebted with those girls…" Ave replied. "It is quite an understanding person you are Monsieur Ave…by the way…Miki seems really grateful because you helped her…I also saying my gratitude for that…" Grand Mere smiled toward Ave. "Same here Madame…by the way if you excuse me…" Ave bowed his head slightly as he walks toward the backstage area since Mell and Ci already close the curtain that end the performance on the stage.

"Thanks for the good work everyone…" Ave commented as Erica and the others just smiled toward him. "Ave-san…by the way…I was just being told to give you this…it is from Mr. Sakomizu…" Miki speaks as she handed down a key toward Ave. "What is this for…Miki…?" Ave asked. "This is the room of your apartment…it is located between my room and Mell's and Ci's room…" Miki replied. "Oh…thanks a lot Miki…says my regard toward Mr. Sakomizu as well…I might see him tomorrow…" Ave replied. "Ano…Ave-san…if it's okay…may I walk together with you to home…?" Miki asked, slightly blushing. "Eeeeh…?" everyone in the backstage room stared at Miki and Ave in disbelief. "Sure…why not…I don't want to get lost on the way anyway…" Ave replied and smiled toward Miki. The new member of Paris Kagekidan quickly smiled back and nods. "Wait for me Ave-san…after I finish changing…we go…alright…?" Miki smiled as Ave nods before he left the backstage props room.

"Miki…she's nice…meanwhile Erica, Glycine, Lobelia, Coquelicot and Hanabi…they are also nice…they are my new friends here…and with the power of Gespenst I will protect them…" Ave smiled by himself as he stared at the ceiling. It was the new fate and life for the young man as he doesn't know from where he got the power to pilot Gespenst and wether he will be able to return to his own world. But Ave doesn't care about it, since he found the true meaning of friends here and he will live his life here without regret, fighting with his newfound comrades.

Together with Paris Kagekidan…!

_To Be Continued..._

**_

* * *

___****Preview of The Next Chapter**

_A prideful me…the one that want to protect Paris…_

_A blood of nobility that only a regret for the bearer of light…House of Bleumer's heir…_

_The true me that being concealed by lies and hypocrisy…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 02: Lament of Blue Ocean…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Am I…allowed to smile and being honest to myself…?_

* * *


	4. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02: Lament of Blue Ocean**

* * *

Apartment Complex, near Paris Library and several café and restaurants, 06.00 am…

"Yawn…! It's morning already…" Ave yawned as he stared toward the alarm clock. As his mind still registering everything that happened and he slightly confuses to recognize his surrounding, suddenly his attention was drifted toward something else. "What…the…" that's the only sentence came out from his mouth when he saw certain someone standing in front of him and doing something that might be unbelievable even for him. "Ohayou…ohayou bonjour…ohayou…ohayou bonjour…Ave-san…Ave-san…ohayou Ave-san…hey…! Kyou mo genki bonjour…ohayou…ohayou bonjour…guru…guru…mawaru…guru…guru…mawaru…bonjour…bonjour ohayou…Ave-san…hey…!" it was Erica and she's doing her usual morning dance in front of Ave that stared at her in disbelief.

"How is it Ave-san…?" Erica smiled and asked the stunned young man as Ave remain silent for a while before registering and answering her question. "Well…I am quite surprised…but it is really good and…refreshing…" Ave answered. "Kyaaaa…! Thank you Ave-san…! C'mere…!" Erica quickly hugs the young man as Ave winced while trying to resist Erica's strong grip. "Erica…can't breath…" Ave panted as Erica quickly releasing her grip and apologized repeatedly. "By the way…Erica…I will go for having breakfast first before going to see Mr. Sakomizu…care to join me…?" Ave asked as Erica quickly smiled widely and nods. "Of course I love it Ave-san…and thanks for inviting me…! I will be waiting in front of the apartment building…see you there…!" Erica smiled one more time before running toward the front door of Ave's room. "She's sure cute and…" before Ave could finish his sentence, his face suddenly turned pale. "Erica…! Watch out…!" Ave yelled but it was already late to warn the nun.

"Agh…! Itai…!" Erica screamed as she fell on the floor after her head hits the board near the front door. "Are you alright Erica…?" Ave quickly runs toward her as he kneeled besides Erica. "Tee hee…this kind of thing happened quite often before Ave-san…but thanks for concerning me…" she smiled and standing again. "By the way…I will waiting for you outside…see you there…!" she smiled again and left the room. "Yare…yare…" Ave sighed as he quickly enters the bathroom to wash his face and changing clothes. "It is quite lucky since Mell and Ci help me to do some shopping before…moreover Grand Mere giving my payment in advanced for joining Paris Kagekidan…" Ave smiled before combing his hair and after he thinks he is tidy enough, he walks outside where Erica already waiting for him.

"This café is famous for its éclair…very sweet and nice…!" Erica explained as she ordered one serve of éclair for herself including warm coffee, meanwhile Ave just ordering croissant and a cup of warm barley tea. "So…you're often having breakfast here…Erica…?" Ave asked. "Not really often…let me see…Erica usually having breakfast here before with Hanabi-san and Coquelicot…sometimes with Ci-san and Mell-san…but the most important thing is…éclair really nice here…like entering the kingdom of God…!" Erica answered with enthusiasm as she smiled widely toward the young man. "Well…I guess…the croissant also pretty nice…different from what I taste before in my place…" Ave commented. "See…that's the good thing about this café…next time we can have breakfast again together…maybe together with Coquelicot…Hanabi-san…Ci-san and Mell-san as well…tee hee…" Erica smiled as Ave just smiled back at her. For some reason, Erica's cute attitude makes him feel comfortable moreover since he's still new in this City of Light without anybody he knows except Paris Kagekidan members and people in Les Chattes Noires that he knows for only one day. Ave inside his heart somehow feels grateful for knowing Erica and the others.

"By the way Ave-san…Erica still need to do something else after this…but this afternoon…Erica will go to Les Chattes Noires for some rehearsal…I see you there…!" Erica smiled after she finishes her éclair and coffee. "Ah…I also need to work there…so see you there…Erica…" Ave replied and smiled toward the apprentice nun. "See you later…" Erica smiled back at Ave as she run toward Les Chattes Noires direction. "Erica…watch out…! That signboard…!" Ave trying to warns her but once again, it is too late as Erica's head hits the signboard. "Itai…! Ugh…!" Erica winced as she hits the signboard and giggled toward Ave before continued her runs toward Les Chattes Noires. "Is…she alright…?" Ave begins to wonder after seeing Erica's head hitting hard object twice today and he quickly dismissed the idea after finishing his croissant and barley tea. "Now…I should go to see Mr. Sakomizu first to say thanks for the apartment key…well…according to Miki…the location of Japanese Embassy building should be near Bleumer Manor and Main Plaza…" Ave commented as he begins to walk toward Main Plaza. "I hope today will become a nice day…" Ave commented.

Japanese Embassy, 09.00 am…

Japanese Embassy building is actually just a two-storey house approximately one block away from Bleumer Manor. Ave stared at the sign of Japanese Embassy in front of the gate and two flags each one represents France flag and Japanese flag side by side on the second balcony of the embassy building. "This one should be the one mentioned by Miki…shall I enter now…?" Ave feels hesitate for a while before he finally summons all of his courage to enter the embassy building. "Excuse me…" Ave greets as he enters the embassy building where he can see a middle-aged man sits on the chair and he seems hearing his greeting and quickly walks toward his direction.

"You must be Ave-kun…I'm Japanese Ambassador Norimichi Sakomizu…nice to meet you…and thank you for protecting Miki out there…" the middle-aged man smiled at Ave and shakes his hand. "Uh…eh…my name is Ave…and nice to meet you too…Monsieur Sakomizu…and…uh well…thanks for the apartment key yesterday…" Ave greets him and stared at him with slightly nervous. "Ha…ha…ha…no need to be nervous Ave-kun…by the way…I believe that you already heard from Grand Mere about the identity of Paris Kagekidan…?" Mr. Sakomizu smiled and asked the young man. "Yes…Grand Mere explained everything to me yesterday…Paris Kagekidan…those who being chosen to protect Paris from the power of darkness…still quite surprised about Erica and the others are Paris Kagekidan members…" Ave commented. "Appearance can be deceiving…by the way…I'm here just to give you a registration ID so you can travel anywhere if necessary…with its passport as well…and other thing is I also want to ask you a few question regarding a mysterious humanoid fighting machine you piloted when you protecting Miki yesterday…I believe the name of that humanoid fighting machine is Gespenst…" Mr. Sakomizu asked. "Yes…" Ave answered. "Can you give me some information regarding its identity…?" Mr. Sakomizu asked, as Ave remains silent for a while before answering that question.

"Gespenst…I don't know much about it as well Monsieur Sakomizu…the only thing I know is…suddenly I was inside it yesterday…and pilots that Gespenst…by the way…I thought Mr. Jean already doing some research about it…?" Ave answered and asked the question back. "Yes…actually…but even Monsieur Jean himself cannot retrieve the information about that Gespenst's technology since it was hidden and was given code black-box by Monsieur Jean himself…" Mr. Sakomizu answered. "Oh…I'm sorry to hear that…" Ave replied. "Don't mind about that Ave-kun…moreover I should thanks as well for accepting Grand Mere offer to join Paris Kagekidan…I personally really appreciate that…" Mr. Sakomizu commented as he smiled toward Ave. "Don't worry and I'm happy to be able to help…now if you excuse me…since I still need to go to Les Chattes Noires to do my job…" Ave replied and smiled toward the middle-aged Japanese ambassador. "Oh…please…don't mind me…if you have question…don't hesitate to come here…and good luck Ave-kun…" Mr. Sakomizu replied while smiling toward Ave. "See you later Monsieur…" Ave bowed his head slightly before left the Japanese Embassy building.

"Ave…he's mysterious…there is no record about his existence anywhere…moreover we cannot retrieve that information personally…but…he seems not working together with the enemies…so he should be fine…" Mr. Sakomizu sighed as he sits back on his seat and stared on the ceiling.

Les Chattes Noires, Lobby, 10.15 am…

"Ah…Ave-san…welcome…hyuun…hyuun…look very tidy and handsome…" Ci Caprice smiled as she greets Ave on the lobby. "Ci…don't make fun of Ave-san…ah…how are you today…Ave-san…?" Mell Raison comes and smiled toward Ave. "Not bad…and today is the first day for me to work at Les Chattes Noires…yoroziku onegaisimasu…." Ave smiled as he bowed his head slightly toward Mell and Ci. "Don't worry too much Ave-san…there is nothing difficult here…especially assisting us with paperwork and helping Ci on the gift shop…" Mell commented. "Yes…don't worry Ave-san…I will teach you everything…" Ci smiled toward Ave as the young man blushed slightly. "Well…I guess…I will be confident then…" Ave replied. "Hyuun…hyuun…! That's Ave-san…" Ci smiled back at him.

"First day on work already hitting on girls…it seems that's the habit of hero like you…Ave…" a voice can be heard as Mell, Ci and Ave quickly turned their heads toward the source of the voice. "Glycine Bleumer…" Ave stared at the person that walks toward his direction and everybody presented there for certain realize that Glycine is not happy for some reason. "First…for saving Miki…I should say thank you…but your existence here is not necessary to protect Paris…it is the job of nobles and nobilities along with Paris Kagekidan to protect this city…not foreigner like you…" Glycine commented and she stared at the young man sharply meanwhile Mell and Ci remain silent somehow. "I just doing what I'm thinking was right on that time…moreover…I believe in myself…protecting innocents are not only the job of nobles but someone that being granted power need to take responsibility for that…!" Ave replied, as Glycine seems fumed and quickly grabbed Ave's shirt's collar.

"You…! Are you mocking me…!" Glycine shouted as Ave just remains silent and stared at Glycine. The heir of Bleumer actually already reaching her limit and want to slams her fist toward the young newcomer if not someone come in and stop this nonsense straightaway. "STOP RIGHT THERE…!" Glycine stared at that person as she releases her grip. That person is Grand Mere followed by Erica, Coquelicot, Lobelia, Hanabi and Miki. "What kind of nonsense is this…!" Grand Mere glared at Ave, Glycine, Mell and Ci. "Sorry Madame…" Mell replied as Miki, Hanabi, Coquelicot and Hanabi quickly runs toward Ave. "Ave-san…! Are you alright…?" Erica asked in concern as Ave just smiled and tells Erica that he's fine. "Glycine-san…! Why are you doing this…! Ave is our new friends…!" Coquelicot glared at the heir of Bleumer, as Miki just remain silent. "I…I…just…" Glycine's voice trailed off. "Glycine-san…" Hanabi stared at her best friend in concern but Glycine didn't answer back and she quickly runs from Les Chattes Noires.

"Glycine…wait…I haven't finish with you…!" Grand Mere shouted but it is already late since Glycine already gone. "Just let her be…there will be no different if only that Bleumer girl didn't do any rehearsal…" Lobelia commented. "Lobelia-san…you're cruel…" Erica commented as she stared at Lobelia. "Oi…oi…I'm just joking…!" Lobelia answered quickly. "Ave-san…sorry…because of me…" Miki commented but Ave just smiled at her and tells her not to worry about that.

"I will look after Glycine…!" Ave commented as he stands up and tidy up his collar. "But you no need to do that…since it's Glycine fault…to begin with…Monsieur…" Grand Mere commented but Ave just smiled at everyone presented in that lobby. "Glycine is my friend so I need to look after her…and apologize if I say something that make her angry…" Ave answered and smiled toward everyone before leaving the lobby. "Ave-san…he's nice…" Ci commented. "Well…sure he is but I'm more worry about Glycine's reaction toward him…I hope she doesn't do something dangerous…" Mell replied. "No…don't worry about that…" Erica suddenly interrupted. "Huh…?" everyone presented in the lobby stared at her. "Ave-san and Glycine-san will become good friends afterward…Erica believe in it…" Erica answered in confident as everyone smiled at her. "Alright…if Erica say so…I might believe in Erica Taichou as well…" Coquelicot commented followed by the others.

Park near the river, close to Circus De Europe, 11.45 am…

"That Glycine…where the hell she's going…!" Ave cursed inside his heart as he already searching throughout places he knows within yesterday. From Collet's Florist, café and restaurant, library, Champs-Elysées and many other places, still he can't find Glycine. "Well…better to take a rest before continuing this search on…" Ave's voice trailed off as he saw Glycine sitting on the bench near the river and she seems on her deep thought. "Here she is…" Ave remains silent for a while before finally he summons his courage to walks toward Glycine. "Huh…oh it's you Ave…sits here please…" Glycine smiled at Ave and lets him to have a sit besides him while Ave slightly confused for a sudden change attitude from her. "Glycine…?" Ave stared at her. "I want to apologize for my behaviour before…Ave…" Glycine begins the conversation and the young Gespenst's pilot can see regret on her eyes.

"It's alright Glycine…don't worry about that…it just…what happened…?" Ave asked as Glycine sighed and closes her eyes for a few moments before starting her story. "My family…Bleumer is a noble family and we are from the line of warrior…it is our job no…fate for us to protect innocents from evil meanwhile as descendant of Bleumer…I need to preserve that tradition…but…I don't know…since Paris Kagekidan exist…I feel that nobility role in this society already obsolete…I begin to question myself about my existence since that time…no…maybe the whole time…and it seems my role as noble already not being needed…there is no need for noble anymore to protect innocents…and then I saw you yesterday protecting Miki…" Glycine's voice trailed off as she closed her eyes for a few moments. Ave that stared at her can see that she's trying to hides her pain inside her heart.

"You're just arrive yesterday…not knowing the way of warrior…yet you protect Miki that you just know for a day only…meanwhile I'm…her comrades…the one that should be protecting her…can't do anything…even when I'm there…close to her…" Glycine commented. "What's the meaning of nobility…! If I can't even protect friends that I hold dearly…!" Glycine shouts in frustration as she slammed her right fist toward the bench. "Glycine…sorry…it must be hard for you…" Ave commented. "Ave…" Glycine stared at Ave. "In my opinion…it is no need to be a noble to protect friends that you hold dearly…you just need to be Glycine that care about your friends to protect them…in other word…yourself…and believes in yourself…that's what I'm thinking on that moment while I decide to protect Miki…" Ave finished his comment.

"Strange…Ave…for some reason…I remember certain someone several years ago…telling me the same thing…and…thanks for making me realizing about that…important thing…" Glycine smiled toward Ave as she stared at the young man with her beautiful blue eyes. "By the way Glycine…I think we shouldn't miss the rehearsal…shall we go back then…?" Ave asked as Glycine nods. But before both of them start to walks toward Les Chattes Noires, a portable kinematron inside Glycine's pocket beeping. "What's wrong Glycine…?" Ave asked. "Not sure…but something must be happened…" Glycine quickly read the message displayed on the portable kinematron as her expression suddenly become serious. "What happened Glycine…?" Ave asked again. "Kouma attacks…! We need to return quickly…!" Glycine replied as she dashed toward Les Chattes Noires. "Alright…so…wait…!" Ave quickly realizes about that and dashed as well, following Glycine back to Les Chattes Noires.

Les Chattes Noires, Paris Kagekidan's Briefing Room, 13.05 pm…

"Destruction caused by Kouma happened on the shopping area near Market Plaza…meanwhile evacuation almost completed…it seems Paris Police Department…desperately need backup to fight this army of Kouma…" Grand Mere explained. "In other word…Paris Kagekidan assistance will be needed…" Glycine commented. "Correct…and mission this time is to support Paris Police Department while protecting citizens from Kouma…it will be very difficult mission but I know…all of you can do this…" Grand Mere commented. "We…Paris Kagekidan will protect citizens and support Paris Police Department…! We are ready to dispatch…!" Erica replied in enthusiasm. "Koubu F2 units and Gespenst unit already being loaded to Éclair Forte…meanwhile several adjustment are made to increase the performance in the battle…" Mell explained as she shows pictures of Koubu F2 units and Gespenst unit in the monitor behind Grand Mere's seat. "Those Koubu F2 was enhanced although its appearance still looks similar toward the old Koubu F2 units…meanwhile Monsieur Jean making some adjustment toward Gespenst unit…" Mell explained again as Ave could see a pair of backpack on Gespenst's back. "What is it for…?" Ave asked. "They are multi-traced missiles and can be used in desperate situation…Monsieur Jean says…it will come handy for sure…" Mell finished her explanation. "Well…let him know that I say thanks for this upgrade…" Ave replied and smiled toward Mell as she just smiled back at Ave.

"Everyone…! I already finish loading Koubu F2 units and Gespenst to Éclair Forte…we ready to be dispatched…! Hyuun…hyuun…!" Ci's voice boomed from the speaker as Mell just grinned. "Well…let's begin this mission…here…time is critical…I pray for your success in battlefield…" Grand Mere commanded. "Alright…! Paris Kagekidan…! Ready to launch…!" Erica shouted the command as every single members of Paris Kagekidan including Ave saluted at her and run toward hangar to board Éclair Forte. "Glycine…wait…" suddenly Grand Mere voice can be heard as the heir of Bleumer stopped her steps together with Ave. "Grand Mere…?" Glycine asked. "We will have a lot of talk after this…but for this moment…I hope you believe in yourself…and I pray for your victory…" Grand Mere smiled at Glycine as she quickly saluted at Grand Mere. "Hai…!" Glycine replied with high-spirited voice and quickly runs toward the hangar followed by Ave.

Shopping Area near Market Plaza, 13.12 pm…

"Don't let them getting closer…! Shoot…!" Inspector Jim Evian ordered Paris police officers to keep on shooting and barricading the army of Kouma but without much success. "Damn…! Don't give up…! Reinforcement will be arriving soon…as…" before Inspector Evian could finish his word, one of the Kouma seems leaped at him and ready to finish his life. Suddenly a huge long halberd axe slammed toward that Kouma and decapitates it right to the ground. "What…hyiiii…!" Inspector Evian's face quickly paled as he stared at his saviour. "STOP RIGHT THERE…!" a spirited voice of Glycine can be heard as six Koubu F2 units followed by Gespenst landed in front of police officers and Inspector Evian. "Paris Kagekidan…sanjou…!" a high-spirited voice can be heard.

"Paris Kagekidan…! You finally arrive…thanks God…!" Inspector Evian quickly sighed in relief as he ordered his men to retreat. "Inspector…now let us handle everything…retreat now…!" Erica voice can be heard as Inspector Evian quickly saluted and retreats together with his men. "Erica…everybody…can you hear me…those Kouma…they have new breeds among them…four with wings and six quadruped type with high mobility rather bipedal one…be careful…" Mell informed. "Thanks for your information Mell-san…everyone…are you ready…? Let's roll…!" Erica shouted as Paris Kagekidan along with Ave piloting his Gespenst begin to attack those Kouma army.

"Take this…!" Glycine shouted as she quickly claims her long axe halberd again and cleaved two bipedal Kouma as the quadruped one missed her attack. "Shimata…!" she cursed but two arrows hit that quadruped Kouma's head and make it fell on the ground motionless. "Glycine…are you alright…?" Hanabi asked from her Koubu F2. "I'm fine…and thanks for your help Hanabi…!" Glycine smiled as both of them ready to fight another waves of Kouma. "They're sure persistent…!" Lobelia cursed as she already decapitates four Kouma with her Koubu F2's long claws. "Lobelia…! Don't let the guard down…! Hea…Hai…!" Coquelicot warned as she uses her magical baton to make two quadruped Kouma become dizzy and attack them with her shoulder cannon. "Hmmm…not bad…not bad…" Lobelia smirked as she also finishes two quadruped Kouma with her long claws.

"Ugh…!" Miki uses her bazooka to attack one flying Kouma but her attack is missing. "I miss…!" she stared in disbelief as that flying Kouma quickly fly over her direction and want to attack her but a bombardment of Gatling Gun quickly kills that Kouma. "Miki-chan…! Are you alright…?" Erica asked. "I'm fine and thanks Erica-san…" Miki replied as she smiled toward Erica. "Erica…! Miki…! Help me here…!" Ave's voice can be heard as he seems quite busy dealing with three flying Kouma in the same time. "Let's go Miki-chan…!" Erica commanded. "Hai…!" Miki replied as she fly toward Ave's direction and unsheathed her sabre. "Here…take this…!" Miki shouted as she slashed one of flying Kouma with her sabre and tears one of its wings, making it fell down to the ground. The other Kouma was holed up by Erica's Koubu F2's Gatling Gun meanwhile the last one was killed after its head exploded after being slammed by Ave's Gespenst's plasma stakes.

"It is over…isn't it…?" Ave asked as Erica quickly informs everyone that this battle is over. "Wait…! There is a huge energy signature…coming with high speed toward this direction…! Everyone…!" Ci suddenly screams but everything is already too late. "AAAARGH…!" Erica, Hanabi, Coquelicot, Lobelia, Miki and Ave's units was slammed by that energy and crucified on the ground, lucky for Glycine's Koubu F2 has ability to skate on the ground and manage to dodge those attacks. "Everybody…!" Glycine shouted but it seems the energy attack make some of her comrades knocked unconscious. "Gly…cine…" someone at least still conscious and it is Ave.

"Ha…ha…ha…ha…! That's the one thwarted Joan yesterday…? What kind of joke is this…!" a voice can be heard as a huge medieval knight armour with crimson colour that has a same size with Gespenst landed in front of Ave's Gespenst that being pinned down on the ground. "Ave…! You…! Don't touch him…!" Glycine shouted. "Don't touch him…? That's not a good way to ask someone not to do something right…? Young lady…or your pride hinder you to prostrating yourself in front of me…?" that person inside crimson knight commented. "You…!" Glycine glared at that crimson knight. "Glycine…don't throw your pride away…keep on believing on…yourself…" Ave's voice can be heard as suddenly that crimson knight uses its right feet to step on Gespenst's back. "ARRGH…!" Ave screams as the person inside crimson knight laughed maniacally.

"NOOO…! STOP THIS…PLEASE…!" Glycine screams as the crimson knight turned its head toward Glycine's Koubu F2. "First…bow down in front of me…and I might consider…your plea…if you don't do that…well beginning from this man…your friends will be dead meat…" the crimson knight commented. "You…!" Glycine glared at that crimson knight but its right hand suddenly produced a sword and pointing it toward Ave's Gespenst.

"DO IT…or…HE WILL BE DEAD…!" the crimson knight shouted at her as Glycine begins to tremble. Her pride now clashed with her wish to protect her friends and after a while she made the ultimate decision to protect her friends and Ave instead preserving her nobility family tradition and her pride. "Please…let them…go…" Glycine's voice trailed off as her Koubu F2 kneeled on the ground after throwing away its halberd axe. "Ha…ha…ha…! A prideful noble Bleumer girl now no different than a dog…! A dog that pleading for a meat…ha…ha…ha…!" the person inside crimson knight laughed maniacally as Glycine fought very hard to control her emotion and this humiliation. Slowly tears fell down from her eyes as she speaks slowly. "Please…let my friends go…" Glycine speaks. "Well…if you want me to do so…bark like a dog…and I might consider it…ha…ha…ha…!" the pilot of crimson knight laughed again and mocked the Bleumer heir.

"No…don't do that…!" a voice suddenly can be heard as it came from Ave. "What…!" the pilot of crimson knight glared toward the battered Gespenst unit in front of him. "Dog is a noble animal…! They are the most faithful one toward their master and comrades…toward their faith…they never betray their comrades…unlike this filthy person…! Glycine…stand up…! Fight…! Don't throw away your pride…! Fight back…! Believe in yourself…!" Ave shouts as Glycine stared at Ave. "Ave…" Glycine's voice trembled. "Glycine-san…Ave-san is correct…don't worry about us…! Fight back…let that crimson thin can taste the power of Bleumer…!" Erica shouts and she seems regain her conscious. "Glycine-san…stand up…! Please…!" Hanabi's voice can be heard as well. "Glycine…!" Coquelicot also yelled. "Bleumer girl…don't forget…if you're like that…you will not be able to stop me…!" Lobelia commented. "Glycine-san…please…stand up…and fight…" Miki finally shouts her voice toward Glycine.

"Ave…Erica…Hanabi…Coquelicot…Lobelia…Miki…" Glycine's voice trembled. "Insolent pest…! Now I'm really mad…! I will kill you all…! Starting from you…for calling me thin can…!" crimson knight screamed in frustration as it's readying its sword and ready to slash Erica's Koubu F2 with it. "Glycine-san…! Fight…! Attack now…!" Erica screams as in the same time Glycine's mind suddenly snapped. She quickly grabs her halberd axe and dashed toward the crimson knight. "What…!" the crimson knight shocked with Glycine acts and quickly turned its body and readying its sword to stabs Glycine instead but suddenly huge explosion knocked its out of balance and it seems two backpacks of micro missiles bombard the crimson knight's back. "Really…this really handy…" Ave smirked after he activates those backpacks installed by Jean before.

"What the…! Damn…!" the crimson knight glared at Gespenst but on the same time Glycine's Koubu F2 already in front of him. "Judgement from the Sea…! Punishment…! Heaaaa…!" Glycine shouted as she cleaves the right arm of the crimson knight with her halberd axe. "Damn…!" the crimson knight cursed and in the same time, the spell that crucified Erica and the others being dispelled. "Now is payback time…! Prepare yourself thin can…!" Erica shouted. "Huh…I'm not that stupid…to fight all of you here…" the crimson knight begins to disappeared. "Want to escape…loser…!" Ave cursed. "I'm Athos…! One of the four Saint of Swords…I will remember this defeat…and until next time…Paris Kagekidan…! Ha…ha…ha…ha…!" Athos, the pilot of crimson knight laughed maniacally before disappeared on the thin air.

"It is over isn't it…?" Ave sighed as he climbed down from his battered Gespenst unit. "Ave…!" a voice can be heard as Glycine runs toward his direction. "Glycine-san…? What's wrong…are you crying…?" Erica asked with her clueless expression. "Heh…the Bleumer girl can cry as well…quite surprising…" Lobelia smirked. "Baka…! I'm worried about you all…! Of course I cry…!" Glycine shouted as she hugs Erica and the others meanwhile Ave just grinned. "Well…everything already ended happily…thanks to Glycine…" Ave smiled as Glycine stared at Ave and smiled back at the young Gespenst's pilot while blushing slightly. "It's all of you that make me realize about the thing that I really want to do…no matter I'm born as a noble or not…wether I'm Bleumer or not…that's the real me…on that time…thank you…Ave…everyone…" Glycine replied and smiled toward everyone.

"By the way…Erica-san…shall we do that…like usual…?" Hanabi suddenly asked. "Ah…! That one must be done…! Ave-san…come here…Glycine-san too…!" Erica quickly instructed as she pulls Ave's left shoulder and Glycine's right shoulder slightly, making both of them standing side by side very close. "E…Erica…this…" Glycine blushed as Ave just smiled at her. "Both of them crouch a bit…and now ready…?" Lobelia asked as both Glycine and Ave nodded. "Okay…Erica…! Let's begin that…!" Coquelicot commented while she's standing near Ave and Miki kneeled besides her while putting her left arm wrapping Coquelicot's shoulders. "Can this be done quickly…this pose a bit…embarrassing…" Glycine complained. "Glycine-san…alright…you can make a lead…is it okay…Erica-san…?" Hanabi asked. "Sure…let's do it…!" Erica replied. "Okay then…here we go…!" Glycine took a deep breath before begins her sentence.

"SHOURI NO POSE…! KIME…!" another victory pose from Paris Kagekidan members and Ave in front their Koubu F2 and Gespenst that already battered. This battle might be over but the identity of Saint of Swords still mysterious meanwhile for this moment why don't enjoying a peaceful moment together.

After that, Éclair Forte arrives and loads those Koubu F2 units including Ave's Gespenst away. "Oh no…!" Glycine suddenly shouted. "What happened Glycine-san…?" Erica asked. "Rehearsal…! The performance this night will be a mess since I don't know what should I do…!" Glycine shouted in panic. "Don't worry about that Glycine-san…! We already preparing short quick course for you about this…" Coquelicot grinned toward Glycine. "Short quick course…?" Glycine asked. "You'll see about that…" the others replied and smiled toward her.

Les Chattes Noires, 10.45 pm…

"Thanks for the hard work…! Eh…everybody…what are you doing…?" Ave asked as he entered the bar followed by Mell and Ci. "Ah…Ave-san…we just playing crossword puzzle together with Coquelicot…here quite difficult question…" Erica commented. "Eh…by the way Glycine-san is not here…?" Mell asked. "Just don't worry about that Bleumer girl…she must be going somewhere else…" Lobelia snorted as she quickly go to the bar and asking for a small glass of liquor. "Lobelia-san…that's not good to say that…!" Erica commented. "Maaaa…Erica…just let her say that…anyway…what is it about Coquelicot…?" Ave asked. "Hmmm…it is quite hard…word with English begins with R and it is about ten letter…hmmm…" Coquelicot replied. "Well…not sure as well…how about you Hanabi-san…?" Miki asked. "Well…it is quite hard…" Hanabi replied. "The answer is R…E…V…O and L…U…T…I…O…N…revolution…" a voice can be heard as everyone presented in the bar stared at the source of the voice.

"Glycine…?" Ave stared at the voice source as Glycine smiled at them. She wears a blue nightdress usually used for her performance as La Mer in Les Chattes Noires. "Woaah…Glycine-san…beautiful…" Coquelicot commented as she checked the answer for the crossword puzzle and it is correct. "By the way Ave…care to join me for tonight…?" Glycine asked as everybody in that bar stared in disbelief. "Sure…why not…?" Ave asked. "Eeeeeeh…!" everyone shouted in unison as Glycine just giggled and Ave just sighed. "We just go somewhere and have a bit understanding chat…don't misunderstand with anything else…" Glycine explained as Paris Kagekidan members, Mell and Ci that presented in the bar quickly calmed down. "Glycine…you seems changed and I'm happy for that…" Ave commented before he escort Glycine leaving the bar. "Well…you taught me a lot today Ave…and thanks for that…" Glycine replied and smiled toward Ave. "It is you that willing to make change within yourself Glycine…it is not…" Ave's sentence was trailed off as Glycine smiled at him and put her right hand's index finger on Ave's lip.

"Don't say anything Ave…tonight is the beginning of my revolution…and thank you for everything…" Glycine replied as she smiled and kiss the young Gespenst pilot lightly on his right cheek.

_To Be Continued…_ _**

* * *

Preview of The Next Chapter:**_

_Ne…ne…ne…everyone…! I have a new friend…!_

_Living alone is very painful without friend…family and people that love you…so I keep on smiling to hide my sadness…_

_But…why you all call my friend enemy…?_

_I care about him…and he's my friend…!_

_No matter human or not…!_

_He's my friend and I will protect him with all of my strength…!_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 03: Magical Angel Rhapsody…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_That's why…I keep on smiling and laughing…even its painful…my friend…_

* * *


	5. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03: Magical Angel Rhapsody**

* * *

Circus De Europe, 05.00 am…

It's almost a week since the last attack happened in Paris as the sun still not rise yet and many people still sleeping under their blanket and comforted with their dream in this City of Love, Paris. But, although many still being comforted with their dreams, there is a young little girl that already awakes and doing her morning daily activity as usual. She's collecting leftover food from rubbish bins and afterward went to the tent where various animals were kept, ranged from monkeys, lion, tiger, elephant, etc. She just smiled as usual as she begins to gives some leftover fruits to the monkeys and vegetables to the elephant. In the other hand, two cut of fresh meats for the lion and tiger already prepared by her and it was her daily need for a young girl like her to take care those animals.

"Everyone…make sure you all finish your food right…!" Coquelicot smiled as she washes her hands after distributing food toward those animals on the circus she was owned. It was several years ago when the Ring Master in this Circus De Europe missing for unknown reason, afterward Coquelicot decided to takeover the Circus De Europe while working in Les Chattes Noires. She's the child that has been matured in these past years despite her age that very young compare to her other comrades. It's might be her hardship that she needs to face as an orphan made her to be someone like Coquelicot that people know today. Although she need to do everything by herself and her life can be considered difficult for a child on her age, she always said that she's fine and never complained. It is might be her positive traits that make her as precious member of Paris Kagekidan and the one being loved not only by her comrades but also by people of Paris as she always referred as the Child of Paris.

"Huh…?" Coquelicot stared on the other tent as she heard mysterious sound. "Stray cat…? Maybe…?" Coquelicot summons her courage to look closer since she's actually quite scared with ghost or something like that. She gulped as she approaching the tent and takes a peek toward something inside. "…!" Coquelicot gasped as she saw something that she never believed before. It wasn't animal but Kaijin; moreover she knows this Kaijin identity as Ciseaux, her former adversaries several years ago when she just joined Paris Kagekidan. "What happen with him and all of these wounds…?" Coquelicot stared at unconscious Ciseaux for a few moments. At first she almost think to calls her comrades or Paris Police Department to caught this troublemaker Kaijin but seeing these injures once again makes her feel sorry for Ciseaux. "Well…only for this time okay…only for this time…" Coquelicot sighed as she takes Ciseaux body to her ex-Ring Master's room and put him on the bed.

"Well…I need first aid kit…where did I put it before…hmmm…" Coquelicot quickly runs toward the nearby cabinet as she trying to find first aid kit. In the meantime Ciseaux slowly opened his eyes. "Where…am…I…? Scissor…?" a rabbit like Kaijin stared on his surrounding and finally realizes Coquelicot that happen to be on the corner of the room looking for first aid kit. "That kid…! She's…Paris Kagekidan…scissor…I need to tear her apart…scissor…!" Ciseaux trying to stand up but he's too weak and fell down on the ground, creating a loud crashing sound that makes Coquelicot jumped in surprised. "Usagi-san…?" Coquelicot stared at Ciseaux that really fumed while hearing that nickname addressed to him. Usagi…! Usagi…! I'm Ciseaux…scissor…not Usagi…!" he complained as he trying to stand again but his wounds makes him fell down on his knees.

"Dame da yo…! Your injuries still not being threatened yet…don't move too much…" Coquelicot quickly runs toward Ciseaux direction and helped the rabbit Kaijin to stand up and return to his bed. "Why are you helping me…your enemy…little girl…scissor…?" Ciseaux asked while Coquelicot slowly puts fresh bandages on Ciseaux's wounds. "Because you're injured…so can't leave you there Usagi-san…" Coquelicot replied. "You can just turn me to the police or Paris Kagekidan if you want…scissor…" Ciseaux commented. "Well…Usagi-san is badly injured so it is logic for me to help you first…Usagi-san…moreover here I'm just a Ring Master for Circus De Europe…not Paris Kagekidan member…" Coquelicot replied. At that moment Ciseaux can feel the honesty on Coquelicot's words and he feel softened.

"Well…you're nice little girl…like a little angel…from heaven…" Ciseaux commented as he grinned toward Coquelicot. "Ah…! That's it Usagi-san…why don't you call me that…! Since I call you Usagi-san…so we can become friends…ne…ne…ne…!" Coquelicot smiled as Ciseaux giggled. "Yes…why not scissor…Chibi Angel name is quite cute for you…and first thanks for saving me Chibi Angel…" Ciseaux replied. "Right…here…I need to go to Les Chattes Noires…Usagi-san…there is some carrot soup on the kettle…and please have it…I will be back this afternoon…don't go anywhere alright…Usagi-san…?" Coquelicot smiled as Ciseaux just nods. "Don't worry scissor…I'll wait for Chibi Angel return…have a save trip…" Ciseaux smiled and waved his hand. "See you later Usagi-san…" Coquelicot waved her right hand as she leaving Ciseaux alone by himself inside Circus De Europe. "She's nice…different from those other girls that really cruel…I think…I was mistaken…scissor…" Ciseaux begins to think by himself as he wakes up from the bed and walks slowly toward the kettle where the carrot soup already being prepared beforehand by Coquelicot.

"Maybe…my point of view toward human can be changed…that little girl from Paris Kagekidan…Chibi Angel shows me different way…she's treating my injuries and let me have a rest here…she doesn't surrender me to the police or Paris Kagekidan…I think…I can trust her…Chibi Angel-chan…scissor…" Ciseaux sighed as he stared on the tent's roof before eating the carrot soup with his heart content.

Les Chattes Noires, Backstage Room, 12.30 pm…

"I need to go first…see you later…everyone…!" Coquelicot quickly dashed leaving her other friends in the backstage room. "She's seem energetic today…Coquelicot-san…what happened to her…?" Erica asked. "Well…it is a good thing isn't it…since that kid has go through a lot in the past…" Glycine commented. "Huh…what do you mean by that Glycine…?" Ave asked. "You just newcomer here…so sure if you don't know about it…" Lobelia commented. "Sue me for that…" Ave replied. "Ave-san…Coquelicot before come here is a magician working at Circus De Europe…she's an orphan from Vietnam and always being treated badly by her previous Ring Master…but after certain thing happened several years ago…she become the Ring Master herself and also member of Paris Kagekidan…since then…she's matured a lot…but deep down inside her heart…I believe she's still keep the sadness feeling there…" Hanabi replied.

"I see…I didn't know that she has through this a lot…" Ave commented. "Ave-san…but don't worry…Coquelicot is not alone…she has all of us…we are her comrades…right everyone…?" Miki trying to cheer up situation as everyone in the backstage room smiled. "Miki-san…is right…Coquelicot now is not alone anymore…she has us …their friends and we will always support her…" Hanabi commented. "Hanabi-san is correct…! Erica surely agree with that…! C'mere…!" Erica smiles widely toward Hanabi as the former girl just giggled. "By the way…I need to help Mell-san with the paperwork…so see you again later…tonight…alright…?" Ave smiled as he excused himself from the backstage room. "Well…how about we do rehearsal for tonight performance again…it is better than doing nothing before having our break…?" Glycine asked. "Sure…why not…at least this is the first time I agree with the Bleumer girl…" Lobelia commented. "Not something I want to hear from you…!" Glycine snapped as everyone presented in the room just giggled.

Circus De Europe, 13.45 pm…

"So…how is it Usagi-san…?" Coquelicot asked. "I'm already fine scissor…! The wounds already almost healed themselves and that soup is really delicious for returning my energy…scissor…! Thanks a lot Chibi Angel-chan…!" Ciseaux replied. After a silence for a while Coquelicot decides to begin a conversation. "So Usagi-san…during this kind of time…usually what are you doing…?" Coquelicot asked. "Well…scissor…sometimes I scare those people on the Central Park at night and do some other mischief scissor…" Ciseaux replied. "That's a bad thing to do actually…why are you doing that Usagi-san…?" Coquelicot asked. "It is because…you human look at us like monsters or something scissor…I have no choice and I need to fight them…that's why…scissor…I do that kind of bad things…and after that…scissor…I find it amusing…Chibi Angel…scissor…do you know about that…I am the one rejected by them…with my kind…scissor…" Ciseaux replied with sad tones on his voice. Coquelicot remain silent for a while, as she can understand the sadness inside Ciseaux's feeling. After a while, she took a deep breath and begins to talk again with Ciseaux.

"Usagi-san…we are similar in the same way actually…" Coquelicot commented. "Scissor…?" Ciseaux stared at Coquelicot before the little Ring Master begins her tale. "It was several years ago…before I joined Paris Kagekidan…on that time…I'm just an orphan…taken by the ex-Ring Master…that time…everything is very sad for me…but I always forced to laugh and smiles even if it is painful…until now…sometimes…the painful memories and the loneliness still here…although I have a lot of good friends…" Coquelicot's voice trailed off as tears fell from her eyes. "Scissor…!" Ciseaux seems feeling guilty for making Coquelicot remembering these sad memories. "Gomenasai…scissor…" Ciseaux replied. "A…ha…ha…don't worry about that Usagi-san…now I'm trying to move on…I have new friends and you too Usagi-san…so I feel a bit relieve…and happy…thank you for becoming my friend Usagi-san…" Coquelicot answered as she wiped her tears and smiled at Ciseaux. "Well…of course scissor…! If you happened to be in the big pinch…in the name of Ciseaux…scissor will be there to rescue you…scissor…!" Ciseaux replied and laughed at Coquelicot while the little Ring Master just giggled. "Thanks a lot for that Usagi-san…" Coquelicot replied as she hugs Ciseaux. "Same here…Chibi Angel-chan…" Ciseaux replied back.

Another week passed and the fact Coquelicot hides Ciseaux inside Circus De Europe was concealed smartly by Coquelicot from her comrades, Paris Kagekidan members and Ave never been realized by Paris Kagekidan and Ave. It seems, the secret among those two being kept safely and within the past week, Coquelicot seems more cheerful than usual. Erica and the others of course look at this changes inside Coquelicot as positive thing and they support her. But as the ancient saying says "Happy moment will never last long…" the time that changes everything finally came.

Les Chattes Noires, Paris Kagekidan's Briefing Room, Approximately a week after, 17.00 pm…

"The movement of Kouma was detected around Central Park area…it seems they are searching for something and local authorities already requesting for backup…the mission this time is to destroy them and also gathering information about the item or someone that those Kouma searching…that's it and I pray for your victorious return…" Grand Mere ordered. "Well…another sortie after two weeks of peace…they sure know how to pick the time…" Lobelia commented. "Don't complain Lobelia-san…that's our job as Paris Kagekidan…" Hanabi smiled as she readying herself for the incoming combat. "Alright…! Paris Kagekidan…! Dispatch…!" Erica ordered as the others including Ave saluted at the female captain of Paris Kagekidan.

"I wonder…what are they searching…on that Central Park…" Coquelicot commented. "Well…don't worry about it…since we will find out the answer soon…" Miki replied and smiled toward the youngest member of Paris Kagekidan. "By the way…Ave-san…? What about your opinion about this mission…?" Hanabi asked. "Huh…? I don't know…but…it just little bit weird…since…there must be something important…those Kouma searching at…perhaps…" Ave answered. "Well…it doesn't matter…! We will crush them like before…!" Glycine quickly added as Erica just nods in agreement meanwhile Lobelia sighed. "At least…someone still the same here…" Ave smiled as he thinks inside his heart.

Central Park near Eiffel Tower, 17.18 pm…

"Search…! That item must be found…! If not…we can't guarantee the rebirth of Goddess can become reality…!" a big muscular man wearing French attires shouts as around sixteen Kouma doing their job on the ground. "Shoot him…!" Inspector Evian as usual ordered his men to fight but without any success. "Damn…! Retreat…! Retreat…!" he quickly pulled back his order and Paris police officers quickly retreated from that area. "Ha…ha…! Fool human…want to fight me…! Phortos…! One of the Saint of Swords…! What kind of joke is that…!" the muscular man laughed and mocking at the retreating forces of Paris police officers until suddenly one of his Kouma being slammed by something and crashed at the nearby building. "What…!" he was shocked. "STOP RIGHT THERE…!" a high-spirited war cry can be heard. In a flash, six Koubu F2 units and Gespenst landed in front of those Kouma. "Paris Kagekidan…sanjou…!" everyone shouted.

"Paris…Kagekidan…? The one defeated Joan and Athos…!" Phortos glared in disbelief. "Yes…and you better prepare yourself…monster…!" Glycine shouted as she jumps and attacks Phortos with her Koubu F2's halberd axe but the muscular man just blocked the attack with his broadsword. "Monster…" Coquelicot murmured. "What are you doing…! Coquelicot-san…!" Hanabi shouted as four Kouma already surrounds the little magician of Les Chattes Noires. "Huh…? No…!" Coquelicot paled. "Ave-san…! Coquelicot is…help her…!" Erica shouted as she busy dealing with six Kouma by herself. "That kid…!" Lobelia cursed. "I can't too many Kouma surround us…!" Ave replied as he and Miki already being locked to fight in close-combat quarter against two larger Kouma with armoured skin. "Kyaaaa…!" Coquelicot screamed as her Koubu F2 being slammed and crashed to the nearby building by one of the six Kouma. "Coquelicot…!" Hanabi yelled but it is no use. There is nothing Coquelicot can do as she only can watch in horror while her Koubu F2 was damaged quite badly because of the impact.

As those six Kouma ready to do another coup de grace toward Coquelicot's Koubu F2, suddenly a rapid machine cannons attacks hit three of them and force the rest to retreat. "What…the…!" Glycine stared in disbelief as she quickly escaping herself from a deadlock duel against Phortos. "That's…" Erica gasped after she recognised the source of those machine cannons attacks. Another mechanical humanoid entered the battle and standing in front of Coquelicot's battered Koubu F2. "Who is he…?" Miki asked. "That's…him…" Ave commented but he quickly decides not to say anything. "You still alive huh…monster…?" Lobelia commented. "Prelude…that's mean…the one inside that marionette is…Ciseaux…" Hanabi paled.

Coquelicot stared at her saviour as she opened the cockpit of her Koubu F2. "Usagi-san…" she stared in disbelief. "Heh…Chibi Angel-chan…here your friend Usagi-san will protect you from bad people…heaaa…!" Ciseaux replied as he continues bombarding those Kouma with his Prelude's machine cannons. "Damn…! There is no other choice…besides retreat…and…that marionette…the one…he…he…he…I found…it…" Phortos smiled evilly as he begins to disappear. "Wait…! Running away from the battle…! You coward…!" Glycine shouted in frustration. "Usagi-san…I…thank you…" Coquelicot stared at Prelude as she smiled. "I keep my promise to you Chibi Angel…" Ciseaux replied as Prelude walks closer toward Coquelicot that standing behind her battered Koubu F2.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE…!"

Prelude stopped as Glycine, Erica and Lobelia inside their respective Koubu F2 units quickly standing in front of Coquelicot. "Everyone…why…?" Coquelicot stared in confusion. "Coquelicot…hides somewhere…Erica will protect you from this Kaijin…!" Erica commented. "No…it is…not…like that…" Coquelicot paled. "You monster…! This is the last time I see you living and walking on this world…! I will send you to another world…prepare yourself…!" Glycine shouted. "No…why…why…!" Coquelicot still frozen on the place she's standing. "Wait…something not right here…" Ave commented as Hanabi and Miki also realize about what the young Gespenst's pilot mean. "What are you waiting for…hide somewhere…!" Lobelia yelled at Coquelicot as the youngest member of Paris Kagekidan suddenly cried.

"Why…why…why…! Why everybody so mean toward Usagi-san…! He's my friend…but why…!" Coquelicot starts to cry. "Coquelicot…you can't be serious…?" Glycine stared at Coquelicot in disbelief. "Chibi Angel…! Thanks for your kindness until today…! But see…I'm not welcomed here…scissor…! So farewell…the next time we meet…don't hesitate to pull the trigger…! Or…I will be the one…!" Ciseaux shouted as Prelude make a huge jump before disappeared. "Wait…!" Glycine shouted but nothing can be done since Prelude already gone. "Coquelicot…" Erica climbed down from her Koubu F2 and kneeled in front of Coquelicot. In the meantime Hanabi, Ave and Miki also climbed down from their respective units and just stared at the whole situation without able to saying a single word.

Les Chattes Noires, Paris Kagekidan's Briefing Room, 20.00 pm…

"If you don't say anything…we can't understand about what is inside your mind…!" Glycine snapped meanwhile Erica, Ave, Hanabi, Lobelia, Miki, Mell, Ci and Grand Mere just remain silent. "Coquelicot-san…just tell us about everything…we will never angry with you…alright…?" Hanabi smiled, as Coquelicot still remain silent. After a few minutes passed, Lobelia begins to lose her patient. "Just let her…! She just traitor and who knows she will sell us to the enemy…!" Lobelia commented. "Lobelia-san…that's too far…!" Erica quickly interrupted. "You don't know anything…! Why you all think Usagi-san as bad guy…!" Coquelicot finally yelled as tears fell down from her eyes. "Fact is a cruel thing…in the past years…casualties caused by Kaijin…already use almost half of the country budget to rebuilt this city…." Grand Mere commented. "But that's…" Coquelicot voice trailed off as Mell and Ci showed a slide photograph of the previous battle several years ago against Kaijin and Prelude was between those rampaging Kaijin.

"But…that's something happened in the past…everyone…" Coquelicot pleaded. "There is no guarantee for Kaijin like Ciseaux will not creating havoc again in the future…the way of thinking that you can befriend with him is a childish way of thinking and too naïve for Paris Kagekidan member…" Grand Mere commented. "I don't understand…I don't understand…!" Coquelicot cried as she stormed out the briefing room. "Coquelicot…!" Miki tries to call her but she already gone. "Just let her…be…it is her fault to begin with…" Glycine commented. "But isn't that a bit unfair…" Ave suddenly spoken. "Ave-san…?" Erica stared at the young man, as the others just remain silent. "What do you mean by that Monsieur…?" Grand Mere asked. "It is true that Kaijin might already doing something bad on their past…but what already have been done cannot be reverted back…and as long as those Kaijin want to make amend from what they did…their sins should be forgiven…" Ave commented. "Ave-san…that's…what God teach us to do…" Erica commented.

"But…they are Kaijin…and they are different from us…!" Glycine commented. "If you already think about how different are they from you…how can you make a friend with them…?" Ave replied as Glycine suddenly realizes about what the young Gespenst's pilot mean. "Nobody are same with another to begin with as we are mystery for each others…we all are different and because of those differences…we can become friends…cover each other weaknesses and helping each other…meanwhile if someone chained to others' past sins…they will never find tranquillity…since hates only begets hates…" Ave commented. "Ave…I…" Glycine's voice trailed off. "Anyway…I'm going to look after Coquelicot…no matter what do you all think about her…she's one of my friends…and I will never betray her…like what she did for not betraying her beloved friends…you all and that Usagi-san…" Ave speaks again before he left the briefing room.

"This time…I think…I'll little bit too overboard…he told me something important…" Grand Mere sighed as Mell and Ci stared at her. "What is it Madame…?" Ci asked. "The meaning of friendship and how to trust your friend…I think…we are still too early and Coquelicot already ahead us about this matter…" Grand Mere continued her speaks before sighed again. "Sorry if I'm too rude that time…" Glycine commented. "Don't worry Glycine-san…when Coquelicot-san return later…just apologize to her…she will understand…" Hanabi smiled as Glycine nods weakly. "You're right…she will understand…" Glycine replied. "Erica agree this time…! All sins must be forgiven…! And God will save us from everything while giving us salvation…" Erica commented as Miki and the others just smiled after hearing Erica's comment.

Central Park, 21.45 pm…

"Coquelicot…! Where are you…!" Ave shouted. "Damn…why this kind of things happened to me again…" he complained inside his heart as he still remember the similar event happened while he volunteering himself to searches for Glycine two weeks ago. The only different is now nighttime and he's a bit uncomfortable with the darkness on the Central Park. "Coquelicot…?" Ave suddenly saw something as a youngest member of Paris Kagekidan Hanagumi sits near the pond and stared on it. "Ave…? Why are you here…?" Coquelicot asked as she realizes that Ave runs toward her direction. "What are you doing here…?" Ave asked. "Nothing…I'm just thinking…alone…Ave…" Coquelicot replied as she stared on the pond again. "Shall we return now…? It's already dark…and everybody worried about you…" Ave smiled at Coquelicot as the little girl stared at him. "No…I don't want to return there today…" Coquelicot replied. "I see…" Ave remains silent for a while as he realizes about rain starting to fall. "Anyway…let's go…at least to somewhere…it is raining here…" Ave commented, as Coquelicot remain silent for a while before nodded.

Together both Ave and Coquelicot running in the middle of rain and they enters Coquelicot's tent in Circus De Europe. "Ave…I'm going to have change…here a towel…wait here okay…?" Coquelicot smiled weakly toward Ave as she handed the young man a towel and she went to another tent. "Hmmm…at least I already find her…I better let the other know…and tell the other not to worry about everything…" Ave commented as he quickly sends a message using his personal portable kinematron toward the other Paris Kagekidan members. "Sorry…for waiting too long Ave…here something…to make you warm…" Coquelicot smiled as she entered the tent and brings two bowls of Vietnamese Rice Noodle soup. "Ah…thanks a lot Coquelicot…" Ave replied and smiled toward the younger girl as both of them starting to have a very late midnight supper. "Ne…Ave…do you think that I'm weird…befriend with Kaijin…?" Coquelicot asked as Ave remain silent for a while after taking a sip of rice noodle soup from the bowl.

"I don't think it is weird Coquelicot…moreover it is wonderful to be able to befriend with everyone no matter other people said they are different…" Ave commented. "I see…you agree with me right…Ave…? But I don't know…sometimes I just think that people might can't trust each other easily…especially toward someone they think different than them…" Coquelicot commented. "Coquelicot…" Ave stared at the little girl as Coquelicot took a deep breath and stared toward the tent's ceiling.

"I was once raised on the street…not even knowing my Dad's and Mom's name…and the Ring Master take me to the circus…" Coquelicot begins her story, as Ave remains silent to listen to the little girl's tale. "Nobody accept me…and it's painful…but everytime I remember about how painful it is…I start to think not to show that…and that's why I try to be cheerful…until I met Erica and the others…my friends…but still…somehow I feel the pain and loneliness still in heart…and my chest hurt really bad…" Coquelicot's voice trailed off. "I…I don't know…I just…the first time I saw Usagi-san…after several years…I saw him…badly injured…and on that time…I just think to help him…and I want to know about why he always attacking human…since I think he's like the lion or tiger here…because human don't know about them…they put them inside the cage and treating them like some dangerous monster…!" Coquelicot's voice trembled as tears fell from her eyes again.

"Usagi-san was never been given a chance…like me…! Without choice…and live his life in fear and loneliness, that's why I feel that I can understand him…yet…even after we become good friends…my other friends don't want to accept him…and giving him a chance like what they gave to me once…" Coquelicot finished her story as she cried. "Coquelicot…" Ave just remains silent as he embraced the little girl that cried loudly and burying her face on Ave's chest. After a crying for a while, Coquelicot seems a bit calmed and she stared at Ave. "Ne…Ave…do you think that I'm wrong…? For being naïve like what Grand Mere said before…?" Coquelicot asked. "Well…I don't know…about the definition for being naïve or not…but Coquelicot…I know certain something that you might want to know…" Ave replied as he smiled toward the younger girl. "What is it Ave…?" Coquelicot asked.

"Well…no matter how different you are with your friends…as long as you want to understand them and accept them…the differences isn't a big deal…moreover…you're doing the right thing…regardless he's might be your past adversary…you still help him and befriend with him…that's showing a beautiful heart you have Coquelicot…and I think…Usagi-san understand and thinks the same…" Ave commented. "I guess…thanks Ave for…trying to cheering me up…" Coquelicot replied and smiled toward the Gespenst's pilot. "I guess…I'm not good at giving advice…by the way…it is already quite late…I should be going…see you again tomorrow…" Ave actually almost leaving the place if not because Coquelicot pulled Ave's jacket and prevent him to leave. "Huh…?" Ave stared at the youngest member of Paris Kagekidan as Coquelicot blushed slightly. "Stay here with me…just for tonight…" she whispered. "Well…I guess…so…if it is okay with you…" Ave replied as Coquelicot nods in agreement.

Ave quickly pulls his blanket as he sleep on the mattress while Coquelicot sleep on the bed. "Ave…anyway…do you ever have people that you can consider good friends…from the place you came before…?" Coquelicot asked suddenly as Ave remains silent for a moment before answering. "I don't know…wether I can call some of those people my friends or not…I have some friends that always hanging around together with me…we make a lot of trouble…playing around…having a lot of fun…time seems stopped for us on that time…until certain period where I need to do something for living my life in the future…" Ave replied. "Living your life in the future…?" Coquelicot asked half-whispered. "Working…studying…a lot of pressure…and boring daily life over and over again…peaceful but fragile…since I feel like…I'm living inside an illusion…and then certain thing happened and what I know next…I'm here…together with you and the others…" Ave replied again. "Don't…you ever feel lonely…?" Coquelicot asked.

"Well…sometimes…I might kinda feel lonely…but I'm alone to begin with…so it's not really matter with me…and again…here I have a lot of people that I really care with…and you as well Coquelicot…the one among those people that I can consider…my best friend…" Ave stopped his sentence as he peeked toward Coquelicot's bed as he finds out the younger girl already fallen into her sleep. "She's cute while sleeping…good night Coquelicot…and have a sweet dream…" Ave smiled as he pulled his blanket once again and after a while fallen into his own sleep.

"Ave…wake up…! Wake up…!" half-sleeping, the Gespenst's pilot wake up. "Huh…? Coquelicot…? What happened…?" Ave asked. "The base…Les Chattes Noires is under attack…!" Coquelicot seems panicked. "Under attack…how do you know about that…?" Ave asked as he stared at his portable kinematron and he didn't receive any urgent message. "The message came through my portable kinematron…! Those Kouma…they're attacking this early…!" Coquelicot glared as Ave realizes, it is still around five in the morning. "Alright…it seems quite dangerous…! Coquelicot…! Let's go…!" Ave commented as Coquelicot just nods in agreement. Both of them quickly dashed toward Les Chattes Noires as fear engulfed their feeling, especially Coquelicot. "Erica…everyone, please…! Be safe…!" Coquelicot prayed as she and Ave runs with all of their strength toward Les Chattes Noires. As the duo arrives at Les Chattes Noires, Erica, Glycine, Lobelia, Hanabi and Miki already waiting for them but it seems there is no sign for enemy attacks. "Everyone…are you all alright…!" Coquelicot asked in fear as Ave quickly saluted toward Erica. "Where is the enemy…? How about the order to sortie…?" Ave asked. After a while Glycine stared toward Coquelicot and Ave as she begin to explain everything to them.

"Heeeeh…! So…everything is just a story being made up…?" Coquelicot stared in disbelief as Erica quickly bowed her head repeatedly and apologizing to both Coquelicot and Ave. "So what happened actually and why you all creating that kind of mischief…?" Ave asked. "I'm sorry Ave…I just…want…Coquelicot to return…so I can apologize to her…properly…" Glycine answered, as Coquelicot and Ave remain silent. "We're sorry for what happened before Coquelicot…I hope you want to forgive us for that…" Hanabi speaks as she bowed her head. "Everyone…I…just…" Coquelicot can't find any words to express her feeling at that moment. "You know…if you don't return…you make Glycine begin so hysterical…so please don't do that again…alright…?" Lobelia commented as Glycine glared at her. "Sniff…sniff…" Coquelicot remain silent as tears fell down from her eyes and Miki is the one noticed that. "Coquelicot…? What happened…? Lobelia-san…! You make her cry again don't you…?" Miki glared at Lobelia, as she just seems shocked. "I'm just joking…! Don't take it seriously…!" Lobelia begins to get panicked.

"No…it's not that…everyone…thank you…thank you…" Coquelicot replied while smiling and crying in the same time. "Well…everything seems settled now…and Erica…you no need to keep on bowing your head repeatedly…" Ave commented as Erica blushed after stared at Ave for a while. "Ave-san…! Making fun of me…meanie…" Erica complained as Ave just laughed. Everybody presented at that place giggled and laughed as well until a loud sound of siren blared. "What's going on now…?" Ave asked as Erica quickly paled. "Enemies' attacks…! Let's go to the Briefing Room…! Everyone…!" Erica ordered as everyone including Ave saluted before dashed toward the Briefing Room bellow Les Chattes Noires' basement level.

Les Chattes Noires, Paris Kagekidan's Briefing Room, 06.30 am…

"Another Kouma insurgent being detected near Eiffel Tower and the main Gaol…beside Paris Police Department, it seems there is another thing that fight against those Kouma…" Grand Mere informed. "Another thing…what is it Grand Mere…?" Erica asked. "Mell…please put the picture from surveillance camera…" Grand Mere instructed. "Oui…Madame…" Mell answered as she turned on the projector. "That's Usagi-san…!" Coquelicot shouted. "I think you all already know what you should do…and one more thing…don't forget to protect Prelude as well…this time…" Grand Mere ordered. "Pardon…me…?" Glycine asked as she slightly can't believe on something she just heard. "It is clear my order Glycine…now time to dispatch…I pray for your victorious return…everyone…" Grand Mere finished her order as Erica saluted. "Alright then…! Paris Kagekidan…time to dispatch…!" Erica ordered as usual meanwhile the others saluted at her before dashed toward the hangar where their respective Koubu F2 units and Gespenst already being loaded to Éclair Forte.

"Usagi-san…this time…for sure…I will protect you…like you're protecting me…" Coquelicot commented as she closed her eyes. "Coquelicot-san…are you alright…?" Hanabi's voice can be heard as her face appeared on the small screen on the upper right of the main monitor. "I'm fine Hanabi…" Coquelicot answered and smiled back toward Hanabi. "Don't worry Coquelicot…this time…let's protect your friend together…!" Erica's voice can be heard this time. "Count me in as well…!" Glycine added. "Me too…Coquelicot…" Miki smiled at her. "Well, I have no other choice so let me in as well…" Lobelia commented. "Everyone…sniff…thank you…" Coquelicot replied. "Coquelicot…we already close…just do what you think is right…don't be hesitate…" Ave commented before his face disappeared from the main monitor of Coquelicot's Koubu F2. "I will Ave…let's roll everyone…!" Coquelicot shouted. "Ryoukai…!" the others replied.

Eiffel Tower Area, 07.00 am…

"Damn…! They are too many…scissor…!" Ciseaux cursed as Phortos suddenly appeared on the top of Eiffel Tower and laughed. "There is no use for that…rabbit freak…! Now just hand me the essence of Amon and I will let you alive…! Ha…ha…ha…ha…!" Phortos laughed maniacally. "No…rather than handing that to someone with wicked intention like you…I prefer to die here…! Argh…!" Ciseaux winced in pain as one of the Kouma attacks Prelude with its claws and make the marionette fell down. "Ha…ha…ha…! If you really want to die so badly…I grant you the wish…! Kill him…!" Phortos ordered as three Kouma quickly jumped toward Prelude, ready to destroy it. "For the last moment…I'm sorry to say something bad to you…Chibi Angel-chan…" Ciseaux whispered as he thinks his life will be ended.

The next moment, those three Kouma fell down on the ground motionless, as one of them seems killed by three arrows that pierced its brain while the other two being cleaved into two. "What…! Who's there…!" Phortos glared as six Koubu F2 units and Gespenst landed in front Ciseaux's Prelude. "Paris Kagekidan…sanjou…!" Coquelicot led the high-spirited war cry as they arrive in the battlefield. "Chibi Angel-chan…?" Ciseaux stared at the pink Koubu F2 in disbelief. "Usagi-san…now this time is our turn to protect you…don't worry…" Coquelicot replied and smiled toward Ciseaux before preparing herself to fight the enemies. "Mission this time is to protect Police Officers and Prelude…! Don't let your guard down…!" Erica ordered. "Ryoukai…!" Everyone replied in unison.

The fight ensued as Glycine uses her Koubu F2's halberd axe to cleaved more than five Kouma followed by Hanabi as long-range support with her Koubu F2's long bow and arrow. In the meantime, Erica and Miki doing their combination duet fighting against enemies on the mid-air while Lobelia take care the rest like quadruped Kouma. During that time, Ave and Coquelicot already standing in front of Phortos and ready to fight one of the members of Saint of Swords.

"You…you're the one that hurt Usagi-san…! I will never ever forgive you…!" Coquelicot screamed as Ave remain silent to observe the situation. "Ha…ha…ha…only two of you…want to defeat me…! Don't MOCK ME…!" Phortos shouted as his body being covered by giant medieval knight in berserker armour, similar to crimson knight but bulkier and its weapon is a broadsword that already being upsized. "What…the…?" Ave stared in disbelief as Phortos laughed maniacally. "One of four Valiant Armour…Axion…! Now prepare yourself puny humans…!" Phortos laughed as he slammed his broadsword toward Ave' Gespenst and Coquelicot's Koubu F2 unit. "Ave…!" Coquelicot shouted as she uses her baton to create some magical distraction while Ave quickly land his Gespenst's kick on Axion's groin. "Damn…! No effect…?" Ave cursed as the next moment he found himself being slammed away after Axion's fist jabs his Gespenst's face.

"Ave…!" Coquelicot screamed in horror as Axion walks closer toward the pink coloured Koubu F2. "Now…now, little girl…it's time to end everything painlessly…" Phortos grinned evilly as he raised his broadsword. Coquelicot quickly closed her eyes as the next moment she thinks everything will be ended. Suddenly she heard a loud clashed metal sound as slowly Coquelicot summon her courage to open her eyes. "Are you alright…Chibi Angel-chan…scissor…?" Ciseaux asked as he uses his already battered Prelude's giant scissor to deflect the broadsword attack. "What…!" although the giant scissor seems slightly bended after the initial clash with the broadsword, Phortos himself quite shocked that his favourite giant broadsword can be repelled by a mere scissor.

"Erica…now…!" Glycine suddenly shouted as she jumped and attacks Phortos with her Koubu F2's halberd axe. "No use…!" Phortos blocked that attack with his Axion's broadsword but he forget, at the same time Miki shots him with her Koubu F2's bazooka while Erica and Hanabi attacked with their respective weaponry. "Ave-san…! Your turn…!" Erica shouted as she still bombarding Axion with her Koubu F2's Gatling Gun. "Alright Erica…! Here we go…! Tenjou Tenga…! Ichigeki Hisatsu ken…!" Ave shouted as he dashed toward Axion and later attacks the Valiant Armour by burying his Gespenst's three plasma stakes on Axion's chest. "DAMN…! NOOO…!" Phortos screamed before Axion exploded and greenish light fly to the sky before disappeared. "He's escaped…" Ave commented as he opens his Gespenst's cockpit hatch and climbed down from the cockpit.

"Usagi-san…!" Coquelicot quickly climbed down from her pink Koubu F2 as she hugs Ciseaux while the rabbit Kaijin just smiled at her. "I'm here scissor…to protect you my friend…Chibi Angel-chan…" he replied and smiled. "Ciseaux…it seems that I misjudge you…my apologize…" Ciseaux turned his head when he stared at Glycine that just finished her sentence and smiled at him. "Scissor…?" Ciseaux stared in confusion as Erica, Hanabi and Miki just giggled. "They said now you become our friends…quite lucky for you right…Usagi…?" Lobelia commented. "Really…scissor…?" Ciseaux asked. "Yes…Coquelicot teach us very important lesson about friendship and believing toward someone that you consider as friend…no matter how big differences might be…" Ave replied as he smiled toward both Ciseaux and Coquelicot.

"By the way Ave-san…since we are all here…shall we do that…?" Erica asked as she smiled toward Ave. "Ah…I think…that's a good thing to do…besides our new friend is here as well…" Ave commented. "That's thing is good for the mark of our first friendship…I agree with that…" Glycine added. "Coquelicot-san…Ciseaux-san…come here please…" Hanabi smiled as Ciseaux stared at Coquelicot and Hanabi in confusion. "Scissor…?" Ciseaux asked. "Don't worry Usagi-san…! C'mon…!" Coquelicot smiled as she pulls Ciseaux's right hand and standing closer beside Hanabi. "Lobelia-san…you too…mou…!" Miki quickly pulled Lobelia's left arm as Lobelia sighed and kneeled besides Miki. "Alright…everybody ready…?" Ave asked. "Coquelicot…you lead…!" Erica suddenly ordered. "Eeeeeeh…!" Coquelicot stared at Erica in shocked expression. "Don't worry…have more confident Coquelicot…we are ready…" Hanabi smiled and encourage her.

"Alright then…here we go…! SHOURI NO POSE…! KIME…!" Coquelicot led the victory pose as everyone posed meanwhile Ciseaux stared clueless toward everything that happened. It was the beginning, the beginnings for a single friendship, that never look at the differences no matter you are human or not. As long as you have a heart that believes each other, you can have someone that you can consider as your good friend. Friend that willing to be with you not only in the happy moment but also in the most sorrowful moment in your life as well as friend that willing to share each other pain will be with you.

Evening, Central Park…

"Are you sure you want to go Usagi-san…? You can stay in the Circus if you want to…" Coquelicot asked as Ciseaux smiled at her. "I really love to…scissor…but I need to go…there is certain thing that I need to do…scissor…in order to maintain the friendship that already made by us…Kaijin and human…" Ciseaux replied. "Good luck Ciseaux-san…and let's meet again in the future…" Hanabi smiled at him. "Don't forget about us right…if something happened…just make sure…that we…Paris Kagekidan will be there to help you…" Glycine added. "Hmmmph…" Lobelia sighed. "Have a safe trip…" Ave commented. "Don't forget about us…okay…?" Miki speaks. "Next time you come back…let's go hanging around together…eto…Erica show you many good places…!" Erica added. "Thanks a lot Paris Kagekidan…and Chibi Angel-chan…for becoming friends with me…I promise you to return…scissor…until that time…the time where Kaijin and human can live together in harmony…please wait for my return…scissor…" Ciseaux replied. "Good bye Usagi-san…" Coquelicot smiled as Ciseaux smiled back at her. "Adieu…Chibi Angel-chan…" with that last word, Ciseaux jumps toward the bush on the Central Park and disappeared.

"He's gone…I hope that I can see him again…sniff…" Coquelicot whispered as everyone smiled at her. "You will Coquelicot…! God will understand about the kindness in your heart…and Usagi-san must be understand and will not forget about that…for sure…Erica guarantee it…!" Erica commented in enthusiasm as Coquelicot wiped her tears and smiled toward everyone. "Everyone…thanks for supporting me…" Coquelicot smiled as Ave and the other just smiled back at her. "Now shall we return…to Les Chattes Noires…? Grand Mere and the other must be waiting for us…" Ave replied as she caresses Coquelicot's head and the little girl just blushed. "Ave…don't do that…it's embarrassing…" Coquelicot commented. Everyone giggled and laughed after seeing that event meanwhile Coquelicot just giggled and Ave laughed. "The most important thing now…is believing…not only on my friends…but myself…thanks Usagi-san…for being my friend…" Coquelicot smiled as she stared at the beautiful evening sky of Paris.

_To Be Continued…_

_**

* * *

Preview of The Next Chapter:**_

_What…! Lobelia will get married…!_

_Eeeeeeh…!_

_Aha…are you jealous since you will be wrinkled soon Bleumer Girl…?_

_What did you say…?_

_But…who is the Prince of Charming…?_

_Or…Lobelia…you can't be…!_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 04: Melancholy Scheherazade…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_The paycheck and bonus this time should be higher than before…I guess…_

* * *


	6. Chapter 04

**Chapter 04: Melancholy Scheherazade**

* * *

Les Chattes Noires, Backstage Room, Somewhere Mid Afternoon…

"It's another week without any Kouma's attacks…really peaceful…right…Ave-san…?" Erica smiled and asked the young Gespenst's pilot before continuing munching her éclair. "Yes…indeed…that's good since it means Paris is in peace…" Ave commented. "Anyway…it is not everything peaceful as you thought Ave…" Glycine suddenly commented. "Huh…?" Ave quickly stared at the heir of Bleumer in confusion. "Glycine-san…you're not referring to that mystery…don't you…?" Hanabi asked. "What happened…exactly…?" Erica asked meanwhile Coquelicot's face paled slightly. "Coquelicot…?" Ave stared at the youngest girl that quickly hides behind Erica. "It is about something that spreads as rumour…but I'm not sure wether this rumour is true or not…as it's regarding to the sudden appearance of mysterious noble called Count Aramis de Antoine…" Glycine begins her story as Ave's expression suddenly becomes quite serious for some reason.

"What happened…actually…? Erica don't understand at all…" Erica asked with clueless expression on her face. "It's about all brides that suppose to marry Count Aramis in this past year…a night after their marriage…they always been found dead for unknown cause…as Police Department already doing their investigation…but there is no prove about those brides being killed or purposely murdered…anyway…to add more horror in this story…many said…the appearance of Count Aramis in Paris is to search for a new bride and marry her…well rumour said…already three thousands girls dead since that…" Glycine finished her story, as Coquelicot, Erica and Ave remain silent. "But isn't it just a rumour you heard from Madame Tarebou…so it might be incorrect Glycine-san…?" Hanabi commented. "Well…correct or not…this scary story is quite good…moreover I don't think there are someone between us that will married Count Aramis…right everyone…?" Glycine smiled as she stared toward everyone presented in the Backstage Room.

"Glycine-san is right…isn't she…Coquelicot…?" Erica smiled as the youngest trying to smile while quickly nods in agreement. "Well…that's quite a story…by the way…where is Miki…?" Ave suddenly asked. "Miki-chan said that she going to do an errand for Grand Mere…another thing is…Erica also don't see Lobelia-san since these past three days…" Erica commented as everyone stared at Erica. "Three days…ago…that's the same time with the sudden appearance of Count Aramis right…? Maybe that Lobelia already being drunken with that man's wealth and willing to marry him…" Glycine commented. "Glycine-san…you can't be serious…?" Hanabi asked. "It's impossible for someone like Lobelia to do that…ne…Ave…?" Coquelicot asked as the young man just nods in agreement. "I'm just joking…it is Lobelia that we talking about…so I don't think she will…" before Glycine finished her sentence, a loud sound can be heard as Miki followed by Mell and Ci stormed the Backstage Room. "Everyone…! It's bad…! It's really bad…!" Miki's voice seems trembled as her face paled like she saw some ghost or something like that.

"First…calm down yourself Miki…what happened…?" Glycine asked. "There is no time for that everyone…this matter really something…" Mell added. "That's right…that's right…! Mell is correct…! It's…hyuun…really serious matter…!" Ci commented as well. "Serious matter…?" Ave asked. "It's about Lobelia-san…she will get married…!" Miki finally let out the thing that being considered as serious matter. "Ah…! Lobelia will get married…that's good news…" Glycine commented. "I see…" Coquelicot added. "I'm happy for her and God will bless her…" Erica commented as well. "Wait…something wrong here…" Ave suddenly stared at Glycine, Erica and Coquelicot. "Ave-san…is correct…it is serious matter everyone…it is Lobelia-san that will get married…" Hanabi mentioned Lobelia's name one more time and this time everybody seems being snapped by something and shocked.

"Eeeeeeh…!" everyone shouted in unison. "Pssst…don't be too loud…I don't think Grand Mere know about this yet…so better keep this as a secret…" Mell whispered. "Mell is correct…if Grand Mere knows about this…huh, what's wrong everyone…?" Ci asked in confusion as Glycine, Erica, Coquelicot, Hanabi and Miki just grinned toward her and Mell. "Ano…Mell-san…Ci-san…behind you…" Erica commented as slowly Mell and Ci turned their heads. "It is good for both of you to begin hiding something from me…ne…Mell…Ci…" Grand Mere already stands behind both of them and smiled at them. "Madame…that's…" Mell quickly paled as well as Ci. "I want both of you to report to my office…I see you two later this afternoon…" Grand Mere speaks as she left the Backstage Room. "Mell…Ci…be strong…" Coquelicot trying to cheers them up. "Thanks for your concern…but I think…everything will be bad…" Mell replied weakly. "Don't worry Mell…anything that happened…I will be with you…!" Ci replied. "Arigatou…Ci…haaaah…" Mell replied and smiled weakly toward her roommate and comrade in arm as Ci just giggled.

"Yo…everyone…! How are you today…?" another voice can be heard as everyone presented in Backstage Room quickly stared at the source of the voice. "Lobelia…!" Glycine is the first one snapped and slammed the table with her right fist. "What's wrong with you Bleumer…got on your temper again…? If you like that…sooner or later you will be wrinkled before us…" Lobelia replied slyly as she sits somewhere in the room. "You…!" Glycine's face becomes red as she's really fumed after hearing that comment. "Lobelia-san…are you serious that you will be married…?" Erica asked innocently meanwhile Coquelicot, Hanabi, Miki and Ave just remain silent. "Yes…of course I am…isn't it a good thing…?" Lobelia replied back and smiled.

"But…you're Paris Kagekidan member…and if you married…that's…" Coquelicot's voice trailed off. "I need to quit the team…that's for certain…" Lobelia replied. "No way…I thought we are comrade…?" Erica asked in teary eyes. "Erica-san…Lobelia-san….sigh…" Hanabi just sighed, as she doesn't know what to do. "Well…for certain I need to quit…it can't be helped…" Lobelia replied with the same answer again. "No way…" Miki seems unhappy with that. "Anyway…who is the Prince of Charming that you chose or chose you Lobelia…?" Ave asked suddenly as everyone especially Glycine seems interested to hear about that. "He's a noble from faraway and just came to this City of Love for three days…" Lobelia grinned as she replied the question. "Three days…you don't mean…" Glycine's face paled slightly. "What happened Glycine-san…?" Erica asked innocently. "Noble that came just three days ago…is there anyone like that Mell…?" Ci asked. "I'm not sure about that Ci…" Mell replied. "Is…this noble name is Count Aramis de Antoine…Lobelia-san…?" Hanabi asked. "Indeed correct Hanabi…but how do you know about it…?" Lobelia asked as everyone in the Backstage Room except for Mell, Ci and Miki frozen in fear, moreover Coquelicot that become paled.

After a while, Erica told Lobelia everything that Glycine just tell them…

"A…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…this really hilarious…! That Bleumer girl seems really talented to become a story teller…I'm impressed…" Lobelia laughed. "This is not joke…and it's serious…!" Glycine snapped again. "Well Bleumer…if you don't want me to get marry so badly…just say it straight…no need conspiring with your friends moreover feeding innocent Erica and Coquelicot with your stupid horror tale…" Lobelia commented as her expression become serious. "You…! Up to you then…! Just go and marry him…! I don't care if you later on dead or something…! Go…!" Glycine shouted as Lobelia just smirked. "Well…that's more than what usually a noble like you do…anyway…I need to go now…see you again a week later…in the wedding ceremony…" Lobelia commented as she walks away from the Backstage Room. "Glycine-san…" Hanabi trying to calms Glycine that still fumed because of Lobelia's comment. "That stupid thief…! I don't care anymore…!" Glycine shouted as she left the Backstage Room as well.

"Now everything become this mess…" Ave commented as Erica, Coquelicot, Hanabi, Miki, Mell and Ci remain silent. "We better reporting to Grand Mere as well…so if you all excuse us…" Mell and Ci bowed their heads and left the Backstage Room as well. "Ah…by the way Ave-san…can you meet me later on at the gift shop…I need to talk about something to you…?" Ci asked. "Oh…well…of course Ci…I'll see you there…later…" Ave replied. "Hyuun…hyuun…that's Ave-san…" Ci smiled as she left the room together with Mell. "What's wrong with Ci-san today…?" Miki asked. "I'm not sure…but he want to see me so maybe there must be something important…" Ave replied. "Ave-san…Erica-san…Coquelicot and Miki-san…I'm going to see Glycine-san first…excuse me…" Hanabi bowed her head as she left the Backstage Room as well. "Oh no…! Everybody gone…! Erica can feel it…! It will be the doom for Paris Kagekidan…!" Erica quickly assumes a praying position as she kneeled on the floor. "Erica…you're too exaggerating everything…!" Coquelicot quickly commented as the apprentice nun ignores Coquelicot and keep on praying.

Les Chattes Noires' Gift Shop, 13.45 pm…

"Ah…Ave-san…you're here…hyuun…hyuun…" Ci smiled as she greets Ave in front of the gift shop while Mell still serving one customer on the counter. "Ci…it seems you're quite busy today…by the way…what kind of thing you want to talk to me…?" Ave asked. "Ah…wait for a moment…Mell…come here…" Ci for some reason quickly calls her co-worker and it seems Mell already finished her errand and she walks toward Ave's direction. "Ah…Ave-san…good afternoon…by the way…you aren't busy don't you…?" Mell asked. "Not really…I don't have any plan to do something…what's wrong…?" Ave asked while Mell just smiled and stared at Ci for a few moments before Ci grinned widely. "Do you want to join us for lunch Ave-san…?" Ci asked. "Huh…?" Ave stared at Mell and Ci in confusion as Ci quickly pulls Ave's right arm. "C'mon Ave-san…" Ci pleads. "Ave-san, you seldom spending time with us besides working together in the gift shop and doing some errand…so this time if possible…please join us…" Mell smiled as she keeps on persuading the young Gespenst's pilot. After a few moments Ave sighed in defeat. "Alright…why not…!" he smiled toward Mell and Ci. "Hyuun…hyuun…! Ave-san…thanks a lot…! Let's go then…!" Ci smiled as together with Ave and Mell, she walks toward the nearest café from Chattes Noires.

"So…this is just a normal lunch time…or there is something that you two want to talk to me…?" Ave asked as he took a sip of his barley tea. "Well…actually…it's regarding to Lobelia's marriage…we are investigating the identity of Count Aramis de Antoine…but we still don't have enough information about that…" Mell sighed as she takes a bite of her salad. "Huh…?" Ave stared at Mell in confusion. "That's right…that's right…it is really frustrating moreover Mell already works really hard…so Ave-san…if possible please help us somehow…Oh…! By the way…waitress…one more…!" Ci commented as she ordered her second cheesecake. "Well…I'm not sure wether I can really be helpful or not…but if you really want me to help…I will do it…" Ave replied as he finishes his lunch. "So you will help us…Ave-san…?" Mell asked. "Sure…why not…" Ave replied and smiled toward Mell and Ci. "Hyuun…hyuun…! That's my Ave-san…! Anyway…let's go now…!" Ci replied in enthusiasm as the waitress returned with cheesecake. "Madame…your order is here…" the waitress smiled at Ci. "Ah…I forgot…Mell…Ave-san…please let me finish this cheesecake first…okay…okay…?" Ci pleads as she grinned toward Mell and Ave. The young Gespenst's pilot just remains silent as he stared at Mell that sighed in defeat. "That's our Ci…" she whispered.

Park near Bridge, 16.30 pm…

"Any clue so far…?" Ave asked as he read local newspaper while Ci waved her hand toward Mell that runs toward their direction. "Not many…but I manage to get some information…pant…pant…" Mell replied as Ci smiled at her partner. "Hyuun…hyuun…that's my Mell…" Ci replied. "How about you…Ave-san…Ci…do you find something…?" Mell asked. "I find something interesting from the local newspaper…since a journalist write an article about Count Aramis de Antoine actually mysterious without any other family background besides his name…" Ave commented. "That's not enough clue Ave-san…" Mell commented. "No…that's not the point Mell…I and Ave-san then doing another research in local library…and find out about the journalist write this article already died…almost two hundreds years ago…" Ci added.

"That's impossible…that newspaper is from two days ago…and the journalist already dead two hundred years ago…moreover on that time there is no term called journalist…" Mell commented. "Messenger…but it's quite similar…anyway…it seems someone deliberately put this article in the newspaper's headline to catch our attention…but who is this person…and what's their purpose…?" Ave commented. "The situation is getting weirder and weirder…I feel some anonymous dangerous feeling here for some reason…" Mell commented. "Mell don't scare me like that…" Ci stared at her roommate in fear as her face paled slightly. "Okay…let's drop this matter first…anyway Mell…what kind of information you find…?" Ave asked. "Not much…but according to some people…Count Aramis is a good friend of Monsieur Frederic Von Strautzen that live outskirt of this city…I also heard…Monsieur Frederic always go to the Convent in the past…" Mell finished her information.

"That Convent…isn't it the same church Erica live before she moves to Les Chattes Noires…?" Ave asked. "Yes, and how do you know about that Ave-san…?" Mell asked. "Uh…well…I just well informed…" Ave answered. "Hyuun…hyuun…Ave-san great…!" Ci smiled after hearing Ave's answer. "Anyway…shall we call today a day…after all…it's already quite dark and we need to return to Les Chattes Noires…and tomorrow I will go with Erica to meet the Priest at that local Convent…" Ave commented. "That's will be appreciated Ave…we will also do our own investigation…afterward let us know about what happened right…?" Mell replied and smiled toward Ave. "I will…see you later Mell…Ci…" Ave replied back. "See you later at Les Chattes Noires…Ave-san…hyuun…hyuun…!" Ci smiled as she waved her hand toward Ave before following Mell return to Les Chattes Noires. "Now…shall I go somewhere else first before return to Les Chattes Noires…?" Ave commented as he also left that place.

The next morning…

"Ave-san…? What's wrong…?" Erica asked. "That's the thing is…can you help me to see the priest on the Convent…?" Ave asked back. "Sure…why not…Erica already didn't meet Father for long time so I think he will be pleased…" Erica replied and smiled toward Ave. "How about this afternoon Erica…I see you on the lobby…?" Ave asked. "Hai…! Don't worry…after I finish the rehearsal…Erica will be there to help Ave-san…" Erica replied as she run toward the Backstage Room. "Well…in the meantime there is nothing much I can do…should help Ci and Mell with paperwork…" Ave commented as he left the corridor to return to the gift shop. "Huh…?" Ave stared at the customer on the gift shop as Ci and Mell serve them. "Isn't he…Count Aramis…? What is he doing here…? Ring and bromide…Lobelia's bromide…?" Ave stared at the customer as it's quite obvious for Mell and Ci didn't recognized Count Aramis' identity.

"It seems you're Sapphire's big fan…Monsieur…she's sure beautiful…" Ave commented as he entered the counter and smiled toward Count Aramis. "Ah…yes…I'm a foreigner that heard about this Les Chattes Noires from faraway land…and indeed I'm her big fan…" Count Aramis replied. "We'll glad that you like one of our performer…Monsieur…how about watching another show tonight…?" Ave asked. "Ave-san…?" Mell and Ci stared at the young Gespenst's pilot in quite surprised expression. "Well…that's regretfully…I need to return to my home country tonight…so I will be unable to watch the performance…anyway send my regard to lady Sapphire…" Count Aramis smiled as he bowed his body slightly before going. "Ave-san…since when you seems confident like that…?" Mell asked. "It's not like you Ave-san…is there something wrong…?" Ci added the question as well. "No…there's nothing change here…Mell…Ci…I need to go now…" Ave smiled toward the two bunny bridges as Mell and Ci stared at Ave in confusion. "But…your morning shift…? If Grand Mere find out…" Mell commented. "Just please cover me somehow…I need to do something urgent…and one more thing…if Erica waiting for me in the lobby…tell her to meet me at Main Plaza instead…thank you…see you later…!" Ave replied as he quickly left the gift shop. "What happened with him…?" Ci asked. "I don't know either…" Mell sighed.

Approximately half hour later, somewhere on the dim alley…

"Should be this place…" Ave entered a bar on the dim alley as the bartender stared at him as Ave entered the bar. "So…you're here today…huh…" a voice can be heard and it was Lobelia's voice. "So you're here Lobelia…how are you…?" Ave asked. "Usual…and what bring you here…?" she asked. "Nothing…it's just about that marriage, are you sure about that…?" Ave asked. "Huh…? Don't tell me…you're on that Bleumer's side…" Lobelia glared at Ave as the young Gespenst's pilot just smirked. "No…haven't see her since yesterday afternoon…but today I saw the Prince of Charming in Les Chattes Noires…" Ave replied. "What…? You see Aramis there…what is he doing there…?" Lobelia asked and her voice tone becomes higher.

"It's nothing…he just bought a ring and two Sapphire bromides…" Ave replied. "Ah…I see…it seems that he can't forget me…" Lobelia smirked as she replied and leaned herself on the wooden chair. "So…is he really that special…?" Ave asked. "Well…what do you think of him…Ave…at least what I know is…he has an ability to buy all collection from Louvre Museum…including the famous painting of Mosa Lina if he want to…" Lobelia commented. "So…he's indeed special then…anyway thanks for the information…I'll be going now and see you on the wedding ceremony…" Ave grinned. "Huh…? That's the only thing you want to say…? I thought you will trying to stop me or something…" Lobelia commented as Ave just laughed. "No…I will not do that kind of thing…anyway…I need to go somewhere else first…see you again later Lobelia…" Ave replied as he exited the bar. "He's sharp…I just hope…he didn't figuring out about everything…yet…" Lobelia commented inside her heart as she drinks her liquor.

Main Plaza, Afternoon…

"Ave-san…! You left me waiting alone on the lobby…meanie…Erica very worried that time…hiks…hiks…!" the young apprentice nun stared Ave with her teary eyes as Ave just laughed. "Sorry…sorry…I have something urgent come up…by the way…there is a bit change…I'll accompany you today to any place you want Erica…so don't be angry okay…?" Ave smiled toward Erica as she just blushed. "Well…if Ave-san say so…anyway I want to go to Eiffel Tower…let's go there…!" Erica quickly pulls Ave's right hand as she already return to her cheerful self. "Yare…yare…" Ave sighed as he smiled toward Erica's cheerful self and followed her to walks to Eiffel Tower.

Eiffel Tower…

"Ne…Ave-san…let's go that waffle kiosk over there…c'mon…c'mon…!" Erica waved her hand as she runs to the waffle kiosk. "Erica…don't be too excited…be careful…!" as usual Ave's warning always came late as Erica's head hit another wooden pole of the signboard near the waffle kiosk. "Auuu…! Itai…!" Erica cried as she held her head with her two hands. "Erica…are you alright…?" Ave quickly run toward Erica and kneeled besides her. "Tee hee…I'm fine…now let's go to that waffle kiosk…" Erica quickly returns to her cheerful self as she run toward the waffle kiosk. "Be careful this time okay…!" Ave shouted. "Haiiii…!" Erica replied. "Young lady…what kind of flavour you want…?" the waffle seller smiled at Erica as she busy to chose the waffle's flavour innocently like a little kid. "I like chocolate but honey glazed also nice…and that cheese crème also nice as well…Kyaaaa…!" Erica seems inside her own world as Ave standing besides her. "One chocolate and cheese crème please…" he ordered as the waffle seller just nods and smiled toward Ave.

"Tee hee…Ave-san…thanks to helping me to chose…Erica really grateful…" Erica replied. "Yeah…at least it's better than didn't chose anything because of confuse which one to chose…anyway…today I treat you this waffle don't worry…" Ave smiled at Erica as her eyes quickly sparkling in happiness. "Really…? Kyaaaa…Ave-san…! Thanks a lot…! Erica really happy…! C'mere…!" Erica replied happily as she quickly hugs Ave. "Ugh…Erica, it's really…hurt…can't breathe…" Ave commented. "Eh…? Ah…Gomenasai…!" Erica giggled as Ave just smiled at Erica while she finally get her chocolate waffle and eat it with her heart content. "So how is it…? Do you like it…?" Ave asked. "It is really delicious…thanks a lot Ave-san…! C'mere…!" Erica replied as her lip coated with glistering chocolate glaze. "Here…I clean it for you…don't move…" Ave replied as he uses his handkerchief to clean Erica's lip. "Tee hee…thanks a lot…" Erica blushed slightly as Ave just smiled at her while taking a bite of his cheese crème waffle.

"By the way Ave-san…I haven't heard any story from the place where Ave-san came from…? Is that place really beautiful…? Interesting…?" Erica asked suddenly as the young Gespenst's pilot stared at her smiling face. "Interesting…maybe…but it seems…that my life more useful in here…" Ave replied. "More useful…? Erica don't understand about that…" Erica commented as she stared toward Ave. "The place where I live before is really peaceful place…everything already being done in order…and nothing happened…but all of them are just illusion in front of my eyes…" Ave replied. "Huh…?" Erica stared at Ave in confusion. "There are people who can live happily there…but many that live their life in fear…and suffering…no salvation and hope…that's happen to me as well…but at least…I'm quite lucky…on there and here as well…" Ave replied. "That's sad isn't it…if you say something like that…Ave-san…?" Erica commented as she stared toward the sky.

"Well…I guess so…anyway…that's already happen on the past…so don't let it hinder my steps toward this new life I have at the moment…I think…" Ave smiled as Erica nods in agreement. "That's right…! The most important thing is to live our life here and gives our best…for sure God will know about our hardship and lend His strength to us…!" Erica replied and Ave just nods. "By…the way…Erica just remember that Ci-san and Mell-san told me before to let Ave-san knows about something related to Frederic-san or something like that…" Erica commented as Ave's expression suddenly becomes a bit serious when Erica mentions Frederic's name. "Ave-san…what's a matter…? Moshi-moshi…?" Erica stared at Ave. "What did Mell and Ci said…?" Ave asked. "It's about the relationship between him and Lobelia-san…I mean…her will be husband…Aramis-san…" Erica commented. "As I expected…" Ave murmured. "What's wrong Ave-san…? Erica haven't told you anything…" Erica commented as she stared at Ave that in his deep thinking state. "Everything here is related…and…I see…so how is it turned to be…" Ave commented. "Anyway Erica…did Ci and Mell mention something about legendary men in Iron Mask before…?" Ave asked. "Not sure about that…hmmm…but Erica remember about Mell mentioned something like four legendary sword saints and man in the iron mask…but can't recall anything from it…" Erica replied.

"That's it Erica…! We did it…!" Ave seems really happy as he slammed his fist to the sky and screamed. "Yeah…!" Ave shouted. "Ano…Ave-san…Erica still don't understand about what happened…" Erica stared at Ave and smiled with her clueless expression. "I'll tell you about that later…after we meet with Glycine and the others…this is important but also the key…to solve everything…" Ave replied. "I see…Erica will believe in Ave-san…shall we go and meet with the others then…?" Erica asked. "That's will be great…but before that…do you still want to go to any particular place…?" Ave asked. "Tee hee…just one more place…" Erica smiled innocently as Ave just sighed and smiled toward the young apprentice nun. "Shall we get going then…?" Ave asked. "Hai…!" Erica answered in enthusiasm as both of them going to a place where Erica wants to go.

A week later at a small Convent…

"Erica…?" Lobelia stared in disbelief as Erica wears nun attires and grinned toward Lobelia and a guy that supposed to be Aramis de Antoine. In the meantime only Ave, Mell, Ci and Grand Mere presented inside the chapel. "Where is everyone else…?" Lobelia asked. "Er…something come up…so relax Lobelia-san…let's begin ceremony now…" Erica smiled as Lobelia stared at Erica with suspicious stare. "Eto…before that…this wedding if…there is someone that willing to say something…please raise your hand…?" Erica begins her speech as suddenly Ave raised his right hand. "Ah…Ave-san…is there something you want to say…to bride and bridegroom for this happiest moment in their life…?" Erica asked. "It's not really necessary sister…since I see something will befall the groom…Aramis de Antoine…or should I address you with Aramis…a general of Saint of Swords…?" Ave asked and smiled triumphantly toward Lobelia and Aramis. Everyone in that chapel suddenly stand up as Grand Mere raised her right hand, four Koubu F2 units land outside the Convent.

"What kind of joke is this…!" Aramis shouted as Erica grinned and Lobelia smirked at him. "Huh…? Sapphire my sweetheart…?" Aramis' face paled. "Paris Kagekidan…sanjou…!" Erica shouted as she removes her nun attires and revealing herself wearing Koubu F2's pilot suit. "Your drama will end here Aramis…and sorry for cannot accepting your love…" Lobelia grinned as her right hand emitting crimson blaze that attacks Aramis. "Damn…! Trap…! You…all of you already planned this since the whole beginning…! Curse you…!" Aramis cursed in frustration as six Kouma appeared in front of him. "No…don't get me wrong…your plan to steal Lobelia's energy is flawed…moreover those bromides…are just synthetic…so you can't tap your magical energy from there…" Ave commented. "Ave…Erica…! We'll take care those Kouma…! You two and also Lobelia…! Defeat the boss…!" Glycine shouted as Hanabi and Miki already take first move by shooting their respective armaments toward those Kouma.

"Ave…your Gespenst also already being transferred here…! I'll cover you from here…!" Coquelicot informed as the young man quickly run toward the direction where his Gespenst already kneeled, waiting for him while Coquelicot cover him from another Kouma. "You…all of you…ruining my plan…! I won't forgive you…!" Aramis shouted as energy force engulf his body and his figure being replaced by blue coloured knight armour with four horse legs similar to Centaur. "Valiant Knight of Ocean…! Delphinus Asher…!" Aramis' voice boomed as Delphinus Asher unsheathes its lance. "STOP RIGHT THERE…!" Erica's voice suddenly can be heard as she already somehow piloting her Koubu F2, hovering from the rooftop and bombard Delphinus Asher with bullets from her Gatling Cannon. "And don't forget about me sweetheart…" Lobelia commented as her Koubu F2 slammed its long claws toward Delphinus Asher which fortunately can dodge it.

"I won't forgive you all…for this humiliation…! I won't forgive you all…!" Aramis shouted as he summons tidal wave toward Lobelia's Koubu F2 and the others as well. "Kyaaaa…!" Hanabi, Miki and Coquelicot feel the impact, as their respective Koubu F2 units slammed toward the chapel's wall meanwhile Erica's Koubu F2 that has ability to fly are safe from that attack. "Everyone…! Lobelia-san…!" Erica screams in fear as Gespenst fly besides her Koubu F2. "Erica…what's wrong…?" Ave asked. "That monster…! He defeat the others…" Erica's voice trembled. "Mell-san…Ci-san…Grand Mere…!" Erica screams again but nothing happened. "No way…no way…" Erica seems lost all of hopes as Ave just can glared toward Delphinus Asher without doing anything. "Ha…ha…ha…! Screams…cry…! After all…this night is not the one thousand and one nights after I kill those women…ha…ha…ha…!" Aramis laughed maniacally as he seems enjoying his handiwork which killing his own Kouma as well.

"PUNISHMENT OF THE OCEAN…!" a battle cry can be heard echoing as Glycine's Koubu F2 suddenly jumped from the tidal waves and attacks Delphinus Asher by her halberd axe. "Glycine-san…!" Erica stared in disbelief. "We all alright…!" Coquelicot suddenly speaks via her Koubu F2's communicator as she trying to stands followed by Miki's and Hanabi's Koubu F2 units. "How come…! How come…all of you…!" Aramis shouted in frustration, as he doesn't believes on what happened in front of him. "Maybe you should learn about battle strategy more my sweetheart…" Lobelia commented as her Koubu F2 standing on the front gate of the chapel unharmed along with Mell, Ci and Grand Mere behind her. "Ave-san…! Erica-san…! Delphinus Asher cannot doing the same attack repeatedly…now is the time to attack…!" Mell informed. "Don't worry about us…! Ave-san…fight…! Ave-san fight…! Hyuun…hyuun…!" Ci added. "Everyone…alright then…Erica…are you ready…?" Ave asked. "Anytime okay…!" Erica replied and smiled toward Ave.

"ALRIGHT THEN…! HERE WE GO…! LET'S ROLL…!" Ave shouted.

Erica's Koubu F2 bombard Delphinus Asher with her Gatling Cannon as Ave's Gespenst fly toward the Valiant Knight with high speed. "This time…I need to try something new…weapon…weapon…Close Combat Mode…! Weapon…ah this…can be used…!" Ave smiled as his Gespenst pulls one of its plasma stakes. After a while, that stake begin to emit plasma energy and creating something that similar to beam sword. "Plasma Cutter…as the name implies…let's see…how powerful it is…!" Ave shouted as his Gespenst cleaves his Plasma Cutter toward Delphinus Asher and tore its lance apart. "Everyone…now…!" Ave shouted. "Ryoukai…!" Coquelicot, Hanabi and Miki answered as they begin to attack Delphinus Asher with their long-range armaments. "Now is my turn…! Lobelia…!" Glycine shouted as Lobelia just grinned. "Alright Bleumer girl…let's show him what we got here…!" Lobelia commented as her Koubu F2 dashed toward Delphinus Asher and attacked with its long claws. "Punishment…! Heaaa…!" Glycine shouted and also attacks with her halberd axe.

"No way…! NO WAY…! I've been…defeated…!" Aramis screamed as his Delphinus Asher exploded. After the explosion, blue coloured light flew toward the sky and disappeared afterward. "Damn…! He's escape…!" Lobelia cursed and she climbed down from her Koubu F2. "Well…everything is over now…at least…by the way Lobelia-san…you already know that Aramis is do something no good…but why you still want to marry him…?" Erica asked as she climbed down from her Koubu F2 as well. "That's something that only Lobelia can answer…beyond our comprehension…!" Glycine snapped, as she seems quite unhappy about it. "Glycine-san just let it go alright…?" Hanabi smiled as she tries to make Glycine calmed down. "Well…Lobelia sure mysterious…right Miki…?" Coquelicot asked. "If you say so…I'll agree with that…" Miki sighed. "But at least everything turned to be alright…so it is alright then…" Ave commented as he climbed down from his Gespenst. "Ave…you're to soft and see this woman…! She will not changed…her attitude will be like that…! Always if you don't act more serious and harsh toward her…!" Glycine yelled at the young Gespenst's pilot.

"Alright…alright Bleumer…rather than screaming hysterically…why don't we do the usual that…?" Lobelia sighed as Erica's eyes gleaming with enthusiasm. "Lobelia…finally you understand the coolness of that…! Erica feel so touched…!" Erica replied as she almost hugs Lobelia. "No…! I just don't want Glycine to keep on yelling around…and STOP TRYING TO HUG ME…!" Lobelia shouted. "Well…what do you think Glycine-san…?" Hanabi asked. "Hmmmph…! We don't have much time here…I think I will forget about this and shall we do that quickly then…?" Glycine replied. "Alright…! Ave-san…here…!" Miki smiled toward Ave as she stands besides Ave, meanwhile Coquelicot also ask Grand Mere, Mell and Ci to join as well. "Well…Lobelia…you lead this time…Lobelia…?" Glycine stared in disbelief as Lobelia still trying very hard to avoid Erica's hug. "I DON'T WANT IT…!" Lobelia shouted. "You must…tee hee…you must…Captain's order…" Erica smiled toward Lobelia. "WAIT…NO OTHER CHOICE…PLEASE END THIS QUICKLY…!" Lobelia shouted.

"SHOURI NO POSE…!" Lobelia shouted again. "C'mere…!" Erica hugs Lobelia. "KIME…!" Lobelia shouted and the victory pose this time little bit unusual, especially on Lobelia's expression that trying to avoid Erica. The incident finally over and everyone was saved. But there is still some question left behind this case. Why Lobelia willing to marry Aramis even after she realize Aramis is one of the enemies' Saint of Swords…? And how's Ave solve the riddle behind Aramis' identity…?

Les Chattes Noires, two days later, 20.00 pm…

"What…! So…Lobelia's marriage is just a part of operation…?" Glycine shouted in disbelief as Grand Mere explained everything. "Yes…we finally figuring out after doing some research together with Ave…but we thought that time…Lobelia-san is serious…" Mell commented. "But Ave-san sure something…can figuring out…Aramis' identity…remind me a lot with Akechi-san…" Ci commented. "No…actually that time is just purely coincidence and when I heard the word knights I remember something about the identity of Aramis…moreover about those three thousands victims…" Ave added. "Ne…ne…ne…what is it Ave…?" Coquelicot asked. "The legend of one thousand and one night…but not only that…it's also another thing that being resurfaced after Mell and Ci mention the Iron Masked man toward Erica…" Ave continued. "What's about that Ave-san…?" Hanabi asked. "Care to explain Miki…?" Ave asked as Miki stared at Ave in surprised. "Eh…?" Miki asked in confusion. "Anyway…I also want to know about what Akechi-san will do if this kind of information resurfaced…Miki-chan…?" Erica asked. "Onichan will return to the root of the information…" Miki answered as Ave smiled. "That's correct…and the root of the problem lies on the Three Musketeers…" Ave commented.

"That's…there are three sword saints…Athos…Phortos and Aramis…! I remember that…!" Glycine shouted as everyone understands the meaning of that logic about root of information mentioned by Ave. "In the other hand…it is the source of what name…identity or everything can be originated before…am I right…?" Glycine asked again. "That's correct…although it's a bit risky but I think that's the only key I have that time to solve this mystery…but it seems Lobelia already ahead us…" Ave commented. "By the way…where is Lobelia-san…?" Erica suddenly asked. "Now you mentioned it…" Glycine commented. "She's there…doing her usual things…" Coquelicot commented as she sighed and pointing out toward Lobelia that's busy counting money she got from this undercover operation. "You…! How come you still accepting that money…! While you making us worried about you…!" Glycine shouted as Lobelia just stared at Glycine. "Well…nothing wrong with that…extra payment and bonus…plus deduction from prison term…" Lobelia commented. "I see…sigh…" Hanabi sighed as everyone giggled watching Glycine and Lobelia doing their usual cat fights again. Although both of them don't want to admit it, but it is certain that both of them worried each other safety since they really care each other.

In the meantime, somewhere unknown…

"So…how is he Madame…?" Mr. Sakomizu asked. "Monsieur Ave…he seems blended really well together with Paris Kagekidan members…including Mell Raison and Ci Caprice…" Grand Mere commented. "He seems trustworthy…but I would like to observe him personally more…and I doubt he will be turned into the enemy…but as for his identity…one thing for certain…" Mr. Sakomizu paused for a few moments. "What is his identity Monsieur…I don't think that identity will be a matter…even if Ave is not from this world…" Grand Mere commented. "Indeed…he's a good person…but what if…this battle is only the beginning of something big that might happened later…?" Mr. Sakomizu asked. "When the time arrive…we will face it together Monsieur…don't forget…I raised Paris Kagekidan to be the strongest fighting force ever created…more brilliant than Teikoku Kagekidan…more strong and graceful than New York Kagekidan…and that's also the radiant of light that being emitted by those girls…that will vanquish darkness from this world…" Grand Mere replied.

"Is it something related with love…?" Mr. Sakomizu asked. "Seriously…in this City of Love…there will be needed to have love in order to be able to protect this city…I think Monsieur understand about this as well…" Grand Mere replied. "I'm understand…and I'm fully aware about that…" Mr. Sakomizu replied. "Alright…back to the subject…so I presume that Monsieur Sakomizu will put the trust on Monsieur Ave…no matter where he was originated before as well…as long as he didn't turned into the enemy…" Grand Mere commented. "That's my intention…since the beginning…" Mr. Sakomizu replied. "I'll hope everything will be turned alright then…now if you excuse me…Monsieur…" Grand Mere smiled toward Mr. Sakomizu before leaving that place. "It will be alright Madame…as long as he'll here and those girls keep on supporting him…as he support them…in this City of Love…there will be needed to have love in order to protect it…" Mr. Sakomizu sighed as he stared toward the ceiling alone.

_To Be Continue…_

* * *

_**Preview to The Next Chapter**_

_The past that keep on chaining me…_

_Tragedy and illusion that keep on haunting me…_

_Until when will I find salvation in my life…_

_Or…there is no salvation…for me that already forget about you…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 05: Phantom of Montparnasse…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Please forgive me…Philippe…_

* * *


	7. Chapter 05

**Chapter 05: Phantom of Montparnasse**

* * *

"Hanabi….Hanabi…Hanabi…" mysterious voice echoing as the only daughter of Kitaoji opened her eyes from her sleep. "Who…are…you…?" Hanabi asked as she realizes that she's not in her room anymore. "I'm…the one you know…Hanabi…" a voice echoing again as a silhouette formed in front of Hanabi who was shocked in disbelief. "Philippe…!" Hanabi gasped. "Yes…it's me Hanabi…" the silhouette of a man that Hanabi loved speaks and stared at Hanabi. "Philippe…I always want to see you…together with you…forever…" Hanabi shouted as she walks closer to a silhouette man being recognized as Philippe by her. "Liar…" that silhouette man suddenly speaks as Hanabi's step stopped and she stared at that silhouette man in fear. "Eh…?" Hanabi gasped. "You're a liar…and you already forgetting me…this whole time…" that silhouette man commented. "No…that's not true…Philippe, I still love you…always…and try my best to be strong…this whole time…although it's painful…" Hanabi replied but suddenly the silhouette of that man disappeared in front of her eyes.

"Philippe…!" Hanabi screams as she finally awakens from her sleep with cold sweat. "Dream…no…that's not a dream…Philippe…" Hanabi murmured as she stared at her portable kinematron. "Still too early…06.00 am…but I think…I better do it now…" she sighed as she slowly climbed down from her bed and washed her face before changing her clothes, put some perfume and walks outside the Bleumer Manor. "Mist…?" Hanabi stared in confusion as she begins on walking. "Philippe…I will be there…wait for me…" she sighed as she keep on walking aimlessly in the middle of this foggy morning of Paris.

In the meantime, Ave's Apartment…

"It's very unusual morning…well…this kind of thing might be happened since I'm the only one that always going out this early perhaps…" the young man walked as he stared at a few café and restaurants that still closed. "Maybe half an hour later…everything will be back as usual…" he sighed as he also wandered aimlessly and unknown by Ave, he walks toward the direction to the local cemetery in Montparnasse. "Well…still very early…and what am I doing in this cemetery anyway…" Ave complained inside his heart but later he decides not to keep on complaining since he saw something. "Person…? Grave robber…?" Ave walks slowly to get close the silhouette of a person that leaning near the tombstone and trying to get a better look. "If…that person is a grave robber…I need to do something…but…hey…that's…" Ave stared in disbelief as he finds out the identity of a person that he thought before as grave robber.

It was Hanabi, sleeping soundly, leaning herself on the tombstone that seems bigger than a normal tombstone. "What is she doing here…?" Ave asked a question inside his heart as he takes a glimpse peek at the tombstone. "Philippe de Maleblanche…who was he…? His name seems familiar…" Ave commented inside his heart as unknown by him, Hanabi slowly opened her eyes. "Philippe…?" she stared at Ave. "Uh…eh…Hanabi…? It's coincidence to see you this morning…I didn't mean…to disturb you…" Ave's sentence suddenly being cut-off as Hanabi glared toward the young Gespenst's pilot suddenly and begins to strangle him. "Hanabi…!" Ave was shocked but he can't fight back. "Philippe…! What are you doing to my Philippe…! You…! You…! You're the one that kill him…! I'll…I'll kill you…!" Hanabi screams in terror as she strangles Ave on the ground and her grips on Ave's neck getting stronger as she really has an intention to chokes Ave to death.

On that time Ave knows that he will be killed if he didn't do something, but he doesn't want to hurt Hanabi either. There is no other choice since he believes that he rather died than hurting someone that he care as his best friend. As his eyesight slowly begins to fade, Ave can hear voice suddenly echoing on his ears. "Hanabi…! What are you doing…!" it was Glycine that luckily come to the cemetery after finding out that Hanabi went missing very early and she quickly grabbed her best friend. "Let me go…!" Hanabi protested. "Ugh…! Ugh…!" Ave coughed after he feels relieve for being released from Hanabi's strangle. "Hanabi…snap it out…!" Glycine shouted as she slapped her best friend. At the moment after Glycine slapped her, Hanabi suddenly come to her sense. "Glycine-san…what's…happened…?" Hanabi asked in confusion and she stared toward Ave that still sits on the ground. "Yo…" Ave grinned toward Hanabi as he still rubs his neck that feels really hurt. "I didn't know about what happened…but Hanabi…you almost choking him to death for some unknown cause…" Glycine sighed and stared toward her best friend as Hanabi's face turned pale.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Ave-san…I didn't mean to…I don't know…" Hanabi bowed her heads repeatedly as she apologized as Ave keeps on telling her that it's alright. After Hanabi left the cemetery, Ave stared at Glycine for a while. "I know that you want to ask the question regarding her…" Glycine commented suddenly. "How do you know about that…?" Ave asked in surprised. "It was drawn really well on your face like a picture…sigh…" Glycine replied and Ave just grinned. "So…what's really happened…? And who is Philippe…?" Ave asked. Glycine remains silent for a while before she took a deep breath and begins her tale about tragedy that happened several years ago. "Philippe de Maleblanche…he's a young man that meet with me and Hanabi during our days in our Boarding School together…we are good friends and on that time I realize…Philippe has fallen in love to Hanabi…while she also feel the same…" Glycine paused her story for a while. "I see…so what happened…?" Ave asked as Glycine sighed. "Very sad thing happened…after that…Philippe propose Hanabi and both of them decide to married…but during the party of their first night marriage on the cruiser…there was a strong storm and huge tidal waves…and that time…the tragedy started…" Glycine closed her eyes as she remembering that sad moment.

"I was there…but I can't save Philippe either…I was lucky to be able to help Hanabi…and since that time…she always mourned over Philippe's death and wearing the black mourning garment anytime…anywhere she goes…I feel kind of sorry for her…but I don't know about what can I do…" Glycine commented. "I see…I'm sorry to hear that Glycine…" Ave commented. "No…don't worry about that…" Glycine smiled at Ave. "The only thing that make me worried now is…I thought…she already overcome this matter…yet…everything that happened today show me…that I was mistaken…she still being haunted by Philippe's death…how long she will keep on mourning like that…? Hanabi still deserve to have a bright future…!" Glycine shouted in frustration. Ave actually wants to reply Glycine's comment and comfort her but suddenly siren can be heard ringing loudly as both Ave's and Glycine's portable kinematron beeped. "Enemy attack…!" Glycine commented as Ave nods. "Let's go back…!" Ave replied as both of them quickly return to Les Chattes Noires.

Les Chattes Noires, Paris Kagekidan's Briefing Room…

"A mysterious energy signature has been detected on the area E4…northern part of Avenue de L'Opera…while it is still unknown wether it was caused by Kouma or not…order for Paris Kagekidan to investigate this matter already given by authorities as requested…" Grand Mere commented. "Mell…can you give them the exact location of that energy signature…?" she asked. "Oui…Madame…" Mell replied as she put the picture on the monitor screen. "That place…isn't it…Palais Garnier…?" Glycine asked. "Indeed…that place emitting a very mysterious energy signature…that's what local authorities inform us about…" Grand Mere commented. "Huh…if there is really an enemy…why don't we just go there and smack their heads…?" Lobelia smirked. "It's not that easy Lobelia-san…! We need to pray first and wait for God's instruction to begin on acting…" Erica suddenly commented. "Both of you please…!" Coquelicot sighed in defeat as Lobelia and Erica begin to give comments without thinking.

"Hanabi-san…? What's wrong with you…? Your face look pale…are you alright…?" Miki suddenly asked after she stared at Hanabi for a few moments, meanwhile everyone presented in the Briefing Room quickly stared at Hanabi as well. "Eh…! I'm fine Miki-san…don't worry…" Hanabi startled as she replied and smiled toward Miki. "If you say so Hanabi-san…" Miki replied back. "Hanabi…if you feel unwell…you may not participate in this mission…" Grand Mere commented. "No…! I'm fine…trust me Grand Mere…" Hanabi replied while everyone stared at Hanabi. "Hanabi-san…" Erica sighed. "Anyway…if you say so Hanabi…let's begin the mission…but don't overdo yourself…" Grand Mere ordered. "Hai…!" Hanabi replied as she saluted at Grand Mere. "Everyone ready…? Paris Kagekidan…dispatch…!" Erica ordered as everyone saluted and quickly run to the hangar where Éclair Forte being stationed.

"Monsieur Ave…wait a moment…" Grand Mere called Ave as he stopped to run as the other already went to the hangar. "Huh…? What's wrong Grand Mere…?" Ave asked. "Please keep an eye to Hanabi…" Grand Mere ordered. "Certainly…!" Ave smiled and saluted before he left the Briefing Room as well. "Madame…?" Mell stared at Grand Mere as the older woman just sighed. "I'll just hoping…everything will be flow smoothly…I begin to have a very bad feeling toward everything that we fought this far…" Grand Mere commented. "But I don't think it is something we need to worry Madame…since Ave is there and everyone keep on supporting each other…I think that's my opinion about it…" Mell replied and smiled toward Grand Mere. "You're right Mell…I think…I become too worry about many things…" Grand Mere sighed again and smiled toward Mell.

Palais Garnier, 10.00 am…

"It's very quiet here…it seems there is nothing…" Ave commented inside his Gespenst as the other also searching by piloting their respective Koubu F2 units. "Are you sure…about the signature of that energy Ci-san…?" Erica asked. "Of course…it's very close…!" Ci commented, as she sounds unhappy. "Don't worry Ci…we will find it out for sure…I personally believe in you…" Ave replied and smiled at Ci. "That's my Ave-san…hyuun…hyuun, Ave-san fight…!" Ci replied and she sounds happier. "You are too nice Ave…by the way don't let your guard down…" Glycine instructed. "Roger that…" Ave replied. "Huh…everyone…! What's that…?" Coquelicot suddenly pointing out at the stage in front of them as everyone stared at the stage and a man wearing black tuxedo, black robe and silver mask standing on the stage. "Performer…? Clown perhaps…" Lobelia commented. "That's the source of the energy came from that man over there…Erica-san…everyone…!" Hanabi shouted. "Huh…?" Miki stared at the man as suddenly that man vanished and the energy signature detected by Hanabi's Koubu F2 disappeared.

"Damn…where is he…!" Glycine cursed as she tries to detect that energy signature again using her Koubu F2. "I'll find him…! That's…. Hanabi…! Watch out…!" Coquelicot shouted but everything went very quickly. That mysterious man landed in front of Hanabi's Koubu F2 as he smiled evilly behind his silver mask. "No…no…no…!" Hanabi suddenly paled as she screams in horror. "Hanabi…!" Glycine shouted as she dashed toward the mysterious man that kneeling in front of Hanabi's Koubu F2. "Glycine-san…! Don't act carelessly…!" Erica ordered but the heir of Bleumer already consumed with her own rage and keeps on dashing. "How dare you monster…! Die…!" Glycine shouted as she begins to attack that mysterious silver masked man with her halberd axe. Suddenly something unbelievable happened as Hanabi draws her long bow and shoots Glycine with her arrow, as Glycine react quickly and blocked the arrow with her Koubu F2's halberd axe. "Hanabi…?" Glycine stared at her best friend in disbelief, as Hanabi remain silent and prepares the second arrow.

"Hanabi-san…!" Erica shouted but Hanabi just remain silent and shoots her second arrow toward Erica's Koubu F2. "Damn…!" Lobelia cursed as she cover Erica and repel that arrow with her Koubu F2's long claws. "Ave…what should we do…?" Coquelicot asked in panic as Miki quickly joined Erica and Lobelia to defend themselves again Hanabi's arrows. "I…don't know…but if we find out that silver masked man…we can make Hanabi return to her old self…!" Ave replied. "But…he's already disappeared…!" Coquelicot replied back and screamed in frustration. "Ci…! Is there any energy signature…! Answer me…!" Glycine shouted as Ci panicked and replied with her trembled voice. "I…didn't….see…anything…here…" Ci replied. "Damn…! What should we do then…!" Glycine cursed in frustration as suddenly Ave's Gespenst stepped forward.

"Everyone…please pull back…there is no other choice…" Ave commented. "Ave-san…you don't mean…" Erica stared at Gespenst as her face paled. "Damn you moron…! If something happen to Hanabi…I won't forgive you…!" Glycine shouted. "Is there any other way…?" Ave asked. "Ave…" Coquelicot stared at Gespenst, as Lobelia remains silent before dragging Erica's Koubu F2 to pull back. "Ave-san…be careful…" Miki commented as Ave smiled. "I have no intention to die…yet…at least before I see Hanabi's smile from the bottom of her heart…" Ave replied as he cut the entire communication link. "Hanabi…! This time for sure…! I will release you from this torment…!" Ave shouted as his Gespenst's left arm glowing. In the meantime Hanabi just remain silent and readying another arrow.

"Ave…don't…" Glycine trembled in fear but there is no use since the young Gespenst's pilot already cut the entire communication link off. "With this attack…I bet for everything…! Heaaaa…!" as Ave shouted his war cry, his Gespenst dashed toward Hanabi's Koubu F2. "Hanabi-san…!" Erica and the other shouted in fear as Hanabi finally shots the arrow toward Ave's Gespenst meanwhile Ave attacks Hanabi's Koubu F2 with his plasma stake. Suddenly at the time the arrow hit the outer armour of Gespenst and three plasma stakes slammed toward Hanabi's Koubu F2's upper part, a brilliant light engulfed the area. "What the hell is this…!" Lobelia screamed. "I don't know…but this…swallow us…! Erica-san…everyone…!" Miki shouted. "Erica…can't talk…bluuurb...!" Erica trying to speaks but her voice seems being swallowed by the white light. "Ave…! Hanabi…!" that's Glycine last voice before she and her Koubu F2 also being swallowed by the light.

"Ci…what happened…? Reply…Ci…?" Mell's voice can be heard from Éclair Forte's communicator as Ci quickly grabs the intercom with her shaken hands. "Mell…it…it's…terrible…hiks…hiks…" Ci replied with trembled voice and cried. "What happened…?" Grand Mere asked. "They're gone…Erica-san…and the other, Ave-san…they're…gone…!" Ci replied as she cried.

Somewhere unknown…

"Where am I…?" Ave slowly opened his eyes as he figures out himself in the middle of grassland. "Hanabi…!" Ave stared at his surrounding but he couldn't find Hanabi. "Strange…the last thing I remember is…I try to stop Hanabi by attacking her Koubu F2…sensor to disable it…but she shoot me…am I die…?" Ave shrugged but suddenly he realizes that he wasn't alone. "Glycine…! Erica…! Coquelicot…! Lobelia…! Miki…!" Ave stared in disbelief, as his five comrades in arm are there unconscious as well. "Uhm…just let Erica sleep for five more minutes…" Erica murmured. "There is no time for that…! All of you wake up…!" after quite an effort, the young Gespenst's pilot finally manage to make everyone awaken. "Where are we…it's so peaceful here…" Coquelicot commented as she stared at the vast grassland. "This…!" Glycine's voice trailed off. "What's wrong Bleumer girl…if you have something to say…spit it now…" Lobelia commented. "What happened Glycine-san…?" Erica asked. "Everyone…look…! That's…" Miki suddenly shouted and pointing out toward somewhere as everyone presented follows Miki right hand's index finger.

"Hanabi…! And who's that boy over there…?" Lobelia asked. "They look really happy…don't tell me…" Ave's voice also trailed off as he stared at Glycine. "That's right Ave…that boy over there is Hanabi's fiancée…Philippe de Maleblanche…this is memory from the time they're still together…" Glycine replied as everyone shocked and stared at Glycine in disbelief. "Glycine-san…you don't mean…all of us at this moment…are inside Hanabi-san…" Erica's sentence being cut off by Ave. "Memory…inside her memory to be precise…" the young Gespenst's pilot commented. "How come…?" Coquelicot asked in disbelief as she stared back at Hanabi and Philippe that seems really happy. "Is it caused by that white light before…?" Miki asked. "Perhaps…" Ave sighed as he stared back at Hanabi and Philippe.

"Hanabi-san oi…! Erica is here…! Hanabi-san…!" Erica shouted and trying to call her friend but it seems Hanabi and Philippe can't even hear her. "It is no use Erica…" Glycine commented. "What do you mean by that Glycine-san…?" Erica asked. "Look at that…" Lobelia added as Erica and the others stared at another person that approach Hanabi and Philippe. "Glycine-san…! But…she seems younger than now…! What happened here…! Erica don't understand at all…!" Erica commented in disbelief. "Here is Hanabi's memory…everything we saw here might be real but also just something being projected by Hanabi herself…so that's why we saw another Glycine here…" Ave replied. "I see…that's why…" Coquelicot nods in understanding. "What should we do now then…we can't stay here forever…we need to do something…" Miki suddenly interrupted. "Well…beats me…in the meantime, why don't we enjoy watching that young Glycine that seems more reliable that she's now…" Lobelia commented as she grinned evilly toward Glycine. "You…! This is not a time for that kind of thing…yet…you looking for a fight don't you…!" Glycine snapped.

"Both of you…please quiet…Erica heard something…" Erica suddenly commented. "What…!" Glycine glared at Erica. "Erica is right…I also heard something…came from Hanabi and Philippe-san…" Coquelicot added as Glycine decide to calmed down a bit and listened. "So…both of you will be married…congratulation…! Hanabi, I'm happy for you…!" young Glycine commented as she smiled and pats her best friend shoulders. "Glycine-san, thank you…" Hanabi replied as she blushed while Philippe just giggled. "Philippe…you too…! I'm happy for you and you must keep on nice to Hanabi…! If you ever make her cry…I won't forgive you…!" young Glycine speaks as she smiled toward Philippe as well. "I will Glycine Bleumer…don't worry about that…I will take care of Hanabi and protect her happiness…even if it cost me my life…" Philippe replied. "Philippe…don't say something that sad like that…" Hanabi commented. "Ah…I see…I'm sorry Hanabi…" Philippe replied and smiled toward his fiancée as Hanabi just smiled back at him and blushed slightly.

"Very romantic…! Do you agree Ave-san…!" Erica's eyes gleaming as she asked the young Gespenst's pilot. "Indeed…I'm really happy for Hanabi…" Ave commented. "But…that happiness won't last very long…" Glycine suddenly commented. "Glycine…" Coquelicot stared at the heir of Bleumer as Lobelia and Miki decide to remain silent and observe the situation. Suddenly the scenery changed and everything went black. "What happened here…! Kyaaaa…!" Erica screamed in panic as she holds Ave's left arm tightly. "This…is the beginning of the tragedy…that change Hanabi becoming Hanabi that we know today…" Glycine sighed as Ave and the others could hint regrets and sadness inside her voice. "Everyone…! Over there…!" Coquelicot shouted as they saw Hanabi screamed while Philippe trying his best to climbs over the upper part of the cruiser.

"Philippe…! Philippe…!" Hanabi screamed but it is no use. The tidal wave already too strong and everyone that witness this event already know about what will happened next. On the last moment, they could see Philippe smiled toward Hanabi before a strong tidal wave slammed his body away. "PHILIPPEEEEE…!" Hanabi screamed and cried. "Hanabi…! Be strong…! I'm here…Hanabi…! Hanabi…!" young Glycine shakes Hanabi's body as the heir of Kitaoji stared at the water with blank eyes while tears fell down freely. "Philippe…" she murmured. "I'm sorry Hanabi…I'm sorry…" young Glycine quickly hugs her best friend as everyone that watch this event know, on that very moment, the heart and emotion inside Hanabi finally shattered.

"How is it…everyone…? Ha…ha…ha…ha…I hope you all enjoyed this show…" a mysterious voice can be heard as everything went black. "Who's that…?" Ave asked. "Show yourself monster…!" Glycine shouted. "I'm here everyone…ha…ha…ha…I'm Silver Mask…" a lone figure wearing dark tuxedo, dark robe and silver mask standing on the pole of cruiser that almost sink, laughed at Ave, Erica, Glycine, Coquelicot, Lobelia and Miki. "Hanabi…! Where is she…! What have you done to her…!" Glycine shouted. "Nothing…I'll just showing her the most important moment in her life…over and over again…happiness and sadness…ha…ha…ha…" Silver Mask laughed. "You're evil…! You make Hanabi sad…! I won't forgive you…!" Coquelicot shouted as Lobelia quickly summon her flame from her right hand and slammed that flame toward Silver Mask but he quickly teleported somewhere else. "Everyone…over there…!" Miki pointing out as Silver Mask standing on the upper part of the sunken cruiser and laughed.

"Bastard…! Come here…and fight us like a man…!" Glycine shouted. "There will be no need…I will show you something that more interesting than a mere fight…here…another reply of the saddest moment in her life…but with new substitute…ha…ha…ha…" Silver Mask laughed as suddenly Ave disappeared. "Heh…! Ave-san…! Where are you…!" Erica seems really panicked as everyone else stared at the upper part of the cruiser one more time. "That's…!" Miki's voice trailed off as her face paled. It was Ave, standing over there and running toward Hanabi, not her younger self that being showed before but this time is the real Hanabi that exist in the same time with them before being teleported here. Hanabi seems blank as she just stared at the water and murmured Philippe name over and over again.

"Hanabi…! Hanabi…!" Ave shouted as she shakes Hanabi's body. "A…Ave-san…" Hanabi stared at Ave with her blank eyes. "Hanabi…! Are you alright…? This is not real…! This is just illusion…get a hold yourself…! Hanabi…!" Ave shouted. "A…A…Ave-san…?" Hanabi stared at Ave once more time as slowly her eyes back to normal. "Thanks God…Hanabi…" Ave smiled as he struggle on his feet since the storm really strong. "Heh…! It's boring…let do something nicer…" Silver Mask smiled as he makes another strong impact on the cruiser, making Ave and Hanabi lost their balance. Lucky for Hanabi, she manages to hold a pole to put her body back to balance but Ave struggling really hard and almost being swallowed by the tidal wave. Everyone watched this situation with horror and anger mixed together as they only able to watch without doing anything.

"Ave-san…! Ave-san…!" Hanabi screamed as she trying her best to grabs Ave's right hand with her left hand. "Hanabi…!" Ave shouted back but the tidal waves hits his body several times. "He's persistent…but how long he can hold this torment…and Hanabi…that's her name…let's see the tragedy appear in front of your eyes again and again…ha…ha…ha…ha…!" Silver Mask laughed. "Ave-san…! Hold my hand…! Please…! Ave-san…!" Hanabi screamed in panic as she trying her best to be able to touch Ave's right hand. "Hanabi…! Don't give up…! Hanabi…! Remember…what Philippe-san told you…!" Ave screamed. "Philippe…?" Hanabi stared at Ave. "He doesn't want you to keep on mourning over yourself forever…! Hanabi…he wants you to move on…! Because he loves you…Hanabi…! I also don't want to see your sad face forever…! I want to see your smile…! Your honest smile from your heart…! Hanabi…! Philippe and I want the same thing…! He and I want you…to keep on living…!" Ave shouted with all of his strength. "Living…life…" Hanabi startled as she heard that word.

Suddenly the tidal waves stopped and everything seems stopped as Hanabi being engulfed with a brilliant light. "What…! How come…!" Silver Mask glared in disbelief. "Hanabi…?" Ave stared at Hanabi in confusion. "I…I don't want to die…I…don't want to see this sadness forever…I…I…I WANT TO KEEP ON LIVING…!" Hanabi screamed as the brilliant light slammed at Silver Mask and make him being thrown away. After a while everyone found themselves inside their respective Koubu F2 units and Gespenst, while they already returning at Palais Garnier. "Everyone…hiks…hiks…thanks God…hiks…hiks…" Ci's voice can be heard, as she seems cried. "Ci-san…! We'll back…don't worry…we also bring Ave-san and Hanabi-san as well…!" Erica replied with high-spirited voice tone.

"Hanabi…!" Glycine quickly runs toward Ave's Gespenst and Hanabi's Koubu F2. "Are you alright…? Hanabi…?" Glycine asked as she stared toward Hanabi's Koubu F2. "Glycine-san…I'm fine…don't worry about me…" Hanabi replied as she smiled toward Glycine via her communication link. "Ave…thanks for saving Hanabi…I'm really indebted to you…" Glycine commented as she smiled toward Ave. "Don't worry about that Glycine…Hanabi is my precious friend…that's why I will keep protecting her…" Ave smiled as he quickly makes his Gespenst standing again. "You three…don't get relaxed first…that Silver Mask bastard is till here somewhere…" Lobelia suddenly interrupted. "Everyone…there is a lot of energy signatures here…! They are…Kouma…!" Coquelicot suddenly shouted as around ten flying Kouma appeared from Palais Garnier's ceiling. "Silver Mask…he still want to fight it seems…" Erica commented. "He seems a kind of person that doesn't know…when to give up…am I right…Erica-san…?" Miki added. "You two…don't be too relaxed…they are here…!" Glycine shouted as those Kouma begin to attack them.

"This time won't be that easy…! Take this…!" Ave shouted as he launched one of his backpack that contain guided missiles toward two incoming Kouma. "Take this monster…!" Glycine shouted as she slammed one of the Kouma with her halberd axe while the other Kouma that want to attack her was quickly being pierced by two arrows shots from Hanabi's Koubu F2. "Erica…! Ikimasu…!" Erica yelled as she begin to bombard those Kouma with her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon as Miki quickly jump and attacks another two Kouma with her Koubu F2's sabre. "Ei…ei…! Not that easy…!" Coquelicot keep on using her magical baton to create illusion while the confused Kouma quickly become victims of Lobelia's Koubu F2's long claws. "Everyone…! Are you alright…!" Ave shouted as those Kouma already finished. "We're fine here…! Silver Mask…your evil plan is already over…! Prepare yourself…!" Glycine shouted.

"Huh…that's what I heard from Paris Kagekidan…seems the rumour is true…the strongest fighting unit that manage to repel four members of Saint of Swords…!" Silver Mask appeared and smiled toward Paris Kagekidan members and Ave. "Evil person…making Hanabi-san suffer…! Erica will never ever forgive you…!" Erica yelled at Silver Mask. "You better get prepared freak…" Lobelia added. "Ha…ha…ha…ha…to think that you cornered me like this…really something that plausible…but…. don't you think you can defeat me…YET…!" Silver Mask yelled as his body engulfed with dark energy and he transformed into another armoured knight with dark colour and wearing silver mask. "Valiant Knight of Darkness…Nosferatu…!" Silver Mask shouted.

"Everyone…be careful…I sense very strong dark energy being emitted by Nosferatu…!" Ci informed from Éclair Forte. "Miki-san…Hanabi…?" Coquelicot seems quite scared although she trying her best to look brave. "Hanabi-san…we should starting attack him…or else there will be no other chance…" Miki commented as she dashed with her Koubu F2's sabre. "Ah…Miki-san…wait…!" Hanabi shouted but it's already late. Miki's Koubu F2 fly toward Nosferatu and attacks with her sabre but something strange happened. Her Koubu F2 suddenly fell on the ground motionless after touching the dark energy barrier that seems surrounds Nosferatu. "Miki…!" Glycine shouted but there is no reply from her Koubu F2.

"Miki-san…!" Erica quickly fly her Koubu F2 as she bombard Nosferatu with her Gatling Cannon but it seems there is no effect while quickly the apprentice nun landed her Koubu F2. "What should we do then…everyone…!" Coquelicot asked in panic. "As if I know…! We even can't scratch him…! Damn it…!" Lobelia cursed. "I…I might can do something everyone…" Hanabi suddenly speaks as everyone else stared at her. "What do you mean by that…?" Ave asked. "Ave-san…Glycine-san…and everyone…I might be able to destroy the barrier for a few seconds…during that time…please save Miki-san…" Hanabi commented. "No…that's to risky…Hanabi…I won't allow you to do that…!" Glycine replied quickly. "Neutralizing barrier while attacking in the same time…what do you think about this plan…. Ave-san…?" Erica asked. "I don't know…but I think…it worth to try it…!" Ave replied as everyone stared at Ave.

"Ave…! Do you know about what you're just saying…!" Glycine snapped. "I know…but there is no other choice besides believing on Hanabi…moreover…if we didn't do something…Miki's life will be in danger…!" Ave replied. "Ave…" Coquelicot stared at Ave's Gespenst. "Hmmmpff…! I think…there is no other choice then…I put my bet in this plan…!" Lobelia commented. "Erica also believe in Ave…let's do it…!" Erica suddenly commented as Ave nods. "Hanabi…be careful…don't overdo yourself…" Glycine finally sighed in defeat as she let Hanabi to go ahead with her plan. "Don't worry Glycine-san…Ave-san teach me something important that I almost forgot the whole time…and I fully understand now…I don't have intention to die…I want to live…like what he wished me to be…" Hanabi replied as she smiled toward her best friend as Glycine sighed again before smiled toward Hanabi. "Alright then Hanabi…shall we do it now…! If you still insisted…I have no other choice beside supporting you with all of my might…!" Glycine commented as she readying her halberd axe.

"It is no use…!" Silver Mask taunted as he stomps over Miki's Koubu F2. "Everyone…don't…come…here…" Miki whispered but her voice seems being swallowed by the dark energy barrier. "Ready…here we go…!" Ave is the first one dashed with his Gespenst and activating plasma stakes. "Take this…! Tenjou Tenga…! Ichigeki Hisatsu Ken…!" Ave shouted as he slammed three plasma stakes toward the dark barrier. "Ha…ha…ha…! No use…!" Silver Mask laughed as he begin to use the dark energy to swallow Gespenst in the same manner to what he did to Miki's Koubu F2 unit. "Glycine…! Lobelia…! Now…!" Ave shouted at the final moment as two Koubu F2 units dashed and attacks with their respective weapons, neutralizing the barrier for a very short moment. "Damn…! But no use…! I will regenerate this barrier again…!" Silver Mask commented as Nosferatu begin to regenerate the barrier. "Coquelicot…! Erica…!" Glycine shouted as Coquelicot uses her Koubu F2's magical baton to teleport Miki's Koubu F2 escape from the dark barrier. "What…!" Silver Mask glared in disbelief as Erica uses her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon to bombard Nosferatu. "Erica…! Ikimasu…!" she shouted with high enthusiasm as she keeps on attacking Nosferatu.

"Hanabi…! The finishing touch…I let you handle it…!" Ave shouted as Hanabi closed her eyes for a moment before shooting two arrows from her Koubu F2's longbow. Those two arrows fly with very high velocity and pierced through Nosferatu's face. "NO…! It can't be…! I'm…the strongest…being defeated…! NO…!" Silver Mask screamed in disbelief as Nosferatu explode while Ave's Gespenst being slammed away because of the impact of the explosion. "Ave-san…!" Hanabi shouted as Ave's Gespenst landed and kneeled besides Hanabi's Koubu F2. "Ave-san…! Are you alright…? Ave-san…!" Hanabi shouted in fear as Ave's voice came out from the communicator. "I'm fine Hanabi…that kind of explosion…is not enough to harm me…!" Ave replied as Hanabi quickly sighed in relieve. "Thanks Goodness…" she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Silver Mask…what a fearful enemy…is he manage to escape…or defeated here…?" Glycine commented as she stared at the ceiling of Palais Garnier. "Don't worry too much Glycine-san…if he returns and trying to do something bad…we will be the one that stop him…over and over again…" Erica commented and smiled. "It is good for you…to be able to optimistic like that…but I doubt…he manage to survive from that kind of explosion…" Lobelia added. "Anyway…I'm glad that everything turned alright…right…? Miki…Ave…?" Coquelicot smiled toward Miki and Ave. "Ah…hai…Ave-san…thanks for your help before…" Miki smiled toward Ave. "It's alright…moreover you should thanks to Hanabi…she's the one who came up with the idea…" Ave replied as he smiled toward Hanabi who blushed slightly. "Ave-san…thanks for praising me…" Hanabi smiled back toward Ave and Miki.

"Anyway…since everything turned to be alright…shall we do that…?" Erica suddenly asked. "Ah…! Almost forgot…that is always important and must be done…am I right…?" Glycine grinned. "Not that kind of thing again…when you all will grow up…sigh…" Lobelia commented although she still walks closer to Glycine and Erica. "Speaking about complaining a lot…you seems enjoying it…Lobelia Carlini…" Glycine commented as Lobelia just glared at the heir of Bleumer. "Oui…! Ave-san…Coquelicot…Hanabi-san…Miki-chan…! Come here…Oui…!" Erica waved her right hand as Ave, Hanabi, Miki and Coquelicot just smiled and walks toward their designated Captain. "Anyway…this time…Hanabi…your turn…" Glycine commented as she smiled toward Hanabi who just stared at Glycine in surprised. "Eh…?" Hanabi stared at Glycine and her face slightly blushed. "C'mon Hanabi…ne…ne…ne…!" Coquelicot added with enthusiasm. "Ave-san…doshio…?" Hanabi pleads toward Ave with her puppy eyes meanwhile Ave just pretend to stared at the ceiling. "I dunno…go ahead…" he replied. As Hanabi sighed in defeat, she took a deep breath before shouting.

"Alright…SHO…SHOURI NO POSE…! KIME…!" Hanabi shouted the victory pose although it's a bit nervous but quite high-spirited. In the meantime, Ci who stared at the monitor from Éclair Forte can just sighed. "Nice…I want to do it as well…!" she shouted in frustration.

Evening, Montparnasse Cemetery…

"Hanabi…?" Ave walks toward the girl who dressed in black mourning dress as that girl, Hanabi put another flowers on the top of Philippe's tombstone. "This place is where he resting his body…but I feel…he still here…keep on waiting for me…and watching over me…" Hanabi commented, as Ave remains silent. "I promise to keep on moving forward…but somehow…my heart still hurts…I miss him very much…Ave-san…I scared if I sometime in the future…forgetting about him forever…" Hanabi speaks with trembling voice as she hugs Ave and cried. "Hanabi…" Ave stared at Hanabi, unable to say a single word. "Just let me…still…for a while Ave-san…I just…don't want…to be living alone in fear…anymore…" Hanabi whispered. There is nothing that can be done by Ave, although he want to help Hanabi to shoulder her pain, the young Gespenst's pilot will never be able to understand Hanabi's pain. At least, the only thing can be done by him is to make a silent promise to the girl that helped him when he first time stranded in this mysterious Paris, to keep on protecting her feeling forever.

Embraced by the evening sky, Ave made his silent promise, to keep on protecting Hanabi's smile, forever…

_To Be Continued…_ _**

* * *

Preview to The Next Chapter:**_Holiday…holiday…holiday…! Finally holiday season in Paris…! 

_Erica…you act like a little kid again don't you…! Are you forgetting the responsible as Captain here…?_

_Don't worry…just for this time only…I want to forget about anything…_

_Not only me…but all of us…_

_Hopefully this peaceful moment will be able to continue forever…_

_That's our only wish…_

_Little angel of Christmas…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 06: Miracle Bell in Paris…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Ave-san…what kind of wish you have for this Christmas…tee hee…_

* * *


	8. Chapter 06

**Chapter 06: Miracle Bell in Paris**

* * *

It was 24th December in Paris. As the City of Light are busy in preparing Christmas celebration, daily life activity still run like usual. Ave, the young man that came from unknown origin and pilot of Gespenst humanoid fighting machine also doing his daily life as usual. He walks for some morning walk before deciding to have breakfast in a local café near his apartment. "Ave-san…!" a very cheerful voice can be heard as Ave already realizes about the owner of that voice. "Ohayou gozaimasu Ave-san…sorry that I'm late…Erica need to do something first…tee hee…" Erica replied and smiled innocently as usual. "It's alright Erica…by the way how are you today…?" Ave replied as he smiled back toward the apprentice nun. "Tee hee…today is Christmas Eve…that's why Erica really busy…since morning…need to help Father and Sister to prepare many things…" Erica replied in enthusiasm. "I see…just remember about today is Christmas Eve…" Ave commented. "Eeeeeh…Ave-san never celebrates Christmas Eve before…? Erica can't believe it…" Erica quickly replied with shocked expression. "That's not because I never celebrates Christmas Eve…it just…" before Ave could finish her sentence, Coquelicot seems appear to be near the café as well and walks closer.

"Erica…Ave…! Having breakfast together…?" Coquelicot asked. "Yes…since it's quite convenient for Erica after finishing doing something in the Convent…Erica can just meet Ave-san here…" Erica replied and smiled toward the youngest Paris Kagekidan member. "Care to join us Coquelicot…?" Ave asked and smiled toward Coquelicot. "I would like to actually…but Ave…I have something to do first…so I better see you later in Les Chattes Noires…bye…bye…!" Coquelicot smiles as she walks away. "Does she really need to do something…?" Ave asked. "Coquelicot always busy…Erica sometimes don't understand as well…but taking care those animals in the circus all by herself…sometimes Erica always think that Coquelicot really working hard and giving her best…" Erica commented. "I see…and you seems know a lot about Coquelicot…Erica…you're such a good friend for her…" Ave replied as he smiled toward the apprentice nun. "Tee…hee…actually Coquelicot is the one that helped Erica a lot in the past…and of course now Ave-san as well…" Erica replied and blushed slightly.

After finishing their breakfast, Ave and Erica walks together toward Les Chattes Noires. It will be a very busy morning since according to Erica; they need to do rehearsal for tonight Christmas Eve performance and many other things as well. "Bye the way…Ave-san…you haven't planned for anything tonight right…?" Erica asked. "Not really…why…?" Ave replied and asked the apprentice nun back. "Tee…hee…if you don't mind…Erica want Ave-san to accompany Erica to go to somewhere…" Erica replied and smiled cutely. "Somewhere…?" Ave asked slightly confused. "Ave-san will know about it later…it's secret for this moment…anyway we arrive…" Erica smiled as she run slightly toward Les Chattes Noires' front door. "Don't forget about it tonight…Ave-san…! Erica will wait for you in the lobby…!" Erica shouted and smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot as she left Ave alone. "Well…she's sure really energetic…ups…not good…not good…I mustn't think about this too much…I need to go to Mell's and Ci's to help them…" Ave quickly commented as he walks toward the gift shop where Mell and Ci already waiting.

"Special concert…?" Ave asked. "Yes…in Teito…they have this concert several years ago…it was called Miracle Bell if I'm not mistaken…Ave-san…this time Paris Kagekidan will also has the similar concert…hopefully it will went well…" Mell replied. "I'm sure…it will went well…since everyone putting their effort in it…I believe that everything will be alright…" Ave replied and smiled toward Mell and Ci. "Hyuun…hyuun…Ave-san…not bad for having spirit like that…!" Ci replied and giggled as usual. "Well…certainly…Ave-san already familiar with us for having stayed in Paris and working with us for this past two months…and surely reminds me a lot with the time when Monsieur Ohgami still in here…" Mell commented. "Ohgami…? Do you mean Ohgami Ichirou…?" Ave asked. "Heeeeh…? Ave-san knows Ohgami-san…that's very surprising…!" Ci and Mell quickly stared at Ave in disbelief. "Well…that's actually…I only heard about him several time…not much…" Ave quickly replied while stared at Mell and Ci in the same time.

"I see…anyway…Ave-san is here…so I feel quite relieve actually…thanks for helping us always…" Mell replied as she smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot. "Hyuun…hyuun…!" Ci grinned toward Ave as the young pilot of Gespenst just laughed. "Well…I just doing what I can to help…beside I need money to be able to live here…" he replied. "That's true actually…still we feel indebted…thanks…" Mell smiled once again as Ave just blushed slightly. "Anyway…Ave-san…let's arrange this gift shop to fit the Christmas mood…! Let's do it…hyuun…!" Ci asked as she quickly pulled the young Gespenst's pilot's right arm. "Mou…Ci…! Always monopolizing Monsieur Ave alone…!" Mell sighed as she quickly followed Ave and Ci to do some arrangement on the gift shop.

It was a busy preparation and without realizing about everything, it is already almost lunchtime. "Well…Mell, Ci…I will grab some lunch…I'll see you later after the lunch-break…" Ave waved his hands as he left the gift shop. "Thanks to Ave-san we manage to prepare this much…I don't know if we do it alone…it will be really difficult and time consuming I guess…" Mell commented. "Hyuun…hyuun…! Mell…still everything need to be arranged properly…still a lot of things need to be done…" Ci replied. "Well…we can do it later when Ave-san return…so don't worry about it too much…Ci…" Mell smiled toward her partner as she also walks leaving the gift shop. "I will get some lunch as well…want to go with me Ci…?" Mell asked. "Of course…of course…hyuun…! Let's go to that usual place…!" Ci replied in enthusiasm. "That usual place…? Ci…don't tell me…" Mell voice was being cut as Ci already walks in front of Mell. "Ci…wait…! If you eat too much sweet…!" Mell sighed.

After lunchtime, Ave returned and helped Mell and Ci to decorate the entire gift shop and lobby. It was a very tiring process since they need to do everything by themselves, from creating the design, decorating it with ribbons and bells as well. But Ave, Mell and Ci did everything with enthusiasm since today is Christmas, a very special day toward people around the world. After struggling very hard and doing the best they can, finally they manage to finish decorating everything approximately two hours before the designated schedule for visitors to come to Les Chattes Noires and watch the Christmas Eve performance. In the meantime, Erica, Glycine, Coquelicot, Lobelia, Hanabi and Miki already finish their rehearsal as well. It was difficult for them as well, since their concert today will be overshadowed by the similar concert done in Teito several years ago. But as Ave and Paris Kagekidan believe in themselves, they just need to give their best during this Miracle Bell concert and everything will be fall according to what they already planned previously.

The Concert itself takes about two and half hours and after that, the concert finish…

The concert went well and many audiences very pleased with the idea of Miracle Bell concert similar to what happened in Teito several years ago. It is quite surprising that everything went well more than many already expected. Erica and the others of course feel relieved after finishing this performance and finally the concert time is over and audiences already leaving Les Chattes Noires. As what already being told toward the young Gespenst's pilot early this morning, Ave waits for Erica on the lobby. "Do you know…who is it…?" someone clasped Ave's mouth and nose suddenly from behind, choking him and makes him can't really breathes. "Umgghghhghhh…!" Ave trying his best to releases himself from the grips but those hands seems really strong. "Too bad…it's me…tee hee…" Erica smiled as she releases her hands. "Cough…cough…I thought I will be dead…" Ave commented. "Ave-san…! What's wrong…! Are you feeling unwell…?" Erica asked, as she seems worried.

"No…don't worry about that…I'm fine…it's just…you're almost choking me to dead…" Ave commented and Erica's face paled. "Eeeeeeh…! Am I…! Gomenasai…! Ave-san…daijoubu desu ka…!" Erica frantically kneeled besides the young Gespenst's pilot as her face showed that she really regretted the incident. "Well…that's alright since you're not doing that in purpose I presume…" Ave replied and smiled toward Erica. The apprentice nun seems still regretting the whole incident but Ave quickly repeating to her that everything is alright and that's not her fault. "Erica…shall we go then…?" Ave asked. Erica stared at Ave as she nods happily. "Alright…tee hee…I always want to ask Ave-san to visit this place together with me…so let's go…" Erica commented. Ave nods and smiled once again toward Erica as both of them left Les Chattes Noires together.

Approximately half an hour later…

"Erica…this place is…?" Ave stared at the signboard in the house near the small Convent where Erica stayed before she moved to Les Chattes Noires. "Yup…this is the place…tee…hee…shall we go then Ave-san…Erica must be already been waited in here…" Erica smiled as she went to the front door and knocks the door. "Who is it…?" a voice of old lady can be heard from inside the house. "I'm not suspicious person…please open the door…" Erica replied as Ave just sighed when he heard the way Erica replied the greeting. The door creaked open as an old nun appeared from inside the house. She smiled and hugs Erica. "Erica…you seems healthy and turned into a pretty young lady…" the old nun greets her. "Sister Angela…long time no see…! Erica very happy…! C'mere…" Erica replied, as she seems really happy. "By the way Erica…who is the gentleman here…?" Sister Angela asked. "Oh…this is Ave-san…eto…we works together during this past two months…and I'm the one that invite him here…" Erica replied. "Oh…my…my apologize…Monsieur Ave…thank you very much for taking care Erica the whole time…although she's klutz but she's very nice girl…" Sister Angela smiled as she bowed her head slightly. "Don't worry Sister…Erica is the one that taking care of me and helping me a lot…" Ave replied as Erica blushed slightly when hearing Ave's comment. "By…the way…both of you…come in…come in…everyone already waiting…" Sister Angela smiled as she let Ave and Erica enter the house.

"Ah…Erica Onechan…!" a little kid quickly run toward Erica followed by other kids. "Erica Onechan…! Yay…! Erica Onechan…!" those kids smiled and quickly run toward Erica. "Hai…! Everyone…you all being good kids these days don't you…?" Erica asked as she smiled toward every kid in the room, approximately ten kids ranged from six boys and four girls. "Yes…of course…!" they're nods in agreement. "Alright…! Since you all good kids, Erica Onechan will introduce you with magnificent Onichan over there…!" Erica replied in enthusiasm as Ave just can stared at Erica and those kids in confusion. "Eh…?" Ave stared at Erica in confusion as the apprentice nun just smiled at him. "Ave-san…come here and introduce yourself…!" Erica quickly pulls the young Gespenst's pilot's right arm as Ave still cannot registering everything that happened, meanwhile Sister Angela just smiled when she saw the entire situation.

"Uhm…I'm Ave…Erica's friend and partner…during our time working…nice to meet you all…" Ave replied, as he feel can't do anything in this moment besides following Erica's instruction. "Ne…Onichan…! Are you Erica Onechan's boyfriend…?" a small girl asked a question innocently as both Ave and Erica quickly blushed. "Hai…hai…kids…don't ask some offending question toward Onichan and Erica Onechan…." Luckily Sister Angela quickly helped Ave and Erica to deal with this kind of situation as those kids quickly stopped asking Ave and Erica similar question again. "Now…what should we do then…tee hee…" Erica smiled as a little boy hand her a storybook. "Onechan…read this for us…please…" that boy asked as the other cheering up. "Well…I think there is no other choice then…Erica…Ikimasu…!" Erica replied with enthusiasm as she began to read that book.

"She…seems being a favourite Onechan for those kids…am I right…?" Ave asked as he sits on the corner of the room while Sister Angela just smiled at him. "Erica…always come here periodically to play around with these kids here…Monsieur Ave…she's the one that trying her best and very understanding toward these kids…that's why she's their favourite…" Sister Angela explained. "I see…" Ave replied as he stared toward Erica. "These kids deserve bright future despite being left alone in this world as their parents and family they love being taken away from them…and Erica…she's doing her best to be their family…or someone that they can depend on…in any situation…" Sister Angela commented again. "That's really Erica…I guess…she never let other feel suffer and she always pray for everyone happiness…" Ave replied as he smiled. "Monsieur…it's might be a selfish question but please take care Erica…" Sister Angela asked as Ave stared at her. "I will Sister…don't worry about it…" Ave replied and smiled toward the elder woman. "I'm glad to hear that Monsieur…Erica already don't have anybody else in this world…so again…please take care of her…" Sister Angela once again asked as Ave nods.

"Ave-san…! C'mon…here…!" Erica suddenly pulled Ave's right arm and smiled toward the young man. "Huh…what's wrong Erica…?" Ave asked in confusion. "Tee…hee…you will understand later…" she just smiled and keep on pulling the young Gespenst's pilot right arm. "Everyone…! This time Ave Onichan will also participate…! He will read the story for all of us…! Sing the song…and ask him everything…!" Erica shouted as those kids cheered up. "Erica…! I…I can't…I can't sing a song…!" Ave quickly replied as Erica just giggled. "Tee…hee…don't worry…Erica will help Ave-san together…by the way Ave-san can read the storybook right…?" Erica replied and smiled cutely toward Ave. "That one should be fine…" Ave replied. "Ne…Onichan…! Onechan…c'mon…!" one of the kid pulled Ave's and Erica's clothes. "Tee…hee…" Erica smiled as Ave sighed before he begins picking one of the stories from the storybook. "Hmmmmm…rather than reading from this storybook…how if I tell you all another story…?" Ave asked. "YAY…!" all the kids cheered up as Erica smiled toward Ave. "Ave-san…Erica also want to hear Ave-san story…!" she replied in enthusiasm.

Ave smiled as he begins his story. The story itself is about a world, magnificent world to be exact, full with wonders and people. This world really similar to the world where Paris and their Paris Kagekidan exist, but in this world the will of the people count everything as people with strong willed heart could change the world. Although this world seems to be happy world but actually war ravaged throughout this world as mankind keep on polluting this world. It was keep on happening until God feel mankind from this world already has no hope and decide to punish them, despite God is very forgiving and He sent His beloved Son to be sacrificed instead of humanity. Many human later on realizing their sins and making amend from that. They follow the path of God's Son and later on known as Christian. Many disillusioned with this path and corrupting God's teaching but still God forgive them always and hoping they will change their path.

At the end of the story Ave mentioned about God's love is infinite while mankind also has ability to love someone in the manner of God since God's Son, born as human already show them the way to be able to love someone without asking anything for return. "Ave-san…that's story…is a New Testament…isn't it…?" Erica whispered as she asked to the young Gespenst's pilot and Ave nods in agreement. "Well…the important thing is…to be able to love someone…to be able to accept someone…no matter how different are they from you…and also most importantly is to be able to forgive someone…if all of you able to do that…I'm sure…Miracle Bell will be happen in here…" Ave finished his story as the kids clasped their hands and Erica smiled toward Ave. "That's story is really good Ave-san…I didn't know that you have such knowledge about the New Testament…" Erica commented as Ave just smiled at her. "Look can be deceiving…isn't it…" Ave replied.

Erica and Ave play around with those kids and having a lot of fun. Without realizing, it is already quite late as Sister Angela tell the kids about the time to go to bed since tomorrow is Christmas. After wishing Merry Christmas toward Ave and Erica, those kids went to their respective rooms and sleep soundly afterward. "Erica…Monsieur Ave…thank you for coming today…those kids really happy because of that…" Sister Angela speaks as she accompanies Ave and Erica to the front door. "Ah…Sister…Erica didn't do anything special…it just Ave-san is here so everything is different…" Erica smiled as she replied the elder nun. "It is quite late already Erica…shall we go then…Sister Angela…we wish you Merry Christmas as well…and good night…" Ave smiled as he bowed his head slightly while Erica quickly nods in agreement and do the same toward the elder nun. "Both of you…I wish you two Merry Christmas and may God's kindness bless you two…" Sister Angela replied as Erica smiled and gives the elder nun another warm hugs before leaving the Orphanage House together with Ave.

"Those kids really happy…aren't they…?" Ave asked as Erica nods in agreement. "By the way Ave-san…this night is still early…do you want to go to somewhere else…?" Erica asked. "Not really…by the way…it is already quite late to return to Les Chattes Noires and I think they already lock the front gate…" Ave replied. "Eeeeh…! So how can I return then…?" Erica's face paled slightly as Ave just giggled. "Well…how if you sleepover in my place…?" Ave asked. "Really…? Are you sure…? Kyaaaa…! Thanks a lot Ave-san…! C'mere…!" Erica replied in enthusiasm as she hugs Ave again. "Gleeekh…! Erica…it's hurt…please don't do that…" Ave replied as Erica quickly released her grips and smiled while slightly blushing. "Tee…hee…sorry Ave-san…I got carried away…" Erica replied and Ave just sighed. "Well…shall we go then…?" Ave asked as Erica nods in agreement and both of them quickly walks toward Ave's apartment in the middle of night where snows starting to fall and lights on the street are the only things that emitting light in this dark but peaceful night. After quite a walk, both Ave and Erica finally arrive on the apartment building. Ave quickly opened the door and let Erica enters first as he enters the room afterward.

"Do you want to drink something Erica…?" Ave asked as he starting to boil the water at the kitchen area. "Tee…hee…anything should be fine…Ave-san…" Erica replied. The young Gespenst's pilot then boiled barley tea and brought the teapot together with two cups to the living quarter. "Be careful…it's still hot…" Ave reminds the apprentice nun to be careful. "Thanks for reminding Erica…" she replied and smiled cutely as usual. "So…Ave-san…do you having a lot fun today…?" Erica asked. "Yes…of course…well, it's quite unusual for me but still I'm really glad that I go with you to that orphanage Erica…" Ave replied. "Tee…hee…glad that you like it…" Erica replied as she sips her tea. "So…Erica…what makes you decides to become a nun before…?" Ave asked as Erica stared at the young Gespenst's pilot for a while before replying. "Well…Ave-san…my father and mother was passed away because of the accident in past…several years ago and I barely survived…" Erica replied as her face a bit saddened. "I'm sorry for making you remembering that Erica…" Ave replied, regretting for asking that question in the first time.

"Ummm…it is alright…by the way…Father Lune and Sister Angela took me to the Convent…that time I really scared since those sad things haunting me…moreover I manage to survive because of the special ability I have…as Parisian…" Erica replied, as Ave remains silent. "But…after looking toward Sister Angela and the others that keep on helping me and other kids with same fate with me…I feel like I can't sit here mourning over myself forever…and since that time…I decide to become nun…to be able to pray for other people happiness…and also to make other people happy…" Erica finished her story. "I see…and you seems really make them happy…" Ave commented. "Tee…hee…actually…I'm kind of klutz and sometimes I make mistakes…but after a while I feel relief that…despite of those mistakes…I still manage to help everyone and protecting their smile…" Erica replied with her cute smile on her face as usual. Ave just smiled as Erica giggled before she asked question to the young Gespenst's pilot in return. "How about you Ave-san…? I really want to know about the place where you came from…actually…" Erica asked as she slightly blushed. Ave remains silent for a while before replying. "Sure, why not…?" he replied.

"The place where I came from…is quite hectic place…peaceful…yet fragile…some people manage to live happily but others suffer…I'm not sure how to describe it…" Ave begins his story as Erica stared at him. "So…how about the place surround you Ave-san…? And about yourself…?" the young apprentice nun asked. "Well…I'm quite lucky…that I was born in a quite peaceful and stable country…and about myself…not really different from what you know in these past two months…except myself in my previous origin…was always being pressured with works and other boring activities everyday…" Ave replied as he stared toward the ceiling. "I see…it seems you have a lot of problems happened on you in the past Ave-san…but don't worry…Erica will help you to pray to the God so…everything will be solved accordingly…!" Erica replied with enthusiasm as usual as Ave smiled at her. "Well…thanks a lot Erica…" Ave replied.

Ave and Erica have a long chat until very late night as both of them decide to call the day and sleep. Erica sleeps on Ave's bed as the young Gespenst's pilot decides to sleep on the floor mattress with extra pillow and blanket. Erica beforehand borrowed Ave's pyjama that slightly bigger than her clothes size. "Ave-san…?" Erica whispered as the young Gespenst's pilot turned his head slightly. "What happened Erica…? Hard to sleep…?" Ave asked. "No…it's not that…I just wondering…wether you have someone that you really love in your place of origin…?" Erica asked as Ave blushed slightly. "Well…I don't know how to answer that Erica…but there are several girls that I like in the past…but well…love problem never been smooth for me…Erica…? Are you listening…?" Ave asked as suddenly after a few seconds of silence something happened. "I LOVE…!" Erica suddenly shouted as Ave startled in surprised. "Erica…you don't mean…I…but actually I just…" before Ave could finish his sentence, Erica already snored on her sleep. "I love…éclair…and croissant…nyaem…nyaem…tee…hee…" Erica giggled in her sleep as Ave sighed. "Erica…geez…after I thought she really want to confess her feeling to me…" Ave sighed again as he pulled his blanket and trying to sleep.

It was a Christmas Eve that will never been forgotten by Ave. He's the one that never enjoyed Christmas Eve like this before, feel happy since there is someone that care about him. It was something that the young Gespenst's pilot thinks is a worthy price to pay for leaving his own homeworld. As Ave drifted in his sleep, a night of Christmas will protect the love and care those people have within their hearts. As long as love exist among people's hearts, Miracle Bell for sure will toll and this Christmas will be a new Christmas for those who wishing a better future for their life, love, friendship, peace and hope. "Good night Ave-san…and have a sweet dream…" Erica smiled as she planted a kiss lightly on Ave's right cheek before smiled and returned to her sleep following Ave that already drifted to the dreamland.

_To Be Continued… _

_

* * *

__**Preview to The Next Chapter** _

_The decisive battle against Valiant Knights ensues…!_

_Time limit is until the dawn of the New Year…! If the morning bell toll…_

_And the battle isn't finished yet…Paris will be perished…!_

_There is no hope…what should we do Ave-san…!_

_Who are they…? New hope…?_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 07: The Light of Hope_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Teikoku Kagekidan…! Sanjou…!_

* * *


	9. Chapter 07

**Chapter 07: The Light of Hope**

* * *

"Everyone…! Brace yourself…!" Glycine shouted as a massive impact being slammed toward her Koubu F2 and others' as well including Ave's Gespenst. "Kyaaaa…! Glycine-san…! Erica…flying desu…!" Erica screamed as the others stared at Erica's Koubu F2 that lost its balance and thrown quite far from the others. "Erica-san…!" Hanabi shouted. "Erica…!" Coquelicot trying to use her magic baton to create ribbon and catches Erica's Koubu F2 but the attempt was failed. "Damn…! Suddenly we need to face this…!" Ave cursed as his Gespenst already surrounded by ten hungry Kouma that seems ready to jump over him. "Erica-san…are you alright…?" Miki asked as she manages to use her Koubu F2's jetpack and caught Erica's Koubu F2. "Miki-chan…! Arigatou desu…! C'mere…!" Erica replied and smiled toward Miki. "You…two…! Don't relax first…! Those persistent Kouma still coming at us…!" Lobelia reminded as Erica and Miki quickly realize, their battle wasn't over yet. "Miki-chan be careful…" Erica commented as she flew her Koubu F2 and bombards those Kouma with her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon. "You too…Erica-san…" Miki commented as she and Lobelia quickly dashed toward those Kouma and attacks with their respective weapons.

In the meantime, Hanabi, Coquelicot and Glycine are busy dealing with more than fifty Kouma. "It's impossible even for us…! They are too many…!" Coquelicot commented as two Kouma being downed after Hanabi's arrows pierces through their throats. "Coquelicot…we must keep on fighting…Ave-san…Erica-san and the others also do their best to quarantine the invasion in Paris only…meanwhile Detective Evian and the others evacuating themselves…" Hanabi replied. "Good spirit Hanabi…! We can't afford to give up yet…!" Glycine shouted as she cleaved another three Kouma with her Koubu F2's long halberd axe. "Ave and the others are fighting very hard…! We can't give up yet…!" Glycine continued to shout a war cry although she need to caught her breathes everytime she's yelling or shouting. "Tenjou Tenga…! Ichigeki Hisatsu Ken…!" in the meantime, Ave using his Gespenst's plasma stakes to defeat three Kouma meanwhile after that the young Gespenst's pilot quickly fly his Gespenst to escape the other seven Kouma and regroup with Glycine and the others.

"That's what I expected from Paris Kagekidan…massive energy wave…hordes of Kouma army…they still manage to hold those attacks by themselves…really worthy adversaries…" Athos commented as he summons his crimson Valiant Knight, Rogue Blazer. "Shall we crush their bones then…?" Phortos asked as he summons his green Valiant Knight, Axion. "Well…I don't mind to do that…moreover…I think Silver Mask already ahead us…" Aramis replied and smiled evilly as he summons his blue Valiant Knight, Delphinus Asher. "That moron…! Always disobey…our strategy and order…! Let's move out…!" Athos shouted as the other Valiant Knights nods in agreement and fly toward the battlefield.

"Ave-san…! Watch out…!" Erica shouted as the young Gespenst's pilot quickly side steps his Gespenst to dodge a mysterious attack from bat-like Valiant Knight of darkness. "Nosferatu…!" Glycine shouted as Nosferatu landed in front of them, between Ave, Paris Kagekidan members and the remaining Kouma. "Well…we meet again…and it is unusual to see this City of Light being engulfed with darkness…how magnificent…" Silver Mask grinned inside his Nosferatu. "It's all your fault…! You destroy this Paris and make people suffer…! I will never forgive you…!" Coquelicot yelled. "Do you think so…? Can you all defeat us…?" a mysterious voice of Phortos echoes as Valiant Knight of green berserker, Axion landed besides Nosferatu. "Phortos…?" Ave stared in disbelief. "He…he…he…not only them…but this time the party will begin…" Aramis laughed maniacally as Delphinus Asher entered the battlefield followed by Rogue Blazer. "Aramis de Antoine…!" Lobelia glared at Delphinus Asher from her Koubu F2 meanwhile Hanabi, Miki and Erica only could stare at this grim situation in disbelief.

"I didn't see the lady boss here…! Why didn't she also come here and join the party…?" Ave asked as he glared and taunted at those four Valiant Knights. "Ah…you mean Joan…? You're too arrogant to think that you want to challenge her as well…do you feel confident to fight us…?" Athos asked as he grinned inside his Rogue Blazer. "We don't know if we don't try it…!" Glycine shouted. "We will never give up…the light of hope is here as long as we never give up…Ave-san taught us about this…!" Hanabi commented as well. "Light of hope…? Hey, are there any lights here…? It's very dark…ha…ha…ha…ha…!" Aramis laughed as Delphinus Asher shrieked in joy for being able spreading its terrorizing voice. "No…you're wrong…! Even in the darkest pit of hell…! We will never give up…moreover we…people who believe on Him…we realize…light of hope will be with us…!" Erica shouted back. "O…really…? Believer are such stupid thing young lady…are you forgetting about hope and happiness that being robbed from you in your past…?" Silver Mask commented as he trying to corrupt Erica's feeling. "I…" before Erica could answer, Miki already snapped. "Happiness…laughter…sadness…cry…and frustration…that's what I experience in my life…and I didn't regret them at all…! Because of those…! I am able to stand here and fight against you all…!" Miki shouted. "Miki is right…! Although sometimes we might shed our tears…but we happy to be able to fight until now…! As long as we don't give up this hope…! We will prevail…!" Coquelicot added.

"Enough…! I already lost my patience…! I kill you all…!" Phortos shouted as Axion suddenly leaped and slammed its broadsword toward Paris Kagekidan members and Ave's Gespenst. "Everyone…scatter…!" Erica ordered as her Koubu F2 and others' as well scatter to avoid being crushed by that broadsword meanwhile Ave quickly take an opportunity to fly and lands his Gespenst's kick toward Axion's groin. "Not that fast…!" Athos commented as he blocks Ave's kick with his Rogue Blazer's long sword.

"Heaaaa…!" Glycine let out her war cry as she slammed her long halberd axe towards Delphinus Asher, but the centaur like Valiant Knight manage to avoid that attack easily. "Shimata…!" Glycine cursed as the next moment she finds out her Koubu F2 already flying over after being slammed by Nosferatu's bat wings. "Argh…!" Glycine shouted in pain as her Koubu F2 crashed on the nearby building. "Glycine-san…!" Hanabi shouted as she uses her long bow and arrow to shots at Nosferatu but this time Delphinus Asher parried those arrows with its lance. "Ha…ha…ha…no use…!" Aramis laughed as Hanabi paled after realizing herself was powerless. "Erica…Ikimasu…!" Erica shouted as she flew her Koubu F2 and bombard Phortos' Axion with her Gatling Cannon meanwhile Coquelicot and Miki are busy dealing with the remaining Kouma that still too many for those two. "Erica-san…! What should we do…! We can't hold much longer…!" Miki shouted as one of the Kouma leaped toward her Koubu F2. "Miki…!" Coquelicot shouted as she leaped in front of Miki's Koubu F2 to cover her from that Kouma's attack.

"Coquelicot-san…!" Erica shouted as Miki frozen in fear as Coquelicot's pink Koubu F2 fell down after being hit by one of the Kouma's claws. Erica quickly bombards those Kouma with her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon while avoiding Phortos' Axion. "Erica-san…! Coquelicot is…" Miki's voice trembled in fear. "I'm fine Miki…just this Koubu F2…can't move…!" Coquelicot's voice quickly interrupt as Miki and Erica sighed in relieve. "You two…! Don't get relaxed yet…!" Lobelia shouted as she parried Axion's broadsword with her Koubu F2's long claws as Ave still busy dealing with Rogue Blazer. "You're good but persistent…! Don't you know that's kinda annoying…?" Ave commented as he readying his plasma stakes again while Rogue Blazer readying its long sword. "Good…but you seems already in your limit…only thanks to your machine that seems more durable than those thin can piloted by those girls…you didn't posses any special skill…!" Athos commented, as he then laughed maniacally as usual.

"You're underestimating me…!" Ave shouted as he dashed toward Rogue Blazer and slamming his Gespenst's plasma stakes toward that crimson Valiant Knight. "Not so fast…!" Rogue Blazer parried those three plasma stakes with its long sword as that long sword glowing with crimson unearthly colour. "Be gone…!" Athos shouted and Ave's Gespenst being slammed away because of its energy wave. "Damn it…!" Ave cursed as his Gespenst kneeled after landed quite painfully on the ground. "Ave-san…! Coquelicot's Koubu F2 can't move and we need to withdraw now…!" Erica shouted as she bombards the remaining Kouma with her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon and Miki helped Coquelicot's Koubu F2 to escape. "What the…" before Ave could finish his sentence, another transmission came from Hanabi. "Ave-san…! Glycine's Koubu F2 was defeated…right now Lobelia trying to help us to retreat…we must retreat now…!" Hanabi shouted as well.

"Damn…this operation is fail…! Are we doomed…! Damn…!" Ave shouted in frustration as Rogue Blazer walks toward his Gespenst. "Ha…ha…ha…! Fool humans…trying to fight us…Saint of Swords…! Now keep on cursing your terrible fate as we will dispose you all to the hell…!" Athos laughed as he ready to put finishing moves toward Ave's Gespenst. "Ave-san…!" Erica shouted as she quickly slammed Rogue Blazer with her Koubu F2's shoulder tackle and makes that crimson Valiant Knight thrown away several metres. "Ave-san…! We must escape quickly…!" Erica's Koubu F2 quickly pulled Ave's Gespenst's right arm together and helped the helpless mecha to escape. "Erica-san…! Ave-san…! We already inside Éclair Forte…! Quick…!" Hanabi shouted. "We pass the first line of defense…automatic cannons will deal with those Kouma…here we go…!" Erica yelled as her Koubu F2 and Gespenst landed roughly inside Éclair Forte. "Erica-san…!" Miki is the one jumped from her Koubu F2's cockpit and hugs Erica. "I'm here Miki…don't worry…" Erica smiled toward Miki as in the meantime Hanabi and Lobelia quickly closed the hangar door of Éclair Forte and the express train quickly escape the battlefield.

"Ave…? Are you alright…?" Glycine asked as the young Gespenst's pilot just sighed. "They are pretty powerful and I can't do anything there…damn…!" Ave replied in frustration. "Ave-san…!" Erica snapped as the young Gespenst's pilot stared at her. "Erica…?" Ave stared in confusion. "Don't be that gloomy…! We are dealing with the same problem here…! As Taichou…I can't let you down in your own emotion…!" Erica replied as Ave just sighed. "Don't worry Erica…I just regretting myself not being able to do anything there…" Ave replied. "There again…! You're gloomy again Ave-san…!" Erica sighed. "But Erica…I feel like I understand Ave's feeling…they are really powerful…" Coquelicot commented. "Eh…?" Erica stared at Coquelicot. "We are pretty lucky to be able to escape from that hopeless battle…not sure if that's happened again in the future though…" Lobelia added. "Everyone…what's wrong with all of you…?" Erica asked. "Erica-san…I'm sorry…" Hanabi sighed. "It's reality Erica-san…we can't do anything…not even protecting ourselves…how can we protect Paris…?" Miki commented as her tears fell down from her eyes. "Miki-chan…" Erica stared at her and then toward all of her comrades before she decides to remain silent as well.

Suddenly Éclair Forte being shaken violently as everyone shrieked in panic. "What's going on…?" Glycine is the one asked quickly. "Everyone…this is bad…! Delphinus Asher…it's followed us and already above us…it's attacking us…! If this keep on continuing…we can't hold much longer…!" Mell shouted from the communicator. "But…what can we do…! We can't do anything now…!" Glycine replied in frustration. "I…also feel powerless…" Coquelicot commented. "What are you talking about everyone…!" Ci quickly replied in shocked. "We can't win against this battle…I'm sorry…" Hanabi apologize meanwhile Lobelia and Miki remain silent without doing anything. "I'm going…!" Ave suddenly spoken. "But…Ave-san…you just…" before Mell finished her sentence, Ave just sighed and smiled. "If we all can't win this war…at least I will secure the escape route for you all…" Ave replied as everyone stared at Ave. "Ave-san…I…I'm going with you…" Erica suddenly speaks.

"Erica…!" Glycine stared at her in shock. "I can't let Ave-san fight by himself…you all…anything happened to both of us…don't lose any hope…God will help you all…and even when He left all of you…remember your future and hope still in your own hands…now I must going…Ave-san…let's go…!" Erica finished her speech as she smiled toward her comrades before she opened the hangar door using her Koubu F2 and fly to the rooftop followed by Gespenst. "Erica…" Coquelicot murmured as she stared toward the red Koubu F2 with a pair of angelic wings on its back disappeared from her eyes meanwhile the others just remain silent.

Éclair Forte's Rooftop, Express Line to Arc de Triomphe…

"Erica…be careful…this speed…really dangerous for the balance…" Ave commented as he trying his best to be able to stand on his Gespenst's two feet. "Ave-san…! Hyiiii…! Erica feel like flying…!" Erica replied as she screamed and trying her best to balance herself as well. "Fu…fu…fu…fu…! Until when both of you want to play around like that…!" Aramis voice can be heard echoing as Delphinus Asher landed on the locomotive ahead Ave and Erica. "Aramis…! This time…we will defeat you for sure…!" Ave shouted, as Erica just remains silent and stared at both Ave's Gespenst and Aramis' Delphinus Asher. "What you can do with that kind of power…and now you say that you seems will be able to defeat me single-handedly…how delusional you are…ha…ha…ha…!" Aramis laughed. "No…! You're the one that delusional…! Ave-san might not as strong as you…but he relies on his skill rather than using powerful Valiant Knight like you…! You're the one that lacked of skill…!" Erica shouted as Aramis just grinned evilly. "Then…shall we prove it now…?" he asked as suddenly Delphinus Asher dashed and slammed its lance toward Gespenst, but quickly Ave reacts and blocked that attack with his plasma stakes. "Ave-san…!" Erica shouted as she bombards Delphinus Asher with her Koubu F2's Gatling Canon but quickly the centaur like Valiant Knight jumped and dodge that attack.

"It's no use…! Ha…ha…ha…! I will not get defeated easily like that…!" Aramis laughed maniacally as he now dashed toward Erica's Koubu F2. "Erica…!" Ave shouted as the apprentice nun quickly shots toward Delphinus Asher with her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon. "I missed…!" Erica stared in fear as Delphinus Asher finally arrives in front of her Koubu F2 and readying its lance. "Don't hold any grudge at me…just blame your miserable fate for having me as your enemy…nya…ha…ha…ha…ha…!" Aramis laughed as he ready to strikes Erica with his lance. "Erica…!" Ave shouted again as he quickly dashed by using his Gespenst's vernier but it seems already too late. "Die…!" Aramis yelled as he slashed his lance but suddenly a sound of metal clashed each other can be heard as Glycine's Koubu F2 standing in front of Erica's Koubu F2, blocking Delphinus Asher's lance with her long halberd axe. "Glycine-san…!" Erica shouted as she smiled. "Are you alright Erica…?" Glycine asked as she waved her halberd axe and forcing Delphinus Asher to leaps backward.

"Glycine…?" Ave stared in disbelief as his Gespenst arrives and kneeled besides Erica's Koubu F2. "Sorry for keeping you all waiting…" Glycine smiled as another four Koubu F2 arrive behind her. "Hanabi-san…! Miki-chan…! Coquelicot…! Lobelia-san…!" Erica gasped in disbelief as her tears fell from her eyes. "Sorry Erica for before…now I decide…that I will fight as well…!" Coquelicot replied. "Heh…you and Ave fighting against this guy alone by you two only…not bad huh…" Lobelia smirked as she readying her Koubu F2's long claws. "Erica-san…Ave-san…I will fight…right now…I want to do something so I will not have any regret later…" Hanabi commented as she also readying her long-bow and arrows. "Ave-san…Erica-san…let me handle him…this time…I promise not to doubt on myself again…" Miki speaks as she smiled toward Erica and Ave while unsheathed her sabre. "Everyone…" Erica stared at them. "Erica…now is the time to strike back…! Give us your command…!" Ave commented as he helped Erica's Koubu F2 to stand up. "Ave-san…right…! Everyone…thank you very much…! Let's do our best then…! Paris Kagekidan…! Dispatch…!" Erica shouted a high-spirited command as everyone replied and quickly resume their attacks toward Delphinus Asher.

"You…! Cursed you all Paris Kagekidan…! This time…! I will defeat you all…Once and for all…! Answer my calling…! Minions of darkness…! Cursed of fallen demons…! Kouma…!" Aramis screamed as several Hangon pentagram appeared on the air and around twenty-five Kouma appeared from it. "Well…there are quite a lot of them…" Glycine commented as she spins her halberd axe. "Erica what should we do…?" Coquelicot asked. "In this kind of situation…we actually should know how to defeat the enemy but I doubt we will able to do that…again, we fight against this scum…!" Lobelia added. "Erica-san…" Hanabi just stared at Erica while Miki remains silent. "Well…I…don't worry…believe in yourself…those Kouma will not different with those Kouma we face before…Miki-chan…Hanabi-san…Glycine-san…Lobelia-san…Coquelicot…Ave-san…! Don't worry…! We can win this battle…!" Erica replied with high-spirited voice as Ave and the others just smiled. "That's typical our Erica…so we no need to worry about it…" Ave commented as those Kouma begin to run and leaped toward him and Paris Kagekidan members. "Kill them…!" Aramis ordered. "That's wont be easy…!" Glycine snapped back as she spun her Koubu F2's long halberd axe and slashed toward two Kouma.

"Glycine-san…! Behind you…!" Hanabi shouted as another Kouma already jumped and want to attack Glycine's Koubu F2 with its claws but suddenly something or someone beheaded it. "Huh…?" everyone stared in surprised as another Koubu unit landed not far from Erica's and Hanabi's Koubu F2 units. "That's…pink Koubu Nishiki unit…? And that's katana…?" Hanabi stared in disbelief. "Ho…ho…ho…ho…Sakura-san…are you claiming the stage for yourself…!" another Koubu Nishiki unit with purple colour also leaped from nowhere and defeat three Kouma with her naginata. "Sumire-san…! It's not the time for this kind of thing…! Iris…! Can you do something toward the battered Paris Kagekidan…?" Sakura asked. "Hai…Sakura Onechan…!" a cheerful voice replied.

"Iris' Marionette…" a yellow Koubu Nishiki appeared from nowhere and seems has healing spell to fixed any physical damages sustained by Koubu F2 units as well as their pilots. "Everything done Sakura Onechan…!" Iris replied and smiled. "Sempai…! You all here to help us…! Erica very happy…!" Erica quickly shouted in happy tone as she fly her Koubu F2 to get closer toward the pink Koubu Nishiki. "Erica-san…you look cheerful and energetic as usual…" Sakura commented as she smiled toward Erica. "Tee hee…" Erica just laughed back. "Erica…! We still need to deal with the rest of those Kouma and the boss as well…! Don't let your guard down…!" Glycine quickly reminds the captain of Paris Kagekidan about the battle still ensues. "Who are they…?" Ave asked as Coquelicot's Koubu F2 walks closer toward Gespenst. "They are…our sempai…Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi members…Shinguji Sakura…Kanzaki Sumire and Iris Chateaubriand…! They are here to help us…!" Coquelicot explained in enthusiasm, as it seems the table already being turned to their favour. "By the way, how they can get here…?" Lobelia suddenly asked. "Ho…ho…ho…ho…these new equipment made by Kohran-san and Kanzaki Heavy Industry sure something handy…" Sumire replied with her proud tone as usual. "We receive urgent message from Grand Mere and Sakomizu-san…that's why we are here…first ahead the others and Ohgami-san…" Sakura commented and smiled as she readying her katana blade.

"Ichirou…! He will come here as well…?" Coquelicot asked with sparkling eyes. "Yes…Onichan will be here to help us…! Don't worry Coquelicot…! We will help you first before Onichan arrive…so let's defeat these enemies first…!" Iris commented. "Ohgami-san…" Erica sighed as Hanabi and Miki noticed that. "Erica-san…don't you feel happy to be able to see Ohgami-san again…?" Hanabi asked as she shots two arrows toward two incoming Kouma. "Of course I'm happy…it's just awkward after haven't seeing him for long time…" Erica commented as she also gunned down another three Kouma. "Erica-san…don't tell me…it's about your relationship with Ave-san…?" Miki asked. "Eh…! How do you know that Miki-chan…?" Erica asked in shock as Miki slashed one Kouma by using her Koubu F2's sabre. "We all know that you like Ave-san…Erica-san…so no need to hide your feeling…moreover Ohgami-san…already with Sakura-san…so I think you need to move forward and chose the one that still available…perhaps…sigh…" Hanabi commented. "But…I don't know…about Ave-san feeling to me…" Erica commented as suddenly Glycine's voice boomed. "You two…! Stop chit and chat…! Help us here…!" she shouted.

"Teikoku Kagekidan…! Sanjou…!" Sakura, Sumire and Iris shouted in the same time as Delphinus Asher just remain silent in front of them. "Now…now…now…another clowns inside their thin cans…sigh…can't you all just give up…?" Aramis begin to taunt with his insult as usual. "Give up…! That's impossible…! As long as evil exist in this world…we will keep on fighting…to protect people we hold dearly…! And uphold justice…! That's us…! Teikoku Kagekidan…!" Sakura replied with fiery voice as she readying her katana sword and dashed toward Delphinus Asher. "Sakura-san…Mizu Formation…!" Sumire instructs as she jumped and readying her naginata. "Ryoukai…!" Sakura and Iris replied as they quickly surround Delphinus Asher from two different directions. "What the…!" Aramis stared in confusion as from above Sumire's Koubu Nishiki leaped and slashed its naginata toward Delphinus Asher's arms. "Haja Kensei…! Ouka Oushin…!" Sakura chanted her sword technique as she also attacks Delphinus Asher by slashing the Valiant Knight vertically. "Iiiiiyaaaaa…!" in the meantime Iris uses her telekinetic power to throws the Valiant Knight to the other direction and slammed the steel platform of Éclair Forte's roof. "Erica-san…now…!" Sakura gives her signal.

"Ave-san…shall we do it…?" Erica asked. "Anytime Erica…!" Ave replied as Koubu F2 Erica's Custom and Gespenst fly toward Delphinus Asher that already damaged badly by Sumire and Sakura. "Take this…!" Erica shouted as she bombards Delphinus Asher with her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon meanwhile Ave readying his Gespenst's plasma stakes. "Tenjou Tenga…! Ichigeki Hisatsu Ken…!" Ave shouted as well as he burying his plasma stakes on the chest of Delphinus Asher. "UAAAAAARGGGGHHHH… NOOOO…!" Aramis shouted as his body begin to disintegrate and Delphinus Asher reduced to ashes after exploded. In the meantime it seems Miki, Coquelicot, Glycine, Lobelia and Hanabi also already finish dealing with the remaining Kouma as Éclair Forte later arrive safely at Arc de Triomphe.

'Sakura-san…! Thanks for rescuing us…! C'mere…!" Erica quickly hugs Sakura as the Japanese girl just giggled. "Erica-san…don't say that…you're the one who fight most of the fights here…and we just helping…" Sakura replied. "O…ho…ho…ho…ho…of course…Teikoku Kagekidan is always brilliant…and moreover here in Paris Kagekidan…it seems…they have two other new members…" Sumire commented. "Ne…ne…Onichan…Onechan, I'm Iris…nice to meet you…!" Iris smiled as she greets Ave and Miki. "I'm Ave…nice to meet you Iris-chan…" Ave replied and smiled toward the younger girl. "I'm Miki Akechi…nice to meet you all…" Miki smiled as well. "Miko and Avo…? Weird name…? Do you agree Sakura-san…?" Sumire asked as Sakura just grinned while Erica quickly trying to fix the wrong spelling of Ave and Miki's name. "Anyway…since we are here…shall we do that…?" Coquelicot suddenly commented. "Ah…you're right Coquelicot…we must do it…since sempai here as well…!" Erica replied in enthusiasm. "Right then…shall we do it quickly…? I don't want Grand Mere complain again later…" Lobelia added. "Lobelia-san…Glycine-san…come here please…" Hanabi smiled as she asks her two comrades to stand beside her. "This time you shout it Ave-san…!" Erica commented. "Huh…?" Ave stared in confusion. "Don't be nervous…just do it…!" Glycine added. As Sakura, Sumire and Iris also seems insisting, the young Gespenst's pilot realize that he has no choice here. He took a deep breath before shouting it. "SHOURI NO POSE…! KIME…!" the new victory pose together with Shinguji Sakura, Kanzaki Sumire and Iris Chateaubriand now will be carved inside the memory of Paris Kagekidan members, as comrades that help them in the grim situation, they share common dreams for love, friendship and hope in the future.

Arc de Triomphe, one hour later…

"So Monsieur Ohgami will also come to Paris with the rest of the members of Teikoku Kagekidan as well…?" Glycine asked. "Yes…I requested them personally…moreover…there is a need to fight this common threat together…I believe…similar things also happened in Teito as well…" Grand Mere commented. "Hai…we detected similar threat happened in Paris and the connection with the appearance of Kouma in Paris is something that just a beginning of the larger threat like what happened in Teito and New York recently…" Sakura replied. "Sakura-san…what happened actually…Erica really don't understand…" Erica asked innocently as Mell quickly showed photograph on the large projector. "That's…!" Glycine gasped, as Lobelia and the others remain silent. "Air Fortress that used by Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Yagyu Munenori to terrorizing Teito…several months ago…but after we repelled the attack…recently we detect their movement in Paris…!" Sumire commented. "That's why Onichan quickly accepted the request from Grand Mere-san…two days before the main incident occurred in Paris…" Iris added.

"Do you think this Toyotomi and Munenori have relationship with Saint of Swords…or this just purely coincidence…?" Ave suddenly asked. "We still investigating it…but as everybody here realize…we don't have enough time…if until new year time we can't defeat them…not only Paris…but Teito and New York as well will fell into the terror of Kouma…" Sakura replied with grim expression on her face. "New year…two days from now, how can we do this…everyone…?" Miki asked as her face paled slightly. "Miki Akechi-san…I presume…I heard that your brother Kojiro Akechi-san already doing some investigation together with Tsukigumi division…right now we only can hope…everything will shed us a light…" Sakura commented again as Miki nods and realize there is not much they can do in this moment. "I think…what we can do is fight against them while waiting for Monsieur Ohgami arrival…until the next operation…it is better for all of you to have rest while still can…" Grand Mere commented. "Mell…and Ci…you too…" she finally added before decide to left the meeting room at Arc de Triomphe. "Oui Madame…" Mell replied, as Ci just remains silent. After Grand Mere left, everyone have a light chat before leaving to their respective quarters to have a bit of cat naps before the next sortie.

In the meantime…

"Ave-san…what are you doing here…can't sleep…?" Erica asked as she standing besides Ave on the top balcony of Arc de Triomphe as cold breeze blowing over their bodies. "No…Erica…I just…think about the outcome of this war…" Ave replied. "So…what do you think about it Ave-san…? Are you thinking that we will have no hope to win…?" Erica asked. "I can't say that…but somehow I doubt we will manage to win this battle without making a lot of sacrifices…" Ave replied with grim expression on his face. "It's sad…isn't it…this city…Paris…but I think differently about it Ave-san…" Erica commented as she smiled at Ave. "Huh…?" the young Gespenst's pilot stared at the apprentice nun in confusion. "No matter how grim the situation is…as long as you still believe that you have hope to overcome it…everything will be alright…" Erica replied and smiled again toward Ave. "Erica…but…I…" before Ave finished his sentence, Erica put her right hand's index finger on Ave's lip. "Just don't say anything…" after saying that, Erica embraces the young man and whispered.

"Lord of Heaven…please protect us…your children from any bad things that might befall us…give us a guidance of light that show us proper path…and let us find our future…because we believe in You…we pray…thanks for everything you give to us in the past…and in the name of Father, Son and Holy Spirit…we pray for our future…amen…" Erica finished her whisper and smiled toward Ave. "That's praying…?" Ave asked. "Just something appeared in my mind…moreover I also asking in my heart to the God to protect certain someone that I like…do you know who is he…?" Erica smiled as she asked Ave and the young Gespenst's pilot shrugged. "He's a very nice young man…with black hair and sometimes act little bit weird…but I like him since he always honest to what he thinks and he always trying his best in any kind of grim situation…that's why…I pray for him…since he's close with me at this moment…" Erica replied and blushed slightly. "Erica…that's…" before Ave finished his sentence, Erica quickly pushed Ave away.

"I think you better to go and have some sleep Ave-san…later everything will be hard…some rest will make you regain some energy…" Erica replied as she smiled toward Ave. The young Gespenst's pilot remains silent for a while before nods and smiled toward Erica. "Erica…thanks…for everything…" Ave replied as he walks away but before he enters Arc de Triomphe, Ave turned his head and smiled toward Erica again. "After everything finished, shall we have a date…proper one…?" Ave asked as Erica blushed. "Su…sure…Ave-san…! Tee…hee…quick and have some sleep…!" Erica replied and smiled back toward Ave while forcing him to enter the Arc de Triomphe, leaving herself alone. "Ave-san…thank you very much for everything…I'm really grateful to be able to meet you, Lord of Heaven…thanks for this fateful day…and give Ave-san your blessing…thank you Lord…" Erica closed her eyes as she formed a solemn thank you toward her faith's God. "Amen…" she finished her second prayer before decide to have a rest as well and entered the Arc de Triomphe. "Ave-san…once again…thank you for everything…" Erica whispered softly as she closes the door and enters Arc de Triomphe.

_To Be Continue…_

* * *

_**Preview to The Next Chapter**_

_Sins that being passed down since the dawn of humanity…_

_Shall our children bear these sins as well…?_

_Is it fair for them to bear the same burden for what their ancestors did…?_

_The place where everything begin…_

_The start of the journey and the last destination of souls…_

_Stopped time…era and space forever inside tranquillity and illusion world…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 08: Chain of Memories…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Ave-san…! This place is…your world…_

* * *


	10. Chapter 08

**Chapter 08: Chain of Memories**

* * *

"This mission now is to penetrating enemies' stronghold…if this mission success…the peace in Paris can be restored…and if it's failed…Paris will be destroyed…the time for mission is five hours from now and the code of operation is Operation Paris Freedom…any question…?" Grand Mere asked. "So…Grand Mere…the only thing we need to do is destroy everything in the path…?" Glycine asked. "Mell…can you explain the situation more detail…?" Grand Mere asked. "Oui Madame…" Mell replied. A large projector behind Grand Mere, Mell and Ci quickly displayed the structure of enemies' base at Notre Dame Cathedral as Mell took a deep breath before starting her explanation. "The floating fortress appeared on the top of Notre Dame Cathedral…meanwhile…there are several enemies' stronghold surrounds Notre Dame…in the manner like this…I expecting heavy resistance from the enemy…." Mell commented. "So…we can't just strike our way in…! Is there any other way to do it…?" Lobelia asked. "I…will act as distraction…and you all can go inside…!" Erica suddenly commented. "That's out of question…" Glycine interrupted. "Eh…?" Erica stared at Glycine in confusion.

"Erica-san…you're captain of Paris Kagekidan…so please not taking the entire risks by yourself…" Hanabi sighed as Coquelicot and Miki nod in agreement. "But…there is no other way around…although I also agree with Erica shouldn't be a distraction…that's why…I will become one…" Ave commented. "Eh…! Ave-san…?" Erica stared at Ave with shocked expression. "Ne…ne…ne…that's not good either…!" Coquelicot commented. "I agree with Hanabi-san and Coquelicot…we can't afford someone taking their risk while the others enter the enemies' domain by themselves…" Miki added. "But…is there any other way beside that…?" Ave asked. "Monsieur…there is other way that we already prepare…" Grand Mere replied and smiled toward them. "Eh…? What is it Grand Mere…? Erica want to know as well…" Erica asked. "Mell…Ci…get Éclair Forte ready for dispatch…ask Monsieur Jean to put the best ammunition and every parts to Koubu F2 units and Gespenst unit…meanwhile I will let the distraction team handle the rest…" Grand Mere instructed. "Roger that…" Ci replied and saluted. "Oui Madame…!" Mell do the same as those two left the briefing room.

"The mission to distract the enemies…just left them to us…" Sakura suddenly interrupted as everyone in the briefing room stared at Sakura, Sumire and Iris in surprised. "But…that's too dangerous only for you three…!" Glycine complained. "Wait…Glycine-san…you are saying that three of us not enough to deal with them…? We are professional and of course…they will be nothing…you are worrying to much…" Sumire quickly replied with her sharp tongue. "Iris…are you will be alright…?" Coquelicot asked with worried on her face. "Don't worry…! Coquelicot is Iris friend…and Iris promise that Iris will be fine…ne Jean Paul…?" Iris replied and smiled as she also asked her teddy bear. "Still…only three of you…act as distraction…is a bit careless…" Lobelia smirked as Hanabi and Miki quite agree with it. "Sakura-san…don't do something reckless like that alright…if something happen to you…Erica…Erica…don't know…" Erica commented as she sniffed. "Don't worry too much Erica-san, there will be nothing happened to us…" Sakura replied and smiled toward Erica. "Moreover…they are not just three but five…!" another voice suddenly interrupted. "That voice…I've bad feeling about this…" Sumire commented as the elevator door in the briefing room opened.

"WAY…WAY…! KANNA…!" Iris is the one cheered up as she hugs the muscular woman followed by Coquelicot. "I also here Sakura-han…so don't worry ne…!" another voice interrupted. "Kohran…! Glad you're here…!" Sakura replied as Erica and the others can only stared in disbelief. "Who are they…?" Miki asked as she whispered toward Hanabi. "Kirishima Kanna-san…the expert master of close combat quarter and master of Kirishima Ryu Karate…and the other is Ri Kohran-san…the expert inventor and mechanic…both of them came from Teikoku Kagekidan as well…and Kohran-san is the one creating our Koubu F2 together with Monsieur Jean…" Hanabi explained as Miki just nods in understanding. "Waaaa…! Kanna-san…Kohran-san…both of you here…! Erica feel more confident now…! C'mere…!" Erica smiled as she ready to hugs Kanna and Kohran. "Ei…ei…ei…! What are you doing…!" Kanna protested as she trying to dodge Erica's hugs meanwhile Grand Mere just sighed and smiled. "Iris….kowai…" Iris commented. "Tee…hee…sorry Kanna-san…Iris-chan…and Kohran-san…I got carried away as usual…" Erica replied sheepishly and blushed slightly.

"By the way…glad you two are here…Kirishima Kanna, Ri Kohran…please give us support to fight this battle as well…" Grand Mere commented suddenly. "Don't worry Grand Mere-han…we are here ahead the others since we have a feeling…this kind of thing will happened…!" Kohran replied. "Moreover…if I left this place alone enough, this cactus woman will causing trouble for sure…" Kanna grinned. "KA…KANNA-san…!" Sumire fumed as she heard Kanna's insensitive comment. "I see…glad you two here…I'm counting on you two…!" Glycine replied and smiled toward them. "By the way Glycine-han…those two…are new members aren't they…?" Kohran asked as she stared at Miki and Ave that just gulped. "Mi…Miki Akechi…! I'm new member of Paris Kagekidan…! Nice to meet you…!" Miki quickly saluted but she seems really nervous. "I'm Ave…and I also new member…" Ave saluted as well. "Miki-han…and Ave-han…fu…fu…Erica-han…why there is a guy here…replacement for Ohgami-han…?" Kohran asked as she grinned while Erica blushed. "Eh…? That's not like that…" Erica replied. "Kohran…please restraint yourself from that kind of subject…we are in the middle of briefing…" Sakura reminds her as Kohran just grinned. "Ah…sorry…I always keep on forgetting about that Sakura-han…I'm sorry…" Kohran replied as Ave and Miki just sighed. "Well…I'm Kirishima Kanna…nice to meet you two…hope we get along well…!" Kanna grinned as she shakes Ave and Miki's hands. "Me too…nice to meet you Kanna-san…" Miki replied while Ave just smiled back to the muscular woman.

"By the way…Maria-han and the other already arrive as well…but they need to do another thing first…so we was given order to came here ahead…" Kohran explained as Grand Mere nods in understanding. "Ne…ne…is Ichirou coming along as well…?" Coquelicot asked. "Ohgami-han…came along as well…together with Kayama-han…! This battle is not the battle of Paris Kagekidan alone…that's why we giving our best support here…!" Kohran replied. "Ohgami-san here…! Erica feel relieve…!" Erica replied as she sighed in relieve. "If…Ex-Taichou here, I think we can win this battle for sure…!" Glycine commented. "Hmmmpff…! I just hope…he didn't forget some tricks that I taught him before…" Lobelia commented. "Lobelia-san…it's not good to make Ohgami-san doing those kind of things…" Hanabi added. "Those kind of things…?" Miki stared at Ave as the young Gespenst's pilot just shrugged. "By the way…this mission will be started four hours later…all of you free to do what you want to do…although I personally recommending to have rest before begin the mission…that's it…good luck for the upcoming battle…!" Grand Mere saluted as everyone in the briefing room saluted as well.

"I'm going to see Monsieur Jean…since I might be able to help him to upgrade some performance of our Koubu Nishiki and Koubu F2 as well…!" Kohran commented as she left to the hangar. "Coquelicot…can you show me the place where I can find tasty food…quite hungry here and I think refuelling myself is the most important task before the battle…" Kanna commented as Coquelicot smiled and nods while two of them went to the kitchen area afterward. "That gorilla woman…! Always think with her muscle…! Honestly…" Sumire walks away. "Hey…! Kanzaki…want to join us for drink…you two Glycine Bleumer…" Lobelia suddenly asked as everyone just remains silent and stared at them. "Sure…quite a good offer…" Glycine replied as Sumire also nods in agreement. "I will not leaving this opportunity alone…o…ho…ho…ho…ho…" Sumire replied as three of them left to the bar and lounge area. "Iris want to look around this place…! This is the first time…! Miki Onechan…please accompany Iris and Jean Paul…okay…okay…?" the little girl pleads as Miki smiled at her. "Sure…why not Iris-chan…shall we going then…?" Miki smiled at her. "Waaaay…waaaay…!" Iris replied in enthusiasm as both of them left the briefing room as well. "Erica-san…shall we get going as well…?" Sakura asked. "Eh…?" Erica stared at Sakura in confusion. "It has been quite a long time since we have some chat…if you don't mind…" Sakura smiled at the young apprentice nun as Erica nods. "Sure…! Erica very happy…!" Erica replied with enthusiasm and smiled back toward Sakura. "Hanabi-san…Ave-san…we are going first…see you again later…!" Erica waved her right hand as she left the briefing room together with Sakura, leaving Ave and Hanabi alone in that place.

"It becomes quiet suddenly…do you agree Ave-san…?" Hanabi asked as the young Gespenst's pilot startled suddenly. "Oh…you're right Hanabi…well…there is not much we can do…anyway I might having a bit of rest before the mission…how about you…?" Ave asked. "Well…I have no other thing to do as well…if is it okay…I want to have a bit chat with Ave-san…" Hanabi replied as she smiled toward Ave. "I'm fine with that…and still there is time left before the mission…what is it…you want to talk about…?" Ave asked. "It's about…yourself if I'm allowed to know about you more Ave-san…" Hanabi replied as she blushes slightly and sits beside Ave. "About myself…?" Ave stared at the heir of Kitaoji as Hanabi smiled at him. "Anything about yourself Ave…about your home…your family…friends…if I'm allowed to know…" Hanabi replied back. "Well, that's going to be a very long and boring story…I hope you like it…" Ave commented as Hanabi just nods and smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot. Ave took a deep breath as usual before he finally decides to begin his story about himself and his homeworld, family and friends.

In the meantime, Arc de Triomphe's balcony…

"This place really beautiful before…but now it was covered by the darkness…it's sad…actually…" Erica commented as Sakura remain silent and walks beside Erica. "This kind of thing happened…in the place where light, love and hope exist…darkness, despair and sorrow bound to exist side by side as well…Erica-san…" Sakura replied. "I see…but Sakura-san…don't you think…this is quite sad considering this kind of thing keep on happening…even when we fight and win the battle again and again…?" Erica asked. "It's something that we can't helped…to think…I know about that feeling…that's why I…no…we, Teikoku Kagekidan keep on fighting…so we can minimize the damage…while protecting those smiles from people that we hold dearly…" Sakura replied as she smiled toward Erica. "Sakura-san…really strong…Erica feel that Erica can't do anything…although Ohgami-san appointed Erica as the captain of Paris Kagekidan Hanagumi…Erica always often make mistakes…sigh…and now…Erica not sure if Erica can perform like what Ohgami-san expect…" Erica commented as she stared at the bleak sky of Paris while Sakura just smiled and stared at the same sky before replying.

"I think you're underestimating yourself Erica-san…" Sakura replied as Erica stared at her in surprised. "Eh…?" Erica stared at her senior in surprised. "When Ohgami-san chose someone to be vice captain or later to be captain of Hanagumi…he already has envisioned about many possible outcomes that will be happened…you maybe klutz Erica-san…but you have quality to be Paris Kagekidan Hanagumi's captain more than anyone else…to be a captain, someone need to be stronger…not in physical term only…but has a good sense of judgement toward certain problem…while maintaining a good relationship between members in harmony…I think you have those Erica-san…that's why Ohgami-san chose you…moreover now…Ave-san…that new gentleman always here with you…" Sakura replied and smiled. "Eh…! Ave-san…and I…we don't…" Erica trying to reply but her face quickly blushed as Sakura just giggled. "So my guess is correct then…Erica-san…everything being shown really well on your face…and there is no need to be embarrassed about you liking Ave-san…" Sakura replied. "Well…I guess, but I'm not sure about Ave-san feeling…Sakura-san…" Erica replied as she sighed.

"Erica-san…if I become you…I won't think about that at the moment…the most important thing is your honest feeling toward someone that you love…" Sakura replied as she stared at the sky. "Eh…?" Erica stared at Sakura in confusion, as Sakura smiled and begin her story. "Five years ago…I met Ohgami-san for the first time…on that time…Ohgami-san still an ensign being transferred from Japanese Navy Academy to become a new captain of newly formed Teikoku Kagekidan…well our first meeting leaving special feeling inside my heart…" Sakura paused for a while, as Erica seems concentrate to listen to the rest of the story. "Erica-san…no needs to put that kind of serious expression anyway…" Sakura laughed as Erica just smiled and blushed slightly. "Tee…hee…" the apprentice nun just giggled. "On that time…I like Ohgami-san…and Ohgami-san like me…but just as friend…that's because Ohgami-san feeling is more toward our late vice commander…Fujieda Ayame-san…and that time I only can watch the things…without blaming Ayame-san or Ohgami-san…" Sakura commented.

"Sakura-san…don't you feel jealous…?" Erica asked with her innocent face. "To be honest…many times I feel jealous…but later on…something sad happened…and since then Ohgami-san realize about his true feeling is not actually to Ayame-san…but there is certain girl on that time that he really loved dearly…" Sakura replied. "Is that girl is you, Sakura-san…?" Erica asked again with her innocent face. "Yes…actually…but it take us four more years to develop relationship and we become legitimate couple…like now…we know each others first and we share common goal together…Ohgami-san is very nice guy…and when I saw Ave-san…I have a feeling about him…really similar toward Ohgami-san in many ways…" Sakura replied. "Now…you say it Sakura-san…I also wonder why Ave-san really remind me a lot with Ohgami-san…? Moreover that's not only me but Mell-san and Ci-san also saying the same…" Erica commented. "There are two or three people with quite similarities in this world exist somehow Erica-san…but no matter similar are they…Ave-san and Ohgami-san are two different people…but different doesn't mean the other better than the other one…the most important thing is to be able to have excelled in some matters while the other excelled in another matters…like Ohgami-san…he's a good leader for us…but also he's a good friend for us as well in Teikoku Kagekidan…whenever we have a problem…we always can share those with him…" Sakura replied as she smiled toward Erica.

"Ave-san…he's…he's always doing his best to protect others' feeling…and he treasure our friendships more than anything else…although sometimes Erica feel his heart is full with sadness and regret…but somehow Erica feel that Erica can understand his feeling…that's why…" Erica paused as she blushed. "Well…Erica-san…I think Ave-san is a good gentleman…that's why…if you really care about him…the only thing you need to do is being honest to yourself and your feeling…afterward everything will flows according to the nature…and if Ave-san is really the one destined…for you…so be it…I'm cheering you up…" Sakura replied as Erica just smiled toward her. "Thanks Sakura-san…Erica feel like Erica will have new spirit of love to win Ave-san heart now…tee…hee…" Erica replied as both girls giggled and laughed. After having a little bit chat, Sakura and Erica decide to return to the briefing room. At least Erica feel a bit relieve after talking with Sakura and she begin to feel more sure about her feeling toward Ave. "Tee…hee…" Erica smiled by herself as she enters the briefing room.

Arc de Triomphe, Briefing Room…

"Ah…Erica-san…Sakura-san…welcome back…" Hanabi smiled as she stands to greet her comrades. "Hanabi-san, didn't realize that you're here…by the way…Ave-san…?" Erica asked. "He just having a little nap after we has a bit of chat…Erica-san…better if we don't disturb him…" Hanabi whispered as she smiled toward Erica. "Erica agree with that…lately…Ave-san doing too much things and he deserve quite a bit of rest…" Erica replied. "Shall we left him then…?" Sakura asked. "I'll staying here…since Ave-san ask me to wake him up after three and half hour…" Hanabi replied. "I see…then…Erica and Sakura will go somewhere else first…see you again later Hanabi-san…" Erica replied as she smiled and left the briefing room followed by Sakura that bowed slightly before leaving as well. "Sigh…Ave-san…that story before…it's beautiful but also very sad in the same time…I just hope…those kind of things never happened again here…and in your homeworld…" Hanabi whispered as she stared at the ceiling of briefing room alone.

Three and half hour later…

"Ave-san…are you alright…?" Hanabi stared at Ave in worried as the young Gespenst's pilot wake up violently and full with cold sweat. "Ave-san…! What happened…?" Erica that just entered the room together with Sakura, Glycine, Sumire, Lobelia, Coquelicot, Kanna, Iris and Miki quickly runs toward Ave's direction. "No…I just having a nightmare…perhaps…" Ave replied. "Mou…Ave-san…making Erica worried…Erica already scared if something bad really happened…!" Erica replied as she scolds the young Gespenst's pilot. "Sorry…" Ave replied softly. "If that's just a dream…then it's alright…" Glycine commented as in the same time Grand Mere entered the briefing room followed by Mell, Ci and Kohran. "I believe this already the time to launch our Operation…in the side of maintenance team…Éclair Forte and Koubu F2 units along with Koubu Nishiki units work properly fine…I also noted from Kohran about several upgrade…" Grand Mere commented. "Upgrade…?" Glycine stared at Kohran as the Chinese inventor just grinned. "Fu…fu…fu…! After checking everyone Koubu F2 units and Koubu Nishiki units…I manage to maximize their performance…for better agility and firepower…moreover…there is a unique unit called Gespenst there…I can use as reference…Ave-han…I presume you're the pilot of Gespenst…?" Kohran asked as she stared at Ave. "Yes…I am…" Ave replied. "That unit is very powerful…and beyond that, it has something mysterious called XN Engine…I can't do proper research due time restrain…but I believe…it can do something beyond our wildest dream…!" Kohran replied with gleaming eyes.

"What is something beyond our wildest dream…it is not something perverted right…?" Sakura asked. "Sakura-han, what are you talking about…! Ku…ku…ku…can't restraint yourself and missed Ohgami-han so much…" Kohran teased. "That's…that's not like…that…!" Sakura replied, as she gets nervous and edgy. "By the way Kohran…what is that XN Engine…as you can guessed so far…?" Ave asked. "It's something to transporting Gespenst…" Kohran replied. "Transporting…Gespenst…?" Miki asked as she stared at Ave. "Ne…ne…ne…isn't transporting Gespenst can be done by flying like Erica's Koubu F2…?" Coquelicot asked. "It's not something like that…Ave-han Gespenst unit is different…transporting mean other meaning…" Kohran replied. "What does it means then…?" Lobelia asked, but before Kohran could answer by giving another lecture about machinery and technology, Grand Mere quickly interrupted. "The mission will start half hour later…I think all of you better get prepared…! I will pray for your victorious return…!" Grand Mere commanded. "Roger that…! Paris Kagekidan…! Teikoku Kagekidan…! Dispatch…!" Erica commanded after she saluted Grand Mere. "Ryoukai…!" the others answered in unison as everyone quickly run to the hangar to be ready to pilot their respective units. "Mell…and Ci…you two…be careful as well…" Grand Mere sighed. "Oui Madame…" Mell replied as she and Ci saluted before leaving the briefing room.

Éclair Forte, Express way toward Notre Dame Cathedral…

"Enemies Kouma appeared to surround us…! Please…support us…!" Ci shouted as Paris Kagekidan Koubu F2 units and Teikoku Kagekidan Koubu Nishiki units quickly jumped out and stands on the rooftop of Éclair Forte. Ave's Gespenst is the last one appeared. "They…are…quite many of them…" Kohran commented. "Well, it is a good warming up for me actually…!" Kanna grinned. "Well…Gorilla Woman always using her muscle to fight and now she do it again…" Sumire commented. "What did you say…! Looking for trouble…heh…! Snake Woman…!" Kanna snapped. "Both of you…stop it…! We are in the middle of battlefield…!" Iris yelled. "Erica-san…be careful…" Sakura commented. "Sakura-san too…there are many of them and we must defeat them precisely…" Erica replied. "If that's the case…it is easy then…Lobelia…! Hanabi…! Cover me…!" Glycine shouted as she already dashed with her Koubu F2 toward those hordes of Kouma. "That's Bleumer…" Lobelia sighed as she dashed as well and in the meantime Hanabi shots her arrows toward those Kouma. "Heaaaa…!" a loud war cry as Glycine begin to cleave three Kouma with her halberd axe. "Everyone…! Charge…!" Sakura shouted as Erica, Ave and the others quickly begin to attack as well.

"Glycine-san…!" Miki shouted; as she and Lobelia downed four Kouma that seems want to attack Glycine's Koubu F2 from behind. "Hmmmph…! Thanks…" Glycine replied. "O…ho…ho…ho…this is fun…" Sumire taunted as she already killed five Kouma meanwhile Iris uses her telekinetic power to throw another five Kouma away. "Heaaaa…!" Sakura let out her war cry as well as she slashed her katana sword toward two Kouma as the third Kouma jumps and want to attack her pink Koubu Nishiki, it was downed after being bombarded by hundred bullets from Erica's Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon. "Sakura-san…! Are you alright…?" Erica asked. "I'm fine…! Arigatou Gozaimasu…Erica-san…!" Sakura replied as she smiled toward Erica. In the meantime, Ave uses his Gespenst to deal with ten Kouma in the same time. "Take this…! Ora…ora…ora…ora…!" Ave let out a war cry as he slammed three Kouma repeatedly with his Gespenst's punches. The rest of Kouma seems manage to avoid those punches and jumped. "Shimata…!" Ave cursed but another explosion defeat those Kouma followed another figure slammed the rest of them with magnificent martial arts movement. "Ave-han…! Are you alright…?" Kohran asked, as it seems that explosion came out from Kohran's Koubu Nishiki's shoulders' cannons. "Uh…thanks…Kohran…Kanna…" Ave replied as crimson Koubu Nishiki landed in front of his Gespenst. "Don't sweat it pal…! C'mon…let's finish this battle once for all…!" Kanna replied as she grinned toward Ave.

It was a long battle until Éclair Forte finally arrives at Notre Dame Cathedral. The situation there already covered by darkness as suddenly three Valiant Knights appeared from nowhere and seems guarding the front gate of the Cathedral. "They are seems persistent aren't they…?" Lobelia asked as Glycine just nods in agreement. "You're right…unless we defeat them…" Glycine replied. "Ha…ha…ha…ha…! Do you think you can defeat us…!" another voice can be heard as everyone stared at the tallest tower of Notre Dame Cathedral. "Joan…!" Ave shouted as the woman in medieval knight armour standing there and laughed maniacally. "Welcome…Paris Kagekidan…and people from faraway land…! It's quite surprised that you all manage to fight and survive until now…but this place will become your graveyard…!" Joan shouted. "I won't let that happen…! You destroy Paris and make other people suffer…! This time I will put everything to end…! For sure…!" Erica shouted. "Erica is right…! We will defeat you here…!" Coquelicot added as Hanabi and Miki preparing themselves to fight. "Huh…persistent pests…don't know the time to give up…alright then…taste the wrath of Paris…! You all will be perished here…! Valiant Knight…Athos…Photos…Silver Mask…! Attack…!" Joan shouted.

"This time won't be the same…!" Glycine as usual the one that charged and quickly her halberd axe clashed with Athos' long sword. "Sumire, Iris, Kohran…Kanna…! Hino Formation…!" Sakura shouted as everyone agreed in unison. "Insolent pest…die…!" Phortos shouted as Axion slammed its broadsword toward Teikoku Kagekidan's Koubu Nishiki units that quickly scatter. "Super Rippai…! Heaaaa…! Kirishima Ryu Saishu Ougi…!" Kanna shouted as she lands a very strong dive kick toward Axion's groin. "Kanzaki Fujin Ryu…! Hono no Mai…!" Sumire spins her Koubu Nishiki's naginata and slashes it toward Axion followed by Sakura that attacks from above. "Heaaaa…!" Sakura let's out a war cry as she cleaves Axion into two. "AAARGHHHH…!" Phortos screamed as Axion engulfed in fire before explode. "Phortos…!" Athos screamed but suddenly his Rogue Blazer's sword being broken after clashed again with Glycine's Koubu F2's long halberd axe.

"Lobelia…! Finish this moron here…!" Glycine instructed. "No need to tell me how to do that Bleumer…!" Lobelia snorted as she uses her long claws to slashes over Athos' Rogue Blazer. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE…!" Athos glared in disbelief as his Rogue Blazer explode. "Not as hard as I thought before…" Lobelia smirked. "Four of them including hordes of Kouma are hard…but if he's alone…it's easy to deal with…" Glycine commented. "Hmmmph…! You seems realize about that as well…not bad Glycine…" Lobelia grinned. "Same to you Lobelia Carlini…to think that you become this observant…" Glycine replied as both of them laughed.

"Erica-san…he's fast…!" Miki shouted as she uses her Koubu F2's bazooka to shoot Nosferatu that flying over without much success. "Same here Miki-chan…! But don't give up yet…!" Erica replied as she flying over and bombards Nosferatu with her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon. "No use…! Now die…!" Silver Mask taunted as he dodges those bullets and ready to slams Erica's Koubu F2 with his razor sharp wings of Nosferatu. "Ne…not that easy…!" Coquelicot suddenly interrupted as she uses her magic baton to create long and huge ribbon that binds Nosferatu. "WHAT…!" Silver Mask shocked in disbelief as suddenly Hanabi's Koubu F2 jumped and readying her long-bow and arrows from above. "NOOOOO…!" Silver Mask shouted as Hanabi shoots those arrows toward Nosferatu's eyes. "Good night…Silver Mask…" Hanabi whispered as dark flame engulfed Nosferatu and the bat-like Valiant Knight reduced to ashes.

"Everything already being defeated now…! This time we…need to help Ave-san…dealing with her…!" Erica commented as the others nods in agreement and quickly jumped toward the tallest tower of Notre Dame Cathedral. In the meantime, Ave already engaged in duel with Joan's Valiant Knight Armour known as Silver Valencia armed with double-edged sword. "Damn…! You're good…!" Ave commented as he readying his Gespenst's plasma cutter. "Not bad improving in this past two month…newcomer…" Joan replied. As both of them ready to strike again, they didn't realize about a mysterious figure silently creating a dark energy ball and ready to launch it toward Gespenst and Silver Valencia. "Now…both of you…be gone…" that mysterious figure whispered as he launched the dark energy ball but suddenly Erica realizes about that. "Ave-san…! Watch out…!" Erica quickly fly over toward Ave's Gespenst, trying to cover her beloved person from that dark energy ball, but instead rescuing Ave, her Koubu F2, Ave's Gespenst and Joan's Silver Valencia being slammed by that dark energy ball which quickly formed a mini black-hole.

"ERICA…!" Glycine and the other shouted as that black hole begins to disperse and those three mechanical units already gone without trace. "Kohran…! Can you check about what happened…?" Sakura instructed. "It's impossible Sakura-han…they are gone…! I'm certain they are still alive but…their existence are unknown…!" Kohran replied as her face paled. "Sakura-san…! Over there…!" Hanabi suddenly shouted as she detected movement on the top of Notre Dame Cathedral's tower. A figure wearing Yoroi and dark robe grinned at them as Teikoku Kagekidan members quickly realize about his identity. "Munenori…Jubei…!" Sakura glared the other members of Teikoku Kagekidan quickly readying themselves.

"Well…well…I never expected to see you all here…and of course…new people from Paris itself also gathering here…quite a magnificent view…" Munenori commented. "You…! What are you doing to Ave and Erica…!" Glycine shouted. "Ah…I just dispose those two along with incompetence leader toward somewhere…as they will kill each other later…ha…ha…ha…now, shall we start the new party then…?" Munenori taunted as he laughed maniacally and many crows fly surround him. "BASTARD…!" Glycine shouted as she dashed toward Munenori with her Koubu F2 and ready to cleaves the mysterious samurai with her long halberd axe. "Glycine-san…!" Hanabi shouted as she trying to prevent Glycine from acting reckless but it seems already late as Munenori unsheathes his sword and block the attack easily. "WHAT…!" Glycine glared in disbelief. "It seems…all of you already forgotten about the power I receive from Kouma…and the essence of darkness…ha…ha…ha…! Your puny toy will do no harm to me…!" Munenori commented as he slammed Glycine's Koubu F2 by using a wind wave from his sword slash. "KYAAAAA…!" Glycine screamed as her Koubu F2 slammed toward the ground.

"Glycine-san…!" Miki and other members of Paris Kagekidan quickly helped her fallen comrade as Teikoku Kagekidan members readying themselves as well. "Sakura-san…this is worsts of the worst…what should we do…?" Sumire asked. "Sumire-han…stop jinxed us…! This already bad enough…!" Kohran quickly snapped. "Iris…feel a very strong dark energy emitted from Munenori…so fearful…" Iris spoken as her voice trembled in fear. "There is nothing we can do at this moment beside keep on fighting…hopefully Taichou and the others will arrive soon to help us…!" Kanna commented. "Don't worry Kanna-san…let's believe in that…! For the time being, we can't afford to be defeated here…!" Sakura replied with high-spirited voice. "Good for you to still having spirit like that…now be prepare to DIE…!" Munenori screamed as he unsheathes his other sword and dashed toward Teikoku Kagekidan members.

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown…

"KYAAAAA…! Erica is falling…!" Erica screamed in panic as her Koubu F2 fell down from the sky but quickly Ave grabbed the right arm of Erica's Koubu F2 by using his Gespenst's left arm. "Erica…are you alright…?" Ave asked as Erica blushed. "I'm fine Ave-san…tee…hee…thanks a lot…" Erica replied. "By the way…where are we…?" Erica asked as Ave also stared toward his surrounding. Around both Erica and Ave are blue sky, white clouds and bellow them are ground, but the one more surprising toward the young Gespenst's pilot is the existence of skyscraper buildings on the land, moreover many of them.

"Erica…this is…" before Ave could finish his sentence, two fighter jets flying over his Gespenst and Koubu F2. "Unidentified objects…you trespassing the border of air territory of Australia…we order you to surrender mate…! Or we will shoot you down…!" one of the pilot of the jet fighter manage to go through toward the communicator of Erica's Koubu F2 and Ave's Gespenst. "Ave-san…what happened here…? Who are they…?" Erica asked as she slightly panicked. "Erica…this…is…my…homeworld…" Ave replied.

_To Be Continue…_

* * *

_**Preview to The Next Chapter**_

_Why they capture us…? Even when they know…we are have no bad intention…?_

_Humanity is weak creature…they get jealous easily…and they will no hesitate to erase you…_

_Eeeeeh…!_

_That's my homeworld…and that's also the reason why I hate its existence and my existence very much…_

_Ave-san…_

_Now the only chance is to keep on living and find our way home…_

_Toward our beloved Paris…_

_As long as you are not giving up…_

_There will be hope remain…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 09: Escape for Tomorrow…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Ave-san…we always together…no matter what happened…are we…_

* * *


	11. Chapter 09

**Chapter 09: Escape for Tomorrow**

* * *

It was a normal morning as Justin ready to leave for his daily life and job at Techno Help Solution. His life as usual quite boring as he need to install many things but the most important thing is, right now he can earn money to live for himself without depending too much toward his parents. It's quite a good thing for him, as he drove his car toward his client's place. Suddenly his car stopped as the youngster cursed, two jet fighters flies over him. "What the hell is going on here…!" Justin stared in disbelief as those two jet fighters fly and disappeared among those clouds above the city of Melbourne, Australia. He sighed as cursed again before trying to restart the engine of his car. Well, that's his daily life and he never knows about what will happened to him afterward.

In the meantime…

"Ave-san…what should we do…? They told us to surrender…" Erica asked as the young Gespenst's pilot remains silent for a while. "There is no other choice…it seems…" Ave replied. "So…what's your decision mate…!" the other jet fighter pilot asked with rude language as Ave sighed. "Alright…alright…we don't want any bloodshed mate…so we are surrender…" Ave replied and there is no reply from those fighter jets for a while. "Are you came from Aussie mate…?" the other asked. "Yes…! Now…what should I do…?" Ave asked. "Follow us…" the other jet fighter pilot instructed and it seems there is no other choice for Ave and Erica beside following those two jet fighters. It was quite a long journey until finally those two jet fighters, Erica's Koubu F2 and Ave's Gespenst landed on Torrington Air Base. "What's going on here…?" Erica asked as Ave just sighed again. "Since we are surrendering…that's mean…we became their prisoners…Erica…don't worry…I won't let them do anything to you…never…" Ave replied before he turned off his communicator.

"Put your hands up mate…!" one of the soldier forced the young man and after headlocking his wrist on the back, he put the handcuff on his wrists. "Itai…!" Erica protested as one of the soldier roughly doing the same. "Hey…! Don't be that rough with the lady…!" Ave shouted and a rough slap landed on his face. "Shut up…! You're prisoner here…! Behave like one mate…!" one rough and redneck looking soldier glared at Ave. "Damn…!" Ave cursed inside his heart. "Bring them in…! Chief want to interrogate them personally…!" another soldier come and instructing as the other pushed Ave and Erica roughly toward the main headquarter. "Ave-san…" Erica stared at Ave, as the young man just remains silent. "Just bear with me Erica…hopefully…everything will turned alright…" Ave replied.

Meanwhile on the other place…

"Ugh…! Where am I…? This place…a lot of dark energy can be felt…! More than the one in Paris…!" Joan commented in surprised as she just lands her Silver Valencia in the forest near rocky hill. "There is no Paris Kagekidan and those who will interfere with my plan…if I re-awaken those power of darkness…this planet will be conquered easily…ha…ha…ha…ha…!" Joan laughed maniacally as she returns to her Silver Valencia before disappearing without trace. "Soon…this world will be mine as well…! Ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…!" it was just the beginning of darkness that will never been realized by those ignorant people as the disappearing Silver Valencia begin to summon energy wave and trying to resurrect the entity of darkness in this land.

Back at Torrington Base…

"You said that you're came here by accident and fighting against enemies of darkness…! What kind of joke you made here…! If you want to say some lies…make it more convincible…!" the commander of the base slammed his fist on the table while Ave and Erica just remain silent. "We just try to tell you the truth…Commander-san…" Erica whispered. "Shut…up…!" the commander shouted again. "Well…I told you that I'm Australia Resident and my name is in the database should be…!" Ave commented. "You just impostor…how come our Resident that love peace and freedom posses weapon of mass destruction…! You must be someone that trying to use those secret weapons in Australia…! Who is your leader…!" the commander shouted again as he grabs Ave's collar. "Ave-san…!" Erica screamed but she can't do anything as a bitchy female soldier quickly pinning her down on the metal table.

"Erica…! Hey…don't do anything to her…!" Ave shouted. "Shut up…!" another fist slammed toward his face as Ave fell down on the floor with nosebleed. "Ave-san…" Erica whispered weakly. "Enough for today…! Soldiers…! Put them inside the cell…we can investigate those two robots by ourselves…!" the arrogant commander commented as two soldiers quickly pulls Ave's and Erica's arms roughly before throwing them inside the dim cell. "Ave-san…! Are you alright…?" Erica quickly crawls toward the young Gespenst's pilot as Ave just grinned weakly toward her. "This kind of injury…is…nothing…rather than letting them doing something bad to you…" Ave replied. "Baka…" Erica whispered as tears fell down from her eyes and she puts her hands closer to Ave's injury. Slowly Erica uses her ability to heal wounds as Ave smiled at the apprentice nun. "Thanks Erica…but better not show them your ability or they will do something bad to you…" Ave replied. "Erica understand about that…" Erica replied as she sits closer toward the young man and leaned her head on Ave's right shoulder.

Melbourne City, Techno Help Solution Office, Auburn Suburb…

"Girouette Express Delivery Service…! Is Mr. Justin Chia available…?" a young girl voice chirped as she brings a quite large box all by herself. "Yep…I'm here…what…!" Justin stared in awe as the young girl just smiled and put the box on his desk. "Please sign here…" she smiled with very cute voice as Justin quickly signed. "Thanks for the good…you sure doing a good job despite you look really young…what's your name young lady…?" Justin asked. "I'm Aile…just call me by that name…anyway thanks a lot for using our delivery service…I'm hoping to see you again in the future…" Aile bowed her head as she left the office afterward. "She's sure cute…! Justin…you're lucky mate…!" one Aussie, his co-worker grinned as Justin just shrugged. "No man…she's just a delivery service girl and she seems really young…that's against the law man…" Justin replied as his co-worker just sighed. "As usual really…lawful you are mate…" he commented and Justin just grinned.

"Living in this world is not bad at all…what do you think Z…?" Aile asked as she rides her motorcycle passing the junction toward the CBD Area. "Indeed…but are you sure for leaving Prairie alone is good thing…?" a palm size bio-metal speaks as he seems gained a living entity. "I know…I know about that…but for some reason, I feel like…I can't left this world yet…something terrible bound to be happen here…I'm not sure why…but I really have a bad feeling about this…" Aile replied. "The time and space collapse as catastrophe may befall the entire universe…but I'm afraid…with my power alone…it's not enough to save this universe…" Model Z replied. "But…I don't want the same tragedy keep on repeating itself again and again…if by any mean I must stop it…I will try with all of my strength to do it…" Aile replied as she rides her motorcycle even faster.

As the motorcycle goes quicker and quicker, Aile never realize about a mysterious figure that keep on watching her from faraway as that figure smiled. "So…she's the one chosen to inherit Zero and X's power…. maybe I should test her…" that mysterious figure smiled as he disappeared after flying over the sky. "Another…delivery is…no…Torrington Base…? Oh my God…! I'm going to the wrong direction again…!" Aile screamed as she quickly turned her motorcycle away and rides it quickly toward the Torrington Base's direction. "Speaking about your bad sense of direction…it never change isn't it…?" Model Z asked. "Sue me…" Aile replied weakly as she rides her motorcycle toward Torrington Base.

Meanwhile, Torrington Base…

"You two…! Get out mate…! Second Interrogation…!" a rough and rude looking soldier appeared as he force Ave and Erica to exit the cell and put handcuffs on their wrists, luckily this time Ave and Erica no need to put their hands on the back anymore. "Erica…" Ave stared at the apprentice nun as Erica just smiled at the young Gespenst's pilot. "Don't worry Ave-san…no matter what happened…Erica will always together with Ave-san…" she replied and smiled back at Ave. The young Gespenst's pilot sighed and smiled at her as both of them entered the second interrogation room.

"From the vantage point of us…you're really someone that trying to test weapon of mass destruction in our soil here…! Moreover after our engineer and scientist researching those two robots you piloting…we found NOTHING except one of them powered by STEAM…! It's even can't be moved…! So…if you two still hold your life dearly…better cooperate with us…and SHOW us how to move those things…!" the commander scolded at both Ave and Erica. "So…now you need our help…maybe you should ask politely…?" Ave commented as one of the soldiers grabbed his collar again. "You should know your place to speak mate…!" that soldier glared at Ave as Erica actually want to pleads for Ave but the young Gespenst's pilot gives her a signal not to interfere. "I know…! I know…! But…I can't do it alone by myself…! I need her power…!" Ave replied. "Eh…?" Erica stared at Ave in confusion. "This girl…what do you mean by that mate…?" the soldier asked. "We need to activate them simultaneously…! Or…it will be BANG…! Understand…? Moreover…one of us dead…it also BANG…!" Ave replied as soldiers presented in the interrogation room and the commander paled slightly.

"You…! Bastard…!" the commander lands his punch toward Ave's face again and the young pilot of Gespenst once again fell on the concrete floor. "Ave-san…! Please don't do that…we will do it…" Erica pleads as she helped Ave to back on his feet. "Alright then mate…! The activation will begin tomorrow…no funny thought to escape mate…! We will not hesitate to shot you in the spot although it means BANG…!" the commander quickly replied with rude and hoarse voice tone. "Bring them back to their cell…!" he instructed as one of the soldier saluted before pulled both of them roughly back to their respective cell. Unknown by the bastard base commander there, a person or to be exact a girl witness everything.

The main gate of Torrington Base, one hour ago…

"Halt…! ID Pass and identity…!" a soldier walks toward the blue motorcycle as Aile smiled at her and showing her ID to the soldier. "Girouette Express Delivery Service for first lieutenant Pierce Rayer…! Pardon me for my rudeness Mam…!" he quickly paled and saluted as Aile just giggled and drove her motorcycle away. "He seems quite scared after knowing you have connection with lieutenant Rayer…" Model Z commented. "He…he…I just want to have fun for a while…anyway shall we do it quickly so Kouta-kun will not yell at me again…" Aile replied as she parks her motorcycle on the parking lot and taking another box by herself toward the base in amidst of soldiers that stared at her in awe.

"Ah…Aile…you come after all…I already waiting for those good mate…" lieutenant Pierce Rayer smiled as he received the box. "Here…please sign here lieutenant…he…he…" Aile grinned as lieutenant Rayer signed the acceptance paper. "Anyway…as usual…extra payment if possible…?" Aile asked again. "Another tour around the base…? I don't understand why cute girl like you love to see tanks, jet fighters and military hardware…rather than finding a good boyfriend…well maybe Kouta Azuma is one of your hit list…?" lieutenant Rayer grinned. "Don't tease me about that…!" Aile replied quickly as she landed her punch toward lieutenant Rayer's left shoulder. "Ha…ha…ha…still very energetic girl you are…" lieutenant Rayer laughed as he walks toward the front office door. "Shall we begin our tour lady…?" lieutenant Rayer asked and smiled toward Aile. "Of course…thanks lieutenant Rayer…!" Aile replied in enthusiasm as both of them begin their usual tour on the base.

"So…if you two still hold your life dearly…better cooperate with us and SHOW us how to move those things…!" a loud scream can be heard from one room as Aile startled in surprised. "What's going on there…?" she innocently take a peek from the backdoor's window as lieutenant Rayer quickly walks silently closer to her. "Interrogation as usual…but those two suspects are aliens…" he whispered as Aile stared at lieutenant Rayer in disbelief. "Alien…? You must be kidding…there is no alien exist in this universe lieutenant…" Aile quickly replied. "But piloting two mechanized humanoid weapons and appeared from nowhere really like aliens…" lieutenant Rayer commented. "Humanoid machines…?" Aile stared at lieutenant Rayer in disbelief. "You know…like those super robots from anime series…but smaller in size…impossible isn't it…but that's reality…" lieutenant Rayer replied. "I see…ouch…" Aile commented and winced as the interrogator punches a young man inside the room as the younger girl quickly run to the young man side and pleads something. After a while both of them being pulled out from the interrogation room.

"Is he always doing interrogation with rough action like that…?" Aile asked. "Yes…moreover if we dealing with alien…we can't guarantee if they have ill will toward us…so we need to show them that we also posses strength similar to them…" lieutenant Rayer replied. "It's cruel…even if they are alien…how if they just crash landed in our world and has no intention to do any harm to us…?" Aile asked, as she seems upset with the matter she just saw in front of her eyes. "Well…Aile…you still young…when you grow…you will understand about this world is not as nice as you think…they're full with lies and hypocrisy…if we don't use iron fist to fight them…we will never enjoyed our democratic Australia like now…" lieutenant Rayer commented. "I don't understand…I don't understand at all…all adults say like they're the right one…but they never heed us…young generation…lieutenant, can you do the same if in case I also alien like them…?" Aile asked as she glared toward lieutenant Rayer. "Aile, I…what's wrong with you…? Suddenly get upset with…" lieutenant Rayer asked. "Today is enough…I'm going back to home…I see you again later next time…" Aile replied as she left lieutenant Rayer. "Aile…wait…! What kind of mistake I do…and you get all angry with me…?" lieutenant Rayer yelled as Aile stopped and turned her face for a while.

"Lieutenant…you do nothing wrong…but…I can't accept myself for letting this kind of act happened…since I saw these kind of things keep on repeating itself over and over again…I'm sorry…" Aile finished her sentence as she runs to the parking lot and droves her motorcycle away. "Aile…wait…! Geeez…! What's wrong with her today…? Same things keep on repeating over and over again…?" lieutenant Rayer begins to think by himself. "What the hell she means with that…?" he sighed as decide to return to his quarter.

"Aile…are you alright…?" Model Z asked Aile whipped her tears away from her eyes. "Nothing…I'm fine…sorry for doing such melancholy again…" Aile replied and smiled. "Those two…what do you think about them…?" Model Z suddenly asked. "Eh…? What do you mean by that Z…? I feel sorry for them…but I don't know about what happened…so I can't do anything about it…" Aile commented. "Not something like that…Aile…do you think something weird when that young lieutenant talked about humanoid weapons like robot from anime series…?" Model Z asked and suddenly Aile realized something. "Z…! We need to talk with Kouta now…! I have a feeling, they came from different realm…and if we rescue them…we might be able to return to our world as well…!" Aile commented. "Wait Aile…! Are you sure for doing this…? If you do this…and they find out you're the one who did this…they will hunt you down as well…" Model Z warned. "When that time happens…let's face it together…right now…we just need to do what we can do…! Alright…?" Aile smiled as she droves her motorcycle faster than before. "I…see…then…I have no objection…" Model Z replied. "Thanks Z…!" Aile replied as she smiled toward her bio-metal Model Z.

Torrington Base, Prisoner Cell, Night…

"Ave-san…" Erica whispered as she leaned her head on Ave's right shoulder. "What happened Erica…? Can't sleep…don't worry…just try to have a bit of rest…tomorrow will be a very hard day for us…" Ave replied and smiled toward the apprentice nun. "Ave-san…did human in your homeworld always act like this toward their kind…? Are they always treating the other with miserable attitude like that…?" Erica asked as Ave just sighed before answering. "In their position…they distrust us…they think us as threat to them…that's why they try to torture us and want to know about our secret…like your Koubu F2 and my Gespenst…because humanity in my homeworld always feel thirsty about power to stomp over others…they want to gain unmatched power so they can rule with iron-fist…that's sad but true…" Ave replied. "That's a very sad thing if the reality…humanity in your homeworld are like that Ave-san…but I still hope that God will forgive them and show them about the good merit to trust others…even they are not from the same world with them…" Erica replied.

"Erica…thanks for still having a faith toward humanity in my homeworld…while I personally almost give up about them…" Ave replied. "Tee…hee…Erica always trying to see every good merit toward other people…since Erica always believe in what people think usually has a good merit in it…" Erica replied innocently as she smiled toward Ave. "I'm sure you will become a good nun in the future Erica…" Ave commented. "Tee…hee…thanks for the compliment Ave-san…well…actually…Erica kind of fail to become a nun…that's why…Erica staying at Les Chattes Noires…instead in the Convent…" Erica replied as her face showed a bit of sadness. "I'm sorry for asking something that remind you with that Erica…" Ave commented. "Tee…hee…it's alright Ave-san…anyway, thanks for being with me until now…if I'm alone…even though I'm with Glycine-san and the others…I'm not sure if I can handle everything by myself…" Erica commented. "It's goes with me as well Erica…" Ave replied as the apprentice nun stared at Ave for a few moments.

"If…I'm alone…here in this world for example…I'm not sure if I can handle myself and still remain sane like now…but honestly…I'm really grateful that I was thrown from this world to your beloved Paris and stayed there together with you…Erica…and the others as well…" Ave commented. "Ave-san…" Erica still keeps on stared at the young Gespenst's pilot. "I might sound cheesy…but that's what I'm thinking at this moment…" Ave finished his comment as he smiled toward the apprentice nun that leaned on him. "Ave-san…may you tell me a story…?" Erica asked. "What kind of story you want to know Erica…?" Ave replied as he asked her back. "Everything about Ave-san…I want to know about Ave-san more…even more…and closer…even it's might be not the beautiful things…I want to accept Ave-san…no matter who is the real Ave-san that stayed in this world might be…Ave-san will still the one that Erica care and love dearly…" Erica replied. "Erica…thanks…for putting your trust to me…although…I can't really return that feeling to you…I'm sorry…" he replied as Erica smiled at him and put her finger on Ave's lip. "Just don't say a word…my feeling alone is enough Ave-san…" she whispered.

"Kouta-kun…tadaima…!" Aile greeted as she entered the room. "Aile…I heard you quite pissed and left your favourite lieutenant Rayer alone…pondering about his fault…in Torrington Base…" Kouta asked as he stared at his co-worker and housemate. "That's what actually I want to talk with you Kouta-kun…it's not because I'm angry with lieutenant Rayer…but about certain thing that I saw there…" Aile replied. "Certain thing…?" Kouta asked. "Two people…male and female…suspected as aliens…and they pilot two humanoid fighting machines…I have a feeling they're not from this world…like us…hence if my guess is correct…there will be a chance for us to return to our world Kouta-kun…!" Aile explained. "Wait…wait…if those two stranded in this world…how come we ask their help to help us…moreover how if they also don't know the way to return…?" Kouta asked. "I…I haven't think that far…anyway…if we can help them from that base…we might learn something…!" Aile insisted. "Well…you always jumped to conclusion without thinking Aile…how about our relationship with lieutenant Rayer afterward…and our business as Girouette Express Delivery Service…if they know…we are not from this world as well…?" Kouta asked.

"But…I…" before Aile finished her sentence, Model Z interrupted. "In this point…I might agree with Aile…but the way she handle the matter still to rough…and reckless…" Model Z commented. "Z…?" Aile stared at her bio-metal as suddenly Model Z gleamed with energy. "Z…what's wrong…?" Aile asked. "X…H…F…L…and P…they all agree…that you need to save those two prisoners…but also there is something big might be happened in this world as well…as darkness will befall later…" Model Z commented. "Darkness…? What kind of darkness that will happened here…Model Z…?" Kouta asked. "Z…you seem worried about it too much…" Aile sighed as she went to the refrigerator and takes a can of Coke. "I'm not worried about it too much…this incident that will befall humanity already began…only humanity are too ignorant to realize that…" Model Z replied. "I understand about that…war…racism…and many catastrophe happened one after another…those signs…this planet's cry…and humanity still keep on leeching upon this dying planet…" Kouta commented. "That's the part of you that saying that Kouta-kun…or the spirit of Fighter Roar that reside inside your soul…?" Aile asked. "Both of us share the same ideal Aile…" Kouta replied quickly.

"So…what should we do afterward Z…?" Aile asked. "During this time…we can't do much…and I suggest you to have a bit of rest Aile…you look tired and your performance dropped to sixty percent of your maximum capacity to engage in any activity including combat…" Model Z replied. "You seem right…I think…I'm too emotional and that attitude took most of my energy…" Aile replied as she walks toward her room. "So…Aile…what will you do tomorrow…? I mean to rescue those two…since if we take time too long…those two might will be transferred to Siberia or even executed…" Kouta commented. "Tomorrow…I will sneaked in…and I will rescue those two…and Kouta-kun…you get prepared if anything goes wrong…" Aile commented as she entered the room. "As…usual, she act reckless again…" Kouta sighed as he smiled and stared on the ceiling.

Torrington Base, the next morning…

"You two…! Don't ever try to do anything funny…and we are not hesitate to shot…understand…!" the cruel base commander shouted as Ave entered his Gespenst's cockpit while Erica entered her Koubu F2's cockpit. "Now just try to activate it…and don't ever try to close the cockpit hatch…!" he commented again as one of the soldier pulled his handgun and aimed at both Ave's and Erica's heads. "Damn…! That bastard…!" Ave cursed inside his heart as he activates Gespenst while Erica stared at Ave and she does the same toward her Koubu F2. Suddenly the alarm blared as that cruel commander glared in confusion.

"What the hell is going on here…!" the base commander shouted in frustration. "There is someone sneaking in and that intruder activate the alarm…!" one of the soldiers reported. "Find him or her…! Bring him or her here…!" the commander shouted. "Commander…something terrible happened…!" another soldier appeared. "What's going on now…!" he glared toward the soldier that just arrived. "It's…unbelievable…Melbourne City…Sidney…Adelaide, Brisbane…and many major cities…in Australia are under attack…not only this continent…but all over the world…!" the soldier replied. "WHAT…! That's impossible…!" the cruel general shouted in disbelief as suddenly Erica took this moment as advantages. "Heaaa…!" Erica screamed as she spins her Koubu F2's left arm and slammed toward the soldier with the gun. As the soldier being slammed, he shot and the bullet just penetrating the wall and missed the head of the commander several inches. "You…bitch…!" the commander shouted in anger as he pulled his handgun and ready to shoot but Erica already closed the cockpit hatch of her Koubu F2 as the bullets from that cruel general only bounced after hitting the outer armour of Koubu F2.

"Nice job Erica…!" Ave commented as he quickly closed the cockpit hatch of his Gespenst as well and activates his plasma stakes. "Eat this…Tenjou Tenga…! Ichigeki Hisatsu Ken…!" Ave shouted as he slammed his Gespenst's left fist to the ground and creating a huge hole while jamming the electricity of the entire base. "Ave-san…now the time to escape…!" Erica shouted. "Yes…! I understand…!" Ave replied as those two quickly dashed toward the main gate of the hangar. "Close the main gate…! Don't let them escape…!" the cruel commander shouted. "That kind of gate cannot stop me…! Erica…! Ikimasu…!" Erica shouted as she bombards the metal plate of the main gate with her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon and that gate being penetrated afterward. "Good job Erica…! Now is my turn…!" Ave slammed his Gespenst's plasma stakes toward the second layer of the main gate as those two quickly escape from that gate.

"They didn't do anything toward my Koubu F2 unit…it seems everything working fine…how about that Gespenst…Ave-san…?" Erica asked. "This one is fine…I already run the system check…internal and external scan as well…they might be scared after I tell them about that BANG…stuff…" Ave replied and smiled as Erica just giggled. "Tee…hee…" she replied. "Ave-san…I detect someone is waiting in front of us…must be that soldier again…! Erica ready to attack…!" Erica informed as she readying her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon. "Erica…wait, that person…he or she seems has no intention to attack us…!" Ave replied. "You two…! I'm Aile…! If you two want to escape just follow me…!" Aile shouted as she quickly rides her motorcycle away. "Huh…? A girl…?" Ave stared in confusion. "She seems led us toward the escape route…Ave-san let's go…!" Erica suddenly interrupts. "Okay…! Right now…the only thing we can do is believe on her and quickly go to CBD to see about what's going on…" Ave replied.

As Aile's motorcycle escape through the main gate suddenly she pulls the brakes and stopped violently. "What happened…?" Erica asked. "You…two over there…!" Aile replied as Ave and Erica stared on the sky. "Those creatures…Kouma…!" Ave shouted in disbelief. "Kouma…what is it…?" Aile asked. "Fallen demon…but those creatures…exist in this world as well…is something quite shocked…" Erica commented. Suddenly the GPS mobile phone owned by Aile beeped as the girl took that phone. "Aile…! Where are you now…! The situation in CBD Area is very hectic…! Those creatures…they begin to destroy everything and there are many of them…! I try to do my best but…come here quickly with those two…!" Kouta shouted from the phone. "Kouta-kun…! I will be there shortly…! Just hang in there…!" Aile replied as she turned off her mobile phone. "Shall we get going then…? My comrade fighting against those Kouma creatures alone…! I hope you two willing to lend your hands to us…since you two seems knowing the identity of these monsters…" Aile commented. "Ave-san…I think…I will help Aile-san…she's helping us to escape…by the way…my name is Erica Fontaine and this is Ave…" Erica speaks toward Ave as she also introducing her name and Ave's name toward Aile. "I think so…thanks for rescuing us Aile…now let's go to CBD then…!" Ave commented. "Alright then…and thanks both of you…!" Aile replied as she smiled toward Erica's Koubu F2 and Ave's Gespenst.

"Not so fast…three of you…!" another voice can be heard as Aile, Ave and Erica stared at the voice source revealed as the cruel commander standing in front of them aiming his rocket launcher toward Erica, Ave and Aile. "Commander…! Now is not the time to do something like this…!" one of the soldiers commented. "Shut up…! This humiliation…I will make them pay with their life mate…!" the cruel commander replied. "Just shoot them…!" the bitchy female soldier commented. "Commander…! Please reconsider…!" another soldier that sound familiar for Aile suddenly speaks. "Shut up…! Rayer…! You always have complaint against my policy…mate…! I will make you being court martialled later…!" the cruel commander shouted. "But commander…!" before lieutenant Pierce Rayer can finish his sentence, suddenly six Kouma fly toward those soldiers and the commander and begin to attack them.

"ARGH…!" many soldiers being eaten alive as the commander quickly shots one of his rocket toward the nearest Kouma. Unfortunately that attack can do nothing that harms the Kouma. "NOOOO…!" the cruel commander screamed in fear as that Kouma ready to devour him but before that happened Ave quickly tackle that Kouma away with his Gespenst's right shoulder. "Go and hide somewhere idiot…! You are no match for them…!" Ave shouted. "That's your fault alien…! You will pay for that…!" the cruel commander cursed first before running away. "Kyaaaa…commander…wait for me…" the bitchy female soldier also run away following that cruel commander meanwhile many soldiers trying their very best to save their life. "Ave-san…! Another wave of Kouma coming to this way…!" Erica shouted. "Damn…! In the time like this…!" Ave cursed as he readying his Gespenst's plasma stakes.

"Aile…are you nuts…! Why are you save those prisoners…!" lieutenant Rayer yelled at Aile. "Because your commander treating them badly…! Just because they came from different world from us…it doesn't mean…they are evil…!" Aile shouted back at lieutenant Rayer. "You're too naïve Aile…! Anyway let's escape from here…and I will try to speak with commander to reduce your sentence to…" before lieutenant Rayer finishes his sentence, another Kouma landed in front of lieutenant Rayer and trying to eat him alive. "Damn you…bastard…die…!" lieutenant Rayer cursed as he pulled his handgun and shoots that Kouma but without any success. "Lieutenant Rayer…!" Aile screamed. "Don't come closer…!" lieutenant Rayer shouted as that Kouma ready to eat him alive and the young lieutenant quickly closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…!" Aile shouted again as she runs toward lieutenant Rayer and activating her bio-metal Model Z. "R.O.C.K…On…!" Aile shouted as a brilliant crystal blue light engulfed her body and she dashed faster than normal human can do.

A shrieked voice can be heard as that Kouma gushed greenish blood from its neck and fall motionless in front of lieutenant Rayer. "What's going on…! What the…? Aile…?" lieutenant Rayer stared in disbelief as a female figure standing in front of him. She wears crimson coloured armour and helmet while a long straight golden hair waved as that figure certainly Aile. She deactivates her Z Saber as she stared at lieutenant Rayer. "This is Model ZX…the true me…and can you still care about me after you saw this…lieutenant…?" Aile asked as tears fell from her eyes.

_To Be Continued…_

**_

* * *

_****_Preview to The Next Chapter_**

_Why those Kouma appeared in this real world…? Who is behind this…?_

_That Silver Valencia…! Joan…! I already expected…this rotten situation came from your twisted mind…!_

_New friends…but also new enemies…_

_Who are you…and why are you posses the same power with Model HX…?_

_Aile…that person…is…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 10: The Sage of Heavenly Sky…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_We meet again…Harpuia…_

* * *


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Sage of Heavenly Sky**

* * *

A lone figure stared at hordes of Kouma that flying over CBD area, as he just remains silent. "Those fallen demons, I never expected they're being awakened here…it seems the profound of chaos will be happened in this realm as well…and no matter mankind trying to resist it…they must accept their destiny to fight against darkness instead fighting and killing each other…" the lone figure commented as three Kouma spotted him and fly toward him ready to attack with their razor sharp fangs. Suddenly the mysterious figure disappeared, as he appeared again right on the top of those Kouma and with brilliant speed, he draws his twin beam swords and decapitate those three Kouma. Inhuman shriek can be heard as those fallen demons fell down to the ground and the mysterious figure just stared at them keep on falling. "At this point…this world will be overthrown by Kouma…only the one that held the power of Master X and legendary hero Zero might have chance to fight…but before she decide to fight these Kouma…I must test her first…" the mysterious figure commented again as he disappeared into nowhere. Nobody witness that moment as only silent atmosphere become the witness of his existence. He was once known as The Sage of Heavenly Sky and came not from this dimension. It was another reality but that's different story since he has a mission to protect humanity no matter those humanity came from his realm or not.

Torrington Base, in the meantime…

"Take this…! Divine Arm…!" Ave shouted as suddenly his Gespenst activates another weapon similar to a long katana sword with revolver gun barrel as its handle. Explosion seems happened to burn two Kouma away as Ave slashed Divine Arm toward those fallen demon and after that he quickly attacks the third Kouma nearby with Gespenst's plasma stakes. "Is that new weapon…Ave-san…?" Erica asked. "I'm not sure Erica…but suddenly I realize that I might need to use it as its status appeared on the monitor screen of Gespenst…" Ave replied. "There is a chance that Gespenst might be able to evolve…and its weaponry appeared one by one as the situation required more weaponry…?" Ave begins to thinks inside his heart but he decides not to think about it too much as he use his Gespenst to approach Aile. "Aile…that's…" lieutenant Rayer seems can't say any words after witnessing the situation happened in front of him. The very normal and cheerful girl like Aile that he knows until today now seems changed to someone that mysterious to him as Model ZX now protecting her as crimson armour and Aile just stared at lieutenant Rayer before decides to walk away. "Aile…wait…!" lieutenant Rayer asked as now ZX equipped Aile stopped for a while.

"Lieutenant Rayer…I'm sorry…for hiding this from you…" Aile replied shortly as she activates her Z Saber once again and walks toward Ave's Gespenst and Erica's Koubu F2. "Ave…let's go…" Aile speaks, as Ave remains silent before agreeing meanwhile Erica stared at Aile, Ave and lieutenant Rayer. "Erica…let's go…" Ave speaks as he activates his Gespenst's vernier. "Aile-san…Ave-san…how about lieutenant Rayer and the others…?" Erica asked as she already defeated the rest of Kouma while Ave defeated most of them with his new Divine Arm. "It is alright…everything will be solved by itself later on…" Aile commented as she walks away and dashed. "I see…" Erica whispered as she also left Torrington Base following Aile that now activating her Model HX in order to be able to fly. "You…! You will pay for this…!" the cruel commander shouted as Ave remains silent and red light flashed from his Gespenst's visor as the cruel commander backed slightly. "If you want to stop us…go ahead…but to let you know…we are here to protect innocent people that become victims of this tragedy…and if you still insist to stop us…I will be the one that face you…" Ave replied coldly as his Gespenst soar through the sky following Erica's Koubu F2 and Aile's Model HX.

"Those three…! They think they going to escape easily like that…! Rayer…! Why are you just remaining silent…! Kill them…!" the cruel commander shouted. "I'm sorry Sir…but that's against military regulation…moreover this situation need more attention than that…!" lieutenant Rayer commented. "How dare you to question my order…! Soldiers…bring him to his cell and we will Court Martial him later on…!" the fumed cruel commander ordered as some soldiers reluctantly doing that order. "Commander…really cool…do it mate…do it…!" the bitchy female soldier laughed and cheered the cruel commander. "Those demons…they must be caused by those two…and the mysterious girl with armour…I will get my revenge for embarrassing me in front of my soldiers…!" the cruel commander shouted as he entered the battered base followed by the bitchy female soldier. Unknown by Ave and Erica their appearance in the real world will cause another enemies that not come from Kouma or Valiant Knights but came from humanity themselves. It was the cruel fate of mankind that always being jealous toward each other and again they only plunged into the deep of karma from what they're doing and ironically, even with grim situation in front of them, they still never realize about their mistake and that's the cause of everything that happened like today's tragedy.

In the meantime CBD District…

"Damn…! These Kouma are too many…this battle is endless…!" Kouta cursed as he pummel one of the fallen demon with his fist since the armour of Fighter Roar gives him incredible strength and agility to fight against those fallen demons. In the meantime policemen and policewomen trying to evacuate CBD's civilians without much success since those Kouma react really fast and even with his alter ego as Fighter Roar, Kouta alone find quite difficult to deal with those fallen demons, Kouma, in the same time. It is until there is a woman and her baby that fell down on the road and one Kouma seems ready to kill both of them, something happened.

Sound of metal blade slashed and cut through the body of that Kouma can be heard as Gespenst attacks using its Divine Arm followed by Erica's Koubu F2 that attacks the other Kouma on the sky by using its Gatling Cannon. "Kouta-kun…! Sorry we are late…!" Aile shouted as she changed back to Model ZX Armour and Kouta grinned at her. "You know that you sure take your time quite long Aile…" Kouta commented and Aile just smiled at him while slashing one of Kouma with her Z Saber in the same time. "Everyone…! We must fight them and protect the innocent…!" Ave shouted as he downed another Kouma with his Gespenst's Divine Arm while Erica's Koubu F2 landed near the barricade made by police cars and target three flying Kouma with her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon. "They're still too many…Ave-san…! What should we do…!" Erica shouted as she slightly panicked. "We only can do our best Erica…! Don't give up yet…! Those Kouma might still many but their quantity are surely decreased…! If we can hold little bit longer…everything will be alright…!" Ave shouted back as now another Kouma become the victim of his Gespenst's Divine Arm.

"Ave…! Erica…! Over there…!" suddenly Aile yelled, as her face seems paled slightly. "What the hell those people doing there…!" Fighter Roar cursed, as there are three people that really obvious as reporter, cameraman and journalist trying to make a scoop from this incident. "They're risking their life…what an idiot…" Ave sighed as he uses his Gespenst to approach them but everything seems too late. There are four Kouma on his way as Erica is too busy to deal with other Kouma and protecting policemen and policewomen in the same time. Those four Kouma seems slightly larger than normal Kouma being faced by Ave before. "Move your body out of my way…!" Ave shouted as he attacks with his Gespenst's Divine Arm but one of the Kouma uses its right wing that as hard as metal to block the Divine Arm's slash.

As those three Kouma keep Ave from approaching those three idiot people, there are another four normal Kouma fly with high speed toward them. "Kouta-kun…!" Aile shouted, as she wants to ask Kouta to protects those people but even for Fighter Roar, the distance between them and those people are quite far. Fighter Roar slammed his fist on the last Kouma he face at the moment and quickly leaped toward those three people that keep on making scoop from this event but still the speed of Fighter Roar not fast enough to approach them on time. As those three idiot quickly paled after seeing four Kouma ready to finish their life, suddenly something happened that those three might need to be grateful later on for the miracle that happened toward them. A green armoured figure with high speed quickly decapitates those four Kouma with his beam swords. "Quick hide somewhere else that safe…" the mysterious figure ordered as those three idiot quickly run for their safety after realize how dangerous the situation could be.

In the meantime Aile that also finished dealing with her enemies stared at that mysterious figure with shocked expression on her face. "His appearance…and armour…really similar to Model HX…what is going on here…" she begins to question herself. "Aile…! What's wrong…!" Fighter Roar shouted as he quickly lands and standing besides his partner. "Oh…ah…Kouta-kun…no…I'm alright…just that person…is…" Aile commented as she pointing her right hand's index finger toward the mysterious figure. "He killed those four Kouma with his beam swords only…he must be really good…" Ave commented as he finally manages to defeat those three larger Kouma after activated the ignition mode of his Gespenst's Divine Arm. "Ave-san…that person is…he's similar to Aile-san green armour but…looks like the armour he equip is older than the one equipped by Aile-san…" Erica commented. "Now that you mention it Erica…anyway…glad that you're alright…" Ave smiled as Erica giggled and blushed slightly. "Tee hee…it is not that difficult dealing with Kouma now…the only thing that difficult is when there are innocent people get caught in the middle of this mess Ave-san…" Erica replied as Ave nods in agreement at this point.

"Ano…thanks for helping us…my name is Aile…this is Kouta…that blue coloured mecha over there is Gespenst, piloted by Ave…and the other one is Koubu F2…piloted by Erica…" Aile smiled as she introduced her name and her old and new friends toward the mysterious figure. In the meantime, the mysterious figure just remains silent for a while and closing his eyes in the same time. After a few moments he opened his eyes. "Aile…the one inherit the power of Master X and Legendary Hero...Zero…now let me see your strength…I'm Harpuia…The Sage of Heavenly Sky…one of Four Heavenly Guardians of Master X…! Prepare your self…!" Harpuia commented as he dashed and slashed his beam swords toward Aile. "Aile-san…!" Erica shouted as her face becomes paled and in the meantime Kouta and Ave are too shocked to be able to react on the situation that just happened. Lucky for Aile that already has experience to deal with this kind of thing quickly react by activating her Z Saber and parried the beam swords away.

"What's your problem…!" Aile shouted back as she leaped to make a distance between her and Harpuia. "I hold no grudge to you young lady…but I want to know wether you're worthy for Master X's and legendary hero Zero's power…!" Harpuia replied as he dashed toward Aile. "Not so fast dude…!" Fighter Roar suddenly commented as he throws a series of punches toward Harpuia that easily dodges all of them. "Hmmm…the speed and power…you must be legendary warrior…Fighter Roar…but you're nothing compare to my power…! Since you're not fully awaken yet…!" Harpuia replied as he slashed his beam swords toward Fighter Roar that leaped back to avoid the attack. "Ave-san…what should we do now…?" Erica asked as she just stared on the fighting, as Ave remains silent for a while before replying. "This battle…it seems something that need to be fought by Aile herself…it seems like a test for her…wether she's worthy or not…but since Aile is our friend now…I don't mind to lend her a strength for a bit…!" Ave replied as he uses his Gespenst to dashes toward Harpuia and attacks with his Gespenst's Divine Arm.

"You…! Helios…! No…you're not Helios…Gespenst…the spirit that haunt the existence of universe…no…not the same one piloted by Helios…this one is just a simplified version…but let's see how good you are…Ghost Pilot of Gespenst…!" Harpuia replied as he repelled Divine Arm with one of his beam sword making Ave surprised and he quickly slashed back with his other beam sword. "I don't know about what the hell you're talking about…but since you fought my friend…I'm here to help her…!" on Harpuia's surprise, Ave quickly parried Harpuia's beam sword attack with his glowing plasma stakes on his Gespenst's left arm. "Not bad…! But not good enough compare to Helios…!" Harpuia commented. "Ave-san…!" Erica shouted as she launched heavy bombardment from her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon toward Harpuia but the Sage of Heavenly Sky react faster than she can anticipate and dodges all of the attacks.

"Those kind of attacks are no use for me…! Begone…!" Harpuia shouted as he dashed toward Erica's Koubu F2 and ready to put his finishing move with his beam swords but suddenly someone parried his beam swords attack. "You still need to face me…!" Aile shouted as she lands her kick on Harpuia groin and force the Sage of Heavenly Sky to fell back slightly. "Here we go…! Model HX…! R.O.C.K…On…!" Aile shouted as she equips her Model HX Armour and her appearance become similar to Harpuia including with her twin beam swords as well. "Trying to mimic me…! You will regret your decision…!" Harpuia shouts as he dashed back toward Aile and both of them were locked into deadly duel. "Aile…!" Fighter Roar shouted as he also wants to join the fight but suddenly he realizes the situation surround him and the others become worse.

"Ave-san…what are they doing…?" Erica asked in fear as her Koubu F2 stepped back when several policemen, policewomen and soldiers aimed their weapons toward her. "They want to take us down since there is no Kouma around and seems we aren't attacking them…" Ave commented as he readying his Gespenst's Divine Arm. "No, Ave…don't hurt them…they're just human…!" Aile shouted but suddenly her body receive heavy impact from Harpuia's kick and slammed toward nearby building. "Pay attention to your fight…!" Harpuia commented. "Aile-san…!" Erica screams in fear as everyone including Harpuia also realize about the situation surround them aren't good for their benefit. "Wait…! We have no intention to harm you…!" Fighter Roar trying to persuade those stupid policemen, policewomen and soldiers not to attack but it seems his willingness to do that become fruitless as one of the policemen decides to give order to the other and begin to bombard them with their firearms.

"NOOO…!" Ave shouted as he uses his Divine Arm to deflect some of bullets while Erica quickly using shoulder pad shield of her Koubu F2 to protect herself from those bullets. "Damn…! I can't attack them…order from Master X never allow me to attack human…!" Harpuia also cursed as he dodges those bullets magnificently. "Aile…!" while dodging those bullets, Fighter Roar quickly leaped toward Aile's direction. "Kouta-kun…what's wrong…? Why they're attacking…?" Aile asked in confusion as she quickly dodges several bullets, thanks to her Model HX Armour makes her agility being increased as well as her reflexes. "They think us as threat toward their existence…that's human…!" Ave commented as he decides to use his Gespenst's plasma stakes to punch the asphalt ground and creating small wave of earthquake to distract and stun those policemen, policewomen and soldiers that keep on attacking them.

A shrieked voice can be heard as those stupid idiotic policemen, policewomen and soldiers fell to the ground. "This is the chance…! Let's escape now…!" Ave shouted as he quickly helped Erica that still inside her Koubu F2 Unit to escape as well. "Harpuia…! We need to delay this silly fight for now…! Let's escape together…!" Fighter Roar commented as he helped Aile, which still equipping Model HX to escape as well. "Wait…! Are you going to escape…! Damn…!" Harpuia cursed as he feels that he has no other choice besides escaping as well. "Everyone…! Shoot…! What the…!" the stupid policeman leader stared in disbelief as he realizes that his targets already escape from him. It was really quick and he just can grumbled now for realizing about how stupid is he when he can't even defeat those Kouma and some strangers manage to protect citizens and innocent people more than him and his stupid police squad. He only can shouts and cursed for frustration and nothing else he can do about it as he never realizes about this incident today just marking the beginning of chaos in this real normal world of human.

In the meantime, somewhere near Aile's apartment…

"I think we escape quite far already…I'm tired…" Aile deactivate her Model HX and slumped to the ground while Kouta also deactivate his Fighter Roar's Armour. "Both of you really strong…Erica really amazed…" Erica commented and smiled as she climbed down from her Koubu F2's cockpit. "Not that super powerful Erica…we just happen to posses these armours…same like you and Ave that posses those humanoid fighting machines…" Aile replied back and smiled toward the apprentice nun. "Well…this Gespenst is something that I got when I want power to fight…so I'm not sure about its true potential…really…" Ave commented as he also climbed down from his Gespenst's cockpit. "It's quite powerful…especially that revolver gun barrel sword thing…it's really handy in my opinion…and you fought quite good back then…I'm sure you're good Ave…" Kouta commented as he smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot. "Same here…that's what I think about you and Aile…since both of you handling those Kouma quite good back there…" Ave commented. "Anyway…what is Kouma…and why they are appeared like that suddenly…? Are they meant to be exist here…?" Aile asked suddenly as Ave and Erica remain silent for a while before trying to give her a satisfactory answer. "I'm not sure about how to answer this…but those Kouma are fallen demons…they're manifestation of hatred but I never recall those Kouma exist in this realm anyway…" Ave commented.

"This realm…? Ave…? Are you from this Earth…?" Aile asked as the young Gespenst's pilot nodded. "Ave-san arrived in our realm a few months back there…but Erica never thought that Ave-san and Erica will accidentally return to the world where Ave-san came from…" Erica commented as she sighed. "Well…the situation seems quite complicated here…and that mysterious fighter…Sage Harpuia…is he from the same world that I came from…? Why he manages to use something like Model HX…? This mystery really complicated…" Aile also sighed as she commenting the situation that just happened. "Harpuia…he's Reploid based on Irregular Hunter X in the Past…from the same dimension of yours…" Model Z suddenly speaks. "That stone…? Can speak…?" Erica stared in disbelief. "Ah…this is Z…the one helped me to transform into Model ZX…he's always helping me so you two can become his friends as well…" Aile smiled as she introduced Model ZX toward Erica and Ave. "Hi…Z…I'm Erica Fontaine…nice to meet you…" Erica greeted and smiled toward the small bio-metal that glowing in light crimson colour on Aile's hands.

"By the way…what should we do from now on…? I doubt only Australia that suffered from Kouma's attacks…I think around the world suffered the same tragedy as well…" Kouta commented. "I'm not sure…but I don't think I and Erica will be able to return to Paris in Erica's dimension anytime soon…so for the time being…I might want to protect this world and solving the mystery surround the existence of these mess including the existence of Gespenst as well…" Ave replied. "If I remember correctly…I heard Sage Harpuia mention the name Helios when you attack him with your Gespenst…if I'm correct…" Aile commented. "Helios…that's also the thing that I want to know actually…why he mistaken me with someone else and he called my Gespenst as prototype…so there must be other Gespenst exist in this universe…and Helios must be connected with all of this mess…" Ave replied quickly. "But Ave-san…do you have any lead about Helios' whereabouts…? Erica don't think about this mystery can be solved easily…moreover Helios might be connected with Gespenst's existence but might not as well…" Erica finished her comment as everyone stared at her before sighed almost in the same time.

"I don't think we should worry about that Erica…" Ave commented. "Eh…?" Erica stared at Ave in slightly confused. "Well…let's do something to protect this world first…and when the time come…everything will be revealed by itself…do you think the same thing Ave…?" Kouta asked. "Precisely…how about you…Z…? Aile…?" Ave asked. "I personally only hope to protect this realm…and meet Harpuia one more time…since I have a lot question that I want to ask him about…" Aile replied. "Well…if that's the case…why don't we fight together then…? I think it is better to work together than fight alone by ourselves…" Ave commented as everyone stared at the young Gespenst's pilot for a while before nods in agreement. "Ave-san…! Finally we got people that understand about us…! Erica really happy…! Aile-san…Kouta-san…thanks a lot…! C'mere…!" Erica smiled widely as she quickly hugs Kouta and Aile. "What…!" Kouta startled in disbelief as Aile just stared at Ave with pleading eyes saying that she want the young Gespenst's pilot to help her but Ave just smiled at her.

In the meantime those four didn't realize that Harpuia actually watching over those four and smiled. "So finally they decide to fight together…I think there will be a chance to survive then…but let's see…I just can hope…this world will not suffer the same thing happened to my world over there…" he commented inside his heart as he disappeared behind the night sky that begin to cover the land like a dark mantle and shining stars of night begin to glow to mark the end of this fateful day where fateful encounter have been made. Sage Harpuia, one of the Four Heavenly Guardian and also known as Sage of Heavenly Sky smiled as he disappeared toward nowhere. "Until next time we meet again…young lady…the heir of Master X and Legendary Hero Zero…until next time…" he whispered inside his heart.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_Preview to Next Chapter_**

_Lost Technology from humanity glorious past that become a ghost for their own sins and punishment…_

_Original that exists beyond space and time but forgotten by the believers…_

_A single machine that can turn the tide of war…_

_Something that shouldn't be existed more than a single entity in this universe…_

_Original and Copy that also can be considered as Original…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 11: Personal Trooper…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Gespenst…please tell me…what should I do from now…_

* * *


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Personal Trooper**

* * *

"System all green…weapon for choice…M950 Machinegun…Plasma Stakes…Cold Metal Knife…ready for battle…" Ave commented as he activates his Gespenst. The blue RPT-007 Gespenst personal trooper quickly dashed as its slashes its cold metal knife toward target practice and turned its body before shooting its M950 machinegun toward another target practice. "Accuracy…91 percent…not bad…" Aile commented as she watches the young Gespenst's pilot finished his training. "But not perfect either…anyway…any new news regarding Silver Valencia and Kouma attacks…?" Ave asked as he deactivates his personal trooper. "Not really…Kouta-kun trying his best to find out about what happened…I personally never thinks about this matter become really complicated as well as the existence of Harpuia seems creating another mysteries here…" Aile replied. "I see…but the only matter I guess is about our next moves…if we can find out about what will happened…I think there will be a high possibility that we can prevent anything bad from happening…" Ave replied back. "It's not as easy as you think, I hope you realize that Ave…" Aile commented. "I fully aware about that…but I don't want to just give up without doing something…moreover I still need to fulfil my promise to Erica…I need at least manage to send her back to her own world…" Ave replied back again and this time he activates his Divine Arm assault blade for his Gespenst. "This weapon is optional…and it was equipped directly toward this personal trooper…creating many possibilities for someone that can unlock its potential…but it's not unlimited…" Ave commented inside his heart as he decides to continue his training.

Aile just sighed when she stared at Ave meanwhile Kouta and Erica came out from the apartment complex where he hides. The apartment complex already being abandoned completely since many civilians on the CBD area decide to flee since the day when Kouma attacked two days ago. Ave, Erica, Kouta and Aile decide to make an empty apartment complex where Kouta and Aile stayed before as hideout. It wasn't the best idea could be done actually but it seems there is no other choice that can be made. Australia Army in the other hand already spreading order to fight Kouma together with US Army and UN Army as well while in the meantime they still harbour the ill will for capturing Ave and Erica to achieve the technology from RPT-007 Gespenst and Koubu F2. It was actually thanks to Aile and Kouta, Ave and Erica manage to hide until two days without any detection. It seems the situation become very tense and many people live their life in fear. As Ave usually spending his time to shaping his skill on piloting his Gespenst, but somehow he must admit that Harpuia's words really bothered him for some reason. He want to knows about Helios, but for some reason he doesn't know from where he should started looking for any information.

As Ave slashes another target practice by using his Gespenst's Divine Arm assault blade, he sighed. His heart feel unsettled and for some reason he can't concentrate in the fullest toward this practice. "Ave-san…! On your right…!" suddenly Erica's voice can be heard as the young Gespenst's pilot startled while he quickly slashing his assault blade vertically toward the other active target practice and missed several inches from the weak point that should be the real target. "Are you alright Ave-san…? You seem thinking about something else…?" Erica asked as Ave decides to finish his training session and came out from the personal trooper's cockpit. "It's nothing actually Erica…I just think about the outcome of this war…" Ave replied as Aile remains silent since she knows that Ave trying to hide something. "I see…tee hee…but don't worry Ave-san…everything will be alright…!" Erica quickly replied while assuring the young man as Ave just sighed and smiled toward the apprentice nun. "You're alright Erica…I shouldn't think about this matter too much…" Ave replied as Erica nods in agreement. "Anyway…since you seems have done with your practice…let's go inside and Kouta-kun might finds something for us…" Aile suggested as Ave and Erica nods in agreement.

Inside Aile's apartment…

"I've done some research regarding past event related to Kouma incident…I'm not sure if this can be useful but I finally found something here…" Kouta commented as he showed something in his computer. "What is it Kouta-san…?" Erica asked. "There is similar incident happened thee years ago in Venezuela…although military and UN doing a good coverage for this incident…some data and fact regarding this incident leaked through Internet and several military fans network…" Kouta replied. "Can we trust those information…?" Ave asked. "This military fans network sometimes more reliable than resources from news that already being censored…well that's the fact about it…" Kouta replied and grinned meanwhile Aile just shrugged. "If you say so…anyway what are the things that happened in that incident…?" Ave asked. "Let me see it again for you…it was called Lost Life Phenomenon, and military coverage says it was caused by the explosion from local nuclear power plant…but the fact is different, since there is something happened there…at La Gran Sabana…during that time secret organization fought bravely against those Fallen One…and they utilize humanoid weapons known as Jinki…" Kouta commented. "And then, the connection with Kouma's attacks all over the world…?" Aile asked. "I'm pretty sure Ave and Erica will find this picture interesting…!" Kouta smiled as he uploads a footage picture about the battle between secret organizations that protect La Gran Sabana against the Fallen One. "That's…Ave-san…that's…Kouma…!" Erica stared in surprised, as the young Gespenst's pilot remains silent while stared at the picture carefully. "Anyway, those who able to pilot Jinki are special gifted people…they're known as Cognate and they have special ability to in spiritual powers…" Kouta explained. "So…Ave-san…it's like reiryouku that being used to control Koubu Unit in our world…" Erica commented as Ave nods in agreement. "And…there is another thing that you might find interesting Ave…" Kouta grinned as the young Gespenst's pilot just stared at him in slight confusion.

"During the incident three years ago…they have personal troopers deployed as well…in limited quantity and they have Gespenst among them as well…" Kouta commented as Ave and the others stared in shocked expression. "So…is there any information regarding to Helios…?" Ave asked. "Not specifically connected to Helios…but they informed here…there are at least around six Gespenst type personal troopers being deployed…four of them similar to the one that being piloted to you…mass produce version called RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM…while the other two are experimental units…here the picture of it…" Kouta replied as he showed another footage picture. In that picture, it was showed an intense battle where there are four Gespenst similar to the one piloted by Ave but customized in green colour scheme, grey colour scheme and red colour scheme meanwhile there are another two personal troopers. The one with white colour scheme and flying on the sky has sleeker body meanwhile another bulky personal trooper with crimson colour seems fighting on the ground with giant revolver stake on its right arm. "The red one…according to this data…PTX-003C Gespenst Mk-III Custom…Alteisen and the white one is PTX-007-03C Gespenst Mk-II Custom known as Weissritter…both of them being assigned at a special team known as Assault Trooper-X Team or ATX Team…and it was referred as Beowulves in the battlefield…" Kouta replied. "I see…mass produce Gespenst…so there are other people that pilot those personal troopers…" Ave commented.

"Yes…but according to the next article…RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM already being decommissioned after the conflict ended three years ago…they was replaced by the new and more manoeuvrable RPT-010 Huckebein Mk-IIM…" Kouta replied again as he shows the picture of another personal trooper unit with pale yellow colour and sleeker than Gespenst. "But there is something weird…" Ave suddenly commented. "What is it Ave-san…?" Erica asked. "Kouta-kun…regarding to this information…they said the breakthrough of Huckebein Mk-IIM is the unit that capable to airborne on the atmosphere surface thanks to Tesla Drive that being installed to this personal trooper, but it is not something new since my RPT-007 Gespenst already had Tesla Drive installed on it…" Ave replied as Kouta stared at the young Gespenst's pilot with disbelief expression on his face. "It's odd…since there is no use for people to install Tesla Drive on old generation personal trooper if the next generation unit already being mass produce…moreover…I once heard…another units known as Lion series can utilize Tesla Drive with cheaper mass production cost…" Aile commented as well as Kouta remains silent for a while.

"I understand with the fact that installing Tesla Drive on Gespenst will be time and cost consuming since the structure of G-Frame and body parts from Gespenst need to be modified accordingly to be able to support Tesla Drive's gravity pressure…but it wasn't impossible if it was done in another reality…" Kouta replied as everyone stared at him. "Kouta-san…what is that another reality…?" Erica asked. "I refer to another world…similar to ours with similar people live in it…but they have different society structure due certain event that shouldn't be happened in our world…happened there and causing something different…for example Ave and I that should be exist here was killed in the battle against Kouma two days ago…what would be happened…the outcome will be different and creating the branch in the future universe…" Kouta explained. "Parallel world…" Ave murmured as the apprentice nun stared at him. "Yes…exactly…and my theory saying that your RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM was actually the one used in that another reality…and it's quite overpowered even can fight toes on toes with the current RPT-010 without any difficulty…" Kouta smiled as Ave just remain silent for a while before asking the final question.

"I don't mean to be rude…but Kouta…how do you know this information…I mean the last part since it wasn't showed on the military fans network for sure…" Ave asked as the avatar of Fighter Roar smiled at him. "It was knowledge passed by Roar and I just need to live my life with it…I have intention to tell you since two days ago but I think it is better to find some supporting fact first…" he replied. "I see…anyway…what will we do now, since sitting here will not solve anything…moreover after we get this information…" Aile commented as Kouta, Erica and Ave nods in agreement. "There is another information here…regarding to this information…a group of Cognate fighters will arrive in Australia secretly to combat Kouma…so I think their arrival will caused those fallen demon berserk and rampaging the city…I think it is better for us to get ready to fight as well…since by fate…we might meet them and they can be formidable allies for us…" Kouta suggested. "I think that's a good idea…what do you think about it Erica…?" Ave asked as the apprentice nun nods in enthusiasm. "I think that's very good idea, Erica really agree with that…!" she replied as Aile and Kouta just sighed and smiled. "I see…everything seems already being decided then…let's do some preparation before we fight…I will talk about something with Zero first…see you about an hour later…" Aile smiled as she left the main guest room. "I will do preparation as well with Kouta-san…see you later Ave-san…!" Erica smiled as she also left the main guest room followed by Kouta Azuma leaving the young Gespenst's pilot alone.

"So…the data regarding my Gespenst already being uncovered…not bad Kouta Azuma…" Ave commented inside his heart as he stared at the computer's monitor. "I was wondering…who is the Cognate pilot that manages to pilot Jinki and fought along those Gespenst Units three years ago…if only there is a picture about her…" the young Gespenst's pilot commented inside his heart again as he searches on the computer and finally found something. "It seems like this one…" the young Gespenst's pilot commented as he clicked the pointer on the thumbnail and there is a data of the Cognate pilot and her picture as well. "She's quite cute…her name is…Aoba Tsuzaki…she's thirteen years old back then…her whereabouts now remain unknown…and she seems hiding after the war over three years ago…" Ave commented as he read through Aoba's profile and take a glance on her photograph. "She's quite cute actually…" Ave smiled as he closed the window of that homepage. "Well since Aoba's whereabouts still remain unknown…it is save to assume that another pilot took her place and will arrive in Australia today…it seems everything will be interesting…" the young Gespenst's pilot smiled before leaving the guest room.

Meanwhile, somewhere around Earth's orbit, inside Space Noah Battle Cruiser number 03, Kurogane…

"Wow…that's something that I never see before…very cool…!" a pink haired girl stared in awe at humanoid fighting machine that standing in front of her, meanwhile there is another girl with blonde hair just sighed. "I'm sorry major…she's always like that since she enters the academy…" the blonde haired girl apologizes as she glared toward the pink haired girl and shouted. "Milfie…! Behave yourself…!" the pink haired girl quickly frozen and her eyes become teary. "I'm so sorry Ranpha-san…but you no need to yell to me…" she replied and seems almost crying. "Well…it's alright since I personally don't really like formality…anyway this machine is known as armoured module…its designated number is DCAM-006 Guarlion…there are two of them that will be designated for both of you but only one can be shown to you two today…since the other one still under maintenance…I hope you two pleased with Guarlion's capabilities and welcome to DC…I hope we will be able to work together fine…" the major smiled as Ranpha quickly saluted. "Major Elzam F Branstein…I second lieutenant Ranpha Franboise will never failed your expectation Sir…!" she replied in enthusiasm meanwhile the pink haired girl also saluted. "I…second lieutenant Milfeulle Sakuraba also will work hard and will never failed your expectation…" Milfeulle replied and smiled. "Good on you two…anyway today's menu will be tuna salad and some Italian cuisine…I hope you two like it…" Elzam smiled as he left the hangar.

"He's so handsome…and also rich…and also good at cooking…really someone that I admire…" Ranpha sighed as Milfeulle just stared at her partner. "Really…? You just said the same thing about first lieutenant Thomas about two days ago…" Milfeulle commented innocently as Ranpha glared at her. "So what is it…! Got a problem with that Lucky Girl…?" she asked as Milfeulle just giggled. "Tee hee…but that's something that I admire from you Ranpha-san…to be able to honest toward your own feeling…it is admirable…" Milfeulle replied as Ranpha just sighed. "Alright…anyway since we two now being transferred here…how if we take a tour at this Kurogane Battle Cruiser…that would be really great…don't you agree Milfie…?" Ranpha asked as the pink haired girl nods in enthusiasm. "Hai…Ranpha-san…!" Milfeulle replied as she followed her leaving the hangar as well.

Melbourne Airport around one hour later…

"So this is Melbourne…everytime I heard about Australia…Sidney always came first in my mind rather than this Melbourne City…what do you think about it…ne…Akao…?" a more mature woman asked as she smiled toward a sixteen years old girl that wears shrine maiden attire in red colour. The girl has long platinum blonde hair braided as well as ocean blue eyes and she is the one being referred as Akao by the elder woman. "It is something that I never seen before Minami-san…and I'm quite nervous since it's only two of us here…" Akao replied as both of them entered the counter where Immigration Officer with smug face checked their passports. "Minami Kousaka and Akao Hiiragi…both of you arrive in Australia for private business purpose…may you two explained what both of you will be doing…especially in this kind of hectic situation all over the world…?" the Immigration Officer with smug face asked. "Isn't everything was written on the paperwork Officer…?" Minami asked but the smug Immigration Officer just glared at both Minami and Akao. "I'm the one that asking question here ladies…! Stop talking back and just answer everything mate…!" the Immigration Officer barked as Minami just glared at her. "Minami-san…" Akao stared at the elder woman and her face paled slightly since she doesn't know about what will happen next and she can't do anything to help.

"Excuse me Officer Mekins…those two are my guest and their job here is fully confidential…the only information that you can get is just from the paperwork in front of you…so just behave yourself…" another voice can be heard as a tall woman with golden hair and wearing thin sunglasses approaching both Minami and Akao. "Who are…" before the smug Immigration Officer could finish his words, his face paled when he saw the person that speaks to him. "Chief Director…of Anti Demon Invasion for Australia Division…lieutenant Mel J. Vanette…" his voice trembled and he quickly saluted. "Oh…hi Mel…long time no see…!" Minami quickly waved her right hand as Akao just bowed slightly while Mel smiled at both of them. "Just forgive this officer that didn't know how to behave properly…now shall I finish the administration work for you…and after that I will escort you to "that" place…" Mel replied with cold voice tone as she quickly filling the information to the main computer. After she finished, she calmly escorts both Akao and Minami toward the car that already being prepared for both of them and leaving Officer Mekins alone in the airport, grumbled and swearing alone.

"So…how's the situation in Japan so far...?" Mel asked, as Akao remain silent meanwhile Minami took a deep breath before explaining the current situation. "It wasn't good at all…Satsuki…Rui and Elnie doing their best to protect people meanwhile there is practically no help from others…with current weaponry of mankind…there is no possibility they can defeat the Fallen One alone…" Minami replied with grim expression. "That's why you brought over Type-2 along…and you plan to use Jinki in here…at least to help…" Mel commented as she keeps on driving the car. "I know…that Jinki…Type-2 shouldn't be awaken again after the conflict in Venezuela happened three years ago…but we don't have choices here…" Minami replied. "There is no one that be able to pilot Type-2…save for that girl…Tsuzaki that leaving our team three years ago and remain unknown until now…" Mel replied. "Aoba is not the only one that able to pilot Type-2…there is another pilot…right here…" Minami smiled as Mel stared from the car mirror. "Don't tell me…you have a plan to use…her…?" Mel asked. "There is no need to be worried about that…Akao might be new with this kind of thing…but she already proven herself on the initial battle at Tokyo two days ago…so everything should be fine…" Minami replied as she smiled toward Mel that just sighed. "First battle two days ago…it's absurd…" Mel commented inside her heart.

Suddenly the alarm blared as Mel's expression becomes serious. "Mel…what happened…don't tell me…" Minami asked as the golden haired girl quickly pushes the throttle and let's her car moves faster. "You damn right…! Minami Kousaka…! Those Fallen Ones now launching massive attack toward CBD Area…!" Mel replied as she drives her car in a fast speed as Akao shrieked in fear. "Don't bite your tongue kiddo…!" Mel shouted again as the car speeding toward a secret operational base. "This will be the first battle for Akao in the foreign land…and total this is her second battle…I hope everything going to be alright since we can't afford tragedy that happened three years ago repeating itself here in Australia…Japan and all over the world…" Minami is in her deep thought meanwhile Akao closes her eyes to calm herself.

Meanwhile at Aile's apartment in the same time…

"Those Kouma already begin their attacks…Ave…Kouta-kun and Erica…we must move quickly to get there before unnecessary victims fall down…!" Aile commented as she quickly equips her Model HX Armour. "My RPT-007 Gespenst is ready anytime…Erica…Kouta…how about you…?" Ave asked. "We are ready as well Ave-san…" Erica replied as she activates her Koubu F2 meanwhile Kouta already transformed into Fighter Roar. "For this mission…I need to chose weapons…hmmm…cold metal knife…M950 machinegun…split missiles…plasma stakes and slash ripper will be enough…" Ave commented as he set up his Gespenst. "Ave…! We will be going…! Don't get fall behind…!" Fighter Roar shouted as he along with Erica's Koubu F2 and Aile in Model HX Armour quickly fly toward CBD area. "I'm ready…! Here we go…!" Ave shouted back as he launches his Gespenst to follows the other three toward CBD Area. "Those Kouma…I'm not sure wether they're exist because of the Lost Life Phenomenon three years ago…or Silver Valencia doing something…behind this…" Ave begins to think as his Gespenst approaches the battlefield. "Regardless…the most important thing now is to fight in order to protect this city from Fallen Demon like you…! Let's go…my partner…Gespenst Mk-II…!" Ave shouted as he fly toward one of the Kouma that standing on the ground and bombards it with his Gespenst's M950 machinegun.

Space Noah Battleship 03, Kurogane, in the same time…

"This mission will be the first mission for you two…don't let your guard down…anyway those two Guarlion will be equipped with protection to protect them from atmosphere friction during the entry process…I pray for your success in the battlefield…" Major Elzam saluted as both Milfeulle and Ranpha saluted back after they activate their respective Guarlion Units. "Weapon…assault blade…machine cannon…burst railgun…and sonic breaker…" Ranpha commented as she activates her Guarlion Unit. "Ranpha-san…this unit is awesome…better than Lion F Unit we got in academy before…" Milfeulle commented as Ranpha just sighed. "Of course…this unit only made for elite pilots…and Milfie…you better to be careful…and don't get something happened on the battlefield…" Ranpha replied as Milfeulle smiled and nods quickly. "Don't worry Ranpha-san…everything will be fine…!" the pink haired girl replied as she readying her Guarlion to be launched from the catapult. "Milfeulle Sakuraba, Guarlion…Ikimasu…!" Milfeulle's cheerful voice can be heard booming on the communication device as her Guarlion launched from the main catapult of Kurogane. "That Milfie…" Ranpha sighed and smiled as she also readying her Guarlion Unit on the second main catapult. "Second lieutenant from Transvaal Academy…Angel Team…Ranpha Franboise…Guarlion…launch…!" Ranpha shouted as her Guarlion launched as well and quickly follows Milfeulle's Guarlion Unit that already begin to descend toward the blue planet called Earth.

In the meantime, somewhere unknown, a young sixteen years old girl with long black hair wearing blue and white attires kneeled in front of tombstone and placing some flowers on it. "Ojisan…I brought another flowers today…I promise to visit you often…but it seems…this tragedy will be repeating itself again…" the young girl speaks as tears fell from her eyes but she quickly whipped it and smiled. "I promise Ojisan that I will be stronger…and I apologize if I can't return here for a while…but after everything being settled down…I will bring more flowers…until that time…good night Ojisan…" the girl smiled as she left the tombstone that has Ogawara Genta name on it. The girl keeps on walking alone until she stopped in front of humanoid fighting machine called Jinki that kneeled in front of her. "Moribito…Type-0…I think I will need your strength a bit longer…let's fight together again…my friend…" the girl smiled as she stared at Type-0 that armed itself only with oversized katana blade sheathed on its back. "This time won't be the same…I won't let the tragedy repeating itself…" the girl closed her eyes as she entered Type-0 cockpit and activates the Jinki.

"Moribito Type-0…Aoba Tsuzaki…GO…!" the girl shouts as Moribito Type-0 launches toward the blue sky…

_To Be Continued…_

**_

* * *

___****Preview to Next Chapter**

_Ancient battle that being fought over generation…_

_Encounters and separations…_

_Destiny among people that forged within the fire of fate…_

_Unforgettable past…_

_Scars of the existence in the present…_

_And unreachable dreams in the future…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 12: Red and Blue…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Aoba…you finally back…_

* * *


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Red and Blue**

* * *

"Eat this…! Slash Ripper…!" Ave shouted as two remote blade weapons resembling giant shuriken star spins and flies toward the incoming Kouma. Those Kouma who keep charging toward the blue personal trooper Gespenst quickly being shredded away like thin paper as those slash ripper made contact with them. "Ave-san…! Those enemies are too many…! We have difficulty here…!" Erica shouted, as she and Aile are busy dealing with evacuation. "Damn…! This is endless…!" Fighter Roar even cursed as he lands his kick on one flying Kouma that previously already being taken down by him. "There is no other choice…! If we don't do something…innocent people will become victim of these Kouma's attacks…!" Aile replied as she equipped Model PX Armour and throws hundred kunai daggers toward a horde army of Kouma. "They're keep on coming…! Damn…those fallen demons really don't know the time to give up don't they…" Ave commented back as he activates his Gespenst's plasma stakes and dashes toward the incoming Kouma army. "But…this Gespenst won't be defeated easily…! Not even by these fallen demons…!" Ave let out war cry as he slammed those Kouma with his plasma stakes and taking down the front line of Kouma army. "How…is it…!" Ave shouted as the other stared at him.

"That Gespenst…it seems…has ability to do self evolution…it become stronger in each time it doing battle…and another strange thing…it manage to create weapon without a need to equip them first before entering the battlefield…is this Gespenst…" Fighter Roar thinks as he formed energy wave on both of his hands and throws those energy waves toward incoming Kouma. "Unbelievable…" Erica stared in awe as she witness the power Fighter Roar has against those Kouma. "Erica…!" Ave shouted as the apprentice nun quickly realizes that she has been careless meanwhile three flying Kouma ready to attack her. "Kyaaaa…!" Erica screams as she thinks her life will be ended here, as suddenly a rapid machinegun sound can be heard echoing and hundred of projectiles piercing throughout those Kouma bodies. "Ave…? Are you…the one…" Erica stared at the blue personal trooper as Ave quickly shakes his head from his communication device saying that he didn't do anything. As Erica pondering around about the identity of her saviour, another humanoid fighting machine slightly taller than Gespenst entered the battlefield, armed with 100mm machinegun on its right hand and long shield on its left hand. "That's…" Fighter Roar's voice trailed off as Ave stared at the blue haired warrior. "What's wrong Kouta-kun…is it…something that…" Aile's voice also trailed off as Fighter Roar's expression becomes even more serious. "That's…Jinki…Type-2…Moribito…" Fighter Roar replied as everyone stared at him and then at the new mecha that just entered the battlefield.

"Akao…! Don't be careless…our enemies aren't the same with the one we face in Tokyo…! Don't let your guard down…!" Minami's voice boomed from Jinki's communication device as the blonde haired girl just winced. "I…I know about that Minami-san…but…I must…fight…!" Akao replied, her voice seems nervous but high-spirited. "Watch out…!" Fighter Roar shouted as Akao turned her head toward his direction. "Eh…?" that's the only word can be spoken by her as three Kouma suddenly leaped toward her direction and slammed Moribito Type-2 away. "Kyaaaa…!" Akao screamed as her Type-2 crashed toward the nearby building meanwhile Minami paled. "Akao…! Reply…! Akao…!" Minami shouted frantically trying to call her as Moribito Type-2 trying to stand back but quickly fell down to its knee again. "Minami-san…" Akao voice can be heard whispered from the communication device. "Are you alright Akao…? Reply…answer me…Akao…!" Minami shouted. "I…am…fine Minami-san…just…trying to…fight…back…" as Akao finished her sentence another Kouma fly toward Type-2 that still kneeled on the ground. "AKAO…!" Minami shouted as everyone only can watch the situation in horror.

Akao closes her eyes as she thinks her life will be finished here. "Everyone…I'm sorry…at the end…I can't really do anything…" she whispered. Suddenly one shots came from nowhere and piercing through the head of the Kouma that flies toward Akao's Moribito Type-2. "Are you alright…?" another female voice can be heard as mysterious mecha landed in front of Moribito Type-2, armed with burst railgun. "Milfie…! Don't act reckless like that…! This is not simulation…!" another voice can be heard as another unit exactly the same armed with two assault blades appeared on the top of one building nearby Moribito Type-2 and mysterious mecha that just save Akao. "I'm sorry Ranpha-san…but I just can't let something happen to her…and don't worry…this Guarlion is far more powerful than Lion F…everything will be fine…tee hee…" Milfeulle replied with her cheerful voice as usual.

Suddenly another two Kouma dashed toward Milfeulle's Guarlion Unit, as the pink haired girl doesn't have time to react. "Milfie…!" Ranpha shouted as she uses her Guarlion to dashed toward Milfeulle and cover her best friend from those two Kouma while in the same time slices them apart with her assault blades. "I told you not to be careless…!" Ranpha shouted as Milfeulle just stared at Ranpha with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry…Ranpha-san…" the pink haired girl replied. "Those two units…they armed with same weapons…but the second one seems more skilled at close-range combat…meanwhile the first unit that rescued that Jinki…seems more skilled at long-range combat…the name of those two units are…DCAM-006 Guarlion…" Ave commented inside his heart as he stared at the status screen inside his Gespenst. "It is quite mysterious anyway…for this Gespenst to be able to posses this kind of data…it seems…this unit has dark secret within itself…" Ave commented again as he sighed and decides not to think about it and concentrate on fighting the enemy. "Ave-san…! There is another energy signature detected by Aile-san…it's appeared close to the location where those two mysterious units and the Jinki…Erica don't know about its identity…but it seems similar to…" Erica's voice trailed off as Ave asked the apprentice nun to continued her information. "It's…similar to Silver Valencia…" Erica replied, as she seems consumed by fear.

"Who are you…!" Ranpha asked as she pointing out one of her assault blade toward silver humanoid fighting machine that came out from nowhere. "Hmmmpff…there is no need for pest like you to know about my identity…since you all will be dead anyway…" a female voice can be heard replying from the silver mecha. "Why you…!" Ranpha quickly fumed, as she seems being looked down by her enemy. Without warning, her Guarlion quickly dashed toward the silver enemy mecha and ready to attacks with its assault blades. "Fool pest…" the female voice from the silver mecha as she creating dark energy ball from her right hand and slamming that dark energy ball toward Ranpha's Guarlion Unit. "Ranpha-san…!" Milfeulle shouted as she uses her Guarlion quickly, leaped in front of her partner and shields her from the dark energy attack. "Milfie…" Ranpha's voice trailed off as the dark energy crashed toward Milfeulle's Guarlion Unit and the only sentence she can hear is something that she always hears from Milfeulle since they're together in the academy. "I told you Ranpha-san…I keep my promise to protect you…always…" that's the only sentence can be heard by Ranpha as Milfeulle's Guarlion Unit caught within explosion and it's difficult to determine the status of the unit itself in amidst of explosion. "MILFIE…!" Ranpha screamed as she watches everything in horror.

"Silver Valencia…! Joan…! So…it's you…the one that creating this chaos…!" Ave shouted as Silver Valencia turned her head toward RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM piloted by Ave. "Well…well…if this is not the trouble maker from Paris Kagekidan…and the leader with red steam powered armour…I never expect to see both of you here…" Joan, the pilot of Silver Valencia replied and smirked toward both Ave and Erica. "You…you kill Milfie…! I won't forgive you for this…! I won't forgive you…!" Ranpha screamed as she charges Guarlion's energy toward the pointy area around its chest. "Huh…?" Joan stared at the remaining Guarlion Unit as Ranpha ready to ram her unit toward Silver Valencia if not sudden order from Kurogane came in. "Second lieutenant Ranpha Franboise…! It's order to retreat…!" the operator informed. "What…! But Milfie and her Guarlion Unit remain…" before Ranpha could finish her sentence, major Elzam personally order the retreat. "Damn…! Damn…!" Ranpha slammed her fist on the controller, as she feels really frustrated. It seems there is no other choice for her as she quickly retreated.

"Ave-san…that unit…it runs away from the battlefield…" Erica commented as Ave remains silent and he detects the other Guarlion Unit's wreckage seems still nearby the Jinki unit that kneeled not far from him. "Anyway, I think…there is no time for me to play around this time…I see both of you in the other occasion…ha…ha…ha…!" Joan laughed as she disappeared but something bad happened as she teleports Moribito Type-2 away with her. "AKAO…!" Minami screamed but it seems Moribito Type-2 just disappeared in the thin air. "Ave…! Erica…! Those Kouma ceasing their attacks…!" Aile shouted at them as Fighter Roar landed nearby Ave's Gespenst. "It seems…Silver Valencia really up to something bad…anyway…I think we better check the remain of that unit…I mean Guarlion…who knows the pilot still survive…" Ave commented as Erica and the others nod in agreement. "Here we go…!" Ave opened the cockpit hatch of the already battered and wrecked Guarlion from outside. Surprisingly enough, the condition of its cockpit is still intact despite how bad that unit being destroyed.

"She's cute…" Ave commented inside his heart as he stared at Milfeulle that unconscious with minor injuries inside the cockpit of Guarlion. "Erica…can you help her…?" Ave asked. "Ave-san…Erica can help her…here we go…!" Erica quickly replied in enthusiasm as she puts her hand on Milfeulle's bruised forehead and her legs that being injured. As Fighter Roar, Aile and Ave witness the event, slowly Milfeulle's injury is healed by Erica's mysterious healing ability. "It's better still to carry her to our apartment and let her get proper rest to replenish her energy…" Aile commented as Erica nods in agreement. "So…let's Ave carry her with his Gespenst…we will be here first to make sure everything is alright…Ave…is it okay with you…?" Fighter Roar asked as the young Gespenst's pilot just nods. "Ave-san…see you there later…!" Erica shouted with her cheerful voice as usual while she waved her right hand toward RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM that flying toward Aile's apartment while carrying Erica on its right hand. "Are you sure…he will be alright…?" Aile asked as Erica nods. "Ave-san…and I was just friends…so everything will be fine…" Erica replied as she smiled toward Aile but the heir of Zero and X notices there is a slight regret on Erica's statement.

"Excuse me…" suddenly a mysterious voice made Erica, Aile and Fighter Roar startled in surprised as a young woman came closer toward their direction. "Who are you…?" Fighter Roar asked as the young woman smiled. "My name is Minami Kousaka…I'm here as a representative of Anti Demon Division in Australia…and my purpose it to offer you all…chance to cooperate with us…" Minami speaks as she smiled toward Erica, Aile and Fighter Roar. "Chance to cooperate…" Erica murmured, as Aile just remain silent. "The reason why I offered this to you three…is because…not only you three but the other one that just left as well…is because…again…we need your help to retrieve back Jinki Moribito Type-2 with its pilot from enemy's hand…" Minami explained as everyone stared in surprised, especially Erica. "So please consider this offer…and I will be waiting for your positive answer…I hope you accept this offer…" Minami once again says that as she bowed her head.

Meanwhile inside Aile's apartment Milfeulle slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I…? Ranpha-san…?" the pink haired girl trying to registers about everything that happened before as her memory still quite fuzzy. "I remember that I was hit by enemy's attack…because I want to protect Ranpha-san…" Milfeulle murmured as she trying to get up from her bed. "Ugh…!" Milfeulle winced in pain as she feels the sharp painful sting all over her body and she realizes that fresh bandages covered her body. "Someone…tender my wound…but…my uniform…?" the pink haired girl's face become red as she realizes that she was naked and only bandages and blanket that cover her body as she still panicking the creak sound of door being opened can be heard.

"I already wash clean your uniform and dry-clean them…they should be fine now…" a voice of young man can be heard as Milfeulle's face become more red in embarrassment. "KYAAAAAAAA…!" that's the only screams can be heard as the young man, Ave almost jumped in surprised and he quickly runs toward the pink haired girl. "Don't rape me…!" Milfeulle pleaded as her eyes become teary. "No…! I…just…I don't do anything…! I just helped to clean your uniform…and tender your injury…! I swear…!" Ave replied nervously as he stared to the other way and handed a bag with Milfeulle's clean uniform inside. "A…arigatou…" Milfeulle replied softly as she receives the uniform and she wears it. "I…I apologize for thinking that you…want to…do something…" Milfeulle commented as she wears her uniform. "Nah…! It's alright…I won't blame you for that…by the way…may I know your name…?" Ave asked as he still looking at another direction. "Tee…hee…my name is Milfeulle…Milfeulle Sakuraba…but you can call me Milfie…anyway no need to look to the other direction…I'm done already…eto…I don't know…your name…tee hee…" Milfeulle replied. "My name is Ave…just call me with that name Milfie…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied as he turned his head and smiled toward the pink haired girl.

"By the way Ave-san…where am I…?" Milfeulle asked as she stared around in confusion. "This is the apartment of certain someone that I know…we hide here for the time being…and I hope that you can get well soon…" Ave replied as Milfeulle nods. "Anyway…no…! My Guarlion Unit…!" the pink haired girl shouted in panic as Ave just sighed. "That unit already destroyed and I'm not sure if there is someone that willing to recover its wreckage since the only part that can be said intact is only its cockpit block…" Ave replied. "I see…if Ranpha-san know about this…she will kill me for sure…" Milfeulle sighed. "Ranpha-san…? Who is she…Milfie…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked. "She's my best friend since we always together in the academy…I just hope she will be alright without me…tee hee…" Milfeulle smiled as Ave hinted a bit of sadness on her face. "Milfie…" the young Gespenst's pilot just stared at her unable to do anything as Milfeulle finally made her decision. "Anyway…! Thanks for rescuing me Ave-san…! I hope that I can help you to do something in return…maybe I should…" Milfeulle trying to stand up but her body still weak as she stumble and almost fell to the wooden floor.

"Be careful…" Ave commented as he quickly rescue the pink haired girl and support her on his shoulders. "Thanks Ave-san…" Milfeulle replied softly as her face blushed. "It's alright…anyway…you still haven't have all of your energy restored…so better not to push yourself over the limit Milfie…" Ave replied as the pink haired girl nods and smiled toward Ave. "Anyway….do you want to go somewhere…? Or you feel it is better to have a rest here…?" Ave asked as Milfeulle thinks for a moment before replied. "I think…I want to go somewhere with you Ave-san…you don't mind to accompany me don't you…?" the pink haired girl asked as Ave remain silent for a while before nods in agreement. "Thanks a lot Ave-san…!" Milfeulle replied as Ave just smiled back at her and helped her to walk outside the apartment building. "So…where do you want to go Milfie…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked as Milfeulle remains silent for a while. "Ave-san…my feeling tell me…it exist not far from here…" Milfeulle replied. "It…?" Ave stared at the pink haired girl in confusion. "Is it okay if you accompany me there…?" Milfeulle asked again as Ave nods quickly since he also want to know about what is actually happened over there.

By using Ave's Gespenst, Milfeulle and Ave quickly go to the area pointed by the pink haired girl. "Milfie…if it's okay with you…may I know…how you can be certain about there is something exist on that place…?" Ave asked, as Milfeulle remain silent for a while. "It's just a feeling Ave-san…usually I have strong feeling if something bound to be happened and it seems it always happened to me…everytime I was with someone…strange things always happened…and…that's why I don't have friends that want to help me…except for Ranpha-san…" the pink haired girl replied as her expression become saddened. "I see…but don't worry Milfie…I'm willing to be your friend even if this strange things keep on happening around me…I don't really worry about them…" Ave replied as the pink haired girl smiled at him. "Thank you…Ave-san…" she replied and smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot. "Ah…we almost there…" Milfeulle suddenly commented as she pointed toward the huge crater that exist in the middle of destroyed district. "I don't recall…there is a big crater like this exist even with all of Kouma invasion…" Ave commented as he lands his Gespenst nearby.

"Ave-san…see…! Over there…! My feeling is correct…! There is something really exist here…!" Milfeulle quickly pointed out toward certain object that Ave stared in disbelief. "According to the data in my Gespenst…that object is…Mass Produce Type-30…Valkyrie…its code name is RGV-30 Randgriz…" Ave commented as he stared toward the humanoid fighting machine with olive green colour scheme and seems heavy armoured. "Milfie, what are you doing…?" Ave asked as the pink haired girl quickly sprinted over the bulky Randgriz and opened the cockpit hatch from outside. "I lost my Guarlion…but this unit seems good enough for me to fight alongside you Ave-san…please let me join you on the fight against those demons…" Milfeulle replied as she stared toward the young Gespenst's pilot that can't find a word to reply Milfeulle's request for a time being. "Milfie…thanks…and I also hope that want to fight alongside us…at least until we defeat those Kouma…the fallen demons together…" Ave replied as the pink haired girl just smiled at him. "Tee hee…I will Ave-san…don't worry about that…" she replied as suddenly Gespenst's radar detected movement from all directions. "Those Kouma…! They're here…! Milfie…! Don't act reckless and be careful…! We need to fight now…!" Ave shouted as he quickly closed the cockpit hatch of his Gespenst and readying his Gespenst's M950 machinegun. "System all green…thanks that everything seems working properly…this unit name…Randgriz…Type-30…Valkyrie Unit…I don't know why I can find this unit…is it related to my strange ability and luck…? Ave-san…but…thanks for everything…now I will have no doubt anymore…I will use this Randgriz to fight together with you…to protect you…tee hee…thanks Ave-san…for your kindness…" Milfeulle commented in her heart as she smiled and seems ready to fight as well.

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown…

"Where am I…?" Akao slowly opened her eyes as she finds out herself being tied on her wrist and her ankles as well. "It seems you already awake…my dear…" a mysterious voice echoing as Akao paled slightly. "Who are you…! What are you doing to me…!" Akao shouted back although her voice trembled in fear, she try to be brave. "So…you act that you are the brave one little cat…I think…I just want to see…for how long you can act like that…in front of me…" a lone figure came out from the darkness and she wears dark armour. "Who are you…!" Akao shouted again as for this time another shadow came out from nowhere and strangles the blonde haired girl and lifted her body to the air. "Watch your mouth little pest…! In front of queen Joan…you shall not talk with disrespect…!" the mysterious figure strangles Akao even harder and makes the girl coughed because she can't breath at all. "Let her go Damascus…" Joan ordered, as the mysterious figure remains silent for a while before tossing Akao's body to the ground violently.

"Cough…cough…!" Akao coughing as she begins to feel fear take over her courage that almost vanished. She was paled, as she can't even move her body. She feels numb and only can stared at everything with her crystal blue eyes. "Now…Damascus…do it…!" Joan instructing her henchman to do something as once again the tall figure grabbed Akao's left leg and violently tossed the helpless girl toward a huge tank full with mysterious liquid. Akao gasped as she feels water fill out her lung. She tried to screams but her voice won't came out, moreover her hands and legs were tied made her can't do anything as she only can gasped in fear for her life. The next moment, she realizes that her pilot suit begin to dissolve itself as she panicked even more. "Ha…ha…ha…! This special liquid is made to dissolve material that used as pilot suit…! Now feel fear as you struggle even more…your pilot suit will be dissolved…ha…ha…ha…!" Joan laughed maniacally as someone approaches her from behind.

"So…you get a huge water tank is just for this…what a sickening person you are…" that person commented as Joan quickly glared to the person that seems around sixteen years old girl with long black hair and purple eyes. "Watch your mouth Shiba…! Your position as one New Valiant Knights gives you no right to criticize me…! Damascus…take her out…!" Joan glared at the newcomer that known as Shiba while in the same time instructing Damascus to took the already naked Akao out from the tank before tossing her naked body to the ground. "Pant…! Pant…!" Akao seems really pale as she fought against her fear and coldness that pierced through her skin and bones at the moment. In the meantime she stared at Damascus that grinned maniacally toward her. "What will he do to me…? I have no strength…! I can't even move…" Akao stared at Damascus that walks closer to her meanwhile Joan just witness everything and grinned evilly. "Just do it…" she instructed as Damascus walks even closer. "I can't do anything…I can't even pilot Moribito…I wish that I'm stronger…" tears fell from Akao's blue eyes as she closed her eyes, waiting for her biggest fear to come over her.

Meanwhile, back to Ave and Milfeulle…

"Ave-san…!" Milfeulle shouted as her Randgriz jumped in front of Ave's Gespenst and shields the blue personal trooper with its body. "Milfie…are you alright…?" Ave stared in fear but he quickly feels relieve as he saw Randgriz was fine without even a single scratch on its body. "This Type-30 really strong…its armour…and it has a lot of weapons…" Milfeulle commented as she activates its phalanx missiles from its left shoulder container. Those missiles quickly flies toward around five Kouma and explodes when they it the targets. "Wow…it's sure something that powerful…" Ave commented as he witness the power of Randgriz. "The other will not really be a big threat…let's finish it once for all…!" Ave commented as Milfeulle nods in agreement. Ave's Gespenst activates another weapon similar to M950 machinegun but a bit bigger and complicated. "It's…mega beam rifle…? I never expected this kind of weapon being possessed by my Gespenst…" Ave commented as he pointing out his Gespenst's mega beam rifle toward the incoming Kouma army. "Ave-san…! They're coming…!" Milfeulle warns the young Gespenst's pilot, as Ave remains silent for a while. "Here we go…!" Ave suddenly shouted as he shoots his mega beam rifle toward those incoming Kouma.

A huge energy beam slammed toward those Kouma and eradicates them in the spot. "Ave-san…that's powerful and magnificent…defeating many Kouma with single attack…!" Milfeulle stared in awe as Ave just grinned. "Those missiles also cool…! I think your Randgriz really something special Milfie…" Ave commented. "Tee hee…" Milfeulle just smiled cutely as usual and Ave just sighed. Suddenly Gespenst's radar and Randgriz's radar detected something big that approaching them with high speed. "Ave-san…that's…" Milfeulle's voice was trailed off as a huge Kouma suddenly came out from the ground and shrieking with frightening voice. "Ave…!" suddenly another voice calls the young Gespenst's pilot, as it was Aile that arrives along with Fighter Roar, Erica and Mel and Minami that pilot another psuedo Jinki called Brocken Touja and Schneigar Touja. "Ave-san…that green Koubu or Gespenst like…the pilot is…?" Erica asked as Ave quickly explained everything toward the others about Milfeulle and he found Type-30 as Milfeulle decides to pilot it.

"Save the story for later…! We need to deal with this monster first…!" Fighter Roar shouted as the huge Kouma begin to rain the already destroyed buildings and the surrounding with fire breaths came from its mouth. "Damn…! What should we do…! We can't even get closer…!" Aile cursed as she activates her Model FX Armour. "There is only one way to find out…I might want to try this…but it's very risky…!" Ave commented as everyone stared at the young Gespenst's pilot. "Very risky…? What is it Ave-san…?" Erica asked, as Ave remains silent before suddenly his Gespenst dashed toward the giant Kouma.

"Ave-san…!" Milfeulle dashed as well as she saw what the young Gespenst's pilot doing, leaving the other only can watch in horror. Suddenly the huge Kouma finds out about two units getting closer to him and quickly the huge fallen demon spitting another fire breath toward Ave's Gespenst and Milfeulle's Randgriz. "Milfie…!" Ave shouted as Randgriz once again protects his Gespenst from enemy's attack, but this time the fire breath seems leaving the burnt marks on Randgriz's outer armour plates. "Ave-san…! Are you alright…?" Milfeulle asked as Ave sighed. "I'm fine…but you're sure really careless…!" Ave replied quickly toward the pink haired girl as he leaped toward the giant Kouma's head and readying his Gespenst's plasma stakes. Suddenly the huge Kouma once again readying its fire breath and this time aimed the fire breath at Ave's Gespenst. "Ave-san…!" both Milfeulle and Erica screamed as they know if Gespenst receives direct hit from that fire breath there is very little chance to no chance for Ave to survive. "Damn…!" in the meantime the young Gespenst's pilot also cursed since he realizes that he was in deep problem since he was carelessly rushed toward the enemy.

As everyone there think Ave's life will be ended on that way, a mysterious shadow appeared from nowhere and uses its katana blade to nailed the giant Kouma's jaw. "What the…? Moribito…! But its colour is black…?" Ave stared in disbelief as someone suddenly contacting him from the communication device. "Now…! Finish it quickly…!" a girl voice came from the communication device as Ave decides not to waste this chance. He slammed his Gespenst's plasma stakes at the giant Kouma's forehead meanwhile on his Gespenst's right hand, another weapon similar to huge rifle with a huge metal stake appeared. "And this for finishing move…! G-Impact Stake…!" Ave shouted as he buried that metal stake on the other area on that giant Kouma's forehead before pulling the trigger as gravity energy from G-Impact Stake pushes the huge metal stake to pierces through the giant Kouma's head.

That huge Kouma shrieked in pain as it fell down to the ground motionless with greenish blood splattered from the huge hole on its forehead. In the meantime Gespenst and black Moribito Unit leaped to avoid being crushed by the fallen giant Kouma's body as both humanoid fighting machines landed safely on the ground. "Ave-san…! Thanks God…you're alright…! Thanks God…! Sniff…sniff…!" Erica quickly run toward the young Gespenst's pilot and hugs him tightly as Ave just smiled at her. "I'm fine Erica…thanks to the pilot of that black Moribito over there…" Ave replied as he stared at the mysterious black Moribito that opening its cockpit hatch. "Ave-san…the pilot…it's girl…!" Milfeulle shouted in disbelief as a girl with beautiful blue eyes and long black hair with blue attires and white dress climbed down from her black Jinki's cockpit. Everyone that presented there didn't know who is she and it seems only Fighter Roar, Minami Kousaka and Mel J. Vanette that already know the true identity of that girl piloting black Moribito. "Minami-san…Mel-san…I apologize that it seems I came too late already…" the girl that pilots black Moribito speaks as she smiled toward Mel and Minami.

Suddenly Minami walks toward the girl and slapped her face, shocking everyone presented at the place. "Minami-san…?" the girl stared in surprised as tears fell down from Minami's eyes. "Why are you come back after every bad things happened…? Why you come back now…! Why…! Answer me…! Tsuzaki Aoba…!" Minami let out her screams as rain begin to pour down as it seems cleansing the sins from the past and shows the forgiveness toward the girl that just save the young Gespenst's pilot life. The girl was once known as the chosen pilot of Moribito Type-2 if not because something bad happened. The girl that was once known as Aoba Tsuzaki…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_Preview to Next Chapter_**

_Forgotten Past…_

_Forgotten Memories…_

_Everything that already being lost…_

_Begin to re-submerged…_

_Friendship…_

_Love…_

_Hope…_

_And Future…_

_The ancient sacrament…_

_And the true destiny for the chosen one…_

_Kamui…_

_Once again being awaken…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 13: Our Reunion…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Long time no see…_

_Ave-san…_

* * *


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Our Reunion**

* * *

"Ugh…!" Akao opened her eyes as she finds out herself inside another room that very dark, only with moonlight from the huge glass window illuminate her room, she stared at her surrounding. "Ah…you finally awake…" another mysterious yet familiar voice can be heard as Akao stared at the source of the voice. "Who are you…?" Akao asked as a mysterious girl with purple eyes smiled at her. "Hey…that's rude…asking someone's name without introducing yourself first…he…he…he…" she giggled. "I…am…" Akao want to introduce her name as she realizes that she was naked and only a sheet of white clothes covered her skin; she quickly grabs that cloth to cover her body in embarrassment. "Did that man…did something to me right…?" Akao asked, as she seems almost crying while the raven black haired girl with purple eyes just grinned. "Well…what do you think…?" she asked back as Akao just stared at her with teary eyes. "He did something didn't he…?" the blonde haired girl asked again. "No…you mean Damascus right…? He didn't do anything to you…" the girl with purple eyes replied calmly. "Really…?" Akao asked again. "Hey…you don't think…I'm Shiba the Valiant Knight will tell you a lie don't you…? Or if you still don't believe me…you want me to check "that" for you…?" Shiba replied as she giggled. "No…I think…I will believe you…" Akao replied as she covered her body even tighter.

"And…you save me…don't you…? Why…?" Akao asked again as Shiba sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I didn't do anything that time…you're the one that saved yourself…" Shiba replied calmly. "Huh…?" Akao stared at the girl with purple eyes in confusion. "You really don't remember anything don't you…?" Shiba asked as Akao shakes her head. "I guess…you really forgotten about what have you did to Damascus that time…and it's really proving Valiant Knights need a better training…" Shiba replied as Akao stared at Shiba with more confusion look on her face. "Well…to put it in a blunt way…you bite his nose…! That's really hilarious…! I never heard Damascus screaming around like an old maid…! But I more impressed with you Akao-chan…" Shiba smiled as she stared at Akao with her purple eyes that seem pierced through the blonde haired girl's skin. "Impressed to me…?" Akao stared at Shiba. "Yes…you never give up…no matter how scared you are…you manage to summon your courage…that's show me one thing that I really want to know about humanity…it's really awesome…" Shiba replied as she grinned evilly at Akao and wakes the blonde haired girl cowered slightly in fear. "Anyway…they will come here shortly to rescue you…so you better preparing yourself…" Shiba commented quickly as she pulls Akao's right arm. "Preparing myself…for…?" the blonde haired girl asked in confusion. "For nothing…unless you want to see your friends while you are naked without wearing a single fabric or anything…" Shiba replied as she smiled playfully toward Akao.

Meanwhile, back to Ave and the others…

"I…I just come back…because…I…I want to help…" Aoba replied as her voice trembled. "After what you did and made everyone falling apart before…! Don't make me laugh…! Is that the way you want to help us…! Liar…!" Minami replied harshly as she glared at Aoba. "Minami-san…that's a bit too far…" Erica commented. "You don't know anything…so you can say something like that…if you only know what happened before…" Minami replied as her face also saddened. "Regardless…I won't forgive you…and never ever showing your face in front of me again Aoba…! That's enough for me to see it now…!" Minami replied as she boards her Brocken Touja and flies away, followed by Mel at her Schneigar Touja. "Ave-san…shall we…" Erica asked as the young Gespenst's pilot still stared at Aoba that remain silent with blank eyes stared at everything in front of her. "Erica, Milfeulle, Aile…Fighter Roar…you four go first…I've something to do…" Ave replied as Erica and Milfeulle stared at Ave. "Ave-san…I stay here as well…I might can help…" Milfeulle trying to stay with the young Gespenst's pilot as Ave shakes his head. "No…all of you go first…this matter need to be solved by myself alone, and Fighter Roar…if you have a chance…please find out more information about my Gespenst…since mass produce RPT-007 Gespenst shouldn't possessed ability to create various weaponry from thin air like what just happening before…" Ave replied meanwhile Fighter Roar nods.

Finally Aile, Erica, Milfeulle and Fighter Roar decide to leave Ave alone as the young Gespenst's pilot sighed before walked closer to Aoba that still stared with her blank eyes. "It's raining her…c'mon…you will get cold if you just standing here and do nothing…" Ave commented while Aoba still remains silent. "It's alright…let's go somewhere else…you still can pilot your Unit don't you…? Just follow me…" Ave replied as Aoba stared at the young Gespenst's pilot for a while before nods slightly in agreement. "Returning to Aile's apartment is out of option…I think…if it still alright…I might be able to bring Aoba to my apartment instead…" Ave commented inside his heart as he pilots his RPT-007 Gespenst while Moribito Type-0 piloted by Aoba following from behind. "That…girl…what happened with her exactly…why the other woman…the one referred by Erica as Minami seems really hates her…there must be something here…anyway…I just ask her later when she calmed down or when the correct time arrives…" Ave sighed as he landed his Gespenst on the nearby apartment building meanwhile Aoba's Type-0 also landed behind the blue personal trooper.

"It seems everything still intact here…Aoba…let's go...!" Ave commented meanwhile the girl still remains silent and only standing in the front automatic door that already jammed and left open for these few days. "Why are you hesitating…? Let's go…!" Ave speaks again and smiled at her while pulled Aoba's right arm lightly. The girl nods weakly as she walks toward the building following the young Gespenst's pilot from behind. "Ah…we arrive here…" Ave smiled as he finally reached his home that already being left by him for a quite long time.

"Lucky that I still have the key…" Ave sighed in relieve as he entered the guest room area. "It's quite messy here…anyway this towel is clean…I also has some clean t-shirts for you…just help yourself Aoba…shower room is over there…" Ave pointing out at the door near the front door as Aoba remain silent and just nods toward the young Gespenst's pilot. "She seems pretty distraught…I think…I let her have a shower first for a time being…" Ave commented inside his heart as he stared at Aoba that entered the shower room. "Anyway…it seems my place still stay the same…there is nothing change here…and…" Ave sighed as he opened the door to his former room as he stared at his computer that already being covered by dust and several model-kits that standing on the topside of the cabinet. "For some reason…I feel this place really nostalgic…but this is only part of my past…I can't let myself being chained in my past…" once again the young Gespenst's pilot sighed as he left his room.

As Ave exited from his room, he realizes that Aoba already finished her shower. She stared at Ave for a while before nods and speaks with very soft voice. "Thank you…" that's the word spoken by Aoba as the Ave just smiled at her and let her sits on the nearby couch. "So…do you want something for drink or to eat something…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked as Aoba just shakes her head. "So…if I am allowed to know…may I know about what is wrong between you and the lady called Minami before…?" Ave asked, as Aoba just remains silent. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it…anyway…I'm going out for a while…you can stay here to calm yourself, and then we can talk about it later…if you want…only one more advice…have confidence to what you believe in Aoba…everything will be alright…" Ave replied as he smiled toward Aoba before leaving the girl alone as he walks toward the front door of his apartment building. "Ave…he's…" Aoba's voice trailed off as she stared at the ceiling. "Thank you…and I will be alright…don't worry about me Ave…" Aoba closed her eyes as she trying to calmed herself down. "Everything will be alright…" she repeated herself again.

In the meantime…

"Is it wise…to leave that girl alone…?" Ave begins to question himself as he walks toward the empty street. "I don't know but I just don't want to make those girls think differently when I am trying to be nice to them…since I don't want them to get hurt later on…I can become a good friend with them but…I don't know…I never be able to love someone…am I selfish…?" Ave asked himself as he walks over the empty alley. Suddenly he realizes that he wasn't alone as from nowhere five mysterious figures leaped and surrounds him. "Ninja…? In the place like this…?" Ave question himself as he realizes those ninja has bodies higher than him and they're look more mechanical than normal ninja depicted on the samurai movie. "Interesting…! Come fort…GESPENST…!" Ave shouted as brilliant light engulfed his body. In instant the young Gespenst's pilot finds himself inside the cockpit of his slightly bigger than Koubu size Personal Trooper called RPT-007 Gespenst. "To fight this ninja…I will use suitable weapons…since I have no Japanese katana blade…I can use this instead…!" Ave shouted as he summons his Divine Arm.

Suddenly one of the ninja leaped as that ninja throwing flame shuriken toward Ave's Gespenst. "Damn…!" Ave cursed as he leaped as well to avoid the flame shuriken as he tries to slashes that ninja by using his Gespenst's Divine Arm. In the meantime the other four ninja seems chanting something else as a huge energy flame engulfed Ave's Gespenst. "What…!" Ave shouted in disbelief as he was too concentrating himself toward one ninja and completely forgot the other four and now he was trapped. "This is it…isn't it…" Ave cursed again as his Gespenst kneeled in the middle of fire. Those five ninja seems satisfied with their cunning tactic as they seems ready to throw many shuriken toward Ave's Gespenst to finish that personal trooper. "Kounril…onegai…!" a mysterious voice suddenly can be heard as the flame being extinguished by something that like a floating crystal. "What is that…?" Ave stared at the floating crystal in confusion as a palm size girl wearing blue attires resemble to the garb worn by Ainu People smiled at the young Gespenst's pilot. "Hey…! You don't even say thank you since I am rescuing you…!" that palm sized girl shouted as Ave still too confused to be able to register everything in his brain. "I…what…? Fairy…? Who are you…?" Ave asked as the palm size girl quickly signalled Ave.

The young Gespenst's pilot quickly understands the meaning as he leaped away to the opposite direction from where the palm size girl leaped as well. Five shuriken landed on the ground as the six one quickly being parried away by using Gespenst's Divine Arm. "Anyway…! My name is Rimururu…! I'm here to help you…together with my Onechan…!" the palm size girl shouted. "Onechan…?" Ave asked as he realizes there is someone else standing there while Rimururu, the palm size girl quickly flying over that person. She was a girl about the same age with Aoba as she has long black hair and wearing private school uniform. "Rimururu…I can't let those who abusing the power of darkness to do this anymore…! I need to fight…!" that girl replied. "But…without the holy dagger of Chichiushi…your ability is only half of your true ability Onechan…!" Rimururu warned but the mysterious girl seems pretty determined. As Ave stared at her face, she feels something different moving inside her heart, the mysterious girl as a cute face and also beautiful in the same time as it's difficult to be described.

The mysterious girl closed her eyes as she raises her right hand to the sky. On her right hand appears a symbol similar to eagle and she opened her eyes. "Heavenly guardian of sky…Mamahaha…please lends me your strength…! Henshin…Nakoruru…!" the mysterious girl shouted as brilliant light engulfed her body. Suddenly her private school uniform being replaced by red and white Ainu garb while her hair being tied with red ribbon bandana. For a few moments Ave stared at the cute and beautiful girl that standing in front of his Gespenst. As the beautiful emerald eyes of the mysterious girl stared at Ave from the visor of Gespenst, slowly the young Gespenst's pilot realizes the identity of the mysterious girl.

"Nakoruru…" Ave whispered as the mysterious girl's face seems relaxed a bit as she smiled toward the blue personal trooper and touched the outer armour of RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM. "I'm happy that you still remember me…although it has been long time ago…you never forget…no matter how many trials passed…Ave-san…I'm really happy…" Nakoruru replied as tears fell from her emerald eyes. "Ano…I'm sorry to interrupt…but those ninja seems ready to attack Onechan…Ave-Onichan…!" Rimururu shouted as Nakoruru realizes about that. "Let's save this teary reunion for later…sorry Nakoruru…but we finish these ninja first…and you tell me who are they later…" Ave quickly replied as he readying his Divine Arm once again. "Alright Ave-san…and then…we will try to recall every single moment that happened before…" Nakoruru replied as she smiled toward the blue personal trooper. "I look forward for that…be careful anyway…Nakoruru…" Ave commented as he smiled toward the chosen warrior of Kamui Kotan. As those five ninja begin their attack, Ave and Nakoruru dashed toward their enemies, and the battle ensued.

Meanwhile, Aile's apartment…

"Who is that Ave anyway…? He pilots obsolete machinery yet he fought even better than some of us that use more modern combat unit…?" Minami asked, as the others remain silent. "I don't think the term even better is correct Minami-san…my Randgriz fought even better in term of firepower…" Milfeulle commented. "Ave-san…he appeared suddenly in my beloved Paris…and he fought together with us by using that combat armour…personal trooper Gespenst…he's friendly but mysterious in many ways…" Erica commented as the other stared at her. "Mysterious…? In what way…?" Aile asked. "During that time…almost the members of the squad where Ave-san was assigned for are girls…he's friendly to all of us…but he seems never really want to move forward than just being friendly or over friendly…moreover in the battlefield…he seems fight not only for himself but to protect those he consider as his friend…but again…there is something mysterious about Ave-san…he seems like alone…and he seems like waiting for someone or something…it's difficult to be described here…but Milfeulle-san…you must noticed as well…" Erica commented as she stared at the pink haired girl. "Yes…moreover when we fought together…there is another thing strange about his personal trooper…it seems destined to be piloted by him…I never really see personal trooper before…but Kouta-san…maybe you also feel the same with me…?" Milfeulle asked as everyone stared at Kouta Azuma, the chosen avatar of Fighter Roar.

"That Gespenst…is not a normal RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM…it's possessing power beyond PTX-007-01 Gespenst Mk-II R Type and PTX-007-02 Gespenst Mk-II S Type combined together…" Kouta replied instantly as Minami remain silent but Aile notices her face paled slightly. "He was the one destined to fight Helios and bring everything to the end…but he will not be able that alone…nor with his current power and comrades…" Kouta commented again coldly. "So…what should we do…?" Aile asked. "Unless Ave remembered everything and she accept his true wish…we can't even win with our current state…" Kouta commented. "She…?" Erica asked. "The one that Ave waits for eternity…but I can't say more than that…I'm sorry…not only about him but about his true nature as Gespenst's pilot can't be revealed until Ave willing to reveal it by himself…" Kouta replied. "Well…for a time being…just let everything like that…now…I'm more concern about the next movement we will take to rectify this situation…starting from rescuing Akao…" Minami commented. "How about Aoba-san…you really willing to left her alone don't you…Minami-san…?" Milfeulle asked as Minami remain silent for a while. "I don't want to see her again…and that's my decision…" she replied coldly afterward.

Back to Ave, Nakoruru and Rimururu…

"Who are they…? Those ninja aren't human…since their mechanical body…" Ave commented as he stared at the remaining body of the last ninja being cut down by him. "They are Karakuri Ave-Onichan…man-machine made doll without soul…" Rimururu replied as she stared at the remaining body of those ninja. "Even they don't have life…but destroying them still giving us no excuse to destroy this nature…even the nature contain no life within…" Nakoruru replied as her expression saddened a bit. "I see…but sometimes we don't have choice beside to fight in order to achieve our better tomorrow…" Ave replied as he climbed down from his Gespenst's cockpit. "It is sad isn't it Ave-san…in order to survive…we need to destroy someone or something…since it's might be hard to solve everything together in harmony…like what the wind tell me long time ago…" Nakoruru replied. "Anyway…it's been a while I didn't see you…it seems that you're doing fine…" Ave smiled as the maiden warrior of Kamui Kotan just giggled. "It seems that you begin to recalling those memories Ave-san…but don't let memories taking over you…you're not the same like before…same like me…we are just avatars…tee hee…" Nakoruru smiled as she replied meanwhile Rimururu glared toward her elder sister. "What are you talking about Onechan…! Onechan always Onechan for me…even after transcending time and space…Ave-Onichan will still Ave-Onichan to me…! Don't ever mention that again Onechan…please…" Rimururu pleads with her teary eyes as Nakoruru sighed and smiled toward her younger sister. "I see…I'm sorry Rimururu…I just try to help Ave-san to regain his memory…" Nakoruru replied with guilty look on her face. "Nakoruru…Rimururu…it is fine…don't worry about it…sooner or later…I will be able to remember everything that have been happened long time ago before…the most important thing…we are together again now…" Ave replied and smiled toward those two maidens of Kamui meanwhile Nakoruru and Rimururu just smiled and nod in agreement. "Meanwhile…do you mind to come to my place…it's not far from here…moreover there is this certain girl that emotionally being thorn apart…maybe you can also help me Nakoruru…to help her…" Ave replied as Rimururu just sighed. "As usual…always nice to anybody that girls isn't it…?" she commented as Ave just giggled. "Rimururu…!" Nakoruru glared at her youngest sister as Rimururu just stared at her eldest sister with apologetic look.

"So…they are manage to be together again…when the disturbance occurred in this land…and again…they're destined to meet together…after that day of separation…" another girl commented. She wears the same outfit with Nakoruru, except her hair is shorter and the outfit has purple colour instead red and on her arm-guard, there is a symbol of wolf instead eagle. "Well…if that's what she and he really wished for…I just wait and watch over them for a bit longer…moreover…Nakoruru…just make sure you're not get killed this time…" the mysterious girl sighed before disappeared on the thin air.

"Rera...?" Nakoruru turned her head as Ave stared at the girl wearing red and white Ainu garb. "What's wrong Nakoruru…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked. "No…it's nothing…it is just my imagination…tee hee…" Nakoruru replied nervously as Ave just nods and decides not to continue pushing Nakoruru with that question, but in the other hand Rimururu realizes about what happened as she leaned her face over her eldest sister right ear and whispered something. "Onechan…that's Rera isn't she…?" Rimururu asked. "I only feel a faint sensation but I'm quite sure that I wasn't imagining something Rimururu…" Nakoruru replied by using her telepathic power toward her younger sister. "If she's returned…something big must be really happening…since Rera only return if this universe's balance is hanged on the edge of destruction…" Rimururu replied with her telepathic power meanwhile Nakoruru remain silent for a while. "But don't worry Onechan…Ave-Onichan is here…and we will be able to fight like before…like…before…" Rimururu replied as on the last two words her telepathic voice being trailed off and tears fell down from her eyes.

"Rimururu…don't worry…this time everything will be fine…Ave-san is here and I myself at this moment already has no hesitation to fight…in order to protect…so everything will be fine…alright…?" Nakoruru smiled toward her youngest sister as Rimururu whipped her tears away and smiled back toward her eldest sister. "You're right Nakoruru-Onechan…everything will be alright…" she replied back as both girls giggled. "What happened…?" Ave asked as he turned his head and stared at both Nakoruru and Rimururu in confusion. "It's nothing Ave-san…I just remember something funny and tell Rimururu about it…" Nakoruru replied as Ave just sighed. "Well if you say so…and Rimururu…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked. "The funny story…it is indeed funny…" Rimururu replied as well trying to conceal her conversation with her eldest sister from Ave. The young Gespenst's pilot, not wanting to ask even further, decides to remain silent. "Anyway…I'm really glad that I was given a chance to meet you again…" Ave commented inside his heart as he smiled toward Nakoruru and Rimururu before walking away while Nakoruru follows him with Rimururu sits on her right shoulder.

"Here we are…!" Ave grinned as he; Nakoruru and Rimururu arrive at Ave's apartment. "Let me enter first since I don't want to disturb Aoba about…" Ave's voice trailed off as he witness something wrong with the apartment building. "What happened Ave-san…?" Nakoruru asked. "Aoba is not here…and I have a feeling something is going on when we fought those mechanical ninja…!" Ave replied as he entered the apartment room. He only saw everything still the same except there is a note being left on the granite table near the kitchen area. "This note…" Ave commented inside his heart as he took the note and read it. "What is it Ave-san…?" Nakoruru asked as the young Gespenst's pilot expression become serious all sudden. "We need to hurry up Nakoruru…!" Ave replied quickly as he stormed out from his apartment meanwhile still confused, Nakoruru followed from behind by running until both Ave and her reached the front gate of the apartment building. "Pant…! Pant…! What's going on Ave-san…suddenly…" Nakoruru asked meanwhile Rimururu stared over her surrounding. "We must hurry before everything is too late…" Ave replied quickly. "Hurry…to where…? Why…?" Rimururu asked. "That girl…that Aoba feels guilty for everything and she decides to infiltrate the enemy's headquarter alone…if we don't help her…she will be captured or killed for sure…!" Ave replied as he readying himself to summon his Gespenst.

"It seems…our teary reunion will be delayed again Ave-san…then shall we get going…?" Nakoruru replied as she smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot. "Nakoruru…" Ave stared at the elder maiden warrior of Kamui meanwhile Rimururu took a deep breath before speaking something. "Ave-Onichan…! If you're hesitate…it will be too late for us to do anything…! Let's go…!" she speaks half shouted toward the young Gespenst's pilot as Ave remains silent for a while before smiled and nods in agreement. "Come Fort…! Gespenst…!" Ave shouted as the brilliant light engulfed his body and he found himself inside the cockpit of his RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM. "Ave-san…shall we go then…?" Nakoruru asked again as this time the Gespenst's head nods.

As Ave, Nakoruru and Rimururu fly toward the enemy's headquarter, unknown by them Minami, Erica, Aile, Fighter Roar and Milfeulle also planning to rescue Akao. The next time they meet each other, there will be no guarantee that friends will still be friends after all but the most important thing at this moment is to keep on fighting to protect someone or something that they hold dearly. Ave understands that feeling really well as he wants to protect everyone, same goes to Nakoruru and Rimururu. From this point, climatic battle against Valiant Knights is about begin…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_Preview to Next Chapter_**

_Nakoruru and Rimururu…chosen maidens of Kamui… _

_Ave and Helios…chosen pilot of Gespenst… _

_Reunited once again by fate…_

_Destiny that already being predetermined millennia ago…_

_Tragedy that keep on repeating itself…_

_And requiem of the innocent one…_

_New blood that being spilled…_

_Heroes turned as villains…_

_Beowulves…_

_The demon exist within humanity's hearts…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 14: Beowulf of Steel…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Your Gespenst is no match for my Alteisen…! Prepare yourself…!_

* * *


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Beowulf of Steel**

* * *

"Nakoruru…! Watch out…!" Ave shouted as a rapid machinegun sound can be heard as hundred bullets swarming over the maiden of Kamui. "Kamui Ryusei…!" Nakoruru shouted as she spun her cape to deflect those bullets. "That's…incredible…!" Ave commented as he activates his Gespenst's Divine Arm. "Eat this…! Divine Arm Ichimonji Giri…!" the young Gespenst's pilot shouted as his Gespenst dashed toward one enemies' Kouma before slashes it with vertical slash, killing that Kouma with a single attack. "Not bad Ave-Onichan…! You're seems improving from before…!" Rimururu cheered as Ave just grinned. "Before…well I am not sure about that…but if that's what you said Rimururu-chan…I think I take that as a compliment…" Ave replied. "Ave-san…! There is a gate over there…we better hurry since these Kouma will keep on coming…!" Nakoruru shouted as she leaped toward the nearest gate to the floating castle. "Alright then…shall we…" before Ave could finish his sentence, the gate suddenly opened and a group of mechanical ninja ready to attack him, Nakoruru and Rimururu. "Onechan…!" Rimururu paled as she fly over Nakoruru's right shoulder. "Don't worry Rimururu…Ave-san…we will somehow…defeat them…" Nakoruru replied as she readying her fighting stance. "But…Onechan…without Chichiushi…it will be dangerous…!" Rimururu trying to reminds her eldest sister about the fact that her power at this moment only half of her true ability but Nakoruru just smiled at her. "Don't worry Rimururu…everything will be fine…somehow…" Nakoruru replied.

"It is not "somehow"…Nakoruru…" Ave commented as his Gespenst walks toward his direction. "Ave-san…" Nakoruru stared at the young Gespenst's pilot. "We will win for sure…everything will be fine…! For sure…! Since…justice sure win…!" Ave shouted as he readying his Divine Arm. Suddenly a small monitor screen inside Gespenst's cockpit flashes as the sentence can be read on it. _"Agyieus XN System Activated…evolution…is completed…"_ as the sentence disappeared from the monitor screen, Gespenst's body emitting energy while Nakoruru and Rimururu just stared at the transformation in confusion. "Onechan…the armour is…" Rimururu's voice trailed off as Nakoruru just nods. Gespenst's armour changed not only the colour become jet-black but also it shape changed as well. "XN Geist…? No…this Gespenst…is not the normal one…" Ave stared in confusion as Divine Arm also affected with the transformation as well. "Altair Sword…?" Ave stared in disbelief as Divine Arm emitting blue energy from it. "Other weapons changed as well…some of them being disabled but…the substitute seems better…!" Ave shouted.

"That's the true nature of…Gespenst armour…XN Geist…" Nakoruru's voice trembled. "Why it is being activated now…?" Rimururu asked. "It seems…the system…resonating with Ave-san will…to fight…" Nakoruru replied. "No…that's mean…Ave-Onichan will be…" Rimururu paled, as she understands the meaning of that. "The Ghost of the Past…XN Geist is already being awaken…." Nakoruru replied weakly. There are hundreds Kouma and hundreds mechanical ninja trying to attack but quickly XN Geist spun its sword. "Heaaa…!" Ave shouted as energy wave cut through those enemies. The next thing happened, those enemies that seems become obstacle now already being eradicated. "Ave-san…!" Nakoruru shouted but it seems the young Gespenst's pilot didn't hear anything and remain silent. "Onechan…that can't be…Ave-Onichan is…" Rimururu's voice trailed off as Nakoruru slumped on her knees and tears fell from her eyes. "When…finally I manage to see you…why this tragedy must repeat itself again…Helios…" Nakoruru sobbed.

In the meantime…

"Where am I…?" Ave opened his eyes and he found himself in the middle of nowhere. "Am I…dead…?" Ave asked himself a question as he suddenly saw something that he couldn't believe. There are two giant humanoid fighting machines fighting against each other in a deadlock duel. "Those two…what are they doing there…? This feeling…why it is so nostalgic…" Ave stared again as he saw those two humanoid fighting machines begin to unfold their wings and readying their ultimate attacks. "That's…" Ave's voice trailed off as he saw those attacks. "Ain Soph Aur…and Infinity Cylinder…!" Ave finally shouted as the shorter humanoid fighting machine attacked with its Ain Soph Aur while the other one countered the attack with Infinity Cylinder. Those two energy waves collided as Time and Space Continuum warped. "I…what happened here…?" Ave stared again as right now he found himself in the middle of a mysterious chamber.

"What you saw before are another two of yourself…a slight different of Time and Space Continuum can create different future…but the fate of Time Diver will be still the same…Dis Astranagant and Original Astranagant are just empty coffins…without the soul within…they can't accomplish anything…" a mysterious voice can be heard as Ave turned his head toward the source of the voice. "Who are you…!" Ave shouted. "I am you…and you are me…we are the same…the one cursed to wander throughout eternity…Helios Olympus…" the voice replied as Ave stared at a silhouette of a man standing in front of him. "Helios…! So everything is your doing…! What the hell is going on here…!" Ave shouted. "It is not something that being done by me…the fate of you…the one that chose to fight as one of us…it is your choice from the whole beginning…" Helios replied. "But I…" Ave trying to retort back but he realizes that everything is correct. He was the one that made a choice to fight but at this moment he feels there is doubt within his heart. "There is no time to doubt everything…! What about her feeling…! She's already waiting for you for a very long time…! Also your comrades that fighting their best at this very moment…! Do you want to betray their feeling as well…!" Helios shouted as Ave glared at him. "You don't know anything…! What I can accomplish with a mere mass produce Gespenst Mk-IIM…!" Ave shouted back.

"A mere…Gespenst Mk-IIM…that's what you said…? You're mocking at the true power of Gespenst…? You disappoint me…!" Helios shouted back as he punches the young Gespenst's pilot on his face. "Behold…! That's what a mere Gespenst Mk-IIM can accomplish…!" Helios shouted again as a brilliant light flashes one more time. "Huh…! This…? Where am I…?" Ave stared in confusion as he saw a single Gespenst Mk-IIM armed only with a single oversized katana blade fights against around fifty other humanoid fighting machines. "It is foolish…but this feeling…what is it…it seems…that Gespenst trying to tell me something…" Ave stared at the Gespenst Mk-IIM with light blue colour as suddenly with a swift movement, that Gespenst Mk-IIM defeated those fifty enemy units. "What the…? The pilot must be really skilful…manage to pull that stunt…" Ave stared in awe as the cockpit hatch of that Gespenst Mk-IIM opened and a young man climbed down from the cockpit. At that moment Ave just stared in disbelief as he saw the face of the Gespenst Mk-IIM's pilot. "That's…me…?" Ave shouted.

"Ave-san…no matter what happened…don't ever give up your hope…if you keep on fighting and run toward your goal…for sure…" a gentle voice seems echoing inside Ave's mind. "Nakoruru…?" Ave whispered. "What are you doing Ave-Onichan…! Onechan always waiting for you…! Are you going to give up like that…? Justice sure win isn't it…!" another voice can be heard. "Rimururu…?" Ave whispered again. "No matter how strong the enemy is…you will never give up…don't you…my friend…!" another voice, one after another can be heard as Ave closed his eyes. "They're encouraging me…not to lose against XN System…like what I was once believe in…my fate…is in my own hand…! I was mistaken before…a mere Gespenst Mk-IIM…no…the spirit of Gespenst…show me…your…true strength…!" Ave shouted as his surrounding disappeared suddenly.

"Onechan…! XN Geist…! It's acting very strange…!" Rimururu shouted as Nakoruru stared at XN Geist in disbelief. Suddenly another fist burst out from XN Geist's chest, as it seems tearing the humanoid fighting machine apart. This time another Gespenst jumped out from XN Geist body but unlike the mass produce Gespenst Mk-IIM, this Gespenst has a same colour scheme with XN Geist, only it was armed with the similar sword XN Geist uses before, Altair Sword. "Ave-san…?" Nakoruru stared in disbelief. "Sorry…Nakoruru…Rimururu…I made both of you worry…I somehow manage to escape while upgrading my Gespenst on my way back here…" Ave replied as he grinned. "Ave-san…thanks goodness…" Nakoruru cried again as Rimururu just smiled. "Welcome back Ave-Onichan…but I will smack you down later for making Onechan cry…!" Rimururu shouted. "Heh…I'm looking forward for that…" Ave replied slyly as the name flashed on the monitor screen of his new Gespenst. "PTX-001…Gespenst R…" Ave read the name carefully as he grinned afterward. "So…you finally recognized me and give me the original…! Let's finish it once for all…XN Geist…!" Ave shouted as XN Geist dashes toward Ave's new Gespenst while roaring like a hungry beast.

"This time…I will make you rest for sure…XN Geist…ghost of my past…! Altair Sword…! Maximum power…! Altair Final Slash…!" Ave shouted as he uses his Gespenst to make a vertical slash toward XN Geist, decapitating the berserk XN Geist with a single blow. XN Geist roared one more last time before fell motionless on the ground and explodes afterward. "Finally…I was able to put him to the rest…and now…there are those two waiting for me…" Ave stared at Nakoruru and Rimururu from his cockpit and smiled before opened the cockpit hatch and climbed down. "Ave-san…!" Nakoruru sobbed as she hugs the young Gespenst's pilot gently while Rimururu just glared at him. "I'm sorry to make you worry about me…Nakoruru…you too…Rimururu…" Ave replied and smiled at those two. "No…it is…I just…so happy…I thought…I can never see you again…" Nakoruru replied as she still sobbing while Ave just sighed. "Don't worry…there will be needed something more than that to kill me…!" Ave replied as Rimururu smacked his head with a small mallet. "BAKA…!" she shouted.

"Rimururu…?" Ave stared at the tiny girl that in verge of tear as Rimururu glared at him. "Ave-Onichan always like that…! Since long time ago…always like that…!" Rimururu shouted. "Since long time ago…?" Ave stared at Rimururu and then Nakoruru while his memories drifted to the past, something that he never experienced before or the past that being experienced by his other self in another realms. In his vision, he saw the mass produce Gespenst Mk-IIM again with the katana blade, meanwhile Nakoruru and Rimururu stared at the humanoid fighting machine from faraway. "Ave-san…!" Nakoruru screamed but somehow, the mass produce Gespenst Mk-IIM just dashed toward the enemy without heeds the warning from Nakoruru. "It is once for all…! I will seal your fate here…!" the pilot of RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM with katana sword slashes his sword toward unearthly creature that seems like a gigantic monster with eyes being blindfolded and its arms and legs chained on the hill. "Raikou Gaizan Ichimonji Giri…!" the pilot of Gespenst Mk-IIM shouted a warcry as the scene went black.

"What happened after that…?" Ave asked, as Nakoruru and chibi Rimururu remain silent. "Anyway…don't worry about that too much…since this time will be different…I will not be defeated like that anymore…don't worry Nakoruru…Rimururu…I guarantee that…" Ave smiled toward Nakoruru and chibi Rimururu to assure those two not to worry too much about everything as Nakoruru wiped her tear and smiled toward Ave. "It is…not like that, Ave-san…I…am…I believe in you…and I am so happy…just to be able to see you again…" Nakoruru replied and Rimururu just sighed before grinned at the young Gespenst's pilot. "Anyway…since those enemies already being eradicated…shall we go then…?" Ave asked as both Nakoruru and Rimururu nods in agreement. Ave quickly piloted his Gespenst back as he stared at Nakoruru and Rimururu via the crimson visor of his Gespenst meanwhile Nakoruru just nods and smiled at the now jet-black coloured Gespenst unit. "Don't you worry Ave-san…I believe in you…and no matter what happened…I will believe in you…" Nakoruru whispered as Ave understand the meaning from the lip reading. "Ave-Onichan…! Don't act reckless alright…! If you make Onechan cry again…I will never ever forgive you…!" Rimururu shouted as the black personal trooper just nods before leaving.

As Ave, Nakoruru and Rimururu dashed toward the enemies' headquarter, another party led by Minami also breaking through the enemies' territory from another side, followed by Aoba that infiltrate the enemies' stronghold alone as well. All of them encounter enemies and traps but with their strong determination to rescue their comrade, they use all of their strength to fight. Finally in the main chamber, three huge metal doors from three different direction being opened as three different groups of infiltrators entered the main chambers.

"Ave-san…! You're here…! Erica…really happy…!" red coloured Koubu F2 with a pair of angel wings on its back quickly dashed toward Gespenst as Ave makes a move to avoid from being tackled by the apprentice nun. "Owie…! Ave-san…you're so meanie…!" Erica complained as Ave just grinned. "Ave-san…is she your friend…?" Nakoruru asked as the black coloured Gespenst just nods. "Ave-Onichan…! You're two timing…!" Rimururu shouted as Ave quickly glared at the tiny Rimururu. "She's my comrade…not something like that…!" Ave shouted back as Nakoruru just giggled. "Anyway…Ave…that Gespenst's colour scheme…it is not the same one you piloted right…?" Fighter Roar asked suddenly as Ave told him about what happened. "So that's what happened…and this Gespenst…only armed with that sword with elongated scabbard…it become even more mysterious…" Aile commented as Milfeulle just nods while adjusting the sensor of her Randgriz. "Aoba…! I told you not to show your face anymore…!" Minami suddenly shouted as she pointed her Brocken Touja's handgun toward Moribito Type-0. "This is the decision I made…! I don't care what you will do to me Minami-san…! If you insist to shoot me…go ahead and shoot me…!" Aoba shouted back as Minami quite surprised that Aoba has courage to shout back at her.

"Ha…ha…ha…ha…! Welcome to my castle…!" a loud laughter can be heard as everyone quickly assuming his or her battle position. From the main pedestal, a lone figure wearing a dark cape appeared as Ave and Erica quickly realize the identity of that figure. "Joan…!" Ave shouted as the dark figure laughed even more. "My…my…I don't believe what I saw here…someone that depend on that battle armour now pretending to become a sword saint, interesting indeed…" Joan taunted as Ave glared at the enemy he and Erica fought since they first met before. "I am not a sword saint…but this sword…Altair called me…! It wants me to use it to fight against evil…! Someone evil like you will never understand…the heart of justice that always prevail…!" Ave shouted back as Erica stared at him with gleaming eyes meanwhile the others just remain silent. "Ave-san…where do you learn such speech…?" Nakoruru asked. "It…is something that came from my mind since I watch too many movies in the past I guess…" Ave replied as he just grinned. "Movie…?" Nakoruru and Rimururu stared at the young Gespenst's pilot in confusion meanwhile Ave quickly told them to concentrate in this battle first instead.

"It seems that you think you will win…but you're wrong…! You haven't seen the true power of the New Valiant Knights…! Damascus…come fort and show these pests your skill…!" Joan instructed as one humanoid fighting machine with the same size with Gespenst but seems more like knight armour appeared in front Ave and the others. "Ha…ha…ha…! Elemental machine Zolgady…show those pests no mercy…! Kill them…!" Joan quickly instructed as she summons another fifteen gigantic Kouma. "This will be tough than what we already expected…it seems that she want to have too much fun with us…" Minami snorted as Mel just sighed. "No matter how many enemies there…! I don't care…I will rescue Akao-san with my own hands…!" Aoba screamed as she unsheathed her katana sword and her Moribito Type-0 dashed toward those enemies alone. "Aoba…!" Fighter Roar shouted. "That Baka…! Everyone…let's go…!" Minami ordered as the others nod in agreement. They dashes toward the enemies as well as the battle ensued.

In the meantime…

"Shiba-san…where are we…?" Akao asked as she covered her body with a white cloth she uses as blanket when she was sleep. "We almost there…don't worry just a bit more…he…he…he…" Shiba replied slyly as she held Akao's right hand. "Uhm…" Akao just nodded as she followed Shiba along. Both of them walks through staircase, corridor and many rooms as Akao panted heavily since her body feels weak after a torture in water tank and the coldness for being naked. "Ah…finally…we arrive…here…" Shiba grinned as she opened the door and it was the most top level of the castle where Akao could see what happened on the bottom of the castle. "A battle…? No…it was…Minami-san…!" Akao shouted as Shiba just grinned. "Your friends are here to rescue you…but it seems there is another role you need to perform rather than becoming damsel in distress…" Shiba commented as she grinned evilly toward Akao. For that very moment, Akao realizes that Shiba isn't different with the others, she just as evil as the other, only she has other motives behind her sleeves.

Meanwhile…

"Heaaa…!" Ave shouted as his Altair Sword clashed with Zolgady's sword. "Huh…not bad…but your stance is sloppy…!" Damascus shouted as he lands an elbow smash toward Ave's Gespenst's face. "Ugh…!" Ave winced as he could feel the impact where his Gespenst slammed toward the nearby wall. "Ave-san…!" Nakoruru and Erica shouted as the apprentice nun shoots Zolgady with her gatling canon meanwhile the maiden warrior of Kamui leaped and uses her cape to perform another attack. "Kamui Mutsube…!" Nakoruru shouted as she seems transformed into a shooting star and slammed toward Zolgady. "No use…! Sandstorm…!" Damascus countered as a whirlwind slammed toward Nakoruru. "Kyaaaa…!" Nakoruru screamed as her body slammed to the opposite direction before fell down. "Onechan…!" Rimururu screamed as she fly toward her sister meanwhile Ave just glared toward Zolgady. "How dare you…! I won't forgive you for this…!" Ave shouted.

"Damn…! What should we do…! They're endless…!" Minami shouted as she keeps on shooting at one gigantic Kouma without any success while Mel using her Schneigar Touja to launches micro missiles to another two gigantic Kouma. "Damn…! Minami…we are miscalculating everything…!" Mel replied. "You two…don't give up any hope…we still can fight…! If we give up now…everything will be in vain…!" Aile shouted as her in her Model ZX Armour dashed toward another two gigantic Kouma. "Z Saber…!" Aile shouted as she slashes her Z Saber toward those two Kouma but only leaving scratches and angered those Kouma more. "Aile…! The situation is worst…! I and Milfeulle-san won't be able to hold much longer…!" Fighter Roar shouted as he breathes heavily after using so much energy to fight only two gigantic Kouma. "Don't give up everyone…! We will be able to win, no matter what happened…!" Milfeulle shouted as she uses her Randgriz's cannon to shoot another Kouma.

"Damn right…! If we give up now…everything will be in vain…moreover…I need to tell you all something…! I am just a persistent person that will never give up…even if I need to fight against God myself…!" Ave shouted as his Gespenst standing back, readying its Altair Sword. "Huh…? Still want to try…? The result will be the same, why don't just give up…?" Damascus taunted. "No…if…we give up…now…everything…will be in vain…and I will never give up…my destiny…and also Ave-san…fight very hard…I will also fight…" Nakoruru replied as she trying very hard to stands back on her feet as she feels all over her body screamed in pain. "Pathetic loser…! If you all really want to die…then I grant that wish…! Sandstorm…!" Damascus shouted as he one more time summoned his ultimate attack. This time the target is Nakoruru and Ave. "Ave-Onichan…! Onechan…!" Rimururu screamed in panic as everyone else watched in horror meanwhile Joan just grinned as everything seems already turned to her favour, although later she finds out that she was the one that miscalculating the whole thing.

"What…! Uaaargh…!" Damascus screamed in pain as his Zolgady's right arm being impaled by something or to be exacts someone. "Your stance is weak…I see an opening…" A cold voice can be heard, as crimson coloured personal trooper with bulkier shape than Ave's Gespenst seems attacking Zolgady and successfully impaling the elemental machine's right arm by using its revolver stake. "That personal trooper…the legendary Gespenst Mk-III, Alteisen…!" Ave stared in disbelief as the crimson Gespenst Mk-III turned its face as the pilot seems stared at Ave. "Your Gespenst is no match with my Alteisen…you should pull back while you can…" the pilot replied coldly as Ave quickly glared at the crimson Gespenst Mk-III. "What the hell is that statement mean…! I can fight as well…!" Ave shouted back. "Ave-san…" Nakoruru stared at Ave as she walks closer toward the black Gespenst followed by Rimururu. "Ara…ara…Kyosuke…don't tease him…he still young and we can show him to become a proper Gespenst's pilot right…?" another sexy and cheerful voice can be heard as white coloured personal trooper, this time sleeker a bit than Ave's Gespenst landed near Alteisen.

"That personal trooper is…Gespenst Mk-II Custom…Weissritter…!" Fighter Roar stared in disbelief as he witness those two personal troopers in front of his eyes. "Who are they again…? Erica don't understand about anything…" Erica stared with her clueless face as Fighter Roar and Aile just sighed. "According to the data that I learn from the academy…Gespenst Mk-III Custom Alteisen and Gespenst Mk-II Custom Weissritter…former personal troopers used by ATX Team's Ace pilots…lieutenant Kyosuke Nanbu and lieutenant Excellen Browning…right now ATX Team known as Beowulves during their exploit and become independence mercenary fighters…" Milfeulle explained as everyone stared at her. "Bingo…! That's correct…you're so smart little girl…mou…Excellen Onechan really proud of you…!" Excellen replied cheerfully as Milfeulle blushed slightly when hearing that compliment. "Enough for joke now Excellen…we still need to finish this enemy…ready for that attack…?" the pilot of Alteisen instructed with his cold voice as usual. "Arararara…Kyosuke…you always stiff as usual…well anyway…let's do it…shall we…?" Excellen replied playfully as both Alteisen and Weissritter readying their fighting stances together. "Don't you think you will be able to defeat me…! Kill both of them…now…!" Damascus screamed as those gigantic Kouma leaped toward Alteisen and Weissritter readying their claws.

"NOW…!" Kyosuke instructed as Alteisen and Weissritter begin to launch their attack as well. At this very moment, Ave and the others only be able to witness everything as the true battle will started…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_**Preview to Next Chapter** _

_The Gate that being opened…_

_Powerful enemies and allies…_

_Brave new worlds that await us…_

_Destiny for those who believes in their own strength…_

_Fight for their past…_

_Fight for their present…_

_And fight for their future…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 15: Summoning…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_The truth is lies over there…_

* * *


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Summoning**

* * *

"I see your Joker…! You're finished…!" Kyosuke shouted as he launches avalanche claymore toward Zolgady that being piloted by Damascus. Hundreds of hot metal balls slammed toward Zolgady as in the same time, Alteisen's long horn was flamed in fiery colour. "Take this…!" Kyosuke shouted as he uses the heat horn to cleaves Zolgady into half. "That's…unbelievable…" Ave stared in disbelief as he already deactivates his Gespenst and helps Nakoruru to stands back on her feet. "Ave-san…I'm fine…don't worry about me…" Nakoruru replied as she trying to catch her breath. "Onechan…! Ave-Onichan…! Thanks God…both of you are alright…" chibi Rimururu sighed in relief as she fly closer toward the young Gespenst's pilot and her eldest sister. "I'm fine Rimururu…don't worry…" Nakoruru replied as she smiled at Rimururu. "Anyway…it seems…Beowulves really life up to their fame…" Ave suddenly commented as Nakoruru and Rimururu stared at Alteisen and Weissritter that successfully defeated Zolgady.

"That fearful power…if it is exist in this world…the balance of the nature will be disturbed…" Nakoruru whispered as her body trembled slightly. "Onechan…? Are you alright…?" Rimururu asked. "I am fine…it just, I…" Nakoruru's voice trailed off as Weissritter and Alteisen turned their heads toward her direction. "Ara…ara, there are two love-love couple here…with a little fairy…what is it again…Korpokkur…from the fairy tale of Japanese Indigenous people…sweet ne…Kyosuke…" Excellen teased playfully as Kyosuke remain silent. "What do you two want…!" Ave asked. "Huh…there is nothing you can do here…I told you to retreat before along with your comrades…but you still here…" Kyosuke replied. "What…!" Ave glared at the crimson personal trooper but Nakoruru quickly held the right arm of the young Gespenst's pilot tightly and told him not to get involved with the meaningless conflict. In the meantime, Minami, Erica, Fighter Roar, Aile, Mel, Milfeulle and Aoba already defeat the remaining Kouma although quite battered they're ready to fight Joan, but the leader seems nowhere to be found.

"So…she's escaped…?" Rimururu asked as Aile and the others nod. "She must be not far from here…! We still can chase her if we move now…!" Ave commented, as the others seems agree with that reasoning. "We will doing the pursuit…all of you wait here…you all will only become obstacle for us later and hold us back…" Kyosuke commented coldly as everyone there seems get insulted with that comment. "What…! Dare to say that again…!" Fighter Roar is the first one that fumed meanwhile Aile just remain silent although it is obvious that she also upset because of that insensitive comment as well. "Just wait here alright…Excellen-Onesama and Kyosuke will do everything for you…ne…good kids…" Excellen playfully teased the others as suddenly Nakoruru glared back at them. "No…! We will go as well…!" Nakoruru replied with a firm voice tone as Ave, Rimururu and the others stared at her. "Onechan…" Rimururu stared at her eldest sister.

"Is there any reason for someone like you to keep on fighting…? With your current capability…you have no chance to win this fight alone…and you will drag your friend as well…" Kyosuke asked. "I might be not as strong as both of you…but I need to rescue Ave-san friend…and if I decide to run from what should I do…and what I want to do…that mean I betray myself…I don't want to do that…since I want to do something that I believe on it and protect this nature…no…not only this nature…to protect someone that I hold dearly as well…" Nakoruru replied as the others including Ave stared at her. There is a silence moment for a while before Excellen asked about what should they do toward her beloved Kyosuke as the legendary Steel Beowulf took a deep breath before replying. "If you all insisted…but don't get on my way later…" Kyosuke replied coldly as he left with his Alteisen to chase Joan. "Sorry…his attitude is like that…but he's a nice guy deep down in his heart…see you all later…" Excellen grinned as she left as well. "So…what should we do now…?" Minami suddenly asked as Nakoruru nods to Ave and Rimururu. "We will pursue her as well…if all of you want to follow us…please be careful and take care yourself…" Ave commented as he together with Nakoruru and Rimururu dashed toward the same direction of Alteisen and Weissritter.

As the others followed Ave, Nakoruru and Rimururu, they are running through the huge corridor. Ave maybe can be considered the luckiest one among the group if Kyosuke and Excellen weren't counted, since he pilot personal trooper Gespenst and it makes his pursuit less tiring. After a while, the pursuit team arrive inside a large hall and there is a huge pedestal in the middle of the hall. "Where are we…? What kind of place is this…?" Aile asked as she trying to analyses the place. "It is in the middle of the Centre…and the Core of Darkness is located directly in the bottom of this place…" Model Z replied, as Aile remain silent after hearing that reply. "Ave-san…I feel…my power…weakened even more…" Nakoruru slumped on her knees as the eagle logo on her right glove disappeared. "Onechan…! What happened…? Are you alright…?" Rimururu asked. "I am fine Rimururu…don't worry…I might be just a bit tired…" Nakoruru replied as she smiled toward her chibi youngest sister.

"No…you're not tired or something Nakoruru-san…this place…Erica can feel it…! It taking our reiryouku away from our physical body…!" Erica suddenly commented half-shouted as everyone else stared at the apprentice nun's Koubu F2 Unit. "Finally you're here…! Tsuzaki Aoba…!" a mysterious voice echoing within the hall as suddenly another person standing on the pedestal with Akao being crucified at the crystal pillar behind her. "That person…Aoba-san…? No…her eyes is different…!" Milfeulle commented as the mysterious person smirked. "My name is Shiba…and I am not the same league with the weakling over there…" Shiba replied as she smirked toward Aoba that glared at her.

"Where is Joan…! Are you here to prevent us from chasing her…!" Ave shouted as Shiba laughed even louder. "Ave-san…" Nakoruru stared at the young Gespenst's pilot as Ave quickly realizes for not letting his emotion control his logic and moral during this battle. "I'm sorry Nakoruru…it seems I got carried away…" Ave replied. "Ah…for only barking being considered carried away…? What a weakling…" Shiba taunted even more as Nakoruru remain silent for a while before stared at the evil girl with black cape covering her body. "What do you plan to do…for letting Joan escape and keeping that poor girl behind you as hostage…?" Nakoruru asked with a firm voice tone but Ave quickly realizes that the chosen maiden warrior of Kamui has a good self-control and her emotion even more stable than him. "Hostage…? You make me laugh…hmmm…ah that cloth…maiden warrior of Kamui…chosen female warrior of Ainu…I should use you as well instead…ha…ha…ha…but this specimen seems enough for opening those gates…" Shiba replied. "Gate…? What do you mean by that…?" Milfeulle asked. "It is no use to tell you about that…since by the time those gates being opened…everything will be history…! The new world filled with chaos will exist and nobody will survive this…!" Shiba shouted.

"Evil…!" Aile cursed as she readying her Z Saber meanwhile Erica and Fighter Roar also readying their respective weapon and fighting stance. "Is your evil plan has no conscience…? Pray do tell…?" Nakoruru asked as she still stared at Shiba without ready in her fighting stance. "Onechan…! It is no use to talk to someone like her…! We only need to defeat her and then Joan…while of course rescuing that girl…!" Rimururu reminded. "It seems that small creature on your right shoulder is smarter than you…maiden warrior of Kamui…! But it is too late now…! The gate will be opened…! And the horror over this world will be started from that point…! Ha…ha…ha…!" Shiba replied as she laughed even harder. "I don't think so…!" another voice can be heard as suddenly Alteisen came out from nowhere and readying its revolving stake. "You're careless…! I see an opening…" Kyosuke shouted as his Alteisen slamming its revolving stake toward Shiba but surprisingly the young girl in black that being called Shiba just grinned. "Foolish…creature…" Shiba whispered and suddenly Alteisen's revolving stake being blocked by something.

"What…!" Kyosuke glared in disbelief as from nowhere a shape of another Moribito appeared in front of his Alteisen. "That's…Type-1…why it is here…? I thought…I destroy it…long time ago…." Aoba stared at Shiba's dark Moribito Type-1 Unit that armed with katana blade similar to her Type-0 but for some reason evil presence being emitted from Type-1 instead. "Kyosuke…! Pull back…!" Ave suddenly shouted and released two slash rippers from his Gespenst that launches toward Moribito Type-1 with high speed. "No use…" Shiba commented coldly as his Type-1 deflects those slash rippers away, but thanks to this Alteisen manages to break from enemy's deadlock energy barrier. "Huh…?" Ave in the meantime stared at the status screen of his Gespenst as it flashes and showing the name of armaments that available. "Slash ripper, neutron beam rifle, plasma cutter, M950 machinegun and split missiles…" Ave commented. "Standard weaponry for personal trooper…but I care no less…! With Altair Sword…everything can make a different…no…with the heart that love justice and freedom…!" Ave shouted.

"Such a simple thought…! You will die because of your believe…!" Shiba shouted back as Ave readying his fighting stance with his Gespenst's Altair Sword. "Kyosuke…! Are you alright…?" suddenly Weissritter came from nowhere as its providing support attack by using its Ochstan Launcher ballistic mode, the white customized Gespenst Mk-II landed beside the legendary Gespenst Mk-III Alteisen. "Huh…three against one…really interesting indeed…!" Shiba screamed. "Your ambition is end here…! Return Akao now…!" Minami shouted as the others ready to attack as well. "Huh…? Confident to defeat me with a mere body counts you have…interesting indeed…" Shiba commented as she glared toward Ave and the others. "Ave-san…please be careful…I feel there is something bad that she plans to do…" Nakoruru warned as Ave nods.

"Altair Final Slash…!" Ave shouted as he didn't waste more time to attack Shiba, but suddenly Type-1 parried the attack easily with its katana blade. "It seems you never learn the truth…that a mere scrap metal won't be able to beat me…" Shiba taunted as Ave glared at her. "Damn…! I wish that I had power...power that will be able to change everything…! No matter what happened…!" the young Gespenst's pilot shouted as another blue haze light engulfed Gespenst. "What happened…! Ave-san…!" Nakoruru and Erica screamed as Gespenst being engulfed within the flame. "Kyosuke…that…?" Excellen stared in disbelief. "That's…the Scion…it is awaken…that machine is no longer Gespenst…" Kyosuke commented. "He calls forth over that power…what an impressive will power he has…not even major Guilliam Jaeger able to do that before…" Excellen smirked. "Only the one selected to wield the blade that protect innocent…and let the cry of tormented one freed from the chained past…has right to wield that blade…" Kyosuke replied. "Since when you become so poetic…?" Excellen asked as Kyosuke just grinned. "Since the time I known as Beowulf…" he replied.

"AEON…!" the young Gespenst's pilot suddenly shouted as his personal trooper transformed into a sleek humanoid fighting mecha with crimson scarf and it seems becoming something different. "That unit…it wasn't in the data…look like XN Unit…but…it seems different…" Excellen commented. "That…" Nakoruru stared at the new mechanical unit that replacing PTX-001 Gespenst. "Onechan…what happened…?" Rimururu asked. "That's the one piloted by Ave-san…Blue Knight…Aeon…" Nakoruru whispered. "Aeon…?" Erica asked in confusion meanwhile Fighter Roar remain silent while observing the situation. "This unit…XN Machine…? No…this unit is…Ein Soph…?" Ave stared at the hologram status screen in front of him. "But…before…I pilot Gespenst…and how come…" Ave stared in disbelief as suddenly he realizes that Type-1 already dashed toward his new unit called Aeon and ready to strike him with the oversized katana blade. "I must fight back…! Baral Scimitar…!" Ave shouted as Aeon's hands formed dark coloured scimitars that blocked Type-1's attack.

"What the…!" Shiba shouted in disbelief as Ave successfully parried the attack away. "This power…it is different from Gespenst...almost ten times stronger…!" Ave stared in disbelief meanwhile the sensation and feel that he was once pilots this Ein Soph unit filled his mind. "What the hell is going on here…? I am lost…! What happened…?" Aile asked as Fighter Roar remain silent for a while before explaining the situation. "XN System…that the name of the system that manage to manipulate time and space continuum…mimicking Over Gate Engine…as its power sealing the true power of two polar energy that exist in this universe…the bearer of XN System…wield the right to posses the power…the sword that protect innocents…and the blade that never shed more tear…evolution that led the machine to return to its original state…Aeon…the legendary machine that was once lost from the memories of this universe itself…" Fighter Roar replied as Aile stared in disbelief. "So…are you implying…the existence of Aeon shouldn't be happening in this universe…or something must be happened then…?" Mel asked as Fighter Roar nods.

"Everyone…now is not the time to worry about that…! We need to rescue Akao or…" before Aoba could finishes her sentence, the land suddenly trembled. "Now what happened…! After facing a weird doppelganger of Aoba, there is another bad omen happening here…!" Minami shouted as Akao that being crucified suddenly open her eyes. "Akao-san…!" Milfeulle trying to use her mecha unit to come closer toward Akao but suddenly an unearthly banshee scream can be heard as Akao opens her mouth and screamed. "Finally…finally the time arrives…! The power of Ein Soph even…. the power of Ein Soph won't be able to stop this…! Destruction from the God that being worshiped by mankind…! The true self of the God…harbinger in the universe…! Ha…ha…ha…ha…! Jehovah…the destroyer…!" Shiba laughed maniacally as a white and blue pentagram being formed bellow the place where Akao being crucified. "Heed the power that once plunged this universe into the state of chaos…! The power of Jehovah…!" Shiba shouted as everything being engulfed within the white light that suddenly bursting from the pentagram.

"This…this is really bad…! Kyosuke…what should we do now…?" Excellen asked. "Not sure…but if the strong enemy appear…that mean…I have no other choice beside to pull out my Joker…" Kyosuke replied calmly as Excellen just able to sigh. As what Kyosuke feared, suddenly fifty large Kouma appeared as the pentagram bursting more energy ray. "Damn…! Those fallen demons…!" Minami cursed as Erica and Milfeulle readying their weapons to fight those Kouma. "I don't think this will be an easy fight…" Rimururu commented as Nakoruru remain silent meanwhile Aeon, the new mecha piloted by Ave landed beside her. "Nakoruru…what happened…? Do you know anything about this…?" Ave asked. "No…everything seems different…I have no recollection about what happened…? It is different…a different timeline Ave-san…and Aeon…" Nakoruru replied as Rimururu stared at both Ave and her eldest sister. "Stop your jibber jabber…! Here they come…!" Mel shouted as those Kouma shrieked before flying toward Ave and the others ready to devour them.

"ATLANTIS STRIKE…!" a mysterious warcry suddenly can be heard roared as someone leaped and landing his or her dive kick toward those hordes of Kouma. "What was that…!" Aile stared in disbelief as the other stared at a giant mechanical being with the same size of Aeon but bulkier and sport silver white colour instead crystal blue colour like Aeon. "Aeon…is resonating…" Ave commented as the surviving Kouma trying to attack that white giant robot. "Atlach-Nacha…!" suddenly a female voice can be heard came out from inside the gigantic mecha as hundreds crimson spider web trapping those Kouma. "That…machine…Deus Machina…Demonbane…! The counterpart of Ein Soph Aeon…!" Fighter Roar shouted. "Huh…?" Erica and the others stared at Fighter Roar in confusion since they never expected that Roar will posses knowledge about the existence of Aeon. "It is quite logic actually…Aeon resonating with this guy…" Ave commented. "Ave-san…! Be careful…" Nakoruru shouted, as Rimururu just remain silent. "Don't worry Nakoruru…I don't think…that gigantic robot mean any harm to us…" Ave replied as he smiled toward Nakoruru.

"It is impossible…those Kouma…they're being defeated…" Shiba stared in disbelief as unknown by her; Aoba's Type-0 already leaped over her Type-1 and rescued Akao. "So you're the one trying to summon the God of Destruction over this realm as well…? How many realm need to suffer the consequences for being destroyed by the God of Destruction…!" the male pilot of Demonbane shouted. "You don't know anything…! This filthy world will be destroyed…even if these demons are defeated…all of you already late…! The gate of destruction already being opened…! Not only this world…but the other world as well…will be destroyed…!" Shiba shouted. "The other world…?" Erica paled as she heard that word. "You…monster…!" Ave glared at Shiba as the girl in black just laughed maniacally. "There is no use to talk to her about this Kurou…this planet also destined to be destroyed, as we arrive late…" the girl pilot of Demonbane spoken. "Al…I know about that…but I want to save this world at least…like returning your other self to Arkham City…" Kurou replied. "I see…so you understand about that My Master…if that action wasn't made…we won't be able to be here at this moment…moreover that unit…The Ghost that bear the Scion of Aeon…pick my interest…" Al replied. "Reminder of your previous Master…?" Kurou asked as he grinned toward the little girl with long lavender hair that known as Al Azif. The girl with long lavender hair smiled back as she stared at him. "No…reminder of the past is only something that will carved in the small room within my memory…at this very moment…the only Master that I serve and I love…is the only Master that stupid enough to fall in love with his magical tome…the only Master that I love…Kurou Daijuuji…" Al Azif replied. "I know…with our love…no one able to defeat us…!" Kurou replied. "Those two…" Kyosuke stared at Demonbane as he managed to listen to the conversation as Excellen stared at her partner in confusion. "What happened Kyosuke…?" Excellen asked. "Those two are the one sought in the previous war…allies for the one opposing the Elder Gods…Kurou Daijuuji and Al Azif…" Kyosuke replied.

"So those two are allies then…?" Minami asked as she heard Kyosuke's explanation. "Yes…they are allies…and everything seems turn to our favour…" Kyosuke replied as he smiled. "I think…there is no need for me to reveal my Joker yet…" the Steel Beowulf commented inside his heart. "Now prepare yourself…! Naughty girl…!" Kurou shouted as Shiba glared at them knowing that her position being cornered. "Not that fast…even you defeat me here…everything already too late…!" Shiba shouted. "Too late…but I don't care…! I am not afraid with that…! Moreover I face countless enemies with same situation before…!" Kurou replied in confident. "Kurou…I think we better give her punishment now…and then we explain everything to those people over there…" Al Azif suggested as her Master just nods in agreement. "Hey…herald of Aeon over there…! Can you hear me…?" Kurou shouted as Ave stared at Demonbane in quite surprised. "Yes…what happened…?" Ave asked. "If you really the heir of Aeon…you should be able to wield the true power of Baral Scimitar…! I want you to use it as multiple projectiles while I strike down the enemy with Lemuria Impact…!" Kurou shouted. "I…" Ave's voice trailed off as he thinks for a moment. "There is no time to doubt yourself newcomer…! Just do it…!" Al Azif shouted. "Alright…I try my best…and don't call me NEWCOMER…!" Ave shouted back as he uses Aeon to summon five Scimitar of Baral that floating around his Aeon unit.

"It seems everything is ready Kurou…" Al Azif informs her Master as Kurou grinned. "I see…anyway it is a good thing for the Princess to transfer the activation code of Lemuria Impact to us…" Kurou replied and grinned as for some reason Al Azif glared at him. "Anyway…let's do it…now…!" Kurou commented as Al Azif quickly nodded in agreement. As Demonbane and Aeon ready to attack Moribito Type-1 with their ultimate attacks, a lone figure witness the situation from the darkness and grinned. "Everything is moving according to the plan…the awakening of the Elder Gods will become reality…in this realm…" she whispered as her dark figure disappeared within the darkness.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_Preview of The Next Chapter_**

_The truth of this universe's past being revealed…_

_Friendship and love formed…_

_New and old allies returned for one final battle…_

_The destiny that forged by the power of human will begin…_

_The closing curtain of the old chapter is begin…_

_While the opening curtain of the new chapter will started…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 16: The Place Where They Belong…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Farewell…Ave-san…_

* * *


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Place Where They Belong**

* * *

Lake Turkana, Kenya, Africa…

"So this place is where you found the Scion…Ryu…?" Aya asked as Ryusei just shrugged. "I'm not sure about the detail Aya…but it was absorbed by my R-1 and now it becomes Holy Knight…" Ryusei replied. "Strange but it seems the ruin in the middle of the lake trying to tell us something…I'm pretty sure that you feel that as well…" Aya commented. "Yes…and that Scion…what is it again Aya…they call it with the name Ein something…" Ryusei asked. "Ein Soph…in Hebrew mean "Eternal Being" and the Scion attached to your R-1 already being confirmed as Ein Soph Gad…" Aya explained. "Wow…! R-1 truly become Super Robot from now on…!" Ryusei seems really enthusiasm about that fact while Aya just sighed. "Lieutenant…! Ryusei…! How is the situation over there…?" another person calling from the communicator as Aya activating her R-3 Unit's communication device. "Everything fine so far Rai…don't worry…if things become dangerous…we will escape as quick as we can…" Aya replied. "Escape…? I thought we would fight them…? Holy Knight's grand entrance will be delayed then…" Ryusei commented, as he seems quite disappointed with Aya's reply toward Rai. "This is recon mission Ryusei, so restrain yourself…" Rai commented coldly toward R-1 or known as Holy Knight's communicator. "I know…! I know…!" Ryusei replied quickly as Rai just sighed.

"Are you alright Rai…?" Mai asked as she sat besides him in the Noah Ark space cruiser number two, Hagane's communicator room. "I'm fine…I just worried about Ryusei a little bit…" Rai replied as he stared toward the youngest Kobayashi, while the she just giggled. "What happened…?" Rai asked. "No…it is nothing…but I just feel relief that you actually cared about Ryu's well being…" Mai Kobayashi replied. Rai sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He remembered the first time he met Ryusei Date, the young pilot of real personal trooper R-1. He thought Ryusei as an idiot who never fit the role of warrior, as he was the opposite of Rai himself. The calculative soldier like Rai that lived behind the shadow of his eldest brother, and the one bear the name Branstein as family honour never be able to comprehend what is inside Ryusei's mind. As the first time he saw Ryusei's attitude, Rai feel slightly disgusted but later on he begins to trust Ryusei and regards him as his partner. It might be the thing that happened when he realizes about Ryusei's way of thinking and the warrior code that he follow, although different from what Rai understand until now, he finally able to accept Ryusei.

"It is quite big inside…!" Ryusei commented as he entered the main chamber of the ruin followed by Aya. "So how is the reaction of R-1…?" Aya asked. "You mean Holy Knight…? It still do nothing…but from the pattern being carved on the ceiling and wall of this ruin…I am sure that…this ruin is related with Scion that empowered my R-1 into Holy Knight…" Ryusei replied. "I see…but Ryu…be careful…for some reason…I have a really bad feeling about this…" Aya commented as Ryusei just nods in agreement. Suddenly the ground trembled as Aya startled in surprised and Ryusei readying his Ein Soph Holy Knight to fight. "What happened…! Aya…! Ryu…! Reply…!" Mai shouted from her communicator but she didn't receive any reply. "Damn…! There must be really something wrong going on over there…! Mai…you stay here…! I will launch with my R-2 Powered and if worst came to worse…please inform captain Onodera to start offensive counter-measure instead…" Rai instructed as Mai remain silent for a while before nods reluctantly. "Good girl…! Don't worry…no matter what happened…I will rescue your sister…and Ryusei…I promise that…!" Rai replied as he smiled back toward Mai before leaving the youngest Kobayashi alone. "Ryu…Aya…Rai…please be save…" Mai whispered as she saw R-2 Powered readying itself for launch.

Meanwhile, Australia, The Floating Castle…

""Ike…! Baral Scimitars…!" Ave shouted as five Scimitar of Baral spinning with high speed and slashed in the fashion of Slash Ripper toward Moribito Type-1. "Damn…! Damn…! Damn…!" Shiba cursed as his Moribito receiving damage from five Scimitar of Baral. In the meantime, Kurou Daijuuji and Al Azif readying their ultimate attack, Lemuria Impact. As Demonbane's right palm glowing and coated by emerald green energy field, Demonbane leaped toward Moribito Type-1. "In this world of light…! There is no place for darkness…! Thirst and hunger…! Pain and sorrow…! Everything returns to nothingness…!" Kurou screamed as the right glowing palm of Demonbane slammed toward the head of Moribito Type-1. "What…! I…" Shiba couldn't find any word good enough to describe the situation as she realizes herself about her fate will be sealed here. "LEMURIA IMPACT…!" Kurou finished his chant as an explosion become to form around him. "Disengage…! Everyone, run…!" Al Azif shouted as everyone quickly retreat to escape the explosion being occurred as the aftermath of Lemuria Impact.

A huge explosion rocked as the floating castle begins to crumble. As they escape from the floating castle, Aeon along with Demonbane and others landed on the ground safely. "That's really reckless…! Don't you have any other method to finish her off…!" Minami shouted as Kurou just grinned. "Woman…! This method is the most efficient one…!" Al Azif replied harshly as Minami glared and fumed with anger. "Woman…? How dare you to call me like that little brat…!" Minami shouted back. "I'm not a brat…! I am Al Azif…! The strongest magical tome ever exists in this universe…!" Al Azif retorted back as Ave and the others just sighed and smiled when they witness this situation. "At least everyone save…" Aile commented as Ave nods in agreement.

Aile's apartment, one hour later…

"So what is that thing again…? Deus Machina Demonbane…?" Minami asked. "Woman…Demonbane is not a mere Deus Machina…! It was blessed by the Scion power and like Ein Soph Aeon…it has power beyond anything you can comprehend…!" Al Azif replied while grinned full with pride. "Al…don't do that in front of other people, you make us look bad…" Kurou whispered as Al Azif glared at her Master. "Hmmmpff…! If My Master say so, I have no choice…" Al Azif replied as Ave and the others noticed, she quite pissed with that matter. "Anyway, Ave-san now has more power to fight the enemy…and everything will be alright…Erica think like that…" Erica commented as she smiled toward Ave. "For the first time…I feel really powerful…Aeon really give me power to fight for something I believe in…and to protect something or someone I hold dearly…moreover I have a strong feeling…that…Aeon will keep becoming stronger…" Ave replied. "Anyway…what is Scion…? Why it's suddenly appeared in front of us…?" Aile suddenly asked. "Kouta-kun…you know something right…?" as Aile finished her question, she stared at her partner. During that kind of situation, Kouta understand fully about the fact, there is no use to hid everything anymore, as he took a deep breath before explaining everything.

"Scion…it was something…a relic from the past civilization…but some people regards Scion has an entity and treat it as living being instead a mere relic…" Kouta, the heir of Fighter Roar's power begins his story. "So, in the other word…Scion always lay dormant while waiting someone…that suitable enough to be its herald…?" Mel asked as Kouta nodded in agreement. "For example Aeon…in my knowledge…the Scion that formed Ein Soph Aeon is Scion of Amon…the existence of Amon might be already there since the beginning of the time when Ave receive his Gespenst…and it might be also the reason why his Gespenst has ability to summon weaponry from thin air…since it might be the way for Scion of Amon to try to do evolution in order to create the most suitable Ein Soph for its herald…as the first phase of its evolution being completed…Ein Soph Aeon was born…and it will continue become stronger and stronger…until its limit where the chain of evolution stopped…" Kouta finished his explanation. "Everything become more mysterious from this point…again it revolves to my Gespenst…it just transformed into PTX-001 a while ago and suddenly it changed into Aeon…but now it is reverted back to my original PTX-001 Gespenst…" Ave commented. "Sometimes this change is already predetermined and this change is only can be accessed when certain condition fulfilled...it is not something that you can use anytime you want like that…to put in the simple term…it need time to recharge it potential to be able to be used again after being used…and again no need to think about that matter too much…Newcomer…!" Al Azif replied. "It sure sounds like lithium battery and again…don't call me with that name…" Ave sighed.

"So…what will we going to do now…? With two Deus Machina in our side…we can fight easily I guess…but we still need to think for our next moves…" Minami commented. "Still not enough…" Al Azif suddenly commented. "Huh…? What's wrong…?" Ave, the young Gespenst's pilot asked. "I hope you don't think in your mind that you already become really…really strong just by yourself…! I don't know about how you manage to pilot Aeon and how Scion of Amon chose you after it merged with Gespenst…but without magical tome like myself…you won't be able to use Aeon's power in maximum…!" Al Azif commented as everyone stared at the young girl with long lavender hair. "Hey my Gespenst is one seat personal trooper and again…I rather to pilot it myself than having to cooperate with co-pilot…and I also think Ein Soph isn't Deus Machina to begin with…!" Ave replied. "Why you…!" Al Azif glared at the young Gespenst's pilot but Kurou quickly told her not to do so. "Ave…now what will you do next…? It seems even we defeated Shiba and the floating fortress being destroyed already…we still don't know wether Joan manage to escape or not…so I don't think our mission is over…" Aile commented. "I think you're alright Aile…this mission is more than just a saving the world mission…I feel there is something that I need to do…or to be exact there is something I must do no matter…how impossible it seems to be…" Ave replied as Milfeulle, Erica and the others nod in agreement.

"Wait for a moment…sorry…" Kyosuke suddenly speaks as he gets something like communication device from his pocket. "Yes…it's me…Holy Knight…R-1…yes I understand…just keep on observing for the time being…it also happening here as well…" Kyosuke replied with his cold tone as usual. "It seems Ryu-chan also have something to do with his own Scion…moreover Holy Knight seems more stable compare this Aeon with scarf and a pair of illusion wings…" Excellen commented. "Well…enough to make fun of me already…?" Ave asked; as he seems quite dislike the situation where his Gespenst becomes subject here. "Don't get so dense Ave-san…Erica think Gespenst become more cool with that form…but that scarf…what is it for again…?" the apprentice nun asked. "It is anti-beam coating cloak…it can be activated if System AEON being activated…that option should be available now…but when System AEON being activated…it only boost your Gespenst ability to maximum four times stronger and it is not the real Ein Soph Aeon…." Kouta suddenly speaks. "Huh…? Kouta-kun…? Is that another Roar's memory…?" Aile asked. "Neat…anyway this remind me a lot with System ID from Weltall Mk-II that I saw before in Xenogears video game…" Ave commented as Kouta stared at the young Gespenst's pilot. "I never expected that you know about the identity of Omega Universitas...well it doesn't matter since Gespenst already become Ein Soph by itself…" Kouta replied. "I see…well…I have enough for this information for today, I rather go out for fresh air while adjusting my Gespenst…maybe should change the name of the personal trooper as well…if possible…" Ave grinned as he walked away. "Ave-chan…what name came out on your mind…? If Excellen-Onechan may know about it…?" Excellen asked as Ave stared at her and smiled. "How about the name of ARGAN or ARGUN…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked. "Hmmm…actually it's quite nice but…it reminds me with other mecha's name…don't you think so Kyosuke…?" Excellen asked as Kyosuke just nods in agreement. "Don't worry Excellen-san…Gespenst name should be fine for me…" Ave smiled back at her.

In the meantime…

"Onechan…our mission here already finished…I don't think it is wise to be in this place longer…" Rimururu commented, as Nakoruru remain silent while stared at Ave that busy adjusting something inside Gespenst's cockpit. "I know about that Rimururu…it just that…" Nakoruru's voice trailed off, as Rimururu remain silent for a while. "It is Ave-Onichan right…Onechan…I understand about Onechan's feeling…but is it really true about that feeling Onechan…? How about Yantamu-san and Galford-san…? Although in the other reality…Onechan saw Ave-Onichan fought alongside Shadow Mirror against Beowulf and those Steel Ghosts army…but…I'm sorry Onechan…we are Kamui's chosen warrior maidens…" Rimururu paused as she leaned her chibi body toward Nakoruru's head, as her eldest sister just remains silent. "I understand…Rimururu…but just for this very moment, before one of us need to left the other…let me see him for one more last time…" Nakoruru replied as Rimururu just sighed before smiled and nods toward her eldest sister.

"So…everything already being set…well…in no matter of time…I will be able to return to Paris together with Erica…I wonder about what happened over there…? Hopefully everything is fine…since I don't want something bad happened toward Glycine, Hanabi, Coquelicot, Lobelia, Grand Mere, Mell and Ci…and if something bad really happened…with this newborn Gespenst…I will be able to at least protect them…" Ave commented inside his heart as he stared on his Gespenst's cockpit's ceiling. "It has been six months since the first time I started piloting this mechanical soldier…I wonder…what will happened toward the rest of my life…sometimes I feel my fate becomes something that I myself can't even predict…well…I just need to get along with it…" Ave sighed as he grinned. "Altair sword…System AEON…Scion…I never expected…these majestic powers bestowed to me, and it seems already the time for me to take another step to achieve something that I always longed to do…to fight for justice and become the innocent sword and fang that protect those weak people…" Ave sighed again. "Although I must admit…those crazy champion of justice thing is just a childish selfish dream of mine…since long time ago…" Ave whispered.

"Minami-san…what will you do after this…?" Milfeulle asked as Minami just sighed and stared at the night sky. "Well, I haven't think about anything…but I might be continue my research about Lost Life Phenomenon that happened before…I need to put everything to the end, while it is still possible…well…that's my plan…how about you Milfeulle…?" Minami asked back as the pink haired girl seems a bit startled. "I haven't think about that Minami-san…but maybe if possible…I want to let Ranpha-san and commander Elzam know…that I am save here so they're not worry about me anymore…" Milfeulle replied as she smiled toward Minami. "I see…I believe you will be able to meet them again shortly…since after we defeat Shiba…there is no other Kouma insurgent I heard…so…everything should be alright…that what I believe…" Minami replied as she smiled at Milfeulle. "Tee hee…thanks Minami-san…" Milfeulle smiled toward Minami as both of them continue their chat for a bit longer under the stars of the night.

"So what do you think about that Kouta-kun…?" Aile asked as she entered Kouta's room. "About Aeon…? It is something that seems coincidence for me…I didn't expect…that to be happened…" Kouta replied. "It is a bit shocking…a normal RPT-007 mass produce Gespenst Mk-II suddenly transformed into PTX-001 Gespenst R and it has Scion of Amon installed on it…something that I myself never believe could be happen in the first place…" Aile commented. "You're right…but beating over the bush will never give us the correct answer…moreover it seems not only Ave's Gespenst…but master sergeant Ryusei's R-1 unit as well…" Kouta commented as he stared at his companion. "How do you know about that…? Is it because of the conversation Kyosuke-san have on the communicator before…?" Aile asked as Kouta nods. "Well…in this very moment…we should wait I guess…it seems everything already turned to be fine…but I still have a feeling…there must be something left unsolved here while our task is to solve this mystery…" Aile replied. "You're right…we can't risk everything that already happened toward Ave and the others…" Kouta replied as he grinned toward Aile. "I hope Prairie will be able to find us quickly so…everything will be solved…I really want to ask her about many things…including the identity of Harpuia…" Aile sighed as she stared at the ceiling. "Well…I have a feeling…that everything will be alright…so don't worry…alright…" Kouta replied again and grinned toward his companion.

"Ave-san…when everything over…you will return with Erica to Paris right…? But yourself that Erica know now become really distant for Erica…why you changed this much…" Erica sighed as she stared the night sky while sitting besides her Koubu F2. "Thinking about something…Erica-chan…?" a voice can be heard as an apprentice nun startled and turned her head toward the voice source. "Ah…Excellen-san…you're surprise me…mou…Erica really shocked…" Erica replied, as she seems quite shocked. "A…ha…ha…ha…gomen…gomen…Erica-chan, I didn't mean to surprise you…" Excellen replied as she giggled and after that sits besides Erica. "So…I don't mean to be busy body but…it seems you have something in your mind Erica-chan…? Mind to share it with Excellen-Onechan…?" Excellen asked as Erica stared at her for a time being before made a decision to tell Excellen about everything that troubled her heart. "I see…it is quite difficult…similar like my Kyosuke…he never really realize about my feeling and always cold toward me…but well…the only thing for us that we can do is to keep our best and smile always…so he can understand our feeling…right…?" Excellen grinned as the apprentice nun stared at the female Weissritter's pilot for a while. "I think you're right…Excellen-san…just thinking and drowned into my own problem will not solve anything…Erica will now try…to keep on smiling and support Ave-san…no matter what happened…!" Erica replied with smile as Excellen smiled back at the apprentice nun. "Good…! Let's show those boys about our love are bigger than them…!" she replied as Erica giggled.

Suddenly an explosion sound can be heard as Excellen and Erica startled in surprise while Aile and the others run toward their direction. "What's going on…!" Aile is the first one asked the question as hundreds of flying Kouma seems appeared from nowhere and fly toward their direction. "Damn…! It seems the nightmare is not ended yet…! No matter what we have done…!" Ave cursed as he quickly summons his Gespenst and pilots it. "Newcomer…! Don't act carelessly…! We need to calculate the enemies' movement…! Kuro…! Are you ready…!?" Al Azif shouted as her master nods in agreement. "Innocent blade…! The one that slay evil away…! Come forth…! Deus Machina…Demonbane…!" Kuro shouted as well as he summons his Demonbane. "R.O.C.K On…!" Aile and Kouta also equip their respective battle armours, Type Z and Roar Armour while readying themselves as well for combat. "There must be something happened to Ryusei and the others…suddenly those Kouma appeared from nowhere…!" Excellen commented, as Kyosuke remain silent while summons his Alteisen unit and readying his self for combat. "Ave-san…! Look…over there…!" Erica shouted as everyone stared on the sky where a mysterious gigantic figure appeared from nowhere.

"What was that…?" Minami asked while the others just remain silent. "That's…Deus Machina…Liber Legis…!" Al Azif shouted in disbelief. "Did you know that Al-chan…?" Excellen asked as she pilots her Weissritter and readying herself for combat as well. "Foolish…human…" a mysterious voice can be heard as Liber Legis readying his attack toward everyone, a mysterious gigantic dark void energy ball. "It seems really bad…what should we do…?" Mel shouted in panic. "Let me try to do something…!" Ave suddenly shouted as he activates his Gespenst's System AEON. The long crimson scarf sprouted from Gespenst's neck area while its wings exhausting greenish energy. "Is that…System AEON…? It looks really powerful…" Rimururu commented but Nakoruru just remain silent to observe everything. "That shape…remind me with PTX-005 Wildschwein…" Kyosuke commented. "Yes…now you mention that Kyosuke…this personal trooper is more like PTX-005 Wildschwein with crimson scarf…but again the insignia written on its right shoulder pad says the serial number and the name is PTX-001 Gespenst R…" Excellen replied, as Kyosuke remain silent. "Wildschwein with the shape of Gespenst R, it's sure interesting…I never expected for this to be happen…maybe there is something that made the history being altered…but this unit is the same and also different with the one piloted by Helios…I should observe for a bit longer…" Kyosuke commented while it seems Ave readying his attack.

"I hope…I have enough time to do this…! Circle Zanber…!" Ave shouted as the place that his Gespenst's once can perform plasma stakes attack now being replaced by a circle that emitting six plasma daggers. Ave dashed toward the mysterious Liber Legis that readying his attack toward him and his comrade meanwhile the others stared at that event and gasped. "That's golden crest on its forehead…and also those gleaming pair eyes that replaced the usual crimson visor…I heard once…PTX-005 was made base on PTX-001…so it seems that…the Gespenst that piloted by Ave…taking its shape on its evolution…and now…" Fighter Roar commented but before he could finish his sentence, Aile shouted at him. "It's not the time to lecture…! We need to escape now…!" Aile that equipping her ZX Armour shouted as Fighter Roar realizes about Liber Legis already launched his attack. "AVE-SAAAAAAAAN…!" Erica, Nakoruru and Milfeulle screamed as their faces paled when Gespenst unit that being piloted by Ave's Gespenst unit was caught within the explosion.

It was nothing more that Ave could do as his vision suddenly went black…

In the meantime, in a mysterious place faraway from the Earth…

"Huh…what was that…?" a girl with long pink hair being tied in ponytail style stared at a shooting star that fell on the nearby mountain. "Well…there is nothing that I can do…tee hee…so should I investigate then…?" she one more time commented within herself as she quickly took her flying broom and flies toward the mountain area. "If Cless and Mint saw me like this…they most probable shouted at me…saying stuff like Arche…don't be careless and flying over anywhere…I'm not a kid anymore…sigh…" the pink haired girl in ponytail keep on commenting herself as she flew closer to the site where the shooting star fell. "Uwaaaa...a mechanical soldier…! It's quite rare…especially the compact one…the one like battle armour...and moreover really elegant…like Duraxyll owned by the heirs of Iselia Kingdom…and Euclid owned by the heirs of Divine Knight of Southern Tribe…combined together, well especially the V-crest on its head and it is slimmer as well…" Arche keeps on babbling around by herself as she stared at the personal trooper kneeled in front of her while still remain silent without moving. "Well, I hope…I could find the name…tee hee…hmmm…there is no name…well…something written on its right shoulder anyway…let me see…let me see…" Arche murmured as she reads the name of the personal trooper.

"PTX-001…Gespenst…R…"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_Preview to Next Chapter_**

_Past…Present and Future…_

_Unknown Place with mysteries behind it…_

_New friends and comrades that fight against evil force…_

_A way to return home…_

_The true power that being awaken…_

_Legendary heroes that save the universe once…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 17: Heroes of Time…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_My name is Arche Klaine…and yours are…?_

* * *


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Heroes of Time**

* * *

"Klarth-Sensei…! Klarth-Sensei…! Are you there…!" Arche's voice can be heard booming through the hallway of the village's library as a male magician with tanned skin sighed. "Arche…! You no need to shout…! Milard…! Please tell her that I'm busy…!" Klarth shouted back as he keeps on reading the magic tome he found from the Grand Library at Alvanista Kingdom. "It's so rude Klarth…you should be nice toward your friend…! Go there and see her…!" Milard shouted from the backroom as Klarth just sighed. "Alright…alright…well…she's already here…" Klarth replied as Arche stormed toward the reading chamber. "Klarth-Sensei…! I found something…! It is…a mechanical soldier…! A MECHANICAL SOLDIER…!" Arche shouted in enthusiasm as Klarth just sighed. "Ah…I see…you can tell me about this story later…right now I need to finish reading this book in order to summon Forest Spirit Dianos…no time for playing treasure hunter…sorry Arche…" Klarth replied as Arche glared at him.

"Mou…! Klarth-Sensei…! This mechanical soldier is not something that you seen before…! C'mon…! Before it is being awaken…!" Arche replied back as she pulled Klarth's right arm by force. "Arche…! What are you doing…! I told you…I'm not going…! Those mechanical soldiers are nothing compare to magic…it must be just a golem like knight armour like Baform or Blowel owned by the Imperial Forces…" Klarth commented as he almost continuing his reading if not because Arche snapped back quickly. "NOOOO…! It's not something like those tin cans Klarth-Sensei…! This is like a compact version of Great Elemental Machine Euclid with Duraxyll's head on it…!" Arche replied quickly as Klarth for this very moment suddenly feels there is a need to investigate this mysterious mechanical soldier further more. "Are you sure about this…?" Klarth asked again as Arche nods quickly. "Okay then…! Let's go…and show me this compact version of Duraxyll or Euclid or whatsoever the name of this mechanical soldier is…" Klarth commented as he took his magician hat and walks to the front door accompanied by Arche. "No…the name is Gespenst…it is a strange name…more like Ghost…" Arche replied as Klarth just sighed. "Well…we find out about it when we arrive there…" he quickly replied. "Hai…Klarth-Sensei…!" Arche nods in agreement as she smiled at him.

In the meantime…

"Where am I…?" Ave opened his eyes slowly as he found himself still inside his personal trooper's cockpit. "System down almost seventy percent…it is quite a huge damage I got…" he murmured as slowly the young Gespenst's pilot quickly re-allocating the remaining power source to support the battered Gespenst in order to move its legs and get up from its knees. But as the personal trooper trying to stand, the shrieked voice of joint between it knees can be heard and Ave decides not to move the personal trooper instead. "Damn…now I'm stuck here…the armaments also malfunction most of them…Circle Zanber…and M13 Shotgun being damaged…in the meantime it took more than three hours for self-repair system and nanomachines to fix everything…hmmm…there is no available weapon in the meantime…should be wise for me to avoid combat until self-repair system finished its repair…" Ave sighed as he stared at the main monitor of Gespenst. "I wonder…where am I…? And hopefully, it is not another world again…" he commented inside his heart as the young Gespenst's pilot remembers about how he got teleported from Paris, the city of lights that he knew before toward his own world to fight many strange things that happened.

Of course Ave met many new friends that willing to fight alongside with him for his cause, but for some reason Ave always feel about it would be the best for him not to return to his own world. The world where Paris exist along with Paris Kagekidan is the world that he longed spend his entire life. But somehow within his heart, the young Gespenst's pilot realizes about everything is just a fake wishful dream he had to escape from reality. "Since when…that time…seems…ended…" Ave sighed again. He remembered everything roughly about what happened until now, not only the first time how he end up piloting Gespenst that now changed into PTX-005 Wildschwein shape Gespenst. "I feel like…everything…might be…just followed what I wished for…" the young Gespenst's pilot commented again as he keeps on starred at the cockpit's ceiling of his personal trooper.

Ave closed his eyes as his mind drifted to somewhere else, but in the meantime somehow, he heard a voice of a girl. "Klarth-Sensei…! Here it is…!" that's the voice of the young Gespenst's pilot heard as he opened his eyes again. "Someone here…" Ave thinks as he activates the main monitor of his personal trooper just to see those people who become the source of the voice. "A girl…with pink hair…Milfeulle…? No…that girl isn't Milfeulle, who is she…?" Ave question himself as he saw the figure of young girl landed on the ground after riding her magical broom followed by a tanned man with silver hair. "Magician…? What the hell is going on here…? There must be something…?" Ave commented inside of his heart as he keeps on observing those two walks closer toward his Gespenst. "Wow…it is really like Duraxyll…the design is unusual though…especially for something that bear the name Gespenst…" Klarth commented. "What do you mean by that Klarth-Sensei…?" Arche asked as she stared toward Klarth with her clueless expression. "According to the record from Grand Library of Alvanista Kingdom…PTX-001 Gespenst R should have black colour with a crimson visor…but this Gespenst has appearance of the legendary Vanishing Trooper…although its bulkiness still more like PTX-001 Gespenst…the legendary mechanical soldier…piloted by Helios Olympus…" Klarth replied. "Heeeeh…I never realize that you know this a lot Klarth-Sensei…tee hee…" Arche replied as she grinned toward the tanned man that quickly glared at her. "That rude…you know…" Klarth replied.

"Those two…if I ask their help…I might be able to fix this Gespenst…and return to my homeworld to help my friends…there is no choice…" Ave commented inside his heart again as he made his decision. "There is nothing lose here…deactivate…Gespenst…!" the young Gespenst's pilot shouted as the kneeled personal trooper slowly disappeared. "Eeeeeh…! What happened…? Klarth-Sensei…?" Arche stared in confusion as white light engulfed the already battered personal trooper. "It seems the pilot deactivate the mechanical soldier…and he or she realize our presence…better get ready…Arche…!" Klarth commented as the pink haired girl nods in agreement and summons her magical broom back. "I have no intention to fight…so don't worry…I just need someone that able to fix this personal trooper…and tell me the way to return to my world…" Ave shouted as Arche and Klarth stared at the white light that begin to disperse slowly. "Huh…?" Klarth stared as Ave walks toward him. "A young man, moreover…he's not bad…" Arche whispered while Klarth quickly glared at her. "This is not the time like that…! Arche…!" he sighed as Arche seems ignoring his warning.

"My name is Ave…and as you can see…I'm just a normal human piloting a personal trooper called Gespenst…! Nice to meet you two…" Ave smiled as he shakes Klarth's and Arche's hands meanwhile Arche blushed for some reason. "I'm Klarth F Lester…the master of summoner…and she's…" before Klarth finished his sentence, Arche already introducing herself. "Arche Klaine…! Nice to meet you…!" Arche blushed as she bowed her head. "You said about personal trooper before…are you referring to that mechanical soldier…Gespenst…?" Klarth asked as the young Gespenst's pilot just nods in agreement. "Is there really someone that can fix that thing…mechanical soldier…here…? Klarth-Sensei…?" Arche asked as Klarth remain silent for a while, thinking about someone that he might knew and able to fix that personal trooper. "If…there is no one…it should be fine…since nanomachines should be able to fix everything within three hours…I just think wether there is someone that can do it faster…" Ave commented as Arche just sighed. "You worried us too much…Ave…!" the pink haired girl commented. "Anyway…sorry for not much help…but about the way to return to your homeworld…we might be able to help you with something…" Klarth replied as Ave's expression becomes slightly serious. "I see…how to do that and what kind of thing I need to do…?" the young Gespenst's pilot quickly asked as Klarth and Arche stared each other for a while before answering.

"I'm not sure…but if we take a journey to Kingdom of Midgard…we might be able to learn something…" Klarth commented as Arche's expression shocked a bit. "But…Klarth-Sensei…! That place now is a battlefield…! It's too dangerous to venture to that place…only three of us…!" Arche yelled as Klarth glared at her. "I told you not to mention this to the stranger…" Klarth sighed as Arche clasped her mouth quickly. "Battlefield…? What's going on here…? Is there something happened here…? The land that really peaceful like this…?" Ave asked as both Arche and Klarth sighed. "It might be a peaceful land…if Dhaos isn't exist to destroy everything…" Klarth commented, in the meantime Arche remain silent while the young Gespenst's pilot noticed from her expression, she seems a bit saddened. "I'm sorry if I asked something that I shouldn't ask…" Ave apologized. "No…it's not your fault Ave…but this land already being ravaged by the war…at this very moment…our friends…Mint and Cless already preparing themselves…at Midgard…to battle Dhaos and his monster army…" Arche replied, as Ave remains silent for a while. "But…I don't think the battle can be fought easily from now on…especially since the Elemental Machine Projects being initialised…but the power of those mechanical soldiers still not a match for Dhaos' army…unless we ask for the blessing of the guardian spirits…" Klarth commented.

"Guardian spirit…?" Ave asked. "Like what I'm doing now…actually I'm in the middle of summoning the power of guardian spirit of forest…Dianos…there is one elemental machine that need the blessing of Dianos in order to be able to fight better in the battlefield…and if this blessing process proven successful…the other elemental machines can be blessed as well…" Klarth replied. "I see…anyway…since there is nothing else I can do at this moment…why don't I just help you two to battle Dhaos' since the situation seems serious here…" Ave volunteered himself as Klarth and Arche stared in surprise. "But Ave…you're just…someone being dragged here…this battle has nothing to do…with you…" Arche replied. "It might be have nothing to do with me…but since the first time I pilot Gespenst…I already made a decision to fight for something that I believe in…and fight in the battle against Dhaos is something that I believe in and I want to do at this very moment…so hopefully you two don't mind…Arche…Klarth-san…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied.

Kingdom of Midgard, several days later…

"Arche-san…! Klarth-san…!" a young lady with long golden hair, wearing white cleric robe greeted Arche and Klarth as they entered the main gate of Midgard Kingdom's Castle. In the meantime, Ave just stared at those three. "May I know…who is the gentleman over there…?" Mint asked as Arche grinned. "Ah…this is Ave…and he's a user of mechanical soldier…!" Arche introducing Ave toward Mint as Ave just smiled while Mint bowed her head slightly. "Nice to meet you Ave-san…my name is Mint Adnade…nice to meet you Ave-san…" she smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot and for some reason Ave, the young Gespenst's pilot feels the tranquillity within the young cleric's smile. "By the way Mint…not mean to be hassle…but how's Cless doing…? I hope I will be able to talk to him…there is something that I need to talk to him…" Klarth speaks as Mint stared at the tanned man. "Cless…still having an important meeting with Lord Raizen…but the meeting should finish soon…in the meantime…why don't you three just relaxing in the lounge for the time being…? I will accompany you all and I also want to hear anything interesting from Arche that might be happened during our absence…" Mint commented as she smiled toward Arche, Klarth and Ave. "If there is something that you might want to hear…it might be the progress for summoning Dianos will be the one that you should hear perhaps…" Klarth replied as Mint nods.

"Elemental machines or Masouki…I heard about this before…" Ave commented as Mint sipped her tea meanwhile Klarth and Arche stared at the young Gespenst's pilot. "So…from where you heard about this before Ave…? Since I never realize…masouki exist in another realm before…" Klarth asked as Ave stared at the tanned man before answering. "My comrades and I before fought one of Masouki in my homeworld…I can't remember clearly about its identity…except its name Zolgady…or something like that…" Ave replied. "Zolgady…?" Arche stared in disbelief as Klarth and Mint quite surprised when sees Arche's reaction. "Do you know anything about it, Arche-san…?" Mint asked as Arche took a deep breath before answered Mint's question. "Zolgady…is the legendary Masouki…that receive the blessing of the sandstorm spirit called Zoreid…the existence of this Elemental Machine becomes the protector of Elves Races…that resides behind Ymir Forest…its weak version was called Gadifall and become the main forces of Elves Masouki elite fighters…" Arche explained. "I see…but now I'm wondering about its existence in my homeworld then…and what is it doing over there…in my homeworld…" Ave replied, as everyone in the room remains silent.

"Anyway…let put this subject aside first…Mint…I want to hear about the Masouki Project in Midgard…is everything moves according to the plan…?" Klarth asked suddenly. "Eh…Klarth-san…it seems…everything is fine…Masouki Falk…already receives blessing from ice spirit Flissh and I was the one chosen by Flissh to pilot it…" Mint replied. "Eeeeeeh…!" Arche stared in disbelief as Klarth just sighed. "Well…how about the other two…?" the tanned man asked. "At this moment most likely…Masouki Jaohm and its protector…wind spirit Janok will chose Cless as its avatar…meanwhile I'm not sure about Masouki Galguard…" Mint replied. "I see, in this point…I understand about that Mint…Diablo also even not moving…even after I try to summon forest spirit Dianos to give the blessing over it…I'm not sure…about what is wrong here…" Klarth commented. Everyone remain silent again for a time being. "Why everyone become so gloomy…it's only two Masouki that can't be operated…we still have Falk and Jaohm here…! Moreover Ave and his Gespenst will help us…! So there is no need for us to worry about anything…!" Arche suddenly commented in fiery expression as Mint sighed before smiling toward the pink haired girl. "Well…I do my best to help you all…" Ave replied meanwhile Klarth just remain silent while Arche grinned toward the young Gespenst's pilot. "Yayyyy…! Thanks a lot Ave…!" Arche replied happily as Ave just smiled toward Arche, Mint and Klarth.

"Ah…everyone here already…! Arche-san…Klarth-san…how are you…?" Cless entered the room and greeted those two. "A…ha…ha…ha…everything is fine…I am fine…of course…" Arche replied as she giggled. "We are here…although there is a slight problem toward Masouki Diablo…but we found additional ally to fight this war…! He might not a skilled swordsman…but he's an adept…a mechanical soldier's pilot…" Klarth introducing Ave toward the blonde young man that just entered the room. "My name is Cless…Cless Albane…nice to meet you and I hope to see your best performance in the battlefield…" Cless commented as he shakes Ave's right hand. "I'm Ave and I do my best to support you in the battlefield Cless…nice to meet you too…" Ave replied. "So…how are the meeting…and what kind of strategy we will employ to battle Dhaos' minions…?" Klarth asked as Cless' expression become serious. "Let's see this one first…" the blonde swordsman opened the huge leather map on the wooden table as Arche, Mint, Klarth and Ave stared at the map.

"I don't understand anything about this…but…the one being indicated by red icons should be the enemies forces…am I right…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked. "Yes…this area over here known as Valhalla Plains, meanwhile beyond this plains…lies the dark castle…of Dhaos…" Klarth commented as he showed the castle located far behind the plains. "There is a single bridge connecting the plains and the snowy island…to Dhaos' Castle…and that's the only way to enter that dark castle…" Arche commented. "How about the guards around the plains…Cless…?" Mint asked. "The main problem lies over there…since our scouts spotted a huge numbers of Dhaos' minions and some of them including the huge numbers of Ishtar as well…" Cless replied. "Ishtar…? What is that…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked. "A huge creatures…and they have the power of ancient dragon races meanwhile their skins are as hard as steel…only Masouki have a chance to fight them…" Arche replied, as Ave remains silent for a while. "In our current condition…the only mobilized Masouki can be counted by fingers…and with four Masouki…it is really a quite disadvantage for our forces…" Klarth replied. "Well…four if Diablo and Galguard manage to become operational…" Cless commented. "No need to say the worst case scenario Cless…it just discouraging to even us…" Klarth replied quickly.

"Anyway…don't worry…we have Ave here…! Everything should be alright…!" Arche quickly commented as she trying to lighten the mood. "Thanks for the trust you have to me Arche…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied as he smiled toward Arche. "Tee hee…" Arche smiled cutely as Ave startled for a while. "Ave…are you alright…?" Klarth asked the young Gespenst's pilot as Ave startled for a while. "Yes…I'm fine…by the way…is it alright for me to get some fresh air out there…?" Ave asked as Cless and Mint nods. "Thanks…and I will do my best to assist you all in the battlefield…" Ave replied as he left the meeting room. "What do you think about him…Cless…and you too Mint…?" Klarth asked. "He seems a dependable man…but somehow he seems really lonely…and his eyes seems full with regrets and sadness…" Mint replied. "Regrets and sadness…" Arche murmured as she sprinted toward the front door of the meeting room. "Arche…where are you going…?" Cless asked half shouted. "Just take a walk for a bit…! I also need a fresh air…!" Arche replied as she left the meeting room. "What happened to her anyway…?" Cless asked. "You really dense aren't you Cless…? It seems with the case of the young couple from Venetia…you really so dense…" Mint commented. "Eeeeh…?" Cless stared at Mint in confusion. "As I can see, the little lady here…develop a slight crush toward our new adept…well…it might turn into something interesting here…" Klarth commented as Cless only can stared at both Klarth and Mint in confusion.

Castle's Garden, North of Midgard…

"Another familiar places…familiar faces…but somehow also different from what I knew long time ago…" the young Gespenst's pilot sighed as he stared at the cloudy sky over him. Somehow the young Gespenst's pilot remembers about everything he experienced until he was teleported to a mysterious alternate historical Paris and fight alongside Paris Kagekidan. Everything seems like dream come true for him until a sudden incident transport him back to his homeworld. Although he obtained the new power of Aeon through the Scion of Amon, Ave somehow feels a longed for returning to that Paris. Although now because a slight "another" incident, he was transported to another realm, Ave somehow feels slightly grateful. He didn't know about to where his own fate will led him, but at least the young Gespenst's pilot feels relieved to be able to left his homeworld that he consider as something that keeps on haunting his life until the very last moment before he got teleported to Paris six months ago. "Arche Klaine…Klarth F Lester…Mint Adnade…and Cless Albane…those four…heroes of time from the legend…everything is same…except the existence of Masouki…but somehow…I have a feeling about the whole universe…being altered…it is really something that I familiar and care since long time ago…but also in the same time…it is so distant…" Ave sighed again as he stared at the cloudy sky without realizing that a figure of a young pink haired girl sneaked slowly toward him without being noticed.

"Hiyaaa…! What's wrong with that gloomy face of yours…?" Arche greeted for all sudden from behind as the young Gespenst's pilot startled for a few moment. "Oh…it just you Arche…you scarred me…" Ave replied as Arche glared at him. "I'm sorry…if I scared you…now move aside please…" Arche replied. "Move aside…?" Ave asked. "Yes…of course…move aside…or else…where I going to sit…?" the pink haired girl asked back. "Oh…that's the reason…I'm sorry…about that…" Ave replied as he smiled toward Arche and lets the pink haired girl sat besides him. "Its peaceful here…if I only see this place…I wouldn't expected that war broke already outside this place…" Ave commented suddenly as Arche stared at him. "Do you think so…? Ave really nice and have positive thinking…I guess…" Arche replied as the young Gespenst's pilot stared at her and noticed her expression saddened a little bit. "Arche…I'm sorry…" Ave apologized. "No…it is not your fault Ave…I just for some reason always in my deep thought recently…" Arche replied as she smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot. "Deep thought…?" Ave asked. "Yes…like why Dhaos attacked Midgard…and several places…but he for some reason still not attacking other cities or towns…I have a feeling there must be something that connect everything…somehow…and also…for me…being an Half-Elf…" Arche's voice trailed off as she quickly wiped her tears. For some reason, the young Gespenst's pilot feels a slight regret for starting this conversation.

"I'm sorry Arche…" Ave commented. "Why you apologizing…It's not your fault and I'm not crying…!" Arche replied as she glared at Ave. "But again…it is human fault to begin with…I guess…although I want to save them for some reason…I feel…only sadness and regrets within my heart…" Ave replied as he stared at the cloudy sky one more time meanwhile Arche stared at the young Gespenst's pilot. "Ave…" the pink haired girl murmured. Suddenly a beep voice came from the wristband on Ave's right wrist as the young Gespenst's pilot stared at the wristband for a while. "What happened…? Ave…?" Arche asked. "It seems the nanomachines repair for Gespenst is already complete…but since the damage is too big…the nanomachines absorb Scion of Amon and Altair Sword completely as integral parts of the personal trooper…" Ave replied. "What does it mean…?" Arche asked with curious expression on her face. "That's mean…I will never be able to use Altair Sword anymore as weapon but in return…it enhance the performance of my Gespenst…" Ave replied. "So…nothing to lose…tee hee…good on you Ave…!" Arche replied as she smiled at the young Gespenst's pilot. "Finally…I able to see the smile of yours…this time…Arche…" Ave commented as Arche glared at him. "Don't tease me…!" she yelled at Ave as the young Gespenst's pilot just laughed.

"Sir Ave…! Lady Arche…! Sir Klarth, Sir Cless and Lady Mint want to see you two for a meeting regarding the way to fight Dhaos' Army…! Please return to the Castle's meeting room…!" a sentry soldier informs both Ave and Arche about that. "Now…shall we go back there…?" Arche asked as Ave just nods. "Well, Arche…maybe this kind of thing already being heard by you more than one time…but if I'm allowed to say this…no matter what kind of fight, situation or enemy you face from now on…as long as you fight for something that you believe in…I promise…everything will be alright…" Ave replied as Arche turned her face and stared at the young Gespenst's pilot for a while. "I'm sorry for saying something weird like that…" Ave commented again. "No…it's not that…! I just glad that you say that…! It makes me feel better…! Thanks a lot Ave…! See you at the meeting room…!" Arche replied as she sprinted back to the Castle. In the meantime Ave stared at the cloudy sky one more time. "The situation become more complicated…and I just can hope…everything will be turned alright…" the young Gespenst's pilot sighed as he also entered the Castle where his new fate awaits him.

_To Be Continue_

* * *

**_Preview to Next Chapter_**

_Ancient Battle that finally started…_

_Legend that being told throughout eternity…_

_A way to return to the place where everything belongs…_

_One more time…_

_And the mysterious power of Elemental Machines…_

_In the meantime…_

_The dying land…_

_And the scar of the universe…_

_Being revealed…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 18: Demon Lord Dhaos…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_If there is evil in this world…it lies within the heart of mankind…_

* * *


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Demon Lord Dhaos**

* * *

Valhalla Plains, Aselia Calendar 4202…

The historical battle between mankind against Dhaos will be started in this time and place. Although this battle might not being recorded within the history of Aselia Timeline, those who participate in this battle will have unforgettable memories about it. Especially, Heroes of Time that travel across time and space to fight alongside their comrades and bring down Dhaos' regime once for all. But is everything like what really being described by history about the evil being called Dhaos ravaging all over the land…? Or it goes to the ancient text that held the very little yet interesting line. This line sounds like this, "If there is evil exist in this world…it lies within the heart of mankind…"

"Harken Impulse…!" Ave shouted the name of the attack as his Gespenst delivering a powerful energy wave through its kick and slammed toward the incoming gigantic demon faraway, causing that demon thrown away and crashed toward the nearby snowy coral ground. "Wooow…that's really something that I never expected really happened…" Arche commented as she pilots Masouki Diablo that already received the blessing from forest spirit Dianos. "The merged between System Aeon and Altair Sword creating the new power within Gespenst…from now on…this unit once again reborn…I guess…" Ave replied as his Gespenst's long crimson scarf waving after being blown by a strong wind creating a strong image of Champion of Justice like Masked Rider, famous superhero in 1979 era that the young Gespenst's pilot watched when he was kid before. "Well…this Gespenst somehow really cool…and that new system being created by Aeon and Altair called **L**ead **I**nnovation **O**rganic **H**armony…or LIOH System…! It seems pushing the machine to its limit…!" Ave shouted in satisfactory as Arche just giggled.

"You two…watchout…!" Cless yelled as he uses Masouki Jaohm's sword to parry the incoming demon's spear from one Gargoyle that targets Arche's Diablo. "Arche…! What are you doing…? You need to concentrate in the battlefield…! Come forth…Maxwell…!" Klarth shouted as he summons Maxwell's spirit from his Masouki Galguard. The thunderstorm and many powerful attacks toward the huge number of demons. "I know…uwaaa…! It's so cool…Klarth-Sensei…!" Arche commented. "See…! In the battlefield you need to be able to concentrate like me…!" Klarth bragged as Arche just sighed. "How about the one behind you Klarth-Sensei…?" Arche asked. Klarth turned his Masouki Galguard as he saw a surviving demon ready to attack him. "Arche…! I leave him to you…!" Klarth shouted. "No biggie Klarth-Sensei…! Take this…!" Arche shouted as Diablo punches the ground and a wave of resonance quake crashed over the demon. The demon that ready to attack Klarth's Galguard, shrieked in pain as its fell down motionless on the ground. "Wooow…! Not bad actually…!" Klarth commented as Arche just grinned toward the tanned man.

In the meantime, Ave's Gespenst flies toward the enemies' forces and before landing in the middle of them, Ave seems readying another attack. "Lightning Fall…!" the young Gespenst's pilot screamed as he lands the powerful kick in the middle of the enemies' forces. The power of the kick shattered the earth as the shockwave caused a huge number of demons being slammed away. "Damn…! This really cool…!" Ave shouted again in enthusiasm as he realizes the power of LIOH resides within his Gespenst. "I never realize…finally Gespenst that being piloted by Ave really mean for close-combat quarter…" Klarth commented. "It is not really a matter…Klarth-san…! Arche-san…! Please support us…!" Cless shouted as he handling another demon with his Jaohm. "Cless…!" Mint in the meantime already being surrounded by many demons as her Masouki Falk that only being armed with Spear of Damocles can't do much against many enemies, since that unit suppose to be a support defensive unit. "Mint…!" Cless shouted as he hurried to help Mint while in the meantime, Ave's Gespenst unit dashed as well alongside Jaohm. As Gespenst readying its Circle Zanber, the name of the attack appeared on the monitor screen in front of the young Gespenst's pilot. "Counter Break…? I don't know what it is but I try it anyway…!" Ave grinned as he activates the attack. Suddenly instead doing the normal slash from Circle Zanber, the shape of Circle Zanber transformed into a crystallized like armguard for both Gespenst's arms.

Automatically Ave's Gespenst joining its fists and creating a huge energy impact before slamming plasma energy lasso toward a group of demons and pulled those demons toward his Gespenst's direction. "Take this…!" the last part that Ave's Gespenst did was delivering a heavy enhanced powered flying kick toward a group of demons and made them scattered away. "Thanks…!" Cless commented as he keeps dashing toward Mint's Masouki Falk's direction. Another group of demons trying to block Cless' way as Jaohm unsheathes its sword and ready to attack them. With a swift movement like wind, Jaohm perform a number of slashes toward those demons and when the Masouki of wind landed in front Masouki Falk, those demons already fell motionless on the ground. "Mint…! Are you alright…?" Cless asked as Mint sighed in relieve. "I am alright…ano…thanks for rescuing me…Cless…you too…Ave-san…" Mint replied. "Hey…! The battle is not over yet…!" Arche and Klarth yelled as another wave of enemies' forces appeared meanwhile Midgard Kingdom's soldiers and their Masouki units have been exhausted and cornered by the second wave of demons army. "This situation is become worse and worse…! Arche…Mint…! Klarth…! Cless…! We need to pull back to the borderline of Midgard and defend the kingdom from that point…!" Ave shouted as four demons lunged toward his personal trooper's direction. "Ave…! Behind you…!" Arche shouted but the young Gespenst's pilot once again activates Harken Impulse several times and crashed those demons away.

Meanwhile inside the castle's Secret Chamber…

"Everything is ready…Lord Raizen…! Do you want to begin attacking those demons…?" one of the magician soldiers asked. "Begin the operation…! Load the first cartridge and ready to fire the first attack…! With the power of this Magitech Linear Cannon…Dhaos and his demonic army will be nothing…!" Lord Raizen instructed as three magician soldiers loaded the first cartridge inside the Magitech Linear Cannon. In the battlefield, Klarth summoned Undine as the fighting maiden of ocean battled the small size demon minions, but suddenly something strange happening as Undine fell on the ground and screamed in pain before disappearing. "Hey…! What's wrong here…!" Klarth shouted in disbelief. "Klarth-Sensei…someone…someone…no…there is…someone…that consumed Mana away from this planet…" Arche replied with trembled voice, as her Masouki Diablo becomes an easy target for the incoming demon. "Arche…! Watchout…!" Cless shouted but this time the warning come slightly too late and Diablo being slammed away to the Fortress' wall. "Kyaaaaa…!" Arche screamed as her Masouki slammed to the Fortress' wall. "Arche-san…!" Mint quickly came to rescue as she uses Spear of Damocles to cleave the demon that once again trying to attack Arche's Masouki Diablo.

"Arche-san…are you alright…?" Cless asked as his Masouki Jaohm landed near Diablo. "I just a bit careless…tee hee…anyway…where is Ave…?" Arche replied and asks the question afterward. "He seems doing fine so far…" Cless replied back as he pointed at the mechanical soldier with a long crimson scarf that fight the demonic forces all by himself. "Counter Break…ON…!" Ave's voice echoed as another demon become a victim of Gespenst's deadly kick after being binds by the plasma lasso generated by Gespenst's both fists. "Hey…! What happened…? Why everyone halted their attacks…?" the young Gespenst's pilot shouted as suddenly a huge energy blast appeared from the Castle's tower and slammed toward the huge army of flying demons that getting closer toward the Castle of Midgard Kingdom. "That power…! Raizen really using that…! It's powerful…! We win for sure…!" Klarth commented as many soldiers and Masouki pilots cheered up. "No…that power…you can't use it…no…" Arche suddenly replied with trembled voice meanwhile Mint stared at the blast that reducing those demons to ashes. "What happened here…? Something must be…" suddenly Mint's whispered voice trailed off as she heard someone or something else speaks inside her mind. "Tree…please…don't do it anymore…you kill the Tree…" the mysterious voice spoken within Mint's head.

"Spirit of Yggdrasil…goddess Martel…" Mint's voice trailed off one more time as tears fell down from her eyes. "Mint…what's wrong…? Mint…!" Cless shouted as suddenly Mint startled and realizes, she still in the middle of battlefield. "Young lady…! Don't let your guard down…although that weapon is really powerful…you don't want to risk yourself being hit by stray demon…! Anyway…don't get Arche syndrome as well…!" Klarth yelled at the young cleric girl as Mint stared at Masouki Galguard in confusion. "Arche syndrome…? That's mean…Arche also feel that as well…!" Mint shouted back. "Mint…if they use that weapon again…it will…everything will…" Arche couldn't finish her sentence as the second blast erupted. "What…the…" Ave that just finished of his enemies stared in disbelief as the nightmare started here. The energy blast from Magitech Linear Cannon can't hold the Mana overload as it's exploded and destroy the Castle's tower and ravaged the city. "What should we do now…?" Mint asked in panic. "We need to gather survivors…Cless…Klarth…please lend me your hands…!" Ave shouted. "But how…! I can't even summon the spirits here…since Mana being depleted drastically…!" Klarth replied. "Damn…damn…DAMN IT…!" Ave shouted in frustration as he slammed the right fist of Gespenst to the ground. There is nothing that those Heroes of Time and the young Gespenst's pilot can do besides watching the catastrophe occurred. It happened for a while as Mana in the surrounding area being depleted and the blast ceased to exist. The battle against Dhaos' minions is over, but the cost of the sacrifice was too big as sadness once again filled the hearts of Heroes of Time and the young Gespenst's pilot.

In the same night…

"What have I done…I just want to protect…" Lord Raizen stared at the debris of Midgard City as he walks aimlessly within the city, meanwhile survivors trying to gather everything they got from the debris. Raizen stopped as he saw a little girl, covered by mud and dirt trying to lift the debris one by one. "It is dangerous to be here…it is better…for you to evacuate…as well…" Raizen trying to persuade the little girl but she just stared at him with her innocent eyes. "My mother…was trapped in there…I can't leave…without Mom…" she replied as Raizen feels guilt engulfed his heart even more. "IT'S YOUR FAULT…!" a female voice screamed at him as Raizen turned his head to find out that Arche is the one that shouted at him, meanwhile Mint, Cless, Klarth and Ave standing behind the pink haired half-elf girl. "You use that weapon and destroy Midgard…! How can you justify this action…!" Arche keeps on yelling at Raizen, as the leader of Holy Knight of Midgard Kingdom can't find a word to defend his self. "Arche…that's enough…please stop…" Klarth speaks as he puts his hands on Arche's shoulders. "But Klarth-Sensei…?" Arche stared at the tanned man as Klarth just nods at her. Mint in the other hand walks toward the little girl as she kneeled besides her and begins lifting the debris as well. "If…you…if you want to make an amend for this…please at least…at least help her….to find her mother…" Mint replied as Raizen stared at the young cleric girl before make up his mind and follows Mint to help the little girl. "I think I give her a hand as well…!" Ave commented as he also helped Mint and Raizen to lift the debris one by one. In the meantime Arche, Klarth and Cless decided to help as well. There is no guarantee that the little girl's mother will still alive in this kind of condition, but at least those Heroes of Time and Ave decided to try at least not to give up until the final moment. This decision motivated Raizen to make an amend for his past sins and from this point onward he decides to do everything to help people of Midgard once again rebuild their kingdom.

The next morning…

"As like what we all already know…if this situation keep on happening…Mana in this world will be depleted completely and we will have no chance to fight Dhaos…without the power of Mana…" Klarth begins the meeting. "So is there any chance to restore the Mana in this world…?" Ave asked. "Anybody have any idea…?" Cless asked as Arche just shrugged. "If only I am strong enough as a cleric…like my mother…" Mint murmured as her face saddened meanwhile Cless stared at her. "Don't let it worry you Mint…you already doing much…and if not because of you…we might not be able to even survive until now…" Klarth replied as Mint stared at Cless, Klarth, Arche and Ave. "Thanks everyone…" Mint replied. "Anyway…I heard this legend once…" Arche suddenly speaks as everyone stared at the half-elf girl. "What is it Arche…?" Ave asked. "There is a Holy Forest of Frozen Land from here…and the cleric that gained the title of Chosen Maiden always get blessing from the mystical creature resides within the forest…a mystical unicorn…" Arche commented. "So what is the point of this story…?" Klarth asked. "Arche…I remember…my mother was once tell me the same story…and if unicorn willing to lend us…the power to restore…Mana in this world…perhaps…" Mint's voice trailed off. "Well…why don't we try…? It is better than sit here and do nothing…anyway….am I correct…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked as Cless and Klarth nods in agreement. "The decision has been made then…Ave…I want you to go with Mint and Arche to the Holy Forest of Frozen Land…and then after that revived the source of Mana in this land…" Klarth instructed as Mint and Arche a bit startled by that word. "Klarth-Sensei…! How about Cless…!" Arche tried to complain.

"I and Klarth-san has something else need to be done…we need to find out a way to go to another dimension by any mean…since I heard the story from Klarth-san regarding Ave-san…" Cless replied. "I see…I understand that…you two…good luck and please be careful…" Mint replied as she smiled toward Klarth and Cless. "You too…Mint-san…Arche-san…and Ave-san…" Cless replied back as Ave just nods meanwhile Arche sighed. As Ave, Mint and Arche begin their journey to meet the unicorn at Holy Forest of Frozen Land, Klarth and Cless decides to stay in Midgard and doing some research to do dimensional travel with the help of Lord Raizen. It was thanks to Lord Raizen, both Cless and Klarth managed to find the document that vital for dimensional travel and find out the way to do that. Although the way to do time travel might not the easy one, but those two already made their decision not to simply give up because of that.

Meanwhile Ave, Mint and Arche already on the way of their own journey to the Holy Forest of Frozen Land…

"So…who is Dhaos actually…? Why he's attacking this world…?" Ave suddenly asked as Mint stared at him meanwhile Arche sighed before replying. "According to the record…Dhaos was once a great spirit…but for some reason…he decides to attack human…and after a while…long time ago there are a group of heroes that manage to defeat him and sealed him away…from the land of human…until…something happened and he was released free…" Arche finished her explanation. "I see…but there is something that strange…" Ave commented again. "Something that strange…? What is it Ave…?" Arche asked meanwhile Mint just remain silent. "You said before that Dhaos was defeated…but why somehow he managed to release himself from the seal and wreaking havoc to this world…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked while for some reason Mint's expression was saddened. "Mint…?" Arche stared at the young cleric girl, as Mint remains silent for a while before replying.

"I don't know how to answer this…but…but…I believe…the reason why Dhaos…was freed…is because…within the heart of mankind…evil beasts exist there…" Mint replied.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**_Preview to Next Chapter_**

_The legendary power of Holy Maiden…_

_Four keys to return to the core of this conflict…_

_Ancient covenant of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind…_

_Ancient City of Thor…_

_Memory of the Planet that already being forgotten…_

_The destiny of Heroes of Time…_

_And herald of Elemental Lords…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 19: Masoukishin…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Mankind will always be the same…_

_Only the same…fool creatures that can clash their swords without thinking…_

_That's why…_

_For my people…_

_I need to destroy you…_

_Once and for all…_

* * *


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Masoukishin**

* * *

Holy Forest of Frozen Land…

"So this is the place…? Anyway…we better go to the place where Unicorn located…!" Ave commented as Mint and Arche nod in agreement. As three of them approach the open field where a blue crystal lake located in the middle of it, Mint suddenly walks toward the lake. "Mint…! What are you doing…? It's dangerous…!" Arche shouted in panic but the young Gespenst's pilot remains silent as he watches carefully to everything that happened. "She wasn't drowned…but she manages to walks on the surface of the water…" Ave commented. "Ave…! Look…! That's…" Arche shouted as she pointed as a creature that appeared in front of Mint. "A pure white horse with a golden horn on its forehead…there is no mistake…that creature is a legendary Unicorn…" Ave replied. "Eh…? How do you know about that Ave…?" Arche asked. "I read several literature in my own world before, regarding to this creature…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied as he smiled toward the half-elf girl. "I see…it seems…you're quite knowledgeable…" Arche replied back.

"Uhm…ano…excuse me…sigh…it is maybe impossible for you to understand about what I'm trying to say…" Mint speaks as the legendary Unicorn stared at her. "I can understand your language fully…young maiden…and the power within yourself…you must be cleric…" the Unicorn replied as Mint, Arche and Ave startled in surprised for a while. "So…you're understand about the matter…already…I wish your help to restore the power of Mana in this world…" Mint speaks, as the Unicorn remains silent for a while. "Maiden with pure heart…I saw honest intention within your heart…and I willing to help you…for this matter…let me changed myself into something that more convenient for you…" the Unicorn replied. As suddenly a brilliant light engulfed the legendary Unicorn, a tall humanoid elemental machine or Masouki appeared in front of Mint, Arche and Ave. "Masouki…? The colour scheme is crystal blue…like the mirror crystal of the lake's water…" Arche commented. "I'm Gad…the guardian spirit that lies within this forest…took the shape of Unicorn and waiting for millennia until the maiden with pure heart come for the need of my power…this Masouki is not an ordinary elemental machine…it's called Holy Masoukishin of Ocean…Goddess…and with this new power…let me assist you…young maiden with pure heart…" the Unicorn's voice echoed. "My name is Mint…Mint Adnade…just call me by that name…and thank you very much for helping me…" Mint replied as she smiled toward Masoukishin Goddess.

"Now…if you're ready…it's the time to restore the power of Mana in this world…Mint Adnade…young maiden with pure heart…are you ready for this task…?" Gad asked as Mint nods in agreement. At that very moment, Goddess kneeled in front of Mint and its chest opened, revealed a crystal chamber cockpit hatch. "Thank you Gad…now…shall we go to the Forest where Yggdrasil located…?" Mint asked as she entered the cockpit and sat on the seat. "Yes…in the meantime…is everyone ready as well…?" Goddess asked, as Ave nods in agreement followed by Arche. Those two quickly summons their respective mechanical soldiers, Gespenst and Masouki Diablo. "Now…I will summon the power of water spirit Undine…and we will be teleported…shall everyone enter the circle ward…we will be teleported shortly…" Gad instructed as both Gespenst and Diablo entered the circle ward. "So…everyone ready…? After we teleported ourselves…it is impossible to return here for a while…" Gad informed as Mint, Arche and Ave nod in agreement. With the flash of light, Goddess using its power combined with the power of Undine to teleport them toward the location of Yggdrasil.

Forest where Yggdrasil located near Beladeem Village…

"It begin to withered away…goddess Martel…I'm sorry for taking me so long…" Mint sobbed as the right hand of Masoukishin Goddess touched the withered giant tree in front of Ave, Arche and her. "In order to restore the life within Yggdrasil…a huge amount of Mana will be necessary…personally I doubt even Masoukishin Goddess will have power to supply Yggdrasil with its own Mana…" Gad confirmed as Mint remains silent for a while. "Gad…if possible…let me do it…together with you…" Mint replied as her eyes showing determination. "But…if you do that…a huge amount of life energy within you will be absorbed by Yggdrasil…and there is a high risk that your life will be put on stake…" Gad replied quickly as he or she seems against the idea. "But…there is no other way...and don't worry…I will be fine…" Mint replied back as she smiled while controlling her Masoukishin Goddess by putting two of its palms on the withered giant tree. "Mint…!" Ave and Arche yelled but as Goddess begin to tap the energy of Mana toward Yggdrasil, a strong energy barrier formed on the surrounding. "Damn…! This barrier is persistent…! Heaaaa…!" the young Gespenst's pilot shouted as he launched his Gespenst's punch toward the barrier only to get his personal trooper being thrown back.

"Ave…! Are you alright…?" Arche's Masouki Diablo quickly kneeled besides Ave's Gespenst as the personal trooper trying to stand back on its feet. "The power of the barrier is overwhelming…we need to figure out how to rescue Mint…!" Ave shouted back. "I know…! But there is nothing we can do…!" Arche snapped back toward the young Gespenst's pilot as both of them become more desperate to help their friends. "Ugh…!" in the meantime Mint feels her energy being sucked away as she breathe heavily and trying her best not to faint. "If you continue much more longer…your life will be in danger…there is no point to continue…to restore Yggdrasil…more Mana will be required…please stop destroying yourself…young maiden…!" Gad shouted but Mint still persist as her eyes showed more determination. "I will keep doing this…for the sake of this tree…and humanity as well…I will never fail…" Mint replied.

"Is really there is nothing we can do about this…?" Ave asked, as he seems really worried about Mint's condition. "I'm not sure…but I might be able to enhanced the power of Diablo's cannons with my magic and breakthrough the barrier for a short time interval…shall I try that…?" Arche asked. "It is better than nothing…I'm on it Arche…let's do it…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied quickly. Suddenly a dark vortex formed behind Ave's Gespenst and Arche's Masouki Diablo as Ave wondered about what is about, Arche's face paled slightly. "Arche…what's wrong…? You seem scarred about something…" Ave asked as he realizes from inside the dark vortex, a gigantic figure resembles Masouki appeared. "That's…Nagzard…the legendary Masouki…used by Dark Lord Dhaos…!" Arche yelled in panic. As Nagzard approaches the barrier, it can lift the barrier easily and enters the place where Masoukishin Goddess that being piloted by Mint struggling very hard to supply Yggdrasil with Mana. "Coward…!" Ave shouted as he charged and slammed his Gespenst's right fist one more time toward the barrier but only to get his self being bounced back again. "Arche…! Please…the magic…! Quick…!" the young Gespenst's pilot shouted as Arche quickly begins her chant to enhanced Diablo's cannons.

In the meantime Nagzard floating and came closer toward Mint's Masoukishin Goddess. As the young maiden stared at the Masouki that referred as Dark Lord of Death she whispered toward Dhaos. "If there is a mercy with your heart…Dark Lord…please wait until I save this tree…before you end my life…" Mint pleads, as Nagzard remains silent without doing anything. "Coward…! Don't you dare to do anything with Mint…! Or I will never forgive you…!" the young Gespenst's pilot shouted. "Why…you're different…from them…maiden…with pure heart…" Dhaos' voice echoing as Nagzard put its hands toward Goddess' palms and helping to supply the giant tree with Mana. "Dark Lord Dhaos…you…" Mint has no chance to finish her words as Arche's Diablo finally shoots its cannons toward the barrier and breach it for a time being. Within this short interval, Ave's Gespenst leaped as quickly the young pilot of Gespenst activating Lightning Fall attack but this time focused the energy to the single point to create deadly attack that will pierce through the enemy's armour. "Ave…please don't…!" Mint yelled but the ultimate Gespenst's kick already landed toward Nagzard who quickly formed the barrier to protect itself from the attack.

"So…you're the same with them…why you fight against me…?" Dhaos asked. "Because you destroying this world…and people suffer because of you…!" Ave replied quickly. "Such a simple-minded creature…so be it…you humans will be the same…over and over again…you will never be change and evolve into something else…still the same fool creatures that only know to clash each of your weapons…" Dhaos replied as he finished the process of restoring Yggdrasil. "Shall we meet again…not in this world…not in this era…I will destroy you humans…for the sake of my people…you must perish…" Dhaos replied as his Masouki Nagzard disappeared leaving Mint's Masoukishin Goddess stumbled on its knees. "Mint…! Are you alright…?" Ave and Arche quickly climbed down from their respective mechanical soldiers' cockpits as Mint smiled weakly toward those two. "I'm fine…Ave…Arche…don't worry…apparently…Dhaos helped me…" Mint replied meanwhile the young Gespenst's pilot and Arche stared at the chosen maiden in a slight disbelief.

Beladeem Village, at the same night…

It is already night on that time as Ave, Mint and Arche decide to spend their night at Beladeem Village. Thanks to Mint that seems knows the Village Chief of Beladeem, Ave and Arche can stay at the chief's house for free. On that night, while Arche sat alone near the dinning table, Ave walks outside the Village Chief's house and the young Gespenst's pilot saw the chosen maiden sits down on the nearest rock while stared at the beautiful night sky. "Ah…Ave…I didn't see you before…sorry…" Mint smiled toward Ave as she realizes the young Gespenst's pilot's presence and Ave just smiled at her. "What a beautiful night sky you have in this world…actually I was never see the night sky that beautiful like this…" Ave commented as Mint smiled at him. "Ave…isn't the night sky in your homeworld is same like this…? I never know about your homeworld but I just guessing about it…" Mint commented. "The night sky in my homeworld…maybe it is as beautiful as this sky…but it lost its radiant since mankind forget the way to trust and love their kind…" Ave replied. "Ave…I…I don't know about the world where you came from…but I hope…you're not giving up your hope…since everything will be fine…" Mint replied. "I hope so…Mint…I hope…so…" Ave replied back at her as she smiled at the young Gespenst's pilot. "Anyway Ave…are you still thinking about what Dhaos said to you this afternoon…?" Mint asked as Ave stared at the chosen maiden for a while before replying.

"Mint…is it true…that humanity is creature that only know how to solve everything with violence…as they forget about love like mankind in my homeworld…?" Ave asked. "Maybe what Dhaos said…is true…" Mint replied as the young Gespenst's pilot remains silent when he heard about that answer. "Regardless…you still keep on fighting for their sake…don't you…?" Mint asked the young Gespenst's pilot as she smiled toward him. "I…it might be true…but…I have someone and something that I want to protect over there…so maybe I protect the planet indirectly…but I honestly never have any intention to protect mankind from my homeworld…" Ave replied back as the chosen maiden still smiled at him. "No matter what reason…you have to keep on fighting…you still fighting and protecting your homeworld…together with mankind that living inside that world…that's what matter here…Ave…nobody perfect…and as Dhaos said…we might be just creatures that fighting to solve everything, but there is time where we fight for something that we believe in…to protect something or someone we hold dearly, and I think…that thought alone…is enough…" Mint replied as she smiled toward Ave. "You might be correct Mint…anyway…thanks for helping me to lift a burden on my shoulders…I feel slightly relieve now…and everything is thanks to you…" Ave replied back as he also smiled back toward the chosen maiden.

"Ave…! Mint…! Where are you…! I'm hungry…! Comeback quickly…!" Arche yelled as voice booming and makes Mint and Ave startled in surprise because of that voice. "Shall we comeback…? I don't want to make Arche upset…" Ave commented as Mint nods in agreement. "I agree with that…anyway Ave…just walk on the path that you believing in…and you will be fine…" Mint replied while the young Gespenst's pilot nods in agreement. As those two entered the Village Chief's house, Mint quickly apologized to Arche and those three have a warm and pleasant dinner together. The village chief and his wife said that they would have meeting at another village and let those three using the house as they please so those three feel really comfortable. On the night during the time where Arche already in her deep slumber, Ave stared at the ceiling. "Fighting for something that I believe in…it's something that I always said to myself before…but somehow I begin to doubt that…when I and Erica returned to my homeworld…and this moment…I'm here…alone…leaving Erica behind in my homeworld…still…I try to introspect myself…but I can't even find the reason…to keep on fighting…even for something that I believe in…and also even for something…no…even to protect someone or something that I hold dearly…" Ave sighed.

"What happened Ave…? You can't sleep…?" Mint's voice can be heard whispering toward the young Gespenst's pilot as Ave turned his head slowly and stared at the young cleric girl that smiled at him. "Don't worry Ave, just try to relax…and everything will be fine…no matter what happened…I will help you…Cless…Klarth and Arche as well…so don't let yourself worry too much…" Mint whispered again as Ave just nods slightly. "I understand, thanks a lot Mint…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied as later on both Mint and him was taken to the dreamland by their sleep. It was a quiet and peaceful night as Ave might have been experienced since he returned to his homeworld. There is a lot of things happened, but the young Gespenst's pilot already made up his mind to keep on walking forward toward his goal. He also vowed to keep on fighting for something he believes in, no matter what happened and somehow he believes that he will be able to return to his homeworld and Paris to settle everything once and for all.

Ancient City of Thor, approximately a week after that night…

Using the access from Masoukishin Goddess, Cless Albane, Ave, Mint Adnade, Klarth F Lester and Arche Klaine not only gained access to the Ancient City of Thor deep down in the ocean but they also manages to unseal the other three legendary Holy Masoukishin of Wind, Fire and Earth. As those three guardian spirits known as Cyfith the wind, Granba the fire and Zamju the earth chose their own avatars, the other three except Mint that already pilots Masoukishin Goddess, become the herald of Masoukishin respectively. Cless was chosen to pilot Holy Masoukishin of Wind, Cybaster, Klarth was chosen to pilot Holy Masoukishin of Fire, Granveil and lastly Arche was chosen to pilot Holy Masoukishin of Earth, Zamseed. As those respective four receive the blessing as Masoukishin pilots, together with Ave, they enter the secret chamber of Ancient City of Thor where the giant main computer located.

The legendary giant computer with its advanced AI was created by ancient civilization and it has ability to transport Ave and the others across dimension, time and space continuum to return back to Ave's homeworld. "Ave…are you ready…?" Cless asked as the young Gespenst's pilot nods. As Cless, Mint, Klarth and Arche using the power of their respective Masoukishin units to activate the time-space continuum device teleportation, Ave closed his eyes. "This time…I will not running away again…I will keep on fighting…! For something that I believe in…! For something and someone that I hold dearly…! And most importantly for my future…!" as the young Gespenst's pilot made a silent oath, a brilliant light engulfed his Gespenst along with those four Masoukishin units. As the brilliant light dispersed, the shape of five mechanical soldiers are no longer there and along with the Ancient City of Thor, they were teleported, back to the place where everything started for the young Gespenst's pilot. A place once called Earth by him…

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_**Preview to Next Chapter** _

_The truth about Ave-san being revealed…and only sadness written over there…_

_  
Ave-san…why you're hiding this…we are friend aren't we…?_

_  
Erica…sometimes…there is something better being left inside the darkness…_

_No matter what happened…_

_There is no turning back for me…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 20: Inheritor of Darkness…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_No matter what happened…_

_I will trust you…_

_Forever…_

_Ave-san…_

* * *


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Inheritor of Darkness**

* * *

Melbourne City, three months after the fateful battle against Liber Legis…

"Erica…! Erica…! Where are you…!" Al Azif shouted as she helped one of a man that came to be one of the survivors from this catastrophe. "Hai…! Will be there shortly…!" Erica replied as she sprinted toward the little girl with long lavender hair right after the apprentice nun using her ability to help some injured survivors. "There is so many people here…they're need help…but government and military didn't do anything to them…! Damn…!" Kurou cursed as Nakoruru, Rimururu and Aile stared at the pilot of Demonbane. "Maybe those officials are too busy to save their own ass…and they don't have time to aid normal civilians…not to mention since this phenomena where mysterious demonic creatures called Kouma ravaged this world isn't happen only in Australia…" Aile replied. "Aile-Onechan…so in the other hand…government around the world…they're just as evil as our enemies…abandoning their own people for their own safety…! Selfish…!" Rimururu complained meanwhile Nakoruru quickly told her sister not to let her emotion clouded her judgement. "Rimururu…still…no matter what happened…we need to keep on doing our best…or we will betray Ave-san…as well…" Nakoruru's voice trailed off, as Rimururu remain silent while realizes, tear fell down from Nakoruru's eyes. "Onechan…I'm sorry…that time…if only I have power to help Ave-Onichan…" Rimururu apologizes as her memory drifted back to the fateful battle that happened three months ago.

"Circle Zanber…!" Ave shouted as his Gespenst jumped toward a mysterious Deus Machina called Liber Legis, which has size twice bigger than his Gespenst. "Foolish human…" a mysterious voice can be heard as Liber Legis formed a huge black hole as his attack. In a matter of second, that dark entropy quickly engulfed Ave's Gespenst and huge explosion occurred on the surrounding area. "Ave-san…!" on that time Nakoruru, Erica and Milfeulle can only screamed in horror while witness everything happened. A month after the fateful battle ended, Kouma insurgent happened even more frequent than before as this whole world reduced into the state of emergency straight after that. It also when Milfeulle's friend Ranpha manages to find out that the pink haired girl still alive and both of them return to Kurogane to get prepared for other mission. Ranpha didn't know about what exactly happened that changed a cheerful girl like Milfeulle become really sober and quiet but no matter what happened, Ranpha already made up her mind to assist Milfeulle in any worst scenario can be happened as well as fight to protect the dying blue planet when the time come.

The second month passed as ATX Team was called back to Langley Base in United States together with SRX Team. It was a shocking revelation since the fighting ability of the surviving heroes and heroines that once fought against New Valiant Knights there reduced significantly. In the meantime Minami, Akao and the others also return to Venezuela to deal with Kouma insurgent on that area, leaving Erica, Aile, Kouta, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Al Azif and Kurou alone to defend Melbourne from any Kouma's attacks that could be happen anytime. The grim situation keep on escalating, as Australia Army and other military organizations on this planet have no capability to deal with Kouma that spread around the globe like parasite. On the third month, Kouma overran Earth meanwhile this moment without clear lead about the source of these demonic creatures. It was proven difficult for everyone that once fought against Kouma to eliminate the source of this problem and leave them with one only option just to protect survivors and keep on fighting these demonic creatures, although this matter proven only driving our heroes and heroines to the point of exhaustion without lessen the insurgency caused by those Kouma.

"This person is fine…" Erica sighed, as she feels slightly tired after using so much energy of her to heal many survivors of Melbourne City. "Thanks young lady…if only those demons never exist in the first time…" the survivor commented. "I understand…the only thing is at this very moment…we will do our best to protect you all…tee hee…" Erica smiled back as she stood and turned her head toward Al Azif and Aile. "What happened Erica…?" Al Azif asked. "Since everything is done…I might want to go to that place again…but don't worry…I will return right before dinner…Al Azif-san…Aile-san…" Erica informed as she climbed to the cockpit of her crimson Koubu F2. "Hey…Erica…! Be careful…since those Kouma can appear anytime…!" Aile shouted as Erica just smiled at the heir of X and Zero's R.O.C.K Crystal to assure her not to worry too much. As Erica's Koubu F2 moved away from the location, Al Azif sighed. "I don't understand…why she always went to that place over and over again until now…?" Al Azif asked. "That place…is a special place for her…no…for someone that she love dearly…and she just want to cherish everything as her precious memories within her…" Aile replied meanwhile Al Azif just nods. "Love sound complicated…" Al Azif commented. "It's sure it is…" Aile replied.

In the meantime, Erica's Koubu F2 stopped right in front of an apartment building that already being damaged quite badly. In front of that apartment there is number 270 located right in front of the building. "This place…is where Ave-san lived before…" Erica sighed as she walks toward the apartment. The elevators already ceased their function since Melbourne City or to be exact the continent of Australia experienced energy shortage after Kouma insurgency that happen for the first time around three months ago. "Erica…let's roll…!" Erica sighed as she shouted as she decides to climbs the emergency stair instead to reaches tenth floor of this apartment building. There must be something really special in this apartment that the young apprentice nun doesn't want to forget and she always want to treasure it forever. Erica breathes heavily as she reaches tenth floor meanwhile she wiped her sweat on her forehead as she walks toward a certain unit on the tenth floor. The apprentice nun stopped in front the room that has 1008 number printed on the entrance door and opened that door slowly.

"Excuse me…" Erica whispered as she entered the apartment building. She actually understand that there will be no one greeted her since this apartment unit already being abandoned almost a year. Carefully, Erica entered the apartment unit as she approached the living room. "So…this is the secret place…that Ave-san always told me once…and those figurines…miniature of Gespenst Mk-II Custom…Weissritter and Gespenst Mk-III…Alteisen, in the middle is Guarlion Unit…" Erica commented inside her heart as she saw three figurines on the top of computer's monitor on the battered living room. Inside the dim living room, the apprentice nun walked and she sat on the old couch while stared at the already dusty television unit that has Multi-Region DVD Player located on the bottom self. "This is where Ave-san usually lived and relaxed…while watching that television…" Erica stared at the television unit and remain on the couch for a time being before she decided to walks toward the small room near the entrance door.

Slowly Erica opened the room's door as a creaked sound can be heard. The apprentice nun entered the room where two wooden cabinets located on the side near the bed and behind the bed as well. "So…this is the room where Ave-san staying before…it's quite a comfortable room…" Erica commented inside her heart again as she stared at her surrounding. She stopped as she walked toward the cabinet located behind the bed and she took a quite thick book from that cabinet. "That…Ave-san…" Erica smiled as she stared at the book with a picture and Japanese characters saying "Sakura Taisen 3: Is Paris Burning…?" on the cover. No one know what Erica doing inside the apartment but it is only Erica herself that might find out about the truth about Ave's knowledge for many things that happened during this past months. "I see…that's how the picture me in this world…tee hee…it's quite funny since they make me looks really cute here…" Erica smiled again as she stared at the section of some pages where her pictures was on there. As Erica flipped throughout pages, tear fell from her eyes and she closed the book as she cried alone. "Ave-san…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Erica sobbed alone as she holds the book tightly meanwhile the silence on her surrounding seems also lamented toward her feeling for losing someone she holds dearly.

That time wasn't the first time for Erica to visit that apartment unit. Everytime she visited that place, there always be new discoveries about Ave's past. Unfortunately, those discoveries wasn't the pretty one as the apprentice nun feels she knows more about Ave. The more she knows about the young Gespenst's pilot, the more she feels sadness over the past experience of the young Gespenst's pilot. "Living alone…being isolated…unable to trust people…and cry alone when he feel sad without person that care about him…Ave-san…" Erica whispered as she wiped her tear with her right sleeve before returning the book on the cabinet. "As…I thought…you're here...Erica-san…" a soft voice can be heard as the apprentice nun startled for a moment and turned her head. "Nakoruru-san…what are you doing here…?" Erica asked as the maiden of Kamui smiled at the apprentice nun before entered Ave's room as well. "This place…holds memories of him…that's why…I'm here…just to remember about him…at least…" Nakoruru replied. "Nakoruru-san knows about Ave-san as well…?" Erica asked as Nakoruru nods in agreement. "Yes…Erica-san…I know Ave-san…but it was in another reality…so far…yet…so close…" Nakoruru replied as she stared at the ceiling. "I see…another reality…so…Nakoruru-san…what is Ave-san looks like in another reality…?" Erica asked.

"Ave-san…he's a master sergeant of special taskforce known as Shadow Mirror, that later on rebelled against EFA on that dimension…he pilots customized unit called RPT-010 Gespenst Mk-II and armed himself with a giant katana sword…" Nakoruru replied. "So…Ave-san is a good swordsman on that dimension…?" the apprentice nun asked. "More or less…he also good at using M950 machinegun as well…and he still the same Ave-san that unable to trust anyone…except for some of his comrades…" Nakoruru replied. "I see…I knew…it…that Ave-san is like that…" Erica replied as she sighed. "So…Ave-san in this realm also similar as well…?" Nakoruru asked. "I think…they're really similar…Ave-san in this realm…he's someone that being isolated…although he always trying to smile toward anybody…his smile is fake…his heart screams and cried…but nobody willing to listen to his cause…his pain…and sorrow…he was prosecuted for something that he not even done on his past…and has no power to change anything…similar to me…" Erica's voice trailed off as she struggling very hard not to cry. "Erica-san…" Nakoruru stared at the apprentice nun as Erica trying to smile, but sadness within her overcomes her smile as tear fell down one more time from her eyes.

"Eh…it's strange…why I am crying…?" Erica trying to laugh but tear keeps on falling from her eyes. "Erica-san, I understand fully about your feeling…you no need to hide it from me…" Nakoruru replied as finally the apprentice nun broke her cried and sobbed while Nakoruru lightly embraced her. "I…I just want to protect Ave-san and show him…what is the meaning to be happy…but…somehow…I can't…and he's no longer here…when I regret everything…" Erica replied admits her cry as Nakoruru smiled at her. "Don't worry Erica-san…I'm sure Ave-san understand about your pure feeling…the most important thing at this very moment is to keep our promise to Ave-san…we need to protect this planet at any cost…that's why…I also decided not to return to Kamui Kotan and fight alongside you all…" Nakoruru replied. After a while, Erica finally stopped her cry as both girls have a warm conversation regarding Ave, the young Gespenst's pilot that win their hearts. "So…Ave-san helping you at the Les Chattes Noires…as paperboy…? It's quite different image for Ave-san that works as master sergeant in my realm…" Nakoruru replied. "Nakoruru-san…if I allowed to know…what kind of person…I mean the personality, Ave-san from your dimension…?" Erica asked. "Ave-san…he's always trying his best and he always thinks about his friends' welfare and happiness over him…sometimes…I always feel…there is someone that nice like Ave-san but he suffer this much…I always feel…wether the will of this universe itself…really being unfair…or there is a karma that Ave-san need to pay…for his past sins…" Nakoruru replied. "Nakoruru-san…I don't think Ave-san is a bad person…moreover God always forgive people that willing to make amend for their sins…" Erica replied.

"I see…you might be right Erica-san…and that's why I still keep on believing in Ave-san…even after the first JUMP failed…" Nakoruru replied back as Erica noticed that the maiden of Kamui's face a bit saddened. "I'm sorry Nakoruru-san…" Erica murmured. "Don't worry Erica-san…that first JUMP is already being expected to be failed anyway…since that time…Shadow Mirror a bit more careful on their next JUMP process…but only the third that also the last one that succeed…only to meet their doomed fate on the other side…" Nakoruru replied. "Nakoruru-san…actually…Erica not quite understand…about what is the meaning with JUMP anyway…?" Erica asked. "JUMP is the process for using XN Engine to move to another dimension…but only one third of the actual numbers of Shadow Mirror survived this process…" Nakoruru replied. "I see…it seems…Ave-san always through many terrible things…I hope…this is the last time…Ave-san need to experience those nightmares…" Erica closed her eyes as she formed a solemn and silent prayer. "Erica-san…" Nakoruru stared at the apprentice nun as she smiled by herself before closed her eyes and formed the similar praying stance like Erica as well. "At least Ave-san…for this moment…let me pray for you…" Nakoruru whispered inside her heart.

Another week passed, as there are another Kouma insurgency happened near the main junction of Lt. Collin St and William St. This time those ravaged demons wreaking havoc toward several buildings and many citizens trapped in the middle of chaos. "Shoot them…! Kill them…!" the policeman shouted as he ordered his incompetent subordinative to shoot down those Kouma. There is no use since those Kouma, especially the flying ones are very agile and manage to attack back. Many policemen became victims and being injured already can be considered lucky for them. "Nakoruru-san…! Aile-san…! They're…those policemen are in danger…!" Erica shouted as her Koubu F2 landed on the nearby area. "I know about that…! I know…! But only three of us…since Demonbane and Fighter Roar…too busy dealing with another Kouma insurgency on the suburb area…! It will be really difficult for three of us…!" Aile shouted back. "Not only three…but four…!" Chibi Rimururu appeared from nowhere as she standing on Nakoruru's right shoulder meanwhile the maiden of Kamui readying a long spear that she took from abandoned Dojo on the Flinders St area around two months ago.

"There is no other way…we only need to do our best…here they come…!" Nakoruru shouted as many flying Kouma raid them. "Damn…! Model HX…R.O.C.K On…!" Aile shouted as she transformed by wearing her Harpuia armour. "Mamahaha…please…give me your strength…!" Nakoruru shouted as well as she quickly fly and slashes one flying Kouma with her spear. "Nakoruru-san…! Aile-san…! Behind you…!" Erica yelled as she uses her Koubu F2's gatling cannon to decapitate another flying Kouma that trying to sneak behind Aile and Nakoruru. "Thanks Erica…!" Aile shouted back at her meanwhile Nakoruru just smiled toward the apprentice nun. As those three fought bravely against those flying Kouma, another hundreds of Kouma crawling on the ground. "Aile-san…! Look…!" Erica shouted in horror as those hundreds of crawling Kouma crawled really quick toward her meanwhile Aile and Nakoruru that still floating on the sky only could witness everything in horror.

On that very moment, Erica feels that her life will be ended here. She feels regret since she's not only unable to return to her beloved Paris but she also unable to kept her promise with the person she holds dearly. On that very moment, her feeling toward the young Gespenst's pilot suddenly burst from her heart as she cried. "Ave-san…! Help me…!" Erica shouted. Suddenly a brilliant light dispersed as a dark figure with a long crimson scarf leaped from the pillar of light and doing a dive kick toward hundreds of incoming crawling Kouma. "Lightning Fall…! Ultimate Gespenst Kick…!" a familiar voice can be heard as a dark coloured mechanical soldier with crimson scarf landed its kick in the middle of crawling Kouma, decapitating one hundred of them with a single attack. "That…unit…?" Aile stared in disbelief. "PTX-001 Gespenst…R…that mean…the pilot must be…" Nakoruru's voice trailed off. "Onechan…that must be…!" Rimururu commented with optimistic voice tone. "Ave-san…!" Erica shouted as the apprentice nun really let her feeling flows through her. "Erica…what's wrong…? It's me and I'm here to help you…" Ave replied calmly as his Gespenst walked toward Erica meanwhile another surviving crawling Kouma trying to attack from behind.

"Resonance Quake…!" a voice of girl boomed as Zamseed appeared from the pilar of light and slammed its right fist to the ground, creating a tidal earthquake that slammed toward those crawling Kouma. "Not bad Arche…! But still not as convincing as mine…!" Klarth replied as he chanted the summon spirit's power toward the battle-axe that becomes the weapon of his Masoukishin, Granveil. "Mint…! Please help those survivors…I will help Ave-san dealing with those creatures…!" Cless commented as his Cybaster summons its zephyr sword and fly toward Ave's Gespenst. Cless quickly decapitated two flying Kouma that trying to attack Gespenst from behind as Ave still being occupied to fight a group of crawling Kouma. In the meantime, Masoukishin Goddess quickly sheltered the survivors as Mint summons the power of Great Spirit Gad to assist her on this task. "Kelvin Blizzard…!" Mint chanted as a huge of blizzard swept over the enemies meanwhile in the same time formed a barrier to protect innocent survivors from enemies' attack. "Everyone…don't be scared…no matter what happened…we will protect you all…!" Mint shouted as she trying to assure those survivors not to panic. "Ave-san…who are they…?" Erica and Nakoruru asked as Gespenst finished his last enemy. "They're friends…that came here to help you all…it is not a problem…and we will be able to win with their help…!" Ave replied as Nakoruru, Rimururu and Erica just nod after hearing Ave's answer. "Ave…! Don't just remain silent over there…! Come here and help us…!" Arche's voice once again boomed as Ave just sighed. "At least there is someone that still optimist and has too much energy here…" he replied as his Gespenst one more time dashed toward Arche's Masoukishin Zamseed's direction. "Ave-san…please…be careful…" Erica whispered as she witness her beloved one, once again entered battlefield in front of her. No matter how strong Ave is, Erica, Nakoruru and Rimururu always be the one worried the most for the young Gespenst's pilot safety.

No matter what happened, he keeps on fighting. It wasn't for something that can be considered as grant dream such as protecting the universe of something like that. Sometimes the reason that drives the young Gespenst's pilot to keep on fighting can be really simple. It might be only a wish he had from the bottom of his heart to protect those people who he holds dearly. Ave, at least he as a will to protect those people and cherish those feelings. No matter how many times he get betrayed or trampled over injustice, Ave always has a soft spot to keep on fighting, pushes himself beyond his limit to protect his homeworld that betray him many times. It might be indirect result since he wanted to protect those he holds dearly, but Ave always remembered the words of Mint Adnade. It's the feeling and the pure thought that counts. No matter what reason Ave had to keep on fighting or his destiny that he alone shape as inheritor of darkness, his feeling that keeps on fighting is pure. In the middle of destruction, chaos and injustice, at least he took the first step to become a messiah for his own tainted homeworld. Since there is no one who wanted to take this role, and fortunately he wasn't alone on his quest.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_**Preview to Next Chapter**_

_Two visitors from forgotten realm…_

_Shadow of the past…_

_Clear Mirror that reflect the very inner soul of humanity…_

_New enemies that revealed themselves…_

_Reunion among heroes…_

_And…fighting for their own sake of better future…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 21: Shadow Mirror…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Master Sergeant Ave…I'm lieutenant Lamia Loveless and Captain Axel Almar…_

_Welcome back comrade…_

* * *


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Shadow Mirror**

* * *

On a faraway yet nearby world, so far but also so close to us…

"Damn EFA…! They keep on pushing toward our location…!" a young man named Axel Almar shouted as he readying his combat mechanical soldier known as EG-X Soulgain. "The first phase of JUMP already being completed…and I think a squad led by master sergeant Ave manage to JUMP…although their safety can't be guaranteed…" a mysterious woman piloting a smaller size mechanical soldier called ASK-AD02 Ash Saviour replied. "How come you so relaxed in this kind of situation…if the process failed here…there will be nothing left for us…!" Axel replied. "Well…Agyieus XN System is something…the other one also created possibility for us to arrive at the other side…my feeling being thrilled to see the other side is more than being scared for doing JUMP process and killed because of that…o…ho…ho…ho…" a mysterious woman replied again. "I really think…that must be a gene within you Lemon…! Anyway you better hurry before they getting closer…!" Axel instructed, as Lemon suddenly remain silent for a while. "What…! What about you Axel…! Don't tell me…" Lemon's voice being trailed off as Axel replied quickly. "They're here…" with that simple reply, Lemon understand that EFA special taskforce already surround her and Axel.

"They're…Beowulves…" Lemon commented. "Damn…! Those Gespenst Mk-II…really have no intention to let us slip alive…! Anyway, Lemon…you and the others that manage to steal some RPT-010 Gespenst Mk-II better progress JUMP now…!" Axel instructed. "How about you…! Don't tell me…you want to stay behind…!" Lemon argued back. "I will follow later…I have no intention to die here…! But I as well need to settle a score with him and only by destroying HIM…our future will be guaranteed…!" Axel replied. "You such a perfectionist…anyway, don't forget to destroy XN System when you doing your JUMP later…and we will meet there…" Lemon replied as she along with another five RPT-010 Gespenst Mk-II Units walk toward the XN Teleport Device. "Captain Axel Almar…" another voice can be heard as an angelic mechanical soldier landed besides Axel's Soulgain. "SMSC Unit…Angelg…so you're here to assist me…W17…such a beautiful thinking…helping your comrade alone…for a doll like you…" Axel replied sarcastically. "I am not doll…I have proper name…and Lamia Loveless is my name…" the female pilot of Angelg that being referred as W17 replied coldly.

"I see…no wonder Lemon regards you as her best creation…anyway…it doesn't matter anymore…! The only thing matter for me is…to defeat HIM…! Beowulf and his Gespenst Mk-III…only with my hands…I will erase his existence forever…!" Axel replied as his Soulgain dashed toward EFA's RPT-010 Gespenst Mk-II Units and landed its right fist toward the squad leader, Gespenst Mk-III with a gleaming dark blue colour scheme. "W17…you take care those Mk-II…the leader is mine…!" Axel instructed as Angelg quickly activates its Mirage Sword on E Mode. Quickly the angelic mechanical soldier fly over those Gespenst Mk-II and attack them with magnificent speed. "You're not bad…but this battle is mine…since the Joker is in my hand…" the transmission from Gespenst Mk-III's pilot can be heard as Axel fumed in anger. "Beowulf…! Don't you think…you can defeat me with your Devilish Power anymore…! With my Soulgain…I will crush you forever…!" Axel retorted back. "Interesting indeed…let me see…that those things are not just your nonsense…" the pilot of Gespenst Mk-III that being referred as Beowulf replied coldly as his Gespenst Mk-III readying its revolving stake.

Present time, outer space, orbit of Moon…

"Where am I…? I am still alive…Lamia…respond…what happened…?" Axel shouted from his communication device as his wrecked Soulgain floating aimlessly in the middle of space. "I'm here…Axel…at least still my body function still undamaged…" Lamia replied as a wrecked figure of Angelg can be seen as well. "How about your unit Lamia…? Is it still functioning well…?" Axel asked. "For battle purpose…Angelg still can be used…although not recommended…" Lamia replied. "I see…after the rest of Shadow Mirror…disappeared among the sea of stars…for some reason…only two of us left…here…" Axel commented. "Are you being sentimental again…?" Lamia asked. "Maybe…but at least…I still remember my promise toward Lemon…" Axel sighed. "Lemon-sama, she hopes that Axel keep on living for the future…no matter what happened…and I also…since it was Lemon-sama wish…or else…everything will become nothing…" Lamia replied back. "Maybe you're right Lamia…and for some reason…I feel…it's better somehow…for us to keep on living…and fighting…for making an amend of our past sins…" Axel replied. "It also is what I think…Axel…eh…" Lamia replied but she somehow feels her language pattern become a bit weird. "A…ha…ha…ha…it must be your language device broken again somehow, don't worry…when we manage to land safely to one planet…I make sure…it will be fixed…" Axel replied as he laughed. "Don't worry about that Axel…I am…okay…to what I am is now…" Lamia replied with a very soft voice tone.

As those two damaged mechanical soldiers drifted toward the orbit of Earth, those two never realize about a new encounter will wait them. That encounter might be not the one they expected since they will meet someone that his or her fate linked with them. But somehow Axel and Lamia understand fully, about the wish that Lemon want to make them keep on living their life in the fullest meanwhile fighting for something that they believe in. No matter ATX Team or Londo Bell, as long as they believe on what they're fighting for, both Axel and Lamia's future sure will be the brightest one. No matter obstacles those two might face, they will be able to face them, since they have a will within them. It was the will to keep on living for a better future.

Back at Melbourne, at the same time…

"Thanks for your help…since you four really save us from this perilous situation…" Aile thanked toward Arche, Mint, Cless and Klarth as Kouta just smiled meanwhile Nakoruru and Rimururu remain silent. "No…we glad to be able to help you all…moreover Ave also help us back there…" Cless replied. "Eh…! So Ave-san also fighting on that place…Erica really surprised…!" Erica asked as she on her ditz mode again and makes both Arche and Mint slightly scared. "Please forgive her…she sometimes like that but she's a good girl…she didn't bite…" Ave replied meanwhile the apprentice nun stared at the young Gespenst's pilot with teary eyes. "Ave-san…you're so meanie…" Erica replied back. "I'm sorry Erica…but I just stating the truth…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied meanwhile Erica glared at Ave as she showing smug face on him. "Ave-san…mind telling me about what happened during your absence within this past three months…?" Nakoruru suddenly asked as the young Gespenst's pilot remain silent for a while before replying. "Three months…? Ave and us only meet for almost two weeks…" Klarth replied. "Eeeeeh…!" Rimururu and Erica stared in disbelief. "It might just because the effect of time-space continuum distortion and causing the flow of time in this place somehow different…" Mint commented meanwhile Arche remain silent and stared at the chosen maiden. "Anyway…don't worry about that matter for the time being…since there is something else that I would like to have all of you see first…" Ave commented quickly as the others stared at the young Gespenst's pilot in confusion, except for those four Masoukishin heralds that already knowing the meaning behind it.

As Ave, Erica, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Kouta and those four Masoukishin heralds entered the just appeared Ancient City of Thor in the middle of the ocean, a super computer called Lutz greeted them. "This is the mother computer of this city…and with its power…I believe…it is possible to return to Paris…" Ave commented as the others stared at Ave in surprise. "Is it true Ave…?" Aile asked. "Yes…since it's transfer me and the others four Masoukishin heralds here…and of course it won't be a surprise if it has capability to teleport Erica and me back to Paris…" Ave replied. "Ave-san…that mean…we will be able to return…kyaaa…thanks a lot Ave-san…thanks a lot…c'mere…!" Erica replied in enthusiasm meanwhile the young Gespenst's pilot just sighed. "Erica-san…but I guess…Ave will not want to return anytime soon…since he still has something that need to be done in this dimension…" Mint commented. "Eh…?" Erica stared at Mint and Ave in confusion. "I'm sorry Erica…but with this mess in my homeworld…I want to make sure…everything being fixed first…before I left this place…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied. "I see…tee…hee…I think…it is right…everything should be fixed first…" Erica replied as she smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot, although her face can be seen a bit saddened. "I'm sorry Erica…really sorry…" Ave apologizes one more time as everyone just stared at him.

"So Ave…we still have no clue about the whereabouts of Joan and the source for the recent Kouma insurgency around the world…moreover there is another thing about the appearance of Liber Legis…" Kouta commented. "Liber Legis…Deus Machina that throw me to Aselia world…thanks to that…I manage to revive the City of Thor and secure my way to return here…" Ave replied. "By the way sorry to interrupt…but I receive an urgent transmission…code X-10291-10391-292…name…Deus Machina Demonbane…" Lutz, the AI of the mother computer speaks suddenly. "Wooow…! It can talk…!" Erica stared in awe. "Patch the transmission though Lutz-san…" Mint ordered. "As you wish My Lady…" Lutz replied. "Ave…! You're back newcomer…! There is something happening at CBD…! You must go there quickly…!" Al Azif's voice can be heard booming on the communication device. "Something must be happened…we better get going…" Ave commented as the others nod in agreement. As everyone summon their mechanical soldiers and Masoukishin units, they depart from the Ancient City of Thor. It was something unknown that happened over the place that once called City Business District or CBD for short, but something for sure, Ave realizes, those things that happened over there must not be the pleasant things.

City Business District, once a place that filled with life. People hanging around on that place doing their daily activity meanwhile cars and public transports keep the road busy. Now that area was deserted away. Since the outbreak of demonic creatures called Kouma, the CBD area along with many busy places around the world becomes something like a ghost town. Ave realizes this consequence by the time he encountered Kouma in his own homeworld three and half months ago, or for him to be exact only happened seems in the last month due dimensional transportation to Aselia. As the young Gespenst's pilot fly closer to the CBD area together with his friends, his feeling become unsettle. It might be just his imagination, but Ave knows clearly about how his feeling always telling him the truth and something that might changes his destiny is waiting for him over there. Although still doubting the chances for this changes will lead him to the better situation in the future, Ave decides not to look back anymore. The young Gespenst's pilot decides to move forward and fight for the future of this world. Although Ave, the young Gespenst's pilot dislikes mankind to the point of hate, he still has a small love over this mother Earth within his heart. The reason itself is already enough for the young Gespenst's pilot to keep on fighting. At least after hearing that answer from chosen maiden Mint Adnade, Ave feels that he will be able to choose the way he wants to be. The way he wants to fight for something that he believes in, for something that he loves dearly. "Everyone…we will arrive at CBD approximately a minute from now…get ready and don't be too reckless…Arche and Mint…please together with Cless and Klarth support us…meanwhile Nakoruru, Rimururu and Erica…don't forget to flank those enemies like usual…Aile and Roar…you will be with me…and investigate about what happened while trying to make contact with Al Azif and Kurou…" Ave instructed. "Not bad…but since when you act like a squad leader…? I never recall that you are our acting commander…?" Aile asked. "I never think I am…I just give them a clear idea…about what we should do…here…" Ave replied.

"Demonbane…!" Nakoruru shouted in disbelief as she saw the huge Deus Machina was fighting against more than one hundred Kouma while that gigantic Deus Machina still manages to fight against them and put those Kouma on the bay. "That Al Azif and her master…I don't think they need our help…and I guess…we better concern ourselves with those two that seems fighting the demonic creatures with those damaged mechanical soldiers…" Fighter Roar commented as Ave and the others stared at another two mechanical soldiers struggling very hard to fend those Kouma's attacks. "Those two…seems looks like a…the blue one looks like a man with a moustache meanwhile the pink one is so beautiful and elegant…like an angel…ne…Ave-san…?" Erica commented as the young Gespenst's pilot just nods in agreement. Meanwhile, the pilot of those two mechanical soldiers, Axel Almar and Lamia Loveless realizes that a mechanical soldier called Gespenst with a long crimson scarf landed in front of them. "Axel…do you realize about that…?" Lamia asked. "Yes…that mechanical soldier…the matching shows the name of it as PTX-001 Gespenst R…but the database that we have still unable to determine its variant…the other thing is…its shape remind me with PTX-005 Wildschwein…or Vanishing Trooper…II…RTX-010 Huckebein Mk-II hybrid…but more humanoid instead blocky mechanical soldier…" Axel replied. "Closer to VR-02 Vysaga in my opinion…" Lamia commented. "Or its predecessor…Vyrose…" Axel replied back as Lamia remains silent for a while. "No matter…what happened in this world…that Gespenst is a prove…this world is something that different from each worlds we visited before…" Axel commented as a communication signal being delivered from that mysterious Gespenst unit toward his battered Soulgain and Lamia's battered Angelg.

"My name is Ave…? You two…if you can hear me…please respond…" Ave's voice can be heard from those communication devices as Axel and Lamia startled in surprise for a while. "His…name is Ave…don't tell me…he is…" Axel's voice trailed off. "Master sergeant…Ave…" Lamia whispered. There are three crawling Kouma trying to prey over Ave's Gespenst from behind but quickly the young Gespenst's pilot spun his mechanical soldier. Using Gespenst's crimson scarf, Ave binds one of the Kouma's head and slamming his Gespenst's right fist on its face meanwhile the second Kouma that trying to lunge over him also suffered the same consequences by having its body pierced by a three razor steel claws that suddenly extended from Ave's Gespenst's right wrist. "Wooow…! It seems more like Vysaga than Vyrose…!" Axel Almar, the pilot of Soulgain commented. "Thank you for rescuing us…master sergeant Ave…I'm lieutenant Lamia Loveless and the other one is my partner, captain Axel Almar…" a female voice of Lamia can be heard replying for Ave's inquiries using Angelg's communication device. "I see…anyway that is correct my name is Ave…but I have no rank in military as well calling me as master sergeant seems a bit exaggerating…" Ave replied. "Lamia…! This world is a different side from our world…so the master sergeant Ave that you see here might be not even a military personnel like what we saw in our world…" Axel explained, as Lamia remains silent for a while.

After a while, the battle finally ended. Axel and Lamia introducing themselves toward Ave and the others. As they need assistance to repair their respective units, Axel and Lamia gives Ave something in return. "These…?" Ave stared at some of the parts in disbelief as Axel just nods. "These are spare part from VR-02 Vysaga…I hope it can be used somehow to strengthen your Gespenst…speaking of which…your Gespenst seems not like Gespenst unit that we use to know…" Axel commented. "It was caused by many substances that merged into this unit…so I think this Gespenst only bear the name of that Steel Ghost but it is actually unknown unit…" Ave replied. "Axel…and Ave…don't worry about the name…I already register that unit as Gespenst R from this dimension and it won't be mistaken from the other PTX-001 unit from another realm…" Lamia replied. "I see…thanks for doing that Lamia…anyway…it seems the absorbing and assimilating process already being completed…" Ave replied back while he stared at the Gespenst unit that kneeled in front of him. "Really…looks like Vyrose with long crimson scarf…" Axel commented. "Vyrose…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked. "The original unit that where Vysaga based from…it is really powerful unit…anyway…from now on…your Gespenst will be stronger, faster and more powerful of course…and you can even doing fusion anytime you want…" Axel explained. "Fusion…? What is it…?" Ave asked. "Summoning your unit from the middle of nowhere…and like merged into one with your respective unit…I believe…you do it several times before…" Axel replied. "I see…I think…I better to have a bit of rest for a while…before the information overloading me…" Ave replied back as he smiled toward Axel and Lamia before he left the hangar area.

"What do you think about him…Lamia…?" Axel asked. "Master sergeant Ave…he will be sure fine…Axel…he isn't weak…isn't he…?" Lamia answered while asking a question in the same time. "I agree with you, although he's not the same Ave that we used to know…but he will be able to do it…he might be the one that become a catalyst in this dying world…and guide us…Shadow Mirror for our future…" Axel replied. "Although destiny never welcome people like us…but that Gespenst…and the pilot…different he is from the other Shadow Mirror, master sergeant will be the one…" Lamia replied. "I know…and the only thing we can do now is waiting…for that to be come true…" Axel replied as he smiled toward W17.

One week later…

"Axel…! Lamia…! Are you ready…? The others already fly to the site where Kouma insurgency happens…! This time…many civilians trapped in there…! Don't forget…their safety is the first priority…!" Ave instructed. "Aye…sir…! By the way…how is your Gespenst…?" Axel replied while asking the young Gespenst's pilot about his new mechanical soldier after being upgraded by using parts from VR-02. "It's really perfect and reacted faster than before…! Thanks Axel…! With this new power…I for sure will give my best in my future battles…!" Ave replied in enthusiasm.

"Axel…Master sergeant Ave…we need to get going as well…before Erica…and the other…as well…cornered by those enemies…" Lamia suddenly suggested as Ave and Axel nod in agreement. "Well then…let's get going…!" as Axel shouted, his Soulgain followed by Angelg launched from Ancient City of Thor. "They…really on it…well, I must not fall behind…since Axel already helped me for the upgrade of my Gespenst…! Should LIOH System together with VR-02 parts proven to me to be my victorious factors…I will keep on fighting…for the sake of something that I believe in and something or someone that I hold dearly…everyone…wait for me…! I will be there…!" Ave commented inside his heart as he launches his Gespenst that flying with higher speed than Soulgain toward the battlefield.

Insert Song: Metamorphose, Sung By: Takahashi Youko

As Gespenst landed on the battlefield, from both of its wrists, steel claws extended and fiercely the mechanical soldier dashed toward an army of hundred Kouma. The others also fighting as well since they are fighting a battle for the future of this planet. In the middle of the battlefield, many questions came across their minds. Erica, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Aile, Fighter Roar, Al Azif, Kurou, Cless, Mint, Arche, Klarth, Axel, Lamia and Ave. Those people fight this battle for their own reason. They have their own reason that justify their action in the battlefield regardless, but the only thing matter is the small token within their hearts that wish for the endless peace for this world. For that reason they keep on fighting. In the middle of the battlefield, Ave keeps on thinking. "What should I do next…? Did I do the right thing…?" Those questions always linger within the young Gespenst's pilot mind. As his Gespenst landed its Harken Impulse energy kick toward another gigantic Kouma's head, Ave feels his mind want to scream. A scream of a human, beast and hopeless person that want to protect something that he believes in. A scream of a sinner human being that wants to protect someone that he holds dearly. As Ave controlled his mechanical soldier by throwing series of kunai daggers toward another three Kouma, he put aside doubt within his heart. The most important thing is how he keeps on fighting. For his own sake, his own dream and future as well, as those people who he holds dearly…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_Preview to Next Chapter_**

_There are many universes exist in this endless realities…_

_The wish to return to the world where they belong…_

_Instead merging many universes into one…_

_Altered history…_

_Altered people…_

_Altered reality…_

_And dream beyond stars that can never be happen…_

_The wandering ghost of past…_

_The destiny of the young Gespenst's pilot…_

_And…the poem of the fallen ones…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 22: This Ugly yet Beautiful World…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_The truth…is always the same with lies…_

_Nothing different…_

* * *


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: This Ugly yet Beautiful World**

* * *

"PTX-001-VR-02…PTX-001 is for Gespenst…part…and VR-02…can be mean…second unit of **V**y**R**ose…" Axel commented as he stared at the dark blue and black slender mechanical soldier that standing among its fallen enemies with long crimson scarf waving on its back. "Captain Axel…so…that Gespenst piloted by master sergeant Ave…isn't it the same…with Vysaga…is it captain…?" Lamia asked. "I guess it is the same if you refer on that way Lamia…anyway less talk and let finish those enemies first…!" Axel replied as he launched the rapid fists toward incoming Kouma. In the meantime, Ave stared at Axel's Soulgain and Lamia's Angelg from his Gespenst and somehow he quite admiring those two. "Axel and Lamia…both of them are skilled pilots…I still nothing compare to them…" the young Gespenst's pilot commented within his heart as another two Kouma leaped on his way. Quickly his Gespenst launched two Counter Break lassos from both wrists and binds those two Kouma. "You never get away for this…!" Ave shouted as he pulled the lassos and crashed those two Kouma to each other. "That mechanical soldier…or the pilot…? Both of them perhaps…really something…" Cless commented as he uses his Cybaster's Zephyr Sword to slashes over one incoming Kouma. "Cless…be careful…" Mint warned as the chosen maiden raised her Goddess' Gungnir Trident and smashed another two incoming Kouma with it.

"Those who posses abilities as adept are really lucky…didn't they…?" Erica suddenly commented. "Huh…? What do you mean by that Erica-san…?" Nakoruru asked. "I wish…I could have those kind of power…so Ave-san…I can protect him…" Erica replied as she uses her Koubu F2's Gatling Cannon to bombard army of Kouma. "Do you think so Erica-san…? I think…it's destiny that Ave-san chose over many sacrifices…even at the started point, Ave-san…didn't posses that kind of power…except ability to pilot RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM…not even closer to his counterpart in another realm where he could pilot RPT-010 Gespenst Mk-II Shadow Mirror…instead…" Nakoruru replied back as she dodges another attack from a flying Kouma. Erica remains silent for a while as Rimururu took a chance to speaks. "It's when XN Engine kicks in…Ave-Onichan manages to re-awaken that power…but not only that…Scion of Amon…Aeon…Altair Sword…and VR-02 Parts…those things seems already being determined…but can't be achieved without Ave-Onichan...doing this struggle…and hard work…" Rimururu replied. "Ave-san…that's why…Erica always wish that Erica can protect him somehow…so he not always the only one that need to sacrifice himself…for the sake of others…he done so much already…" the apprentice nun replied. "I understand about that feeling Erica-san…but isn't it…against Ave-san wish…?" Nakoruru replied back and smiled at the apprentice nun as she defeats that Kouma with her spear.

"Eh…?" Erica stared at the maiden of Kamui in confusion meanwhile Nakoruru just smiled at her. "Ave-san wish to be able to protect…and to keep on fighting…although he's the different Ave-san from the realm…where I saw him before…but their personality still similar…" Nakoruru commented. "So…he fights because he really want to fight…? Do you think so Nakoruru-san…?" Erica asked. "That what I thought…and that's why…his Gespenst now seems decide to assist him with the true and rightful power…he should have in order to fight…Gespenst is only the name…but that unit…is not Gespenst…it is the third unit that suppose to be piloted by Ave-san…VR-02 Vysaga…during that time in another realm…if only that tragedy never happened…" Nakoruru replied back as she wiped her tear quickly. "Onechan…" Rimururu stared at her sister while she shows how much she concerns about Nakoruru's happiness. "Gespenst that only the name…" Erica murmured. "Just think about it like certain someone that always labelled his mechanical soldiers with **TROMBE** name on it…! And hurry up to help me…!" Aile and Fighter Roar shouted as Erica, Nakoruru and Rimururu startled in surprise. As Erica, Nakoruru and Rimururu headed toward the direction where Aile and Fighter Roar seems busy dealing with surviving Kouma, the apprentice nun took a slight glance toward Ave's Gespenst that at the very moment cleaved another Kouma with its steel razor claws. "Ave-san…please…don't push yourself too hard…and be save…" Erica formed a solemn short prayer before followed Nakoruru and Rimururu.

"So…what do you think about that Gespenst Al…?" Kurou asked. "I don't know Kurou…first I thought…it will become Ein Soph…or Deus Machina…but it seems…I was mistaken…" Al Azif replied as both of them piloted Demonbane and landed Atlantis Strike toward six Kouma. "Well…that Ave seems actually related to someone else that really his equal or somehow…since this universe itself is endless…anyway…that Gespenst unit…is not the same RPT-007 Gespenst Mk-IIM produced by Earth Federation and United Nation back then during the conflict at Venezuela…so…it only bear the same name…" Kurou commented. "Anyway…Kurou…do you know the meaning of Gespenst…?" Al Azif asked. "Spectre…? Ghost…something like that…?" Kurou replied as he stared at his companion. "Yes, that's why I think…that name befit the unit well…moreover after that unit merged with many part so can't be recognized again…and Ave insist to call it Gespenst somehow…" Al Azif replied back. "Well…whichever the name he chose…it's not the important thing…anyway…we better keep on concentrating to fight these demons before they destroy Melbourne City…." Kurou replied as Al Azif nods in agreement.

"HARKEN IMPULSE…!" Ave screamed as his Gespenst dashed and delivered energy wave through its kick toward three incoming Kouma. "It's not over yet…!" the young Gespenst's pilot continued the attack by slashing those demonic creatures using its steel razor claws. "And take this as well…! Lightning Fall…! Ultimate Gespenst Kick…!" as the blue mechanical soldier soars through the sky and delivered the ultimate dive kick toward those three Kouma, Axel and Lamia witness everything from their respective units. "His ability is not exactly the same like master sergeant that we know…" Lamia commented. "It's more like master sergeant combined by Helios Olympus fighting ability…interesting…indeed…" Axel replied as he smirked by himself.

As those Kouma have been defeated, only rubble and debris can be seen around Melbourne City. "It is sad, isn't it…?" Erica commented as she stared at the condition of Melbourne City. "Yes it is…but somehow…I feel, at least there is something that we can do…in order to keep on fighting here…moreover with this PTX-001-VR-02, I feel that I have confidence to protect this world…" Ave replied as he summons his mechanical soldier back and the blue orb on his right armoured wristband glowing. "Master sergeant Ave…that VR-02 Vysaga parts is actually mean to be the strongest super robot that can rival Axel's EG-X Soulgain…but it has no chance to see its completion…especially after the encounter with Beowulves and the facility on Earth Cradle was destroyed that time…we only manage to escape with some blueprint data…and available parts of it…" Lamia commented. "Lucky…that Gespenst manage to absorb it…now it seems everything turned to our favour…at least…" Axel grinned toward the young Gespenst's pilot, Erica and Lamia. "Thanks Axel…Lamia…and anyway Erica…you don't have to worry about many things…the destruction happened here…in my homeworld wasn't your fault, those Kouma already exist perhaps since ancient time…only us human are too ignorant to understand about that and busy to fight among ourselves…" Ave replied as Erica stared at the young Gespenst's pilot.

"Ave-san…" Erica trying to say something but she decides to remain silent for some reason. "Don't worry Erica, everything will be fine…Ave is telling us the truth…" Mint suddenly speaks as she smiled toward Erica, while her Masoukishin Goddess disappeared and the azure crystal orb on her white gloves glowing. "Mint-san…" Erica stared at the chosen maiden while Arche, Klarth and Cless nod in agreement as well. "Anyway…we better return to Thor before anybody…see us…" Aile suddenly suggested as Model ZX agreed with that. As our heroes and heroines return to Ancient City of Thor, a lone figure dressed in dark armour stared at them from faraway. "It seems…those people still not understand about their role in this universe alone…let see alone…the covenant is not yet being completed…it will be sure become something interesting…Experimental Earthgain…Simourgh Splendid Custom…and New Vyrose…never expected, those three exist in this universe as well…the name of Gespenst is not something that can be taken lightly…steel ghost of the past…very interesting indeed…" the dark figure grinned as it disappeared.

Ancient City of Thor, on the evening…

"The breeze is so nice here…what do you think…? Ave-san…?" Erica asked as she smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot. "This place is located above the ground level as it is floating…so I think it is natural to have better breeze blowing toward us…anyway it is nice Erica…" Ave replied. "Ne…Ave-san…" Erica stared at Ave meanwhile the young Gespenst's pilot still remain silent while stared back at her. "It has been a while that we stranded on this world…did you miss Paris…Ave-san…?" the apprentice nun asked as Ave sighed before replied. "Erica…of course I miss Paris…and those people…as well…Glycine…Lobelia…Hanabi…Coquelicot…Mell Raison…Ci…Grand Mere…and Miki…but somehow…I feel…there must be an important task here…I need to fulfil…and I'm sorry for involving you into this Erica…" the young Gespenst's pilot apologized. "No…it's alright Ave-san…don't worry about it…Erica here to help Ave-san…and it is because Erica really want to help Ave-san, so really…don't worry about it…" the apprentice nun replied as Ave nods and smiled at her. "Anyway, Erica…I need to check something first at Lutz's chamber…so I meet you during dinner time…" Ave commented as he walks away. "Ave-san…don't push yourself too hard…" Erica whispered as she smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot.

Ancient City of Thor, Lutz's chamber…

"Nakoruru…Rimururu…quite surprise to see you two here…" the young Gespenst's pilot greeted as Nakoruru that now wearing her private high school uniform bowed her head slightly and smiled toward him. "Ave-Onichan, I try to ask this old man over here about information regarding Chichiushi…but he can't give us any information…!" Rimururu commented as she fly from Nakoruru's left shoulder to her right shoulder. "Old…old man…!" Lutz snapped as he quite insulted with that comment. "Don't worry about that Lutz…she didn't mean to…" the young Gespenst's pilot quickly calmed the situation down. "I apologize for her childish behaviour…Lutz-san…I hope, you don't take it too seriously…" Nakoruru apologized. "If a pretty lady like you apologizing…I can't say no, anyway…I really don't know about the whereabouts of a dagger called Chichiushi…but if you two mentioned the name of Kamui Kotan before…there is a place that I might can be considered as a lead…" Lutz commented. "Really…? Thanks Old man…! You're the best…!" Rimururu replied quickly. "THAT PLACE IS…a small island on the north of Langley Base…where ATX Team stationed…BUT…that place is already being cursed…especially since the incident happened in the past…at least from the data I gathered before…in another realm…" Lutz finished the story. "Incident…? I never heard about anything like that…but if that's the only way to search the whereabouts of Chichiushi…why don't we give a try then…?" Ave asked. "I…see…you have the point here Ave-san…" Nakoruru replied. "Of course…it is Ave-Onichan after all…!" Rimururu added. "Alright…I speak with the others…and we formed a team to investigate that island…anyway…Lutz…I have other thing that I want to ask about…it is regarding the data for my mechanical soldier…together with the two newly registered machines…as well…" Ave commented. "It is simple…PTX-001-VR-02…True Vyrose…or Vysaga Kai…codename Gespenst, a unit that emphasizing on agility and has a better armour compare to standard personal troopers…but not as well armoured as Soulgain and Angelg…on the other hand it uses mostly kicks attack rather than punches…used by Soulgain or long-range bombardment that usually used by Angelg…why you need these general information…? I though this kind of information can be obtained easily by yourself…?" Lutz asked. "I just curious…no more than that Lutz…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied and smiled at the AI.

In the meantime, Langley Base, North America, ATX Team's Quarter…

"Everything already being cleaned…and those units are awesome as well…!" a little girl entered the room as she put a bucket of water that she use to clean Gespenst Mk-III Alteisen and Gespenst Mk-II Custom Weissritter. Kyosuke just stared at that little girl meanwhile Excellen giggled. "Ara…ara…that's really fast…thank you very much Coquelicot-chan…Excellen-Onechan really happy for that…" the pilot of Weissritter replied as she smiled at the little girl. "Tee…hee...don't worry Excellen-san…Kyosuke-san…I already causing a lot of trouble…so this is the only thing I can do for help…" Coquelicot replied. "I see…anyway don't worry…I think Kyosuke already agree to help you to search for your missing friends…anyway the thingie you pilot before…Coquelicot-chan…it is Koubu F2-chan isn't it…?" Excellen asked. "Yeah…and hey…how do you know about that Excellen-san…?" Coquelicot asked. "Well…a lot thing happened…and I encounter this person…her name is Erica or something like that…accompanied by a young man named Ave…pilots of Gespenst…that like Wildschwein after something happened…isn't it…?" Excellen replied while Kyosuke just nods in agreement.

For a moment Coquelicot can't think about anything else. The little girl feels, there is something screaming inside her mind. It is like a feel of joy or happiness knowing the fact that her long lost friends was survived. "Is it true…? Really…? Is it true…?" those questions are the only thing came out from Coquelicot's mouth. "Ara…do you know both of them Coquelicot-chan…?" Excellen asked. Coquelicot, the little girl quickly told Excellen and Kyosuke about everything, as it is clear that Ave and Erica came from the same world where Coquelicot came from. The only thing that both Excellen and Kyosuke already aware as well is the identity of Ave, the pilot of Gespenst that actually originated from this realm instead. Three months passed since then, and the only thing both Excellen and Kyosuke remember are, Ave disappeared during the battle against Liber Legis, although the latest information received by Kyosuke indicated, Ave return with four other people to fight Kouma insurgency in Australia using his new type of Gespenst unit known with code VR-02.

Kyosuke is not like Excellen, since he already aware the meaning of VR-02 code. He was once seen this code during his visit at Earth Cradle. The same blueprint called VR-02 Vysaga, although this blueprint later ditched since the development of Thrudgelmir was put on motion instead. The only thing that made the Steel Beowulf curious is the serial number and the name of the unit. PTX-001-VR-02 Gespenst, has similar shape with VR-02 Vysaga from the blueprint, but somehow different as well. He heard once there was a machine known as Vyrose exist in another dimension, and this mechanical soldier was the base of VR-02 Vysaga. It might be coincidence or it is really Vyrose that being modified was the unit piloted by Ave in the shape of his Gespenst…? For some reason, Kyosuke feels that he was handed a Wild Card or Ace within his hands and he waited the correct moment to use that Ace wisely. As Kyosuke stared at Excellen and Coquelicot, he understands fully about the situation.

Back at Ancient City of Thor…

"So this dagger is necessary to win this battle…? Is that really powerful…?" Arche asked as she ate her dinner. "I never saw it by myself…but it should be really powerful…" Ave replied as the young Gespenst's pilot stared at Nakoruru and Rimururu. "I can't be really sure Ave-san…everyone…but somehow my feeling telling me that to obtain Chichiushi is important in order to fight our enemies…" Nakoruru replied. "Onechan is telling the truth…! Everyone, it is the only way…I mean one of the condition to seal evil away from this world…" Rimururu added. "What do you think about this Al…?" Kurou asked. "I never heard about Chichiushi…but I remember there is a magical dagger used by Ainu Maiden Warrior in the past…and for some reason this dagger lost after being sealed away…I never thought…it would once again resurfacing on that place…" Al Azif replied. "That place…actually what happened on that place Ave-san…?" Erica asked. "I haven't checked anything…but it sound dangerous from what Lutz tell me about…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied as Cless, Klarth and Mint stared at him. "Kouta, do you know anything about this…? Maybe from Fighter Roar's memories…?" Aile asked as the inheritor of Fighter Roar's power remain silent for a while. "There is no previous memories being registered about that place, I don't think Fighter Roar's memories have dealing with it on the past…" Kouta replied. "I see…" Aile sighed in slight disappointed.

"Anyway…don't worry about it…it is only a matter of time until we see what is actually going on at that island, but for some reason…I really have a bad feeling about this…" Cless suddenly commented. "Cless…I also feel the same…" Mint replied. "Me too…or maybe…it just our imagination…?" Klarth asked. "No…I don't think so, Klarth-Sensei…I think…it is caused because we are Masoukishin Heralds…that's the reason why our guardian spirits…reacted on that way…but anything waiting for us on that island sure something evil…or else we won't have uneasiness feeling like now…" Arche replied. "I see…" Cless replied back as he sighed. "By the way, regarding to this matter…I think…it is better to form a small team to investigate that island…meanwhile the rest can communicating to us from this Ancient City of Thor…if the first team failed…the second team will track them down and continue the investigation…how it is sound…?" Axel suddenly gives a suggestion as everyone stared at him. "It is not a bad idea Axel…moreover according to my calculation…that's the safest and efficient way to deal with situation that we are unfamiliar with…" Lamia replied. "Any other suggestion…?" Ave asked as nobody suggested something. After a while, the young Gespenst's pilot decides to form an investigation team as he along with Mint, Arche, Nakoruru, Rimururu and Erica formed the first team while the others formed the second team. Axel slightly complained as the young Gespenst's pilot chose only females on his team, but Ave replied, the reason he chose those girls are because their reiryouku are necessary perhaps for this mission.

Langley Base, ATX Team's Quarter…

"The dark island commander…?" Kyosuke asked meanwhile the military commander just nods. "In order to know about the disappearance of Taskforce Alpha's Huckebein Mk-IIM…I think there is no other choice beside sending you and your team to investigate…I know…it is a bit risky…" the commander commented. "Don't worry about that commander…we ATX Team…are the only one capable for that mission in this moment…we will performing the investigation without fail…" Kyosuke replied as he saluted toward the commander. "Thank you for your understanding lieutenant…I pray for your save return…" the commander replied back as he saluted toward the Steel Beowulf as well. "So…now we will playing ghost hunting…am I correct…?" Excellen asked as Kyosuke remain silent. "Ghost hunting…? What is it Excellen-san…?" Coquelicot asked as she tinkering around with her Koubu F2's communication device. "Ara…you haven't heard about it don't you Coquelicot-chan…? It is a very old story actually…if Excellen-Onechan still remember…" Excellen replied, as Kyosuke still remain silent meanwhile Coquelicot stared curiously toward Excellen. "It was a story about the Philosopher Stone that resides within the huge mansion on that island…and people that try to seek that stone never came back alive to tell us the tale about what happened within that mansion…" Excellen paused as Coquelicot's face paled. "It was a certain someone…that before trying to summon something he shouldn't be summoning from the demonic realm…" Excellen paused again. "Kouma…?" Coquelicot asked with trembled voice. "Yep…that's one of them Coquelicot-chan…but there are more than just that type of demonic creatures…I guess…" Excellen replied back.

"Don't scare her Excellen…that's not a good habit…" Kyosuke suddenly commented with his usual cold voice. "Ara…Kyosuke…I didn't mean to do that…mou…I just telling Coquelicot-chan the truth…anyway, Coquelicot-chan…you can stay here to keep on communicating with us…I promise…there will be nothing happened to both of us and if something happened…you and Bullet-kun can rescue us straightaway…am I correct…?" Excellen finished her sentence as she winked toward the blonde young man near his mechanical soldier, RTX-010-1 Huckebein Mk-II. "Lieutenant Excellen…! Please…don't tease me…" Bullet complained. "Ara…I only give you a credit…mou…Bullet-kun…anyway Coquelicot-chan…don't let him doing anything to you okay…?" Excellen commented again as she walks toward her Weissritter. "Eh…?" Coquelicot stared at Excellen and Bullet without any clue meanwhile Bullet's face becomes red in embarrassment. "Lieutenant Excellen…!" Bullet trying to find a word to counter Excellen's words but he couldn't find any. "Anyway Bullet…maintain the communication anytime and if something happened to us…it is up to you to take any measurement you deem necessary…" Kyosuke informed as he also walked away toward his Alteisen unit. "Hai…first lieutenant Kyosuke…!" Bullet replied as he saluted toward his squad leader.

"Ne…ne…ne…is Kyosuke always scary like that…?" Coquelicot asked the question to Bullet as both Alteisen and Weissritter left the hangar. "Well…scary…is not the correct term I guess Coquelicot…but first lieutenant Kyosuke always speak whatever appeared inside his mind…and he efficient in his methodology…so maybe that kind of trait leaving cold impression of him toward us…but believe me…first lieutenant is a nice person and he will help you no matter what happened…" Bullet replied as he smiled toward the little girl. "I see…so…Kyosuke and Excellen-san will help me to find my friends right…?" Coquelicot asked again. "That's for sure Coquelicot, anyway if they don't…I will help you…alright…" Bullet replied as the little girl smiled at him. "Uhm…thanks a lot Bullet…" Coquelicot replied back and smiled toward the Huckebein Mk-II's pilot. "The only thing that make me wonder at this moment is…what will happened next…? With all chaos over this place…I only feel…there must be something behind it…those Kouma…and what is the relation with Philosopher Stone that second lieutenant Excellen talking about before…?" Bullet was inside his own deep thought without realizes that Coquelicot stared at him. "What happened Bullet…?" the little girl asked. "No…there is nothing you should concern about it Coquelicot…now shall we return to the communication room and begin to patch communication with lieutenant Kyosuke and second lieutenant Excellen…?" Bullet replied as he smiled toward the little girl, while Coquelicot quickly nods in agreement.

Isolated Island, Unknown…

"Ugh…where am I…?" Glycine awakens as she found herself being chained on the cold stonewalls. "What the hell is going on here…! Hanabi…!" the noble girl shouted as she stared at her best friend still unconscious being chained as well. "Damn…! What happened…? I can't remember anything…!" she grumbled in frustration, as suddenly Glycine smells something. It smells rotten as her nostril can feel the disgust within the air. Suddenly from the darkest part of the room, a strange object appeared. The noble girl stared at that object and as that object came closer, Glycine could see clearly. Unfortunately, the vision she got from that object only upset her stomach and wants to make her vomit. That object, cannot be described easily as it is so unearthly but the crimson colour covered it, was flesh and blood. The smell of that creature and strange green ooze saliva that fell from its mouth really make Glycine almost fainted, if not because of her training in the past battle help her to still remain conscious in this situation. That creature is quite big, almost the same size of the flying Kouma with a lot of slimy tentacles and rounded belly. Suddenly the creature gulped as it vomiting something that clearly remains of woman body and bones. For the very moment, Glycine couldn't stand anymore as she fainted. The creature in the meantime moved closer toward the noble girl and its tentacles wrapped over Glycine's body. Suddenly, it released the noble girl's body and slowly leaving the basement room since something seems to be happening outside. The mysterious creature wants to check about it and thanks for whatever happened out there, Glycine was saved from being raped by those tentacles.

"It is surely dim isn't it…?" Ave commented as he stared at his surrounding through his Gespenst's main monitor screen. "Don't let your guard down Ave…we don't know what will come to us here…if it is only those Kouma demons…it should be nothing…but for some reason…I feel…there is something more sinister lurks on this island…" Arche replied as she moved her Masoukishin Zamseed on the front of Gespenst. "Arche…do you think, everything will be alright here…?" Mint asked as her Masoukishin Goddess readying its Gungnir Trident meanwhile Nakoruru and Rimururu also readying themselves. "Ave-san…! Erica detect a movement…! Over there…!" the apprentice nun shouted suddenly as she moved her Koubu F2 toward the direction forward. "Wait…! Erica…! Don't rush yourself…!" Ave shouted as suddenly three greenish humanoid creatures appeared in front of Erica's Koubu F2. "Kyaaaa…!" Erica screamed, as she has no chance to fight back. In the meantime, Ave and the others trying to help the apprentice nun, but another eight greenish humanoid creatures appeared as well surround them. "Damn…! What should we do now…!" Arche shouted in desperation as she readying Zamseed's mighty Mjolnir Mace. "Erica…!" Ave shouted meanwhile Mint, Nakoruru and Rimururu trying to breakthrough the enemies' defense without much success.

"I always have a feeling that they will need us…! Here we come…!" a familiar female voice can be heard as suddenly Weissritter flying over Erica's Koubu F2 and bombard those creatures with Ochstan Launcher B Mode. "Excellen-san…!" Erica shouted as she sighed in relief in the same time as well. "That unit…is Ave-chan's Gespie unit…? Looks like blueprint of Vysaga we saw at Earth Cradle…but different as well…ne Kyosuke…?" Excellen asked as she glanced at PTX-001-VR-02 Gespenst or Shin Vyrose piloted by Ave. "I know…but it is not the time to worry about that…since…we still have enemies to deal with…!" Kyosuke replied. More creatures appeared but Alteisen using its heat horn quickly decapitated them. "Wow…! Not bad…!" Excellen cheered up as in the meantime, Ave using steel claws of his Gespenst managed to breakthrough from the enemies' defense together with the others. "Those two units…elemental machines…no…I sense greater power than that…" Kyosuke stared at Goddess and Zamseed as he attacked another creature with Alteisen's revolving stake. After a while, those creatures finally were defeated. Ave introduced Mint and Arche toward Excellen and Kyosuke meanwhile explaining about many things that happened before and the reason why he was here to search for the lost Chichiushi. "I see…so that's the problem…anyway…since we are here…how if we work together Ave-chan…? It won't hurt us don't you agree…Kyosuke…?" Excellen asked. "I agree…moreover the success rate of this mission will be boosted with extra firepower…" Kyosuke added.

"Mission…? What kind of mission…?" Ave asked. "Ano ne…there is a disturbance here…and also there is a hunch that a little girl's friends might be kidnapped here…the little girl also know you Ave-chan…and Erica-chan quite good…I think…" Excellen replied. "The little girl…?" Ave stared in confusion meanwhile Erica just shrugged. "Is she someone that we know well Excellen-san…?" the apprentice nun asked. "Of course…both of you and Ave-chan…know this little girl well…" Excellen replied as she winked toward Ave and Erica while in the meantime, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Mint and Arche remain silent. "So…who is this girl name…? I hope you don't make any joke again Excellen…" Ave sighed as Excellen just glared at the Gespenst unit from her Weissritter. "Wait…what that suppose to mean…I am telling the truth…ne…Kyosuke…tell them that I am telling the truth…" Excellen pleads as Kyosuke just sighed. "It is true…Ave…Erica…and this girl is piloting the same unit like what Erica piloting at the moment…her name is Coquelicot…" Kyosuke added as the young Gespenst's pilot and Erica startled in surprise after hearing that name.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_Preview to Next Chapter_**

_Reunion…sacrifices…future…and destiny…_

_Overlapping each others…_

_New friends…old friends…new nemesis…old nemesis…_

_The scream from the shadow…_

_And the endless battle for the future of this universe…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 23: Realm of Terror…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Glycine-san…! Hanabi-san…! Please…don't die…!_

* * *


	25. Chapter 23 First Part

**Chapter 23: Realm of Terror**

* * *

Somewhere on the isolated island…

"Where am I…? Did that flash…transport us here…?" a girl that piloted a crimson mechanical unit known as Knightmare Frame asked herself as she moved her Knightmare Frame that kneeled back to its feet. "Damn, I never expected to be transported to this strange place…moreover…the energy pack of my Glasgow only seventy percent full…" the mysterious girl complained herself. Her name is Kallen Stadtfeld and she for some strange reason piloting a mecha known as Knightmare Frame but wearing a private school uniform. "I never expected to encounter enemies…and leave me with no choice…anyway…I better find out…where am I or…" before she could finish her sentence, five greenish creatures appeared from nowhere and surround her Knightmare Frame. "Damn…! In the time like this…and…what kind of creatures are they…!" Kallen complained again as she launched her Glasgow's Slash Harken toward one greenish creature and quickly decapitated it. "There is no other choice…I need to fight…but at this moment…really…I am in a deep pinch…and there is nobody here to rescue me…!" Kallen complained again as the rest of greenish creatures leaped toward her Knightmare Frame Glasgow's direction. "Onichan…!" Kallen closed her eyes, as she thought her fate would be ended on this mysterious place, but suddenly those creatures being thrown away.

"Are you alright…?" a mysterious blue mechanical soldier with long crimson scarf standing in front of her battered Glasgow. "I…I'm fine…who are you…?" Kallen asked, as she still can't register about what is actually happened. "I'm Ave…and this unit is Gespenst…don't worry…I am here with my friends to help you…" Ave replied as his Gespenst unsheathed its wrist steel claws and dashed toward the remaining creatures. "Ave…! Don't move too fast…it is too dangerous…!" Arche's voice can be heard as her Zamseed landed in front Kallen's Knightmare Frame as well. "I'm Kallen…Kallen Kouzuki…!" Kallen quickly replied as she uses her Japanese name when introducing her name. "A girl…?" Arche commented as she heard the transmission as well. "Kelvin Blizzard…!" Mint shouted as her Goddess launched a freezing energy lance that decapitated another creature followed by the others that coming for rescue as well. "Unbelievable…they're fighting with such incredible speed and skills…" Kallen stared in disbelief as she could only find herself admiring those who came to rescue her.

After a while, Ave and the others manage to finish those creatures off. As the young Gespenst's pilot climbed down from his mechanical soldier's cockpit, Kallen stared at her saviour. "Japanese…?" she asked herself as she opened her Glasgow's cockpit as well and climbed down from her respective Knightmare Frame. "I am Kallen Kouzuki…and thank you for your help…" Kallen bowed her head slightly but Ave noticed that her eyes were the eyes of warrior as her glared toward the young Gespenst's pilot and the others are full with suspicious. "I'm Ave, and the others are my friends…" Ave smiled as he introducing the others, for some reason Kallen glared toward Mint, Excellen and Erica. "Those…are…Britannian…why…they're here…!" her voice tone trembled but the young Gespenst's pilot could sense an anger within her voice. "No…they're my friends and they aren't British, I don't know what is your story…but don't you think it is rude to accuse people like that…?" Ave replied back as Kallen suddenly realized that she was consumed by her anger.

"I'm sorry…please forgive me for my rudeness…it is just somehow…they're really similar to those Britannian who invade our homeland…Japan…" Kallen replied, as her face seems saddened. Ave and the others remain silent as Kallen took a deep breath to calm down. "Is it possible…that you came from another world…Kallen-chan…?" Excellen suddenly asked as Kallen startled in surprise meanwhile Ave and the others also quickly stared at the Weissritter's pilot. "A…another world…?" Kallen almost argued back but she somehow remembered how a mysterious flash snapped her Knightmare Frame, Glasgow before suddenly when she realized, she already transported to this mysterious place full with monstrous creatures. "It…might be…true…" although it is still hard for her to admit it, Kallen decided not to argue back since doubt for some reason engulfed her feeling and rational mind. "It is not surprising…anyway…most of us came from another realms as well…only Ave-chan that originally from this realm…" Excellen replied as she smiled toward Kallen meanwhile the girl that pilot Knightmare Frame Glasgow only could stare at the young Gespenst's pilot in disbelief.

"I see…I'm sorry…really…really sorry…" Kallen apologized again as she feels quite guilty for snapping over Ave's friends without knowing she already being transported to another realm where there is no such thing as Holy Britannia Empire invading Japan moreover for her accusing someone that not even Britannian as Britannian she deemed evil. "No…it is alright Kallen-san…anyway…my name is Mint Adnade…and this girl here is my friend Arche Klaine…" Mint replied as she introduced herself and her friend Arche as well. "I am Excellen Browning and you can call me Excellen-Onechan…tee hee… and this is my beloved Kyosuke…" the female pilot of Weissritter also introducing herself while pulled Kyosuke's right arm toward her and the male pilot of Alteisen just remain silent. "I…I see…anyway…nice to meet you all…" Kallen blushed slightly as she tried to smile toward them. "I'm Erica Fontaine…kyaaa…Kallen-san…you're so slim…like a doll…make Erica really want to eat you…yummy…c'mere…!" Erica smiled widely as Kallen stared at the apprentice nun in slight fear showed on her face that paled slightly as well. "Don't worry Kallen…she won't bite you…it is only Erica's way to greet someone that she like…so she must be consider you as her best friend…and she behaves like that…not to worry about that Kallen…" Ave explained as he smiled toward the girl with magenta hair and emerald eyes while she just nods slightly and trying to smile back at the young Gespenst's pilot.

After a small chit and chat, Ave, Kallen and the others return to their respective units meanwhile Nakoruru and Rimururu floating near Glasgow and Gespenst. "So…what is this place actually…? Ave…if I allowed to know…" Kallen asked. "I also not sure myself…the only thing I know…is…this place is where a sacred dagger of Chichiushi being sealed…perhaps…but Excellen…told me before…there are someone that I know well being captured here as well…so I have intention to rescue them…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied. "I see…let me help you Ave…I don't know anybody in this world…so at least…I want to do something that useful for people that I just met in this world…" Kallen replied back quickly as Ave just smiled and nods. "Thanks a lot for the offer Kallen…and let's fight together…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied. "Hai…!" Kallen replied back as she blushed slightly. "Everyone…be careful…! I sense…there is something strange…a signature of a creature from inside that huge hole…" Excellen warned as Weissritter pointed at a huge hole looks like a cave in front of them. "Do you want me to check…Ave…?" Kallen asked. "No…wait…it is better that someone with long-range capability checked…" Ave replied quickly as Kallen nods in understanding since her Knightmare Frame, Glasgow only armed with a pair of Slash Harkens that its range being limited by its attached steel wire. "So…Ave-chan, Kallen-chan…let me do it then…" Excellen commented as she readying her Weissritter's Ochstan Launcher and sets it on E Mode.

"Here we go…!" Excellen shouted as Weissritter's Ochstan Launcher E Mode, shooting huge plasma beam energy toward that cave hole. "Wait…I heard something…" Ave commented as it is not only the young Gespenst's pilot but it is really there is a huge roar later on came out from the cave hole. Suddenly six slimy tentacles sprouted from that hole and try to attack Weissritter. "What…! Trying to ganged a lady…! So rude…!" Excellen shouted as her Weissritter jumped back to dodge those tentacles. "Excellen…move aside…" Kyosuke warned as he uses his Alteisen's heat horn and quickly decapitates those tentacles meanwhile greenish blood came out from those tentacles that being cut down. "Acid…?" Kallen asked as she stared at those greenish blood melted a steel platform on the island. "Scary…" Erica commented. "Ave-san…so what should we do know…?" Nakoruru asked as her little sister, Chibi Rimururu remain silent. "We need to keep moving forward…! Mint and Arche…I need your help here…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied back as he seems really determined. "What should we do Ave…?" Mint asked, as Arche remain silent stared at Gespenst that readying series of kunai daggers between each of its fingers. "We do bombardment…I believe…Masoukishin still have long-range offensive capabilities…and the other can support us…Kallen…Erica…you two follow me…Erica you attack from right side meanwhile if it is possible Kallen…you bind whatever creature there with your Slash Harkens…understand…?" Ave finished the briefing. Both Erica and Kallen nod in agreement as they along with Ave and the other two Masoukishin heralds commencing mission, Excellen, Kyosuke, Nakoruru and Rimururu only remain silent and witness the mission.

"Ara…ara…it seems they begin attacking…" Excellen commented. "Strategy wise is so rough…but I don't mind betting on odd thought…" Kyosuke replied back. Suddenly the communication link for both Weissritter and Alteisen beeped as Excellen quickly activates it. "Excellen-san…how is the situation over there…?" Coquelicot's voice can be heard from Weissritter's and Alteisen's communication devices as Kyosuke remain silent while Excellen grinned. "Everything is fine Coquelicot-chan…don't mind…don't mind…! Moreover your friends Erica-chan and Ave-chan seems doing something toward enemy…quite dangerous but will be success…" Excellen replied slyly as Coquelicot just sighed. "Excellen-san…! Kyosuke-san…! Look…over there…!" Nakoruru and Rimururu shouted as a gigantic creature with unearthly crimson skin and its belly aching really big came out from the cave that seems to be its lair. "It seems…Ave's strategy to draw its attention out is success…now we only need to witness the finishing touch…" Kyosuke commented.

In the meantime, Erica's Koubu F2 along the other two Masoukishin units already pulling back while keep on bombarding over that creature. "Take this…!" Ave shouted as he released two Harken Impulse energy kicks toward that creature meanwhile Kallen's Knightmare Frame suddenly approaching with fast speed. "HEAAA…!" the Knightmare Frame's female pilot let out a warcry as she slammed the belly of that creature. A huge roar can be heard as the creature's belly exploded. "Kallen…! Watchout…!" with a quick movement, Ave's Gespenst dashed and grabbed Glasgow before tossing the Knightmare Frame to the side. "What…what happened…?" Kallen still freezes as she stared at the creature that she just defeats. A huge load of acid splattered everywhere meanwhile Ave successfully dodged that while rescuing Kallen as well. "Ave…! I'm sorry…that's my carelessness…" Kallen commented with trembling voice. "Don't worry about that…nobody expected…that kind of thing would be happened…" Ave replied as he sighed in relieve, while the others came to their direction.

"It seems everything is fine…isn't it…?" a mysterious figure stared from faraway and smirked. "Especially the appearance of Knightmare Frame…if its pilot finally found that…we will get any trouble…" the other mysterious figure responded. "Don't be scared…it is not easy to find it…moreover; I doubt their fate will be continued, especially on this island…" the first mysterious figure replied back. "What do you mean by that…?" the second mysterious figure asked. "The White Knight…although it was already unearthed by them…the Knightmare Frame's pilot must survive from this island first in order to make contact…" the first mysterious figure replied back. "It seems you're confident that…this island could hold them much more longer…don't forget…they manage to defeat that monstrous creature easily…" the second mysterious figure warned. "Only a single creature can't make any difference…anyway should they're succeed…obtaining a White Knight…it will make the future battle become more interesting from now on…" the first mysterious figure replied as he disappeared. "Still as usual, a warmongering idiot…" the second mysterious figure commented and disappeared as well, leaving that place alone with only Ave and the others.

Back to Ave, Kallen and the others…

"It seems there is an elevator here…" Kallen commented as her Glasgow's sensor detected a huge elevator in front of them. "Shall we climb up there…?" Ave asked. "We should…but the others…" Kallen replied as she turned her Knightmare Frame's head together with Ave's Gespenst and stared at Erica, Excellen and Kyosuke. "Kyaaaa…! Coquelicot-san…long time no see…! Erica miss you so much…! You're still so cute…c'mere…!" Erica screamed in enthusiasm as she stared at Coquelicot's smiling face from her Koubu F2's monitor since Excellen patched the communication link toward the apprentice nun. "It seems…we need to wait for them…a while…" Kallen replied as she smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot. "Ave-san…I'm sorry…but we don't have much time…I can feel it…Chichiushi…being engulfed by darkness…we must hurry…" Nakoruru suddenly commented as Rimururu nods in agreement. "Damn…we have no time to be wasted here…I'm going first…Mint and Arche…you and the others can come later…but make sure you come as well…" Ave commented as he entered the elevator followed by Nakoruru and Rimururu. "Wait…Ave…let me go with you as well…!" Kallen quickly entered the elevator as suddenly the elevator gate closed and moved to the underground level.

"Eh…! Ave-san is gone…it is Erica fault here…!" Erica cried as Excellen trying to calm the apprentice nun down. In the meantime Kyosuke, Mint and Arche already walked toward the elevator that gone to the underground level. "At this point…there is nothing we can do…beside waiting for the elevator to return…" Mint commented as she sighed. "Don't worry…it is only a matter of time for the elevator to return to the surface…but there is other thing that we must investigate here…" Kyosuke replied. "What is it Kyosuke-san…?" Arche asked. "According to the little girl…her friends might be trapped somewhere on this planet…but for some reason…Excellen and myself has a strong feeling…they're trapped here…" Kyosuke commented. "I see…so we need to move to another direction then…?" Arche asked. "Not exactly…the only thing we know is…the energy was centred on the mysterious building out there…and the elevator is the only way to go to that place…" Kyosuke replied back. "Arche…by other mean…there is no other choice for us besides waiting…" Mint, the chosen maiden replied as she smiled at the half-elf girl. "Hai…I just hope…nothing wrong will be happened to Ave, Nakoruru, Rimururu and the new Kallen girl…" Arche replied.

Inside the elevator…

"How long until we reach the bottom…?" Kallen asked. "I am not sure…how about you…Nakoruru…and Rimururu…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked. "Ave-Onichan…it is still ten more minutes to reach the bottom and this elevator moves slower than I expected…" Rimururu replied as she sits on Nakoruru's left shoulder. "Kallen-san…if I am allowed to know…what is actually happened…? Why you seems has a hate feeling toward Britannian…?" Nakoruru suddenly asked meanwhile the Knightmare Frame's pilot startled in surprise. "I think it is alright if you don't want to talk about that Kallen…we just barely know each other after all…" Ave commented as well. "No…it is alright…I throw my hate feeling toward Mint and Excellen without knowing about what happening in this world…thinking about everything is the same with what happened in my original world…" Kallen replied as she opened the cockpit hatch of her Glasgow meanwhile Ave, Nakoruru and Rimururu just remain silent.

As the elevator descending toward the underground area, Kallen begin her story. It was a sad story about her world where Holy Britannia Empire invades her home country Japan. It was hard for her since she was born as half-Japanese and half-Britannian, meanwhile many mistreated her. Only by hiding her true identity with her half-Britannian identity, Kallen manage to live her life together with other Britannian on the First Class Settlement area. Although slowly, Kallen grows tired with everything she saw on the First Class Settlement. It was her reason for joining The Resistance group to liberate Japan that known as Area 11 from Holy Britannia Empire's occupation forces. Kallen manages to steal Holy Britannia Empire's humanoid fighting machine known as Knightmare Frame, Glasgow as she uses that mecha to fight her crusade against Holy Britannia Empire. In one of her mission, she was trapped alongside her comrades being cornered by Holy Britannia's Knightmare Frames that more advanced that Glasgow which actually the oldest Knightmare Frame ever made. During the intense battle, a flash of light erupted as one of her companion, Nagata, released something that first considered by her as Poison Gas, but instead a flash of light being formed and teleported her with her Glasgow to this place.

Kallen finished her story as she quickly took a deep breath and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry to hear that Kallen-san, I have no idea that you have through a lot of hardship…" Nakoruru replied as her face saddened as well. "Onechan…" Rimururu stared at her eldest sister, the chosen warrior maiden of Kamui. "But don't worry…at this very moment…I'm here…so my purpose to fight is different…I will help you…and fight alongside you…don't worry about that…" Kallen quickly replied as her eyes showing a determination. "Kallen…you're so strong…" Ave replied back. "Eh…?" the Knightmare Frame's pilot startled when hearing that comment. "You willing to fight for someone that you just know…fighting for someone that has nothing to do with you…meanwhile there is a time when I myself feel a doubt within my heart…to fight for my own people…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied. "Ave…" Kallen stared at the blue mechanical soldier as its long crimson scarf waved. "Ave-san…it is not your fault…there is a time for us to doubt our purpose for fight against the enemies…I also feel the same when first time received the order from Kamui to become another Kamui maiden warrior…but after many things happened…I made up my mind…accepting my destiny…it is the same with you Ave-san…so don't worry about that…" Nakoruru replied back as she trying to comfort the young Gespenst's pilot.

"I see…thanks Nakoruru…but still there is doubt within my heart until now…even after I received new powers and revelations from many things that happened…I still wondering…wether I am doing the right thing…" Ave replied as he sighed. "The right thing…" Kallen murmured as she closed the cockpit of her Glasgow and moved her Knightmare Frame closer to the blue mechanical soldier. "The right thing…is something that you believed in your heart…no matter what happened…so don't lose that…Ave…" Kallen replied as she puts her Glasgow's right hand on Ave's Gespenst's left shoulder. "I see…someone told me this once…and I try not to doubt everything anymore…at least on this fight…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied while finally the elevator reached the bottom part of the underground. No matter what battles lies ahead, Ave and the others already decide to move forward and face them. Although there might be doubt within their hearts, but they keep on fighting. It was a fight that needs to be fought, in order to achieve better future, and the young Gespenst's pilot realizes about that fully. No matter what happened, there is no turning back…and the only way to win this fight is by moving forward…

Toward the future…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_Preview to Next Chapter_**

_Reunion with old comrades…_

_Fateful encounter that can't be forgotten…_

_The brave new world that awaits them…_

_Legendary golden wings…_

_And desire to protect…_

_Next, Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 24: Steel Ghost, The Wish to Protect…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_That's why…_

_I'm here with you…_

* * *


	26. Chapter 23 Second Part

**Chapter 23.5: Destiny Toward Tomorrow**

* * *

Three mysterious type of Kouma dashed toward a mechanical soldier that quickly spun its two anti-warship swords, Excalibur toward those two fallen demons and cleaves those two into half. "Not bad Onechan…!" a cute crisp voice came from the communicator as Space Noah Ship number 2, Hagane fly closer. "Not bad…but it is not good enough Meyrin…! I should be able to do something better than this…!" the female pilot of that mechanical soldier, Force Impulse Gundam, replied. "Well…ensign Lunamaria Hawke…our mission here just to protect the supply ships from demonic attack…not to obliterate them…I hope you aware of that…" Rai, the pilot of R-2 Powered informed. "Yes…sir…" Lunamaria replied reluctantly as she withdraws her Force Impulse closer to Hagane, to be exact near the position where R-1 Holy Knight Custom is being stationed. "Oh…Luna…what's wrong…being chewed by that blonde freak again…?" Ryusei asked as he readying his R-1's boosted rifle and shots toward the incoming Kouma. "No…it is my performance that lacked…so don't worry about that second lieutenant Ryusei…" Lunamaria replied as she tried to smile on the communicator's monitor. "I see…if you say so…" Ryusei replied back while his shots from boosted rifle hits the incoming flying Kouma.

"At the moment second lieutenant Ryusei Date…second lieutenant Raideth F Branstein and ensign Lunamaria Hawke engaged the incoming enemy forces…situation seems not really good…captain…? Shall we send R-3 and R-Gun Powered as well…?" operator Rio Mei Long asked meanwhile private Meyrin Hawked just stared at her bridge bunny friend. "Wait…! Observe situation more carefully…I don't think it is necessary for lieutenant Aya and ensign Kobayashi to sortie…" captain Tetsuya Onodera replied firmly. "Onechan…" Meyrin just remain silent as she stared at the status screen in front of her that showing the data statistic of Force Impulse Gundam. "Don't worry Meyrin-san…Lunamaria-san is one of veteran pilot from Red Coat squad…FAITH…so you should believe on her…" Mai Kobayashi replied and smiled toward the other bunny bridge girl. "I suppose so Mai…" Meyrin replied and tried to smile toward her. "Meyrin…so you're still thinking about him…?" Rio suddenly asked as Meyrin stared at the Chinese girl. "No…I just worried about Onechan…no more than that…" the youngest Hawke sister replied as she seems trying to cover something. "I see…but don't worry…no matter how different each worlds and dimension are…they're connected…so your sister…you and Stellar-san will be able to see him again, moreover…those three still fighting as well…" Mai commented as she tried to cheer Meyrin meanwhile captain Onodera just sighed when he witness everything. "It just a destiny of Time Diver…Ave…he known as many entity…Cobray Gordon…Aleph Barshem…Ein Barshem…and many others…but he's still the same…children of Helios…" Viletta suddenly commented. "Is that the reason why his Gespenst changed into something that more suitable to him…Viletta Taichou…?" captain Onodera asked.

"Vyrose…the true version…the equal of XN Geist…or shall I call it Gespenst Jaeger…" Viletta replied. "Steel Ghost become Ghost Hunter now…I guess…" captain Onodera commented, as suddenly the alarm can be heard beeped. "What happened…! Report the situation at once…!" captain Onodera shouted as the others stared at him frantically. "Three flying Kouma are approaching…! Prepare for the impact…!" Rio shouted. "Onechan…!" Meyrin shouted. In the meantime Ryusei shots his R-1 Holy Knight's boosted rifle but it missed. "Damn…!" the pilot of R-1 cursed as Rai only can stared at those three flying Kouma. "You're not going to escape easily…!" Lunamaria on the other hand flies her Force Impulse Gundam toward those three flying Kouma and throws one of her anti-warship Excalibur sword that cleaves two Kouma in the same time meanwhile lands a powerful kick toward the last flying Kouma before pierced it's heart with the last Excalibur sword. "Wooow…! It is quite good actually what she's doing…" Ryusei stared in awe, as he was surprised with the way Lunamaria defeated those three Kouma in the same time. "Don't let your guard down Ryusei…! Ensign Lunamaria…you too…we still have long way to go with this…mission so stay sharp…" Rai commented as Lunamaria and Ryusei quickly replied and ready for any insurgency that can happen anytime.

Lunamaria Hawke and Meyrin Hawke, both of them graduated from ZAFT Military Academy right after the first Bloody Valentine conflict ended in their own realm. During that time, Lunamaria served as a test pilot for a newly developed mechanical soldier called mobile suit, particularly ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam that can be equipped with three different "Silhouette" mission packs, Force Silhouette, Sword Silhouette and Blast Silhouette. Each different mission packs correspondence to how Impulse Gundam will perform. Force Silhouette, the master of great sky, allow Impulse to fly faster and higher than any mechanical soldiers ever exist in their realm, Sword Silhouette, master of close quarter combat, unparallel on the swordsmanship skill and battle any enemies in close combat quarter the best, in addition its two anti-warship swords, Excalibur can be used with Force Impulse as well although it will be a bit impractical. The last mission pack is Blast Silhouette, the master of bombardment and long-range support artillery. Although the main purpose of Blast Silhouette is for long-range combat quarter, it still can use two close-combat quarter armaments such as Folding Razor, anti-armour combat knife and "Defiant" beam javelin. Still, unknown by many, the design of Impulse Gundam actually based on its predecessor called GAT-X105 Strike Gundam along with its three mission packs as well. The legendary Strike Gundam and its sister machine, MBF-02 Strike Rouge that become the base of Silhouette mission packs was piloted by twin brother and sister that become a legend during the first Bloody Valentine conflict, Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha meanwhile their best friend, Athrun Zala of Zodiac Alliance and Freedom Treaty pilot GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam to assist them. Together those three along with Three Ship Alliances or Terminal manage to stop the bloodiest conflict for consuming more life as they were regarded as heroes of the first Bloody Valentine Conflict. That event was happened six months ago.

Space Noah Class Space Cruiser Number 2, Hagane's PT Hangar…

"Thanks for the good job…Onechan…" Meyrin smiled toward her eldest sister as she hands a towel meanwhile Lunamaria just smiled at her while taking sips of mineral water from the plastic bottle with "Kirkland" brand printed on it. "You too Meyrin…well…those Kouma aren't difficult enemies actually…just their quantity that make them looks menacing…" Lunamaria replied as she smiled toward Meyrin. "Well…you're really good…! It seems like a heroine that pilot super robot from anime…!" Ryusei commented as he grinned toward Lunamaria, Meyrin and Impulse Gundam. "So Cool…! It can be fitted with different mission packs…like Excellence Frame…!" Ryusei commented again as Lunamaria and Meyrin just stared at the mecha otaku R-1's pilot with weird expression on their face. "He always like that…so I hope you understand him…" a cool voice can be heard as Rai exited from his R-2 Powered's cockpit and walked toward Lunamaria, Meyrin and Ryusei. "What do you want…blonde freak…? Looking for another senseless fight again…?" Ryusei glared at Rai meanwhile the blonde gentleman just stared at him. "What do you mean by blonde freak…?" he asked coldly as luckily the main door of the hangar opened, when Aya, Mai and Viletta entered the hangar. "You two…that's enough…!" Aya warned as Rai and Ryusei quickly clasped quietly without continuing their catfight.

"Ensign Lunamaria…Private Meyrin…I apologize for the behaviour of those two…anyway, captain expecting you two on the Bridge…and thanks for your help…" Squad leader Viletta explained as Lunamaria quickly replied that she's helped them because of her freewill and there is no need for them to concern about that. On the way to the bridge, Meyrin noticed a huge object being wrapped by tent sheet as she asked about what is that object. Mai remain silent meanwhile Aya quickly told her not to concern about that. In reality, that object is AGX-014 Judecca that being unearthed by SRX Team when they manage to rescue Mai Kobayashi from inside its destroyed cockpit hatch. Judecca is something that haunting Mai's past and people, especially SRX Team that involved directly with the war being known as L5 Campaign don't really want to mention about it anymore. It's also the reason why SRX Team's members reluctantly answered Meyrin's question and try to avoid the subject. Lucky for them, both Meyrin and Lunamaria quickly understand the situation and not pressing the question more, letting it gone by itself as both sisters believed, in the future the answer will revealed by itself.

Hagane's Bridge area…

"I believe that all of you aware the situation that happened on Australia and United States' ATX Team operation base…there will be a need for two personnel to be appointed there…and one personnel will act as communicator officer while the other supporting the ATX Team with their current mission…ensign Lunamaria Hawke and private Meyrin Hawke…I would like you two to take this mission under your wings…" captain Tetsuya Onodera explained as Meyrin and Lunamaria stared at the captain in surprise. "But…we don't know…what happened over there, captain…moreover…throwing two of us there…while we not knowing the situation is same with a suicide…" Lunamaria replied. "I fully aware about that…but there is something that might interest you two…" Tetsuya Onodera replied back as he handed two data toward Meyrin and Lunamaria while those two sisters become more surprised with information within that data. "Onechan…! That's Ave…! Master sergeant Ave…!" Meyrin replied as he saw the small photo of the person and a unit that person piloting at the moment. "I know about that Meyrin…but that unit…PTX-001-VR-02…Gespenst R…I haven't heard about that name before…I only know that Ave-san pilot PTX-007-02 Gespenst Mk-IIS during Second Bloody Valentine Conflict before disappearing during the final moment at Requiem of Messiah…" Lunamaria replied, as she seems disbelief on the information that's right in front of her.

"Onechan…that unit…sleek…it remind me to the blueprint data of Earth Cradle…Vyrose…but I heard that unit's development plan being cancelled after Earth Cradle along with LOGOS that time prefer to develop SLD-AD-002 Assault Dragoon Unit…Soldifar instead of Vyrose…" Meyrin commented. "It seems…the effect for so many realms and worlds get mixed together…after that dimensional leakage getting bigger and exploded…causing so many different worlds and history merged together…" Lunamaria murmured. "Dimensional leakage…? What is it…? I don't really understand at all…" Ryusei commented. "It is different worlds that merged into one…and now people forced to live within single world without being able to return back…there are still several worlds that safe though…but no the world affected by it…I hope this make you understand Ryu…" Aya replied as she tries to explain everything to R-1's pilot. "Anyway…it doesn't matter…alright Onechan…? Since we manage to find out where Ave-san is…so the only thing we need to do is find him and together we can search for Stellar-san and the others that being separated after the dimensional leakage happened…" Meyrin commented. "You're right Meyrin, I guess…it is better than sitting here doing nothing…captain Onodera…just let us know about everything that need to be prepared…since we will undertaking this mission…" Lunamaria replied as she saluted toward the young captain of Hagane.

The preparation take no longer than two days as Meyrin Hawke being transferred to ATX Team's operation base at Langley meanwhile Lunamaria being sent along with her Force Impulse Gundam toward an isolated island to support the investigation team led by ATX Team and some freedom fighters that where Ave believed belong with. During the launching sequences however, Force Impulse being attacked by three flying creatures, although someone with the skill like Lunamaria manages to defeat those three monsters, her landing coordinate was stretched quite far from the correct coordinate and she needs to pinpoint the location to rendezvous with ATX Team and the investigation team.

"Mansion…?" Lunamaria stared in disbelief as in the middle of storm and thunder; she saw a gigantic mansion from the main monitor of her Force Impulse Gundam. "Onechan…! It seems…the negative energy void came from inside the mansion…! I think it is better to find another route to rendezvous with Ave-san and the others…" Meyrin tried to persuade her eldest sister not to act careless but Lunamaria seems has another thing inside her mind. "Meyrin…I think…I better enter the mansion and investigate about what happened…" Lunamaria replied from her communicator. "Onechan…!" Meyrin trying to prevent her sister from entering the mansion without any success as Force Impulse Gundam walked toward the main gate of the mansion. "Don't worry Meyrin…I will be doing fine…there is nothing to be afraid of…if…" before Lunamaria could finish her sentence, there are seven creatures attacked her Force Impulse Gundam in the same time. "Persistent…!" Lunamaria shouted as she readying her Force Impulse Gundam's Excalibur swords and cleaved the first two creatures. As Lunamaria busy dealing with the rest four creatures, she didn't realize about the approaching six gigantic creature behind her Force Impulse Gundam. The moment her Force Impulse Gundam turned its head, she witness that creature ready to slam her with its fist.

At that very moment, Lunamaria and Meyrin who witness the situation from small communication chamber at Langley Base paled as they realize about their fate will be sealed there. Lunamaria closed her eyes as it seems the gigantic creature already swinging its arm toward her Force Impulse Gundam, but suddenly something unexpected happened. Explosion occurred many explosions explode on the gigantic creature's body. As that gigantic creature roared in pain, a sleek mechanical soldier with dark blue colour and wearing long crimson scarf landed in front Force Impulse Gundam. At that very moment, Lunamaria who opened her eyes realizes the identity of her saviour from the mechanical soldier that standing in front of her Force Impulse Gundam. "Ave-san…?" Lunamaria asked while another monster trying to attack her and the blue mechanical soldier with long crimson scarf, Gespenst R. Suddenly, before that creature manage to attack, two wired flying fists slammed toward that creature's face. "Ave…! Are you alright…?" a dark red Knightmare Frame, Glasgow slides toward the dark blue Gespenst with its roller blades. "Don't worry Kallen…everything is fine and it seems Nakoruru together with Chibi-Rimururu manage to finish of the other three…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied as the rest of the monsters already fell down motionless with Nakoruru holding spear on her hands and Rimururu flying on her right side.

"Well…I never expected…there is another person in this island actually…but…" before Ave finished his sentence, the gigantic creature that already being wounded roaring as its one more time raising its fists trying to slams the blue mechanical soldier in front of it. "Ave…! Watchout…!" Lunamaria shouted as she dashed with her Force Impulse Gundam and slashes the gigantic creature into two with her Excalibur anti-warship swords. "Wooow…! That sure something…" Kallen commented as she stared Lunamaria's Force Impulse kneeled besides the fallen gigantic creature which its blood splattered everywhere. "Thanks…anyway…you seems know me…young lady, may I know…who are you…?" Ave asked as Force Impulse Gundam standing back on its feet and turned its body toward the Gespenst unit he piloted. "Ave…you seems forget about me…but it is alright…although you're not the same Ave-san…you're still Ave that I held dearly…no matter how different timeline and realm it be…me and my youngest sister will still on your side…" Lunamaria replied as Ave and the others get more confused. "I see, glad to hear that…but at least let me know your name…or else…it will be quite difficult for me to work together with someone that I didn't know…even her name…" Ave replied as he sighed and smiled.

"My youngest sister name is Meyrin Hawke…and I'm Lunamaria Hawke…nice to meet you Ave…although for me…it is not the first time…" Lunamaria replied.

_To Be Continued on Chapter 24: Steel Ghost, The Wish to Protect…_ _**

* * *

**__**Post Note:**_

_There will be several characters and mecha from Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny series being shown in this fanfic. But their background and story will be altered to fit this fanfic. Anyway, I refer many event in SEED and SEED Destiny based on SD Gundam G Generation Advanced, SD Gundam G Generation SEED, SD Gundam G Generation DS, Gundam Generation C.E and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: O.M.N.I versus ZAFT II Plus video games series._

_I hope readers understand and enjoy these spicy changes in my story. Shortly after several more chapters, I will return to the main plot with the return of Paris Kagekidan casts and Teikoku Kagekidan casts…so stay tuned…_

* * *


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Steel Ghost, The Wish to Protect…**

* * *

"So…we finally here…" Ave stared at the main door of the elevator that finally being opened automatically as he activated his personal trooper PTX-001-VR-02 Gespenst R. "Ave-san…be careful…for some reason…this place, is not something that will led us toward somewhere…else…and I have a bad feeling of this…" Nakoruru speaks as her face paled slightly. "Onechan…" Rimururu stared at her oldest sister meanwhile Kallen remain silent for a while. "Well…don't worry about that Nakoruru…bad feeling is just a beacon of light that give us warning to be more careful toward our action…but not to hinder us from doing what we should do…what we want to do and what we must doing at this very moment…" Ave replied as he smiled toward Nakoruru, Rimururu and Kallen. "Ave-san…" Nakoruru stared at the young Gespenst's pilot for a while before smiled at him. "You're right I think, Ave-san…there is no use for us to be defeated…consumed with fear of our memories…" she finished her words. "Onechan…that's how it is…! So we must have confidence within ourselves…!" Rimururu commented. "Well, speaking about confidence…I think we should keep on going…shall we…?" Kallen asked as Ave just laughed meanwhile Nakoruru blushed and Rimururu giggled.

As Gespenst, Knightmare Frame Glasgow, Nakoruru and Rimururu continuing their journey, Ave sighed and back in his deep thought again. Gespenst, personal trooper he pilots to fight for something he believes in. It seems like long time ago dream on his past that already being forgotten, and again Vyrose or Vysaga or whatever it is fused together along with XN Engine, Aeon Scion of Amon and Altair Blade. Although those events might be already predetermined before, the young Gespenst's pilot still wondering about is everything just a pure coincidence or there is really something that led him toward this fate behind everything. Another thing that Ave think is every encounter he meets until now. Although not all of them related to his past or his equivalent other selves in another realms, Ave understand about the fate that might awaits him. "Maybe I should feel grateful…or regret everything that happened to me…?" that question always linger within Ave's mind as the young Gespenst's pilot steer his mechanical soldier to moves forward.

Within his life, of course even for someone like Ave, there will be something that he regrets. Every encounter that happened, not only bring joy over the young Gespenst's pilot, but some also bring regret to him. It might be because he realizes about many things he should and shouldn't do. There are a lot of years he passed without doing much that he supposed to do. Ave fully understands about that, and that's also the reason why he fought really hard until now. Ave always wondered himself, "Why he chose the fate to fight alongside people that he might just even meet for not even a year…moreover he didn't know about their true intention…?" as that question linger within the head of the young Gespenst's pilot, Ave at least believes one thing. He fought for something that he believes in and there is no one that forces him to keep on fighting. It was his choice to begin with, to keep on fighting. As the young Gespenst's pilot made a silent oath one more time, he understands, there will be ordeal since he chose to keep on fighting, but Ave believes that he wasn't alone in this fight. He has friends that will fight alongside him, no matter what happened, he isn't alone.

"Ave…I detect something…quite close in front of us…someone or something battle a group of monsters…and the signal seems came from mechanical soldier…" Kallen informed. "Is it possible to get the identity of that certain mechanical soldier…Kallen-san…?" Nakoruru asked. "I try…" Kallen replied and she seems trying to find out the identity of that mechanical soldier. "Onechan…what do you think…that mechanical soldier will be…?" Rimururu asked her eldest sister as Nakoruru just sighed lightly and smiled toward her youngest sister. "It is still unknown until now Rimururu…but there is no need to worry about that…everything will be fine…" Nakoruru replied as Kallen just finished her analysis. "The model of mechanical soldier is mobile suit…the serial number is ZGMF-X56S…codename Impulse…alpha mode alias Force Impulse…" Kallen informed as Nakoruru, Rimururu and Ave remain silent. "Force Impulse…Gundam…" Ave murmured. "Do you know anything about that Ave-san…?" Nakoruru asked. "No…I never heard any name like that…this is my first name to heard that…" Ave replied, as he actually feels quite bad that he need to lies toward Nakoruru, the girl that his other equivalent self from another realm loved very much.

Quickly Ave's Gespenst unit or to be exact Shin Vyrose or Shin Vysaga, whatever people want to call that unit's name, dashed toward that cornered mobile suit and throws series of anti-armour penetrator kunai daggers toward the biggest monster that ready to squash Force Impulse Gundam from behind. Other monsters seems quite shocked with the appearance of Gespenst as wired knuckles from Glasgow smashed the other monsters while Nakoruru finished another last three monsters as well. As Gespenst landed on the nearby fallen monster, Kallen's Glasgow moved closer to the dark blue mechanical soldier. "Are you alright Ave…?" she asked as Ave's Gespenst unit turned its head while its long crimson scarf waved being blown by the gust on the area. "Don't worry Kallen…it seems everything is fine…Nakoruru and Chibi-Rimururu manage to finish the other three…" as he replied, the young Gespenst's pilot turned his head and he saw Force Impulse Gundam from his personal trooper's main monitor. "Well…I never expected…there is another person in this island actually…but…" Ave never has a chance to finish that sentence as the wounded gigantic creature that previously being pierced by kunai daggers roared one last time and ready to slams his Gespenst unit with its fists. "Ave…watchout…!" a female voice can be heard from inside the mysterious Force Impulse Gundam mobile suit as the blue and white mechanical soldier with crimson steel wings dashed toward that gigantic creature and cleaved it with twin anti-warship swords Force Impulse's possessed.

"She knows my name…" that is the first thing appeared within Ave's mind as Force Impulse Gundam landed and kneeled besides the fallen creature which its blood splattered everywhere. "Judging from the mobile suit…Force Impulse Gundam…the pilot should be…him…but it is female…there are many things that I never know happen in this world…should be the effect from different timeline and realms merged together…or there must be something else behind it…? Well…there are not much choice for me…should be strange for me to know the identity of Force Impulse Gundam…I just pretend not to know anything…like my own personal trooper…real robot version of Vyrose…or Vysaga…called Gespenst R with PTX-001-VR-02 serial number instead…interesting sure indeed…" Ave thinking within his head as he stared back at Force Impulse Gundam that still kneeled besides that creature. "Thanks for your help lady…and it seems that you know me…may I know your name…or else it will be quite difficult to work with someone without knowing their name…?" Ave asked as Force Impulse Gundam slowly standing back on its feet and turned its body toward his Gespenst unit. "Ave…you seems forget about me…but it is alright…although you're not the same Ave-san…you're still Ave-san that I and my sister held dearly…no matter how different timeline and realm it be…me and my youngest sister will be still on your side…no matter what happened…" the pilot of Force Impulse Gundam replied. "I see…glad to hear that…but at least…please tell me…no…us…your name…?" Ave asked one more time. "My youngest sister name is Meyrin Hawke…and I'm Lunamaria Hawke…nice to meet you Ave…although I believe…at least for me…it is not the first time we meet…" Lunamaria replied and smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot via communicator link.

Several minutes later…

"I'm Kallen Kouzuki…nice to meet you…Lunamaria…it seems you're not Japanese…but you speak fluent Japanese language…" Kallen introducing her name while smiled toward the girl that pilots Force Impulse Gundam. Although she's smiled, Lunamaria somehow due her training on the past, realize about Kallen's suspicious eyes that stared at her. "I was born on PLANT…so I neither Japanese or American or something like that Kallen…nice to meet you too…" Lunamaria replied back. "PLANT…what is it…Onechan…?" Rimururu asked as she hovers around her eldest sister's shoulders. "I'm not sure Rimururu…but it seems like space colonies but in our homeworld…those space colonies have been destroyed totally…and that's why among EFA…Shadow Mirror rises…" Nakoruru replied as her expression saddened slightly. "Anyway Ave…I thought you pilot unit called Gespenst…but this unit…it seems like Vyrose…from the blueprint…may I know about what happened actually…?" Lunamaria suddenly asked. "Well…a lot of things…evolution…merged with Scion of Amon…and then Altair Blade…and the latest addition was absorbing VR-02 Vysaga's spare parts…and I think…from that point…new type of PTX-001-VR-02 Gespenst R fitted with LIOH System and nanomachines technology was born…" Ave replied. "Evolution…? I'm not really understand about that…but for now…just leave it like that…" Lunamaria commented back as she realizes, her youngest sister has been trying to call her many times.

"Onechan…! What happened with you…? I thought something bad happened…!" Meyrin's voice can be heard boomed from the communicator of Force Impulse Gundam as Lunamaria just grinned. "Sorry Meyrin…I just meet Ave and we talk about several things…" Lunamaria replied, as Meyrin remain silent for a while. "Meyrin…? Are you alright there…?" Lunamaria asked again. "I…I'm totally fine Onechan…don't worry about me…" Meyrin replied but as her eldest sister, Lunamaria understands that Meyrin feel nervous after all, knowing someone that bear the equality with her and of course Lunamaria's best friend as well, still alive and at the very moment standing right in front of the female pilot of Force Impulse Gundam together with his friends. Normally something like that occurred if time and space continuum law is being breached but as after the merging between realms occurred, there is strange phenomenon as only a single entity name Ave exist, moreover on the other realms, the young Gespenst's pilot existence should be already being erased from the history due of certain event. After a while, Meyrin manages to summon her courage to asked. "Ave…is he…alright…?" she asked softly almost no one could heard her voice from Force Impulse Gundam's communication device. "He's fine…do you want to talk to him…?" Lunamaria asked, as she smiled toward Ave. "No Onechan…!" Meyrin replied quickly as she seems really nervous. "A…ha…ha…ha…! I just joking Meyrin…don't worry about everything…if something happen, I will contact you quickly…until then…" Lunamaria replied as Meyrin grumbled for a while before replying. "Good luck Onechan…and as well…Ave…" the youngest Hawke sisters replied softly before she cut the communication off.

"Is she always shy like that…?" Ave asked. "Meyrin is sometimes like that…but Ave…she will be reliable support for us…so don't worry about that…now…shall we get going then…?" Lunamaria asked. "That's actually a good idea…since I was wondering about how the other team doing…? I always have a feeling that we fall behind of them…" Kallen commented meanwhile Nakoruru and Rimururu just giggled. "Yes…I also worried about Erica somehow…" Ave commented. "Erica…? Is she your girlfriend…Ave…?" Kallen asked as for some reason Nakoruru glared at her. "It is not like that…she's just one of my reliable comrade…like the other as well…so don't get any weird idea Kallen…" Ave replied as Kallen just sighed. "I see…well then…but now we better get going…before we really fall behind…" Kallen commented again as Nakoruru, Rimururu, Ave and Lunamaria nods in agreement. As Lunamaria and Kallen entered the cockpits of their respective mechanical soldiers, Nakoruru walked close toward the young Gespenst's pilot. "What happened Nakoruru…?" Ave asked. "It is nothing actually…but Ave-san…it just…please be careful…" Nakoruru replied as she smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot meanwhile Ave noticed slightly that the hawk emblem on her right protector glove glowing a bit. "Don't worry Nakoruru…you also Rimururu…I will doing fine…" Ave replied as he entered the cockpit of his Gespenst as well meanwhile Rimururu and Nakoruru only are able to stare at him from behind.

"System **LIOH** activated…all system green…weapons system all green…there is nothing to worry from this point…" Ave sighed as he checked the system of his Gespenst unit. His encounter with many females until now make him thinking about his other self in another realm, although Ave dismiss the idea before, he now began to think, his Gespenst is an amalgam from every characteristic of his other self and other units he pilot in another realm, merged into one. But the most important thing at this very moment is to locate Chichiushi together with the others and rescue those whom being held captive inside. "Ave…? What's wrong…you seems thinking about another thing…?" Kallen asked as her Glasgow appeared besides Ave's Gespenst. "No…it is nothing Kallen…I only think about something personal…anyway…we better get going since Force Impulse Gundam seems already left us far behind…" Ave replied meanwhile Nakoruru and Rimururu also could be seen flying toward Gespenst and Glasgow units. "I understand that…moreover the mansion already visible from here…although it was being surrounded by fogs before…" Kallen replied.

As Ave and the others arrive in front of the mansion gate, they stopped for a while before entering the gigantic mansion in front of them. "There is something strange here…" Lunamaria commented. "I feel the same way as well…" Nakoruru agreed meanwhile Rimururu just stared at her eldest sister. "What do you mean by that, Onechan…?" Rimururu asked. "We haven't being attacked until now…since the security should be tight…I don't like this feeling…" Kallen suddenly replied before Nakoruru could answer her youngest sister's enquiry. "Well, although the feeling might be strange…we still need to move forward…the others must be already entered the mansion from different way…" Ave commented as the others stared at his Gespenst unit. "You're right…it is not good to let the others together with Excellen-san and Kyosuke-san waiting for us…" Nakoruru replied. The other nods in agreement as they entered the mansion.

Insert Song: Aoki Flame, By: Takahashi Youko

There is no guarantee about wether they can return alive after this mission or not. But it doesn't a matter for the young Gespenst's pilot anymore. The most important thing for him is his mind and his heart already made decision about it. Ave realizes, so many he throws away in his past and so many he lost in his past life. This time he doesn't want to lost anything anymore. It was his decision, once again a reason, strong reason for him to keep on fighting. Gespenst, the only name he can trust this crusade of him alone. Although the name doesn't really a matter, Ave feels the tribute he need to give toward the Steel Ghost that already accompany him in this almost a year timeline, fight together and transformed into more powerful being for his sake. Shin Vyrose, or Vysaga version R is not a matter for him anymore since he will keep calling that unit Gespenst. Symbolizing his will to keep on fighting, creating the legend one more time, Blue Light in the middle of battlefield, Gespenst, Steel Ghost that soar through the sadness and sorrowful battlefield, fighting for tomorrow and everyone sakes.

Forever…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_Preview of Next Chapter_**

_Eyes of Blue Ocean…_

_Princess of Montparnasse…_

_Magician Angel…_

_And the past that can't be forgotten…_

_One more time…_

_The chance was given…_

_The chance to change everything…_

_To forgive and to keep on fighting forward…_

_Protecting someone that he holds dearly…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 25: Noble Flame…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Behind the armour of steel ghost…the tears that being shed away…_

* * *


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Noble Flame**

* * *

Ave stared at his surrounding, as the creaked wall of the mansion seems telling him its own past story. It was a pale repetition of the fate that being experienced by himself. Being someone that struggle for his own believe, his own fate without tribute when he was success protecting the universe that reject him before. As Ave entered one room followed by Kallen, Nakoruru, Rimururu and Lunamaria, the young Gespenst's pilot scanned through the surrounding. "This room…seems being abandoned long time ago…but still there are marks of many places that being scarred by people once…or I shouldn't call them people or person as they might be creatures that far beyond our comprehension…" the young Gespenst's pilot commented. "Ave-san…do you mean…those monsters are here before…? But for some reason…I feel a faint human aura…" Nakoruru replied as she asked the question toward Ave. "I'm not sure…what do you think Rimururu…?" Ave asked. "I don't know either Ave-Onichan…but that energy can be owned by the victim…instead of those monsters inhabit this island…" Rimururu replied. "The victim…" Kallen murmured. "I heard before…I've briefing before joining you guys…and as well there are some people being taken prisoners by those monsters…but the information itself can't be considered accurate in some points…according to my own opinion of course…" Lunamaria commented.

"Onechan…! Captain Onodera gives you the information and I think Hagane has reputation for investigating the matter further before making any announcement…" Meyrin quickly replied, as she seems not really happy toward Lunamaria's comment. "Captain Onodera of Hagane…so you all from SRX Team as well…?" Ave suddenly asked as Lunamaria stared at the young Gespenst's pilot in quite shocked expression. "How do you know about SRX Team…? Have you meet them before…? Ave…?" Lunamaria asked. "Well, I…I only heard about them and no more than that…" Ave quickly replied as he sighed. "I almost blow my cover…if that girl who pilot Force Impulse find out about how I got all of these knowledge…I will be in big trouble…I must be more careful from now on…" Ave commented inside his heart without realizing that Nakoruru is the only girl on that place that already knows about Ave's secret information source of his knowledge, but the chosen maiden of Kamui decides to remain silent. Luckily Lunamaria not decides to pursue the question even further as almost all of attention was focused toward investigating the room they just entered. "It seems…everything will be quite difficult here…I also personally guessing about the fact that…" Kallen's voice trailed off as her unit detected something. "Kallen, what happened…? Is there something wrong…?" Ave asked. "We're surrounded…" Kallen whispered as she readying her Knightmare Frame Glasgow meanwhile the others readying themselves as well.

As for all sudden many monsters dashed to the room where Ave and the others being surrounded, the young pilot of personal trooper Gespenst quickly throws five armour-penetrator kunai daggers that pierced through the body of three incoming monsters. "Damn…! What the…!" Ave shouted in disbelief as those three monsters, despite being pierced by armour-penetrator kunai daggers, still manage to leap toward him. "Ave…!" Lunamaria and Kallen shouted as both of them attacked those three monsters in the same time and finally those three monsters fell on the ground, jerked a few times before lay down motionless there. In the meantime, Nakoruru and Rimururu being surrounded by another two monsters. "Mamahaha…lend me your strength…Ainu Mutsube…!" Nakoruru shouted as she launched one of her technique toward those two monsters. "Onechan…! Kounril…please help Onechan…!" Rimururu ordered as the chibi little sister of the maiden warrior of Kamui launched a rapid crystal spears that pierced through the body of those two monsters.

"Are they still keep on coming…!" Ave asked as another six monsters trying to enter the room, forcing themselves through the tiny door and even creaked the wall. "Well…! There is no other choice…I must try to use something else here…" Ave commented again as he readying his Gespenst's Harken Impulse. Suddenly rapid sound of Gatling Cannon can be heard as those six monsters being bombarded by hundreds of bullets. "Ave-san…! Sorry if Erica late…tee hee…!" a crimson Koubu F2 with a pair of angel wings dashed toward the room and passed those six monsters that fell on the ground. "Ara…ara…Erica-chan stealing credit for herself…mou…" Excellen replied playfully as she launched her Weissritter and attacked one kneeled monster with Ochstan Launcher B Mode. "Hmmm…I see your joker…you're defeated…" Kyosuke commented as he uses his Alteisen's Heat Horn to tore another monster apart; meanwhile Masoukishin Goddess and Masoukishin Zamseed using their respective attacks finished the rest of the monster. "Ave…! Since when your Gespenst become weak like that…! After obtaining VR-02 parts…you seem using more projectiles attack such as armour-penetrator kunai daggers…instead physical combat…like what you did before…!" Arche shouted as the young Gespenst's pilot just remain silent.

"Ave-san must have his own reason…but I can feel there is something within his mind Arche-san…so I hope you accept his decision and respect it as well…" Mint commented and smiled toward the half-elf girl as she just sighed and stared at her companion. "Alright…if you say so Mint…" Arche replied as she re-activated her Masoukishin Zamseed. "This place…seems weird…many monsters appeared out of nowhere…as well as there seems a lot of negative energy surrounding this place…" Kallen commented as her Knightmare Frame Glasgow approaching the already dead monster's body. "Kallen-san…don't get too close with that monster…they're dangerous…" Erica warns the girl that pilot Knightmare Frame as Kallen just smiled. "Well…they're already dead…aren't they…? Shouldn't be any dangerous…moreover if you're afraid with danger like this…how can you protect someone that you hold dearly…" Kallen replied toward the young apprentice nun as Erica just nods. "Well…being brave is not same with being careless…anyway…we better get going…before other monsters attacked…" Ave commented suddenly as the others nod in agreement.

As Ave, Kallen, Lunamaria, Erica, Excellen, Kyosuke, Mint and Arche leaving the room, Nakoruru suddenly halted her step and turned her head slightly. "What's the matter…Onechan…?" Rimururu asked. "Oh…it's nothing to worry about Rimururu…it might just my imagination…" Nakoruru replied as she smiled toward her younger sister while Chibi-Rimururu just stared back at her in slightly confusion on her face. As the group walked toward another part of the mansion, they found a staircase that led to basement area. "Strange…if my intuition is correct…those victims should be held within the basement area…" Rimururu commented. "Well, there is only one way to know that…by checking of course…" Ave commented as his Gespenst walked away followed by Kallen's Knightmare Frame Glasgow. "Ave-san…! Kallen-san…! Wait…!" Erica also quickly shouted as she followed those two with her crimson Koubu F2.

As the group reached the basement, there is a huge metal door. "This is it…! There is no mistake…! This metal door is the place…!" Rimururu shouted as suddenly Nakoruru trembled. "What happened Nakoruru…?" the young Gespenst's pilot quickly asked as the maiden warrior of Kamui fallen to her knees. "Such a dark energy…I feel it, fear…agony…it is so dark and scary…" Nakoruru replied, as she seems really scared of it. "Ave…! There is no other choice…if we want to rescue them…we need to destroy this door…no matter how scary…the evil that waiting on the other side of this room…!" Kallen commented as she readying her Glasgow's Slash Harken. "Wait…Kallen…it is not like…" Ave trying to prevent the female Knightmare Frame's pilot to destroy the metal door, but Kallen already taking her move. "Heaaaa…!" a spirited warcry can be heard as Glasgow launched a pair of metal-wired anchors called Slash Harken and struck the metal door. "Now…pull…!" she shouted one more time as Glasgow pulled that metal door. Slowly but surely, a creaked sound can be heard as that metal door become falling apart.

"Now she did it…" Arche commented as her Zamseed readying its war-hammer. As the huge metal door creaked open, those who presented there could witness something that they don't want to witness. "Glycine-san…! Hanabi-san…!" Erica shouted as she saw both Glycine and Hanabi being chained on the wall with something slimy and many creatures resemble worms with crimson flesh colour surround those two. "Damn…! Let them go…!" Kallen shouted as she activated her Knightmare Frame's Slash Harkens one more time and attacked the group of those worms and splattered them on the brick ground. "Kallen…! There is no use…those worms…they were generated from somewhere else…" Mint quickly prevented Kallen from rampaging those worms as she uses her Goddess to scouts her surrounding. "Did you find something…?" Arche asked, as her Zamseed seems ready to attack anytime soon. It was when a huge shadow suddenly leaped from a corner place that full with scattered human flesh and slammed toward Kallen's Glasgow. "Kallen…!" the young Gespenst's pilot shouted but it seems already too late since the red Knightmare Frame was being thrown away and slammed the nearby wall.

"Shit…!" Kallen cursed as she tries to activate her Knightmare Frame but it seems there is internal damage within the system and her Glasgow refuse to move. "Damn…! Move…please…move…!" Kallen seems desperate while in the meantime, Ave ready to attack that huge creature that similar to those worms except it has two legs. "Ave-san, please…be careful…!" Nakoruru warned as she readying herself as well. "I know that…! It is no good…! That creature uses those two as hostages…!" Ave commented meanwhile he readying his Gespenst's armour-penetrator kunai daggers. "Another throwing daggers…? Ave…you should be able to do something better than that…" Arche commented as suddenly Gespenst moved with incredible speed and throws five kunai daggers toward the gigantic worm creature. Those five kunai daggers hit the target and greenish blood splattered from the body of that gigantic worm, but suddenly Glycine and Hanabi seems being shocked and screamed in pain. "Ave-san…! Hanabi-san and Glycine-san seems in pain…please stop…!" Erica screamed as the young Gespenst's pilot stopped his attack. "The pain of that creature seems being transferred toward those two…if we keep on attacking that cursed creature…those two…will be…in danger…Ave-Onichan…we have no choice beside not to attack…" Rimururu commented. In the meantime Lunamaria seems activated the modular Sword Impulse Gundam, replacing her Force Impulse Gundam. "There is no choice…Ave…what should we do now…?" Lunamaria asked.

Meanwhile, Kallen seems desperately trying to move her Knightmare Frame Glasgow without much success. The internal damage of the Knightmare Frame seems beyond her capability to control even she desperately trying to re-activated her Knightmare Frame Glasgow, the crimson mechanical soldier won't budge even an inch. "Please, I need you to move Glasgow…without you…what can I do…" Kallen whispered, as she feels desperate and hopeless. It was when her mind drifted to her past life in her world. Kallen Kouzuki, she was born from her British father and her Japanese mother. As a prodigy in her family, her brother and her parents often were praising her. But since Holy Britannia Empire invaded her country, every single aspect in her life changed. Her father remarry British woman that become her step-mother, although he still loved her biological mother, Kallen couldn't agree with the situation where her biological mother being forced to become a maid in her family in order to stay close to her. Although she shouldn't be bothered with this since her step-mother also treating her with respect and loved her, but her hates toward Britannia Empire grows even more as she loved her own mother more than anything in the world. For that reason, Kallen and her eldest brother decided to join resistance group that later known as Order of Black Knights to fought to the bitter end against the Holy Britannia Empire. It wasn't something she choses to be, but more like someone like her had no choice to begin with besides keep on fighting. Kallen understand fully about that fact and also her promise toward her beloved friend to look after someone that she and her beloved friend holds dearly. For that reason she need to be strong, and she choses to pilot Glasgow from this perspective although now she feels really hopeless after her Knightmare Frame being tossed away by a mere gigantic worm in another dimension.

Without realizing about what happened, her tears fell down. "Please…grant me strength…Glasgow…please move…" Kallen pleaded, although it is useless for a mere machine like Knightmare Frame to understand the feeling she has that want to protect something or someone she holds dearly. In the meantime, that gigantic worm summons hundreds smaller worms that begin to attack Ave and the others. There is no choice for Ave, Erica and the others since everytime they attack those worms, Glycine and Hanabi will screamed in pain. It seems the situation really hopeless, as there is nothing that they could do, meanwhile Kallen only able to witness that without doing anything. "Is everything will be ended like this…? Will I only be able to laments over everything without even doing anything to help them…to help Ave…? I want to help him…to help them…to fight alongside them…I want power to keep on fighting…I…I don't want everything to end here…Nanaly…!" Kallen screamed as she shouted the name of her best friend's youngest sister, a little girl she swore to protect no matter what happened. It might be something meaningless for people that heard about that, but Kallen feels really desperate and she has no other choice to asked Nanaly to lend her strength, although it might be something impossible.

Suddenly a huge light slammed that gigantic worm away and once again Hanabi and Glycine screamed in pain. "Kallen…! What are you doing…! Can't you see that…" Ave shouted but he quickly paused as he stared at Kallen's Glasgow being engulfed by a radiant white light. "Where am I…?" Kallen asked herself as she found herself standing in the middle of nowhere and her surrounding full with white radiant. "Noble Flame…a place of promise and covenant…you don't want anything ended like that…don't you…?" a mysterious voice can be heard as Kallen stared on her surrounding. "Who are you…! Of course I don't want everything to end like this…! I want to keep on fighting…for my friends…for Ave…for Nanaly…for everyone I hold dearly…!" Kallen shouted. "If you say so…I will grant you this strength…your friend…she knows your pain…she understand your sorrow…that is the reason…she will be here…with a new sword for you…to keep on fighting…for something that you believe in…something that worth to be defend with…and also for those people you hold dearly…the power…the sword that will make you invincible…although…it's up to you…wether you want to keep on fighting for something that you have faith with or not…don't stray away…" the mysterious voice ended her sentence and before Kallen could say anything, the white on her surrounding dispersed.

"What the…?" Kallen stared in shock as she quickly realized that a gigantic worm already in front of her Glasgow, ready to swallow her Knightmare Frame. "Kyaaaa…!" Kallen screamed as she closed her eyes, but the next thing she heard is a loud crashed sound as once again that gigantic worm being thrown away. Slowly the magenta haired girl opened her eyes and a purple Knightmare Frame with a dark blue cape armed with lance standing in front of her battered Glasgow. "That unit…Gloucester…Custom…Nanaly…!" Kallen shouted as the purple Knightmare Frame turned its body. "Kallen-san…it's me…I'm sorry that I came a bit too late…" a cute girl's voice can be heard coming from the purple Knightmare Frame, Gloucester. "Don't worry Nanaly…I'm glad you're here…and I'm sorry…that I couldn't keep my promise to protect you…" Kallen replied, as she seems slightly happier to see her beloved friend again. "Don't worry about that Kallen-san…moreover…I was here three weeks ago and keep on roaming…lucky someone kind enough to help me…but it's not the important thing Kallen-san…the most important thing…I brought something for you…" Nanaly replied as Kallen stared at another object landed behind Nanaly's Gloucester, a white Knightmare Frame.

"White…Knightmare Frame…" Kallen stared at that object. "White Knight…Lancelot…Kallen, this Knightmare Frame is for you…this is the wish of those from Order of Black Knights that fight to the bitter end against Holy Britannia Empire…including my eldest brother as well…" Nanaly replied. "I see…" Kallen paused as she stared at the white Knightmare Frame. "I understand Nanaly…! Thanks for helping me up until now…I won't let you down…!" Kallen smiled as she replied and quickly climbed down from her battered Glasgow. As the magenta haired girl sprinted toward the kneeled Lancelot, the gigantic worm leaped toward her but quickly a blue Gespenst unit blocked that monster away from Kallen. "Ave…!" Kallen stared in disbelief. "Don't be hesitating Kallen…! Quick and pilot Lancelot…!" Ave shouted as Kallen quickly nods. "Knightmare Lancelot…please accept my covenant and become my sword to protect innocents and people that I hold dearly…to fight for justice and freedom…to fight for something that we share together…our believes…! Lancelot…Knightmare Frame…contract activated…!" as Kallen shouted, the cockpit on the chest area opened and the wristband on Kallen's right wrist glowing with white radiant light in the opposite of usual crimson colour.

As Kallen entered the cockpit of Lancelot, the white Knightmare Frame quickly closed the cockpit hatch on the chest area and activated itself. "The power…Sakuradyte…four times stronger than even Sutherland…it is really something…thanks…Nanaly…" Kallen closed her eyes as she took a deep breath in order to readying herself to pilot the white Knightmare Frame. As she opened her eyes, Kallen shouted. "Kallen Kouzuki…Lancelot…ME Boost…! Launch…!" a high-spirited warcry can be heard as Lancelot dashed in incredible speed toward Glycine and Hanabi that being chained on the wall. "The cause of those pain…are…those parasite over there…" the new detector installed within Lancelot quickly detected parasite that connected with Glycine and Hanabi's body. Suddenly those parasites spat acid spits toward Lancelot in order to protect themselves but quickly the white Knightmare Frame activated something on its both arms. "Unbelievable…!" Arche and Mint stared in disbelief as Nakoruru, Rimururu, Erica and the others just stared as well without being able to say anything. "That's…a pair of beam shields…" Lunamaria is the first one who shouted, as she seems amazed with that technology. "Over there…!" Kallen shouted as she launched one Slash Harken from Lancelot's right arm and quickly pierced through the flesh of those parasites that chained Glycine and Hanabi. As that Slash Harken retract itself, the grappling hook caught the parasites and quickly Kallen using Lancelot beam shields' edges to cut those parasites into half.

"Kallen-san…since the parasites already being destroyed…now we can attack the gigantic worm…" Nanaly informed as her Gloucester quickly draws its sub-machinegun and shoots the giant worm meanwhile Ave quickly leaped and uses his Gespenst's to throws another three armour-penetrator kunai daggers toward the same giant worm. As this time that gigantic worm shrieked in pain, there are nothing happened toward Hanabi and Glycine. "It's work…! Ave-Onichan…! It's work…!" Rimururu cheered as the others quickly dashed toward the gigantic worm to attack meanwhile Erica quickly climbed down from her Koubu F2 and sprinted toward the injured Glycine and Hanabi. "Hold still Glycine-san…Hanabi-san…I will heal you…" Erica commented as she casts her healing spell toward Glycine and Hanabi. "Erica…is that you…?" Glycine asked meanwhile Hanabi slowly opened her eyes. "Tee hee…I'm glad that you and Hanabi-san are alright…don't worry…these kind of injuries will be healed soon…moreover Ave-san and his companions are here…" Erica replied quickly and smiled toward her two comrades. "Ave…that Gespenst's pilot…is he here…?" Glycine asked in disbelief. "Erica-san…what is actually happened…?" Hanabi asked. "I will tell you two later…about everything that happened up until now…but the most important thing now…is to pray…" Erica replied as she still keeps on smiling toward her comrades. "Pray…?" Glycine and Hanabi stared in confusion as Erica smiled again and sweep her eyesight toward Ave and the others who keep on attacking the gigantic worm. "For Ave-san…and the others as well…as Knightmare of Nanaly…and White Knight…Kallen the pilot of Lancelot…" Erica replied.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_Preview of Next Chapter_**

_The deep ocean of sorrow…_

_The deep ocean of tear…_

_The deep ocean of sadness…_

_The pain that never be erased…_

_  
The pain that scared the girl's heart…_

_The promise that being broken…_

_The power that being scattered…and the sword that being thorn apart…_

_Next…Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 26: Stellar, Deep Ocean of Solitude…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Ave…you're a liar…_

_You told me…if I didn't see anything I wouldn't experience sadness…_

_Yet…I still feel sorrow…and pain within my heart…_

* * *


	29. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Stellar, Deep Ocean of Solitude**

* * *

"Where am I…? Cold…and dark…I'm afraid…scared…help me…I don't want to die…" a trembled girl voice can be heard as in the corner of the dark room, the girl seems sits down alone there and crying. It might be luck for her since Ave and the others manage to breakthrough the enemies' line including rescuing Glycine and Hanabi from giant worm that trying to devour them while thanks to Nanaly Lamperouge for delivering Knightmare Frame Lancelot for Kallen, she alongside with Ave and the others could fight and won. It was when Ave and Lunamaria noticed a secret room on the same part of the dungeon as curiosity made Lunamaria opened the secret room's wooden door with her Force Impulse Gundam. "Stellar…is that you…?" Lunamaria asked as she climbed down from her Force Impulse Gundam meanwhile the girl startled as she turned her head toward Lunamaria. "Luna…is that you…? Luna…! Luna…! Huaaaa…!" Stellar, the name of the girl quickly sprinted toward Lunamaria and sobbed on the Force Impulse Gundam's pilot's chest. "Stellar…everything is alright…don't worry about anything since everything will be alright…" Lunamaria keeps smiling and she caressed Stellar's golden hair as she stared at Lunamaria with her crimson eyes. "So…everything will be alright Luna…? Promise me…you won't leave me alone anymore…?" Stellar asked like innocent child as Lunamaria nods and smiled at her.

In the meantime Ave and the others stared at Lunamaria and Stellar. "She looks like a little child…what is really happened to her…?" Arche asked as Ave remain silent for a while. "She is…that girl…Stellar…she is Extended Human…she was trained to overcome any hardship that normal human couldn't possible handle…to face other people that being modified genetically such as Coordinator…but the mental drawback might be the cost for using drugs and other things to enhanced her ability…to par Coordinator in combat…using mechanical soldier and in hand to hand combat as well…" Ave finished his explanation as Arche and the others stared at him. "Ara…ara…! Ave-chan…you seems knows a lot don't you…?" Excellen commented as Ave quickly trying to answer but he didn't realizes that Kyosuke already stared at the young Gespenst's pilot with suspicious eyes. "It's nothing, I just guessing…and it seems my guessing is correct after all…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied although he himself knows about that answer is plain stupid. "Stellar…don't worry…everything will be alright…since we will here to help you…to protect you…not only me…Ave-san and his friends are here as well so will be fine…" Lunamaria commented but suddenly Stellar glared at Ave as she leaped toward the young Gespenst's pilot and grappled him to the ground.

"Ave-san…!" Erica screamed meanwhile Glycine quickly draws her halberd. "Ave…! Liar…!" Stellar screamed as she punches the young Gespenst's pilot on the face repeatedly meanwhile Ave quickly covered his face with his arms. "Stellar…! Stop it…! Ave is not the same Ave we know…!" Lunamaria quickly grabs Stellar. "Let me go…! Let me…go…!" Stellar screamed meanwhile Erica quickly kneeled near the young Gespenst's pilot as she performed the healing spell and heals Ave's small injuries. "Thanks Erica…" Ave replied and smiled toward the young apprentice nun. "What your problem…! To think that you're doing something like that to Ave is really unforgivable…!" Glycine commented as she readying her halberd. "Glycine…please…don't do anything like that, I think…there must be something behind this…" Ave quickly prevented the heir of Bleumer to do anything stupid but it seems she, Hanabi, Nakoruru, Rimururu and Kallen not happy toward what happened meanwhile the others begin to curious as well. "Stellar…I…did I ever do anything wrong to you…?" Ave asked as he stared at the golden haired girl. "You promise me…! You protect me…you protect Luna and me…! But you broke your promise and you left Luna and me alone…! I…I hate you Ave…!" Stellar screamed. "Stellar…! Stop it…! He's not the same Ave that we know…! This world…is not our world…he might be our Ave's equal…but he still different person…!" Lunamaria explained as her voice tone slightly higher than usual.

"I…Luna…Ave…" Stellar's voice become trembled as she slumped on the ground and began to cry. "Stellar…?" Ave stared at the girl as Stellar just sobbed. "I…I don't know…I was scared…I don't want to die…but…I am alone…with Luna…I don't know…where Ave that I know gone…I scared…" in the middle of her cry, Stellar murmured. As the young Gespenst's pilot sighed, he kneeled near Stellar and slowly embraced her. At first Stellar startled in surprise but she do nothing to struggle free from the young Gespenst's pilot embrace. "I…I don't know what happened to you Stellar…but I think…if there is a promise that my other self unable to keep…let me once again keep that promise to you…I will protect you…no matter what happened…" Ave commented as he smiled toward Stellar. "In return…I don't want to see you cried again…since cute girl like you is better smiling rather than crying…" Ave grinned meanwhile Stellar stared at the young Gespenst's pilot and suddenly she sobbed again. "Hey…hey…what happened now…?" Ave asked. "I…I don't know…but I just feel want to cry…Stellar just feel want to cry…because I…because Stellar is happy…the new Ave keep his promise one more time…" Stellar replied as Lunamaria and the others sighed in relief meanwhile Glycine just sheathes back her halberd. "It seems everything being solved…so Stellar…could you move or you want me to call backup to bring you to Ancient City of Thor…?" Ave asked as Stellar stared at the young Gespenst's pilot for a while before replying. "No…Stellar want to fight alongside Ave and Luna…I…Stellar don't want to go back…" as the girl with crimson eyes replied, she showed her wristband at Ave and the others as well. "That's…the same G-System…the one that Lunamaria-Onechan use to summon her Impulse Gundam…and changing its Silhouette Packs…" Rimururu commented. "RGX-03…Gaia Gundam…sustained heavy damage…unable to use until Stellar…could find parts to repair it…poor thing…but Stellar still can fight…using the other mobile suit…it is GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger unit…given to Stellar before Gaia Gundam…" Stellar murmured as she begins to summon her mobile suit. "The covenant between you and Stellar…please lend Stellar your strength…come forth…Slaughter Dagger…!"

As Stellar finished her chants, a mobile suit with the same size of Force Impulse Gundam kneeled right in front Stellar. That mobile suit has jet-black colour and it has similar mission pack used by Force Impulse Gundam being installed on its back. The only different is, Slaughter Dagger, the name of that mobile suit, has light-blue visor instead a pair of greenish eyes, meanwhile its also supported by beam rifle, a pair of beam saber, head vulcan and shield as well. "Ave…Luna…this time Stellar will fight…and Stellar will never cry anymore…since Stellar will fight…" the girl with golden hair and crimson eyes smiled toward Lunamaria and Ave as she climbed toward Slaughter Dagger's cockpit. "She got different personality…what is going on with her…?" Glycine complained as she climbed at her own blue Koubu F2 as Hanabi just smiled at her. "Well…I don't really understand that Glycine-san…but if Ave-san willing to forgive her…and protect her…it will become my wish as well to protect Stellar-san, moreover she seems need our help to overcome her fear alone…" Hanabi replied as she smiled at her best friend. "It is good for you Hanabi…since you still able to be positive like that…even after what happened toward Ave and us before…well…since you're that positive…shall we get going as well then…?" Glycine asked, as she seems agree toward her best friend.

"Lunamaria…if it is possible…I would like to know information regarding that girl…Stellar…what happened to her and any information would be useful for me…" Ave asked Lunamaria from his Gespenst's communication device as he and the others begin to continue their journey. "Information…there is not much about her…except some old stories I experienced before…when I fought against her…Stellar at my own world…" Lunamaria replied as she sighed. "Fight…? So both of you former enemies…?" Ave asked as he pretends not knowing anything as well as he being cautious since the young Gespenst's pilot realizes about how much history being changed ever-since he pilots Gespenst and transported to Paris realm where Paris Kagekidan exist. "I was once together with Red Coat…an elite pilots among ZAFT mobile suit pilots…meanwhile Stellar is part of O.M.N.I Enforcer that fought against us…she's under the attack squad known as Phantom Pain…and we fought before when I just a test pilot for next generation mobile suit that not even Gundam…class unit…known as ZGMF-X101S Zaku Splendor, prototype for Impulse Gundam…and Stellar using her Slaughter Dagger launched an attack toward Armory-1, place where RGX-03 Gaia Gundam being stored…" Lunamaria paused for a while as she trying to remember correctly from her blurry memories about what happened during that time.

"As Stellar made contract with RGX-03 Gaia Gundam…her DNA Pattern was carved within the mainframe of that unit…so only her that could pilot Gaia Gundam…there is no other choice…but later on both of us learn the truth about ZAFT and O.M.N.I…waging their own private war that being controlled by Logos and Revenant…since I have nothing anymore…I decide to fight for something that I believe in…together with Meyrin and Stellar…as I stole Impulse Gundam together with its three experimental Silhouette Packs…at least three of us received aid from Terminals that also known as Three Ships Alliance…but it's alone not enough…since later on something worst than my fear happened and I got separated from Stellar…together with Meyrin…I try to search for her…with help from SRX Team stationed at Izu Peninsula…and it is actually coincidence that I can find her in this island…since I already feared the worst might happened to Stellar…" Lunamaria finished her story. "It seems the situation is quite complicated there…but I also wondered about my connection with you and Stellar since there are lots of people that suddenly appeared in my life saying I related with them somehow…" Ave commented. "Master Sergeant Ave, pilot of PTX-007-02 Gespenst Mk-IIS…a prototype of close combat personal trooper with massive power, the successor of PTX-002 Gespenst S piloted by lieutenant Caraway Lau…and we fought together…or to be exact during our struggle after I, Meyrin and Stellar joined Terminals…you promised us to protect us as well…" Lunamaria replied as her voice somehow sound a bit saddened.

"I'm sorry…" Ave replied suddenly. "Eh…?" Lunamaria stared at the young Gespenst's pilot face in confusion. "I have a feeling…although I couldn't remember anything…it seems that my other self already breaking his promise to you…Stellar and Meyrin as well…it is something that I don't want to happen in the future…since we're here, in this world…the world that right now in its ugliest form…that's why…I would use my strength…the best that I can do to keep the promise that my other self made…" Ave replied again. "Ave…it's not necessary anymore, since it wasn't your fault to begin with…" Lunamaria replied. "I see…but still, just accept it like it might be new thing that I could offer to you three…" Ave replied again as Lunamaria finally nods and smiled toward the young Gespenst's pilot. "Ave…sure really a gentle person…" Lunamaria commented. "Really…? I think…I'm just a selfish person sometimes…" Ave grinned back at the female Impulse Gundam's pilot. "Ave…I could take care of myself now, if I allowed to make a wish…please protect Stellar instead…she's fragile…her heart filled with sadness since she never experienced happiness before…she always sad…has nothing else that she find worthy enough to fight for and she…need someone…that can give her a care…like a brother that protect always his youngest sister…and Ave, I believe that you will be able to do that…since your other self could do that…" Lunamaria asked the favour as she complimenting the young Gespenst's pilot in the same time. "Well…I'm not sure wether Stellar would accept me like how she believes her other Ave in her own world…but I'll do my best not to betray her feeling again this time…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied as suddenly Stellar's communication window appeared beside Lunamaria's communication window. "Ave…and Luna talked…so nice…and Stellar was left alone…" the golden haired girl with crimson eyes commented. "It is not something like that Stellar…we just discussing about something…and we're not talking something…that you will be interested to know…" Ave replied as Lunamaria quickly nods in agreement as well. "I see…Ave…Luna…don't worry…this time…I…Stellar will protect you two…and fight with the best I…Stellar can do…so Stellar will not become obstacle for Ave and Luna…so please believe in Stellar…" Stellar commented as her Slaughter Dagger turned its body and standing in front of Ave's Gespenst R and Lunamaria's Force Impulse Gundam, seems its trying to say something to those two.

"Stellar…don't you worry about that…alright…?" Ave smiled as Stellar blushed slightly. "Ave is correct…you will never fight alone Stellar…we will fight together…like before…the only different thing now is…we will have people that fought alongside us…so everything will be alright…rest assure…" Lunamaria added as Stellar nods and smiled slightly. "Uhm…Stellar understand…" she replied as her Slaughter Dagger turned its body back and continued its journey followed by Ave and the others. "Ave-san…it seems this is the place…" Nakoruru suddenly commented as she pointed at a huge steel door in front of them. "The door that led us to Chichiushi…if I'm not mistaken…is it correct Nakoruru…?" Ave asked. "Maybe…but still I couldn't sense the presence of Chichiushi, which mean…there must be something wrong inside…" Nakoruru replied. "Onechan…if really there is no presence of Chichiushi…that's mean…we're in the wrong place…" Rimururu added. "I don't think so, Nakoruru, Rimururu…" Mint suddenly commented. "Eh…? What do you mean by that Mint-chan…?" Excellen asked. "It might be the presence of Chichiushi being sealed away…to give the trial for the right owner in order to get it, or the other explanation is…" Mint paused for a while as her Masoukishin Goddess kneeled. "I understand Mint, you saying that…there is the Ultimate Evil within…lies behind this and enveloping Chichiushi with darker aura…am I correct…?" Arche asked as Mint nods.

"But I feel a faint radiant energy came from the room behind the steel door…Nakoruru-san, Rimururu-san, Arche-san…and Mint-san…I think…something warm and full with radiant really lies behind…the only thing is…there is something prevented it…like a malice…" Nanaly suddenly commented. "Nanaly…" Kallen stared at the little girl's Knightmare Frame Gloucester for a time being as she sighed. "There is nothing we can do by guessing from here…we need to find out what is inside and fight it if necessary…" Kallen commented. "I'm fine with that, it seems this will become a good gamble…odd though…but I like it…" Kyosuke commented suddenly. "Heh…for someone like him…saying something like that is quite surprising…especially since he just a commoner…" the heir of Bleumer commented sarcastically suddenly. "Glycine-san…" Hanabi stared at her best friend as she trying to signal Glycine so the heir of Bleumer not making any unnecessary insulting comment. "Ara…ara…ara…it seem you already confident with your skill don't you…Glycine-chan…?" Excellen asked as Glycine's Koubu F2 turned itself toward Weissritter and readying its halberd battle-axe. "What do you mean by that…?" Glycine asked. "Well, for someone that almost being eaten by giant worm…you seems too energetic…I hope you just not bluffing around Glycine-chan…mou…" Excellen replied with playful tone as Glycine fumed. "Kisama…! You looking for fight don't you…!" Glycine shouted as she ready to dash toward Weissritter and cleaved the white Gespenst Mk-II Custom with her halberd axe if not Erica and Hanabi quickly prevents her to do so.

"Is she usually like that Ave-san…?" Nakoruru asked. "Well…during my stay at their Paris…when the first time I fought with normal ground-pounding Gespenst Mk-IIM at their dimension…I found Glycine is somehow full with pride as noble…she feels herself as guardian of mankind and she will fought for that…although…" Ave paused for a time being. "Although what…? Ave-Onichan…?" Rimururu asked. "Although that kind of action alone will later proven to be her weakness…since to fight and protect someone or something you hold dearly…you can be anybody…as long as your heart already set to do that…then you will be capable to do that…" Ave replied as Nakoruru and Rimururu stared at him. "Ave…Luna…Stellar see something…something written…carved on the steel door…" Stellar suddenly calls Ave as the young Gespenst's pilot followed by Lunamaria's Force Impulse Gundam walked closer toward Stellar's Slaughter Dagger. "It seems…ancient writing…and I couldn't read any of it…" Ave sighed. "This is…Elf Language…" Arche suddenly commented. "Eh…? So you know how to read them Arche-san…?" Nakoruru asked. "It is quite ancient…give me a time and I will figuring out how to read them…" the pink haired half-elf girl replied as her Masoukishin Zamseed walked closer toward the steel door.

"Only the pure heart…and the chosen one may pass through…eagle and wolf are necessary…covenant of light and darkness…solitude of the ancient tome…! This sentence didn't make any sense at all…!" Arche complained as she scratched her head. "Well…if you say something like that…" Ave just sighed. "I think I understand the meaning of that…" Mint, the chosen maiden suddenly speaks. "Mint-san…?" Erica, the apprentice nun and the others stared at Masoukishin Goddess in confusion. "Only the pure heart in Elf can also be translated as the holy maiden…while the chosen one can be translated as avatars…meanwhile eagle and wolf is seems difficult but I think…there must be something that related with those two…together with Chichiushi…Nakoruru and Rimururu as well…" as Mint finished her sentence, Nakoruru realized what it is about. "I think I understand as well…Mint-san…Ave-san…the eagle…it must be the power that fought alongside me until now…the power of Mamahaha…" Nakoruru suddenly commented. "Way to go Onechan…! But we don't have the power of wolf…!" Rimururu suddenly commented. "The power of wolf…? Stellar don't understand at all…" the girl with crimson eyes asked. "Guardian of the wind, Shikuru…the wolf that Onechan once had…but it seems now following the other self of Onechan…" Rimururu commented. "The other self…?" Lunamaria asked. "It is Rera…but I believe that Rera already ceased to exist since that day Rimururu…I don't think…Shikuru will be with her or else…" Nakoruru paused suddenly as she realized a sensation came from her back.

"It seems that you still not change at all…or you really lost your determination to fight as Kamui Warrior like back then Nakoruru…" a girl voice similar to Nakoruru but deeper can be heard as a lone figure together with a quite big wolf appeared. "Enemy…?" Kallen quickly readying her Lancelot's sword meanwhile Lunamaria readying her Force Impulse Gundam's shield and beam rifle as well. "Onechan…! That voice…" Rimururu trembled as Ave; the young Gespenst's pilot decides to remain silent for a while. "It has been a while…Rera…" Nakoruru replied meanwhile Rera just grinned at her. "Do you think, I will disappeared like that…you're so naïve…moreover I never expected…Ave…the Shadow Mirror is here as well…" Rera, the girl with wolf replied.

"What do you want…? Do you know that…our time for this conflict already ended…and there is no need to keep on fighting anymore…" Nakoruru commented. "Oh really…" Rera grinned again as Shikuru; the huge wolf besides Rera suddenly disappeared and becomes a small orb of light and being absorbed through Rera's chest. After a while, on the right hand's glove, a symbol of wolf head appeared like Mamahaha symbol owned by Nakoruru. "It seems…you have no intention to heed my warning…don't you…?" Nakoruru asked. "Well, it is not I won't heed your warning…it's only the power of your and that purity make me feel annoyed…you the one refuse to accept your destiny…and I hate seeing the other self of mine that willing to throw away her destiny rather than fighting to face it…" Rera commented. "I…just…" Nakoruru's voice trailed off as she realizes that Rera is correct in what she just said. "Hey…you…don't get to think so high about yourself or else…Punishment is for you…!" Glycine roared as she leaped and ready to cleaves Rera with her halberd axe. "Glycine-san…! Please no…!" Nakoruru shouted but it seems too late. "Begone…" Rera whispered as a huge energy force slammed Glycine's blue Koubu F2 away.

A shrieked pain can be heard as Glycine's Koubu F2 slammed through the metal door and slumped motionless. "Glycine-san…!" Erica and Hanabi screamed as those two quickly dashed toward their fallen comrade. "Rera…! What have you done…! This matter is between you and me…! There is no need to involve others…!" Nakoruru shouted. "Again…act almighty and innocent…don't you think…the act for someone who couldn't even bear her own destiny is really disgusting…ne…Nakoruru…" Rera commented. "How dare you mock Onechan like that…!" Rimururu screamed. "Ah…Rimururu…I didn't see you there…but I love you…my youngest sister…alas you chose to be together to my weak side rather than fight alongside me…" Rera commented. "No…! Rera…I only side with my Onechan here…! Not with you…!" Rimururu replied. "Well…since you two seems hopeless, I think there is another way to make you two realize about the destiny of chosen maiden warrior of Kamui…how if I kill that man…Ave…for you…so you two no need to think about anything else beside to keep on fighting…" Rera asked as she grinned playfully. "What the…!" Ave startled in surprise as Lunamaria and Kallen quickly dashed their respective units and formed fighting stances right in front of Ave. "Kallen…Lunamaria…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked while stared at Knightmare Frame Lancelot and Force Impulse Gundam. "No matter what happened…we will protect you Ave…so rest assure…" Lunamaria smiled as Kallen sighed before performing thumbs up with her Lancelot's right hand's thumb.

"Stellar won't let you harm Ave as well…" Stellar, the girl with crimson eyes suddenly walked in front Lunamaria and Kallen's units as her Slaughter Dagger readying its beam sabers on its both hands. "Stellar…?" Lunamaria stared at Slaughter Dagger in disbelief. "Heh…? Your lover seems really popular…for having so many harem like that…don't you think…it is quite filth and disgusting…Nakoruru…?" Rera taunted the chosen maiden warrior of Kamui even more. "Ave is my precious friend…and they're his comrades…not something disgusting like you think…stupid…!" Arche shouted suddenly as Nakoruru stared at the Masoukishin Zamseed. "Stellar…want to protect Ave…from people like you…so Rera…no matter how insult Ave…no matter how want to destroy him, you need to face Stellar first…and Stellar will tear you apart…!" Stellar screamed as everyone presented there stared at Slaughter Dagger in surprise. "Ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…! Nakoruru…! This is hilarious…for thinking that you associate with these clowns in this world…!" Rera laughed maniacally as she unsheathes something similar to Chichiushi. "That's…!" Nakoruru stared in disbelief. "Yes…you know what is it don't you…blade of blood, Chi no Tsurugi…that will tear your body apart…how I longed to do that…and someone without the power of Chichiushi like you…can hope no to defeat me…foolish guardian without backbone…" Rera commented one more time as she chanted some kind of mantra.

"Be careful…! She tries to do something…!" the young Gespenst's pilot shouted. Before everyone could react, Rera already using her mantra spell and summons huge energy void and slammed it toward Ave and the others. "Ave…!" Lunamaria shouted as she tries to catch the right arm of Gespenst using her Force Impulse Gundam although it seems too late since each people was being swallowed by that dark energy void. "Now those pests already gone…it's our turn to settle our little difference…Nakoruru…" Rera grinned as she unsheathes her blade. "Rera…where do you send them away…!" Nakoruru shouted. "I didn't send them away…they will be able to return here…only in one condition…if you strong enough to defeat me…" Rera commented. "You don't give me other choice…I really must fight you…no matter what happened don't I…?" Nakoruru asked. "Well, the answer is already obvious for you…and it's already since long time ago…I really want to settle this difference with you…! En Garde…! Nakoruru…!" Rera shouted as she leaped toward the chosen maiden warrior of Kamui. "Rera…!" Nakoruru shouted back as she readying her stance to fight Rera back. In the meantime, Ave and the others already being swallowed by the dark energy void and their fate remain unknown…

_To Be Continued…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Preview to Next Chapter** _

_The power that being sealed away…_

_The true me that run away from my destiny…_

_The power that I wish never be with me to begin with…_

_And another me that keep on fighting…_

_Although I don't understand at first…_

_Why I keep on fighting…_

_New comrades…_

_Old comrades…_

_Friends…_

_And lover…_

_Next, Sakura Taisen Monogatari, Chapter 27: Remembrance from Father…_

_Ai no Mihata no Motoni…_

_Father…I will keep on fighting on your stead…_

_I will become Kamui Warrior…!_

* * *


	30. Chapter 27: Season Final

**Chapter 27: Remembrance from Father**

* * *

"Ugh…!" Nakoruru winced in pain as heavy kick landed on her groin and she was slammed toward the nearby wall. "Weak…since when you become this weak…chosen maiden warrior of Kamui…? Or can't you fight without the blade that you throw away…?" Rera grinned as she taunts Nakoruru meanwhile the chosen maiden warrior of Kamui trying to stand back despite pain that sting on her entire body. "I'm not running away…! I will keep on fighting…! No matter what happened…!" Nakoruru shouted back as she readying herself one more time on her fighting stance. "What a sloppy fighting style…without Chichiushi you really same with fangless tiger…so it would be really easy to defeat you here…" Rera commented as she grinned toward Nakoruru that already covered with bruises and dirt. "Even my chance is small…I will keep on fighting…since I've something that I need to protect…! No matter what happened…!" Nakoruru shouted back as Rera glared at the chosen maiden warrior of Kamui, suddenly. "I understand…the fact that you really willing to die…I will grant you that wish…painfully and slowly…!" Rera yelled back as she summons huge energy and ready to attack Nakoruru.

In the meantime…

"Where am I…?" Ave opened his eyes and he found himself still inside the cockpit of his Gespenst. "It seems, we have been teleported to somewhere else…but there is something that seems jamming the sensor of my Lancelot…" Kallen suddenly commented. "Kallen…? So you're here…! Is it only two of us that being teleported into the same location…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked. "It seems like that…no…Rimururu also here…" Kallen smiled as she pointed at a chibi-girl that just awakens from her unconscious state. "Owie…owie…Ave-Onichan…Kallen-Onechan…? So you two also here…thank God…" Rimururu sighed in relief meanwhile Ave just nods in agreement. "At least…three better than only two…" Ave commented. "Kallen-san…Ave-san…Rimururu-san…I, don't forget about me as well…!" another voice can be heard as Knightmare Frame Gloucester using its roller skate to dash toward Ave's Gespenst and Kallen's Lancelot. "Nanaly…? So you're here as well…?" Kallen asked. "I don't know about where am I actually…but I have a feeling…I wasn't in the same place like before…" Nanaly replied as her Gloucester readying its joust lance. "Ave-Onichan…everything around here is dark…what should we do…?" Rimururu asked. "I'm not sure about that Rimururu…but right now…we only can do our best to find way out from here…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied.

Suddenly a shrieked voice can be heard as Ave and the others realize the source of that voice came from certain someone that they just met recently. "Stellar…!" Ave shouted. "Ave…we better hurry…although I still don't like the way she angry to you before…we must help her…" Kallen commented. "Ave-Onichan…! This way…!" Rimururu pointed the way as she fly while Ave and the others follow her. Meanwhile, on the other side of the void, there are two humanoid mechanical soldiers fighting against Stellar's Slaughter Dagger. Although the Extended-girl trying her best to fight back, Slaughter Dagger armed with a pair of beam sabers and head vulcan isn't the best mechanical soldier can be use to fight that kind of enemies as Stellar begin to get cornered. As her Slaughter Dagger being slammed toward an invisible barrier wall, Stellar begin to panic since her fear once again re-emerged. Panicked, alone and fought powerful enemies, Stellar unconsciously begin to cry as her tears fell down from her eyes.

Her fear to death suddenly re-emerged as Stellar begin to scream. It was when another unit appeared from nowhere and throws two beam boomerangs in the same time. "Stellar…! Are you alright…? Stellar…!" Lunamaria's voice can be heard booming from Slaughter Dagger's communication device. "Luna…is that…you…? Luna…! Luna…!" Stellar shouted as Lunamaria landed her Sword Impulse Gundam in front of Stellar's Slaughter Dagger. "Stellar…! You want to protect Ave don't you…! You need to be brave…! Stand back and fight…back…!" Lunamaria shouted as Stellar suddenly stopped her sobs. "Luna…Stellar…want to fight…" as Stellar saying that sentence, her Slaughter Dagger standing back on its feet and ready to fight. "Here…you can use this…" Lunamaria quickly handed something that looks like an assault machinegun toward Stellar. "Luna…this…?" Stellar asked. "Your Slaughter Dagger has no long-range capability…and this machinegun is better than nothing…" the female pilot of Impulse Gundam commented as Stellar nods in agreement.

Both Lunamaria and Stellar begin their assault toward those two enemies although still those two enemies proven powerful for both of them. "Damn…!" Lunamaria cursed as she blocked another punches from one of the enemy units using her Sword Impulse Gundam's twin Excalibur. "Luna…!" Stellar shouted and she quickly dashed toward Lunamaria's direction. "Stellar…! Behind you…!" Lunamaria shouted back as she saw the other enemy units chased toward Stellar's Slaughter Dagger from behind. "Eh…!" Stellar turned her head but it is too late since that enemy unit leaped in the mid-air and landed a heavy kick on Slaughter Dagger's back. "Kyaaaa…!" Stellar screamed as her Slaughter Dagger unit crashed on the ground. "Why…you…!" quickly Stellar turned her body facing the enemy and begin to shoot rapidly using her assault machinegun, although that enemy unit is quite agile, manage to dodges those bullets easily. "If situation keep continuing like this…we're in deep trouble…moreover I couldn't contact Meyrin and asked for any backup plan…damn…this is the worst scenario…" Lunamaria sighed as she quite desperate as well. As those two enemy units begin to dash together toward their respective targets, ready to deliver coup de grace, two-wired Slash Harkens slammed toward those two and for the first time, those two enemy units fell down on the ground. Lunamaria and Stellar quickly turned their heads to see their saviour and they saw Ave, Kallen, Rimururu and Nanaly arrive to help them.

"Lunamaria…! Stellar…! Are you alright…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked, showing concern toward those two. "Stellar…fine…Ave…" the girl with crimson eyes replied meanwhile Lunamaria just smiled and nods. It might be just a small help for those two but both Lunamaria and Stellar really grateful for those helps Ave, Kallen and the others perform to them. It might be just normal thing that Ave and the others do since they're friends and comrades although some of them just met recently, but for Stellar, that action is somehow become something that made her to keep on fighting and living. Stellar has nothing else in this world, since the first time she could remember, her purpose of life is to keep on fighting no matter she likes it or not. It wasn't her choice since she never was being given choice since the beginning, but her encounter with Lunamaria and Ave changes her fate. She was given choice that she even doesn't know how to chose. The choice to keep on fighting for something that she believes in. It was when Stellar more determined to fight, despite her fear toward death, trauma that led her almost insane not only because of the process and treatment she got during her enhancement to become Extended-human, but also her fear that created within her as prototype of second generation Extended-human who witness many killing during her battle.

Despite those things that created fear within her, Stellar decides to keep on fighting. "Ave…! Stellar will fight to protect…Ave and Luna…! Stellar will fight…!" her battered Slaughter Dagger one more time stands and readying its machinegun. "Stellar…" Lunamaria and Ave stared at the battered Slaughter Dagger as those two could feel the determination of the girl with crimson eyes from inside the battered mobile suit. "Well…we should support her right…? Anyway, this time six against two…it would be easier…!" Kallen commented as she readying her particle beam rifle. "Kallen-Onechan…it should be five against two since I don't think I could be much help here…" Rimururu commented as she smiled nervously toward Knightmare Frame Lancelot. "Don't worry Rimururu-san, you no need to fight…just leave everything to us…" Nanaly commented as she smiled toward chibi-Rimururu. "Okay…now let's settle this once and for all…! Everyone…ready…!" Ave shouted as the others nod in agreement as well. "Here we go…!" as a spirited warcry echoed, those six chosen warriors begin to dashes toward the two enemy units. It was their choice, to keep on fighting, no matter what happened. For their better tomorrow, they already decide, paving their own fate by using their own hands.

Meanwhile, back to Nakoruru…

"Weak…! You can't do anything…even with the power of Mamahaha…" Rera commented as Nakoruru's body crashed toward another wall. "Rera…I…won't give up…" the chosen maiden of Kamui gathers all of her strength to stand up one more time but this time due of her injury and exhaustion after long duration duel, the chosen maiden warrior of Kamui fell on her knees one more time. "You…couldn't do anything…still weak like before…! And this time you suppose that you will win by challenging me…? Don't make me laugh Nakoruru…the one that can't comprehend and accept her own destiny…!" Rera taunted. "Rera…you…don't understand…I…don't want to kill anybody…no…matter…no matter what happened…!" Nakoruru shouted back at her alter ego as Rera laughed even more. Rera suddenly dashed toward Nakoruru as she stabbed the right shoulder joint of Nakoruru's body as the chosen maiden warrior of Kamui screamed in pain. "Ha…ha…ha…! Painful isn't it…?" Rera grinned evilly as she twisted her Chi no Tsurugi inside Nakoruru's wound while the helpless girl screamed even more. "You couldn't accomplish anything…and there is no chance for you to be able to defeat me…not only like your father…the one regarded as the strongest Kamui warrior…yet still unable to accomplish anything…!" Rera taunted meanwhile Nakoruru startled when she heard Rera mentioned her father in the middle of grim situation and her struggle fighting the pain on her entire body.

Nakoruru's remember everything. It was a cold winter when she realizes about her father disappearance after he took a journey to faraway land as she keep on waiting although no matter how long she keeps on waiting, her beloved father will never return. It was until one day when Nakoruru and Rimururu playing together inside the forest, Mamahaha, the hawk that Nakoruru saved before appeared with her father's legendary blade, Chichiushi. Taking the blade with her, Nakoruru secretly took a journey to the land where her father disappeared without Rimururu realizing about that. After taking a long journey to the foreign land, Nakoruru understand about what happened. Her father already passed away during his fateful battle against the minions of demon Ambrosia. Although saddened and shattered from this fact, Nakoruru made her decision to become Kamui warrior, take up of her father's role to fight. During this journey, it was clear for Nakoruru, in order to fight and protect someone she holds dearly, she needs to kill another. It was when Nakoruru's mind and determination shattered one more time, leading her back to her hometown, Kamui Kotan with severely injured and almost died.

If not because of her beloved sister, Rimururu and her childhood friends, Manari and Yantamu, the chosen maiden warrior of Kamui will never know, how she will survives. Many battles, many encounters and many separations have been passed since her first decision to become Kamui's chosen warrior and she transcend over time and space to keep on protecting nature. Once, Nakoruru regrets her decision and throws away Chichiushi since the chosen maiden of Kamui need to sacrifice everything in order to protect the nature. It was something that Nakoruru feel hesitant and since that point somehow Rera emerged from Nakoruru's deep subconscious. They're two souls within one body, as Rera sometimes took over Nakoruru in order to fight. Rera's decision is to keep on fighting no matter what happened. Although to keep on fighting by other means is killing other people, in order to protect nature, Rera will never give a thought about that. As Nakoruru become guardian spirit, leaving the mortal planes, Rera was separated from Nakoruru's body and became wandering spirit. It was almost an eternal moment for Rera to keep wandering on the mortal planes accompanied only with Shikuru.

Somehow, after Nakoruru's involvement with Shadow Mirror and her re-appearance to fight alongside ragtag warriors together with Ave, she took mortal body one more time. This time Rera as well reborn, but for some reason she was in different body from her host body, Nakoruru. With the new power from the soul of their guardian beasts such as Mamahaha and Shikuru, both Nakoruru and Rera keep on fighting separately. It was until the resonation of Chichiushi somehow summoned Rera to the damned island as well as she reunited with her former host, Nakoruru and her friends. "My…father…! My father…is not someone that couldn't do anything…!" Nakoruru suddenly speaks as she uses her left hand to grab Chi no Tsurugi and slowly pulled the blade out from her right shoulder. "What…what the…!" Rera stared in disbelief as finally Nakoruru pulled that blade from her right shoulder and she uses her remaining strength to jump and landed a powerful jab to Rera's face. Unguarded from her confidant, Rera received the blow and thrown several meters away from her opponent as Nakoruru pulled herself together and leaned her weak body on the nearby wall, meanwhile trail of blood flows from her wound.

"Damn…!" Rera cursed as she took her blade one more time and glared toward Nakoruru. "Don't think I will be the same Nakoruru that you know before…Rera…I will fight…no matter what happened…since this time, I have someone that I want to protect…no matter what happened…!" Nakoruru shouted as Rera remain silent for a while. "If you really that determined for fighting now…I let you pass and gain the power of Chichiushi…but everything is not over yet…in the future we will have another duel and that time…I will kill you for sure…" Rera replied coldly as she summons the power of Shikuru and opens the metal gate where Chichiushi sealed before. "Now claim your blade and until our next encounter…Nakoruru…stay well…" Rera commented as she disappeared. "Rera…" Nakoruru stared at the place where Rera once standing as she turned her body and walked slowly toward Chichiushi that being kept within the dark chamber. "It's over there…just a little bit more…" Nakoruru breathes heavily as her energy seems being drained away from her. Her exhausted body and injuries that she sustained made her really weak. "No…I…can't walk any further…I…" as Nakoruru feels her energy disappeared from her body, she fell to the ground but before her body hits the cold pavement, someone catches it.

"Nakoruru…Nakoruru…! Be strong…! Just a little bit more…" a mysterious voice can be heard as Nakoruru opened her eyes. "Father…" the chosen maiden warrior of Kamui murmured as that mysterious person quickly helped Nakoruru by piggybacks her. "Just a little bit more…and you quite heavy actually…he…he…" that mysterious voice somehow become familiar on Nakoruru's ears as she stared at the back of the young man that helped her. "Ave…?" Nakoruru asked. "Yup…not only me alone…but Rimururu and the others are here as well, we arrive on time…to help you…" the young Gespenst's pilot replied as he climbed the pedestal where Chichiushi being sealed. "Onechan…Ave-Onichan…do your best…!" Rimururu shouted as she cheered up toward those two. "Hmmm…Ave actually quite gentleman…I see…he's changed a lot since we met six months ago…" Glycine commented meanwhile Hanabi and Erica just smiled at their best friends. "Ara…ara…ara…if something that happen to Nakoruru happened to me as well…will you do that for me Kyosuke…?" Excellen asked. "If you still manage to stand by your own feet I won't help you…since there is no odd thought if I just do that…" Kyosuke replied coldly as Excellen sighed in disappointment.

"Nakoruru is lucky…Stellar also want to be hold by Ave…" the girl with crimson eyes sits on the cold pavement as she stared at Ave who piggybacks Nakoruru to the pedestal. "It can't be helped…since Nakoruru was injured, well…you shouldn't think that is good for what she experienced…" Lunamaria commented. "But Stellar rather be injured to be hold by Ave…" Stellar answered innocently as Lunamaria, Kallen, Arche and Mint stared at the girl who pilot Slaughter Dagger in surprised. "No…don't worry…if Stellar injured…Stellar will be closed to death and Stellar afraid with death…so don't worry Luna…Stellar won't get injured…" she smiled innocently as she replied toward Lunamaria. "Mou…! Silly girl…!" Lunamaria smiled as she tackled Stellar lightly meanwhile the other just laughed.

Meanwhile…

"Nakoruru…that's the legendary blade…Chichiushi…take it…" Ave commented as Nakoruru nods weakly and she grabs the hilt of the legendary blade. For all sudden, her injuries being soothed away as she feels her energy slowly returned to her body. "This is…the blade…that I use before…Chichiushi…" Nakoruru murmured as she stared at the legendary blade that gleaming with radiant light blue colour. "Onechan…! You did it…! You did it, Onechan…!" Rimururu shouted happily as the others quickly sprinted toward Nakoruru. "Phew…! Finally this mission is over…I feel stiff…!" Arche commented. "Meyrin how's the situation…?" Lunamaria asked. "Don't worry Onechan…everything is fine…and thanks that nothing happen to you Onechan…!" Meyrin commented as Lunamaria glared at Meyrin from her communication device. "What do you think your eldest sister is…? Red Coat from ZAFT…remember…!" Lunamaria replied as Meyrin just giggled. "Gomen…Onechan…I might forgot about it…tee hee…" the youngest Hawke sisters replied. As those people congratulate Nakoruru, Ave slipped out from them and he walked toward the girl with crimson eyes that still sits alone on the cold pavement. "What's wrong Stellar…?" the young Gespenst's pilot asked as the crimson eyes girl stared at Ave for a moment before stared away to another direction but her face shows a slight disappointment. "It is nothing Ave…Stellar is not angry with you…" Stellar replied but everything seems obvious for the young Gespenst's pilot. "Well…" Ave sighed as he kneeled behind Stellar. "Eh…Ave…?" Stellar startled in surprise as Ave lifted the girl's body and carried her in his arms like cradling a princess that just being rescued from evil dragon. "Well, I hope you will be happier after this Stellar…I don't want to see you sad like that…so…promise me that you wouldn't be sad like that again, right…?" Ave smiled toward Stellar as the girl with crimson eyes blushed and nods slowly.

"Uhm…Stellar understand…and promise…" Stellar replied as she smiled toward Ave. "Are you sure, it is okay with you…since everything will be like this…? If you not aggressive enough…that Stellar girl…or that Lunamaria and others will take Ave…" Glycine commented as Erica just sighed. "Ave-san…never think about romantic things like that…anyway, it's alright…as long as Ave-san happy…" Erica replied and smiled lightly toward Glycine and Hanabi. "Erica-san…" Hanabi stared at her best friend since she understands about Erica's feeling toward the young Gespenst's pilot but everything is up to Ave to decide. Love is not something that can be forced since there is a need for those who love or to be loved to accept each other first before develop any relationship. This feeling is a feeling that somehow Hanabi understand from her experiences with Phillip, her fiancé. "Don't worry Erica-san…no matter what happened…I'm sure Ave-san will be still our friends…so don't worry about everything…ne…" Hanabi smiled at Erica as she tried to cheer the apprentice nun. "I see…! You're alright Hanabi-san…Ave-san will still our friend so I think…it is alright to let Ave-san chose to be with anyone he want to be with…" Erica replied as she smiled toward Hanabi and Glycine. "You're strong…don't you…Erica…" the heir of Bleumer made a compliment as Erica smiled. "Tee hee…" although it is quite difficult for Erica to hides it, both Glycine and Hanabi understand that Erica struggling very hard not to cry.

Understanding the situation, Glycine quickly embraced the apprentice nun as Erica buried her face on Glycine's chest. "If you want to cry now…just cry until you feel relieved…Erica…" Glycine whispered as finally Erica's tears fell down and she cried secretly under Glycine's embraced. There is something that hurt Erica's feeling but she understands fully, the fact that she couldn't force Ave's feeling toward her. It's the same with Ohgami before as the young captain of Teikoku Kagekidan decided to choose Shinguji Sakura over her. The only thing that made Erica sad is the fact that she need to experiences this one more time is painful for her. No matter she trying to assures Ave and the others as well that she's alright but somehow deep down inside her heart, she wishes that Ave only look and her.

As many emotions filled that place, Nakoruru stared at everyone presented there. She smiled and sighed. The chosen maiden warrior of Kamui understands about the strong feeling that enveloping this place. It was the feeling that she cherished and gives her reason to keep on fighting. As Nakoruru stared at her Chichiushi blade, she closed her eyes and whispered. "Don't worry father…everything is fine…and I will be stronger…from now on…to protect them…those people…my friends that I hold dearly…I won't surrender myself toward the fate that already being dictated to me…that's why father…please…watch over me…" as Nakoruru finished her silence prayer, reinforcement from Ancient City along with Hagane arrive on that island and the journey to retrieve Chichiushi finally over. Only one thing left at this very moment, the wish to protect that came from everyone hearts, no matter what happened, those feeling will keep people strong and within their strong desire to protect courage and hope will stem within this dying world. Until now, Nakoruru understand about her journey yet far from over, but she understand fully, this time she isn't alone, since Ave and the others will took the burden of the cross over her shoulder together with her. Smiled and relieved for the fact that she wasn't alone anymore, Nakoruru stared at the blue morning sky as she once again whispered inside her heart.

"Don't worry father…now…I'm not alone anymore…"

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
